


His Hope (Only His Series: Book 2)

by BewareTheBear



Series: Only His Series [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 105,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBear/pseuds/BewareTheBear
Summary: When a solicitor comes knocking, there are a few responses. One) you ignore them. Two) you open the door and tell them to fuck off. And three) you set your massive guard dogs on them. Personally, I was in favor of ignoring the problem until it went away. But somehow, in this last decade, when my life became fucked up, I was no longer able to use option one, two, or three.  Karma was a bigger bitch than I thought and, well shit, this could not be my life.Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals. All copyrights and ownership go to The CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, Michael Narducci, and L.J Smith. I only own my original characters and original dialogue.'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''This story is also available on Wattpad (under the same username) and will soon be uploaded to Fanfiction.net (under the username: ihappymac). Please do not steal my work; I have put a lot of effort into it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The texts messages are Italic, and the voicemails are Bold.

## Stefan

#### Week 1

 

**Hey Alex, we need to talk, call me back.**

 

**Hey Alex, it's urgent we need to talk.**

 

**Hey Alex, it's my third time calling this week, I know your busy call me back as soon as possible.**

 

_Alex, please call me back_

_Come on this is getting ridiculous now. Call me back._

_Call me back_

_Call me back_

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 2

 

**Hey, Alex, this is my fourth attempt, and it’s been two weeks, with so many more unanswered texts, if you could do me a favor and at least turn your read receipts on so I know your getting them? Call me back.**

 

_Call me back_

_At least let me see if you’re reading them._

_Call me back._

 

**Hey Alex, call number five, this is getting to the point of irritating. Victor or Daniel will tell us anything about what you’re doing.**

 

_Alex, please call me back_

_Come on this is getting ridiculous now. Call me back._

_Call me back_

_Call me back_

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 3

 

**Hey Alex, I’m sorry, I know, I understand why you're doing this but please. Call me back.**

 

_I’m not going to stop until you call me back._

_Call me back_

_Call me back_

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 4

 

**Alex, I know you’re mad but please call me back or at least answer my texts.**

 

_I’m sorry. Please answer me, so I know you’re ok._

_Call me back_

_Call me back._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 5

 

**Alex, I’m sorry, ok. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I know it was a mistake, but please call me back, no one knows where you are. I’m worried, and I miss you. Please. Answer either Caroline or me.**

 

_Call me back._

_Call me back._

_Call me back._

_Call me back._

_Call me back._

_Come on now! Damon and I could use your help._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 6

 

**Alex, please, we want you back in our lives. We won't make the same mistakes again, so please call us back or just let us know that you’re ok! Alex, we’re all so sorry, and we're going to make it up to you. Everybody knows we were wrong; please forgive us! We need your help now more than ever! The town, Elena, Damon, and Bonnie - it's all going downhill. Klaus is even more reckless now you two have broken up. And when he’s with Kol, they’re become mad dogs attacking everything that moves. Please find it in your heart to come back to your family and help us.**

 

**(** We’re sorry, the voicemail box your trying to reach is full. Please try to call again later.) 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

## Klaus

#### Week 1

_Alexandria, did you arrive in New Orleans safely?_

 

**Hello, love. I’m assuming you arrived in New Orleans safely and are enjoying the sites my city has to offer you. I wish you luck on finding your family, but please call me when you get the chance.**

 

_Alexandria, call me._

_I know you’re still angry, but we need to talk._

 

**Hello, darling. Are you in New Orleans? I’ve talked to Victor and Daniel, but they won’t tell me anything and still seem to be angry about me killing Mary-Anne. Are you ok? Call me when you get this.**

 

_Alex, please call me and tell me if you’re alright._

_I need to know if you’re safe._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 2

 

**Hello sweetheart, I gave you a week to calm down. Now call me back.**

 

_Alex. Answer me._

_Call me._

_I’m growing impatient, now call me back!_

 

**Darling, it’s Klaus. I’m getting a bit annoyed. You're not answering your phone nor your texts, answer me and tell me if you’re safe. You can be angry with me all you like after that. I need to know that you’re safe. I find myself a bit concerned that you have decided to run off.**

 

**Darling, I’ve just come from the Boarding House, and Stefan tells me you’re not answering him as well. They seem to be having a miserable time without you. What kind of a sister are you to leave them? Oh, wait, I understand, the disappointment and rage that comes when your sibling betray you, primarily after you worked so hard to protect and care for them. Sweetheart, I believe you’ve handled that problem quite nicely, didn't you? I'm sorry for any harsh words earlier but do call me back.**

 

**It's been two weeks, I have long thought this over and cannot find a likely reason for you to ignore me this long. It is not I that caused you the majority of your grief, but it was your brothers and friends who betrayed you. DO NOT SHIFT BLAME WHERE IT IS UNDESERVED!**

 

_Alexandria, CALL ME BACK!_

_Alexandria, love, answer me, please._

_I miss you._

_Call me._

_CALL ME!_

 

**You are quite the vexing creature, Alexandria. Turning off your location services and getting a witch to observe you. I had no idea you would go to such lengths to keep your location a secret.**

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 3

 

**So you won’t answer my texts or calls, but you’ll respond to Kol. At least I know you’re alive now and are just ignoring me. Call me back.**

 

_Call me back._

_Call me back._

_Love, please call me back._

_Darling, call me back._

_Call me back_

_Call me back._

_Alexandria call me back_

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 4

 

**This Goddamn Cure Alexandria. It's on the minds of every person in the Hellmouth is looking for it. My own sister now even wants it, In some childish wish for humanity, she's doing it to spit me. She knows it is of vital importance to me that the doppelganger takes it. But no, she must be petty and convince her plot to steal it from me. That ungrateful-**

 

**Alex, wherever you are, I need your help I need to you. I need you back here. There is no one else I can trust with it. Silas, a power I gravely underestimated. He stabbed a white oak stake in my back. Even now, under the static of my skin, I can feel the splinter traveling to my heart. Alex this danger is not just to me but everyone you love deep down in your heart, whatever your rage you have to come back to mystic falls.**

 

_Please answer me. I need your help._

_Alex, come home._

_Alexandria call me_

_PLEASE CALL ME!_

 

**Each breath I take feels like a step closer to death, but maybe death will be a reprieve. It's been what dearest Alexandria, five weeks, barely even a month and yet as each day passes, my life seems to become a bit more unbearable. Under my skin is an itch like a roach is crawling about laying eggs of filth. Roaches under my skin see what you did woman, turned me into the likeness of a heroin addict whos going through withdrawal. Well, you and Silas. You should see the state I'm in darling. I can't decide if I think you would laugh or not as I die here.**

 

_My love, please call me._

 

**Mindgames. Damn THAT MAN. Sorry wretch thinks he can beat me with his mind games. Silas can read minds, preys upon thoughts with a mastery that I would have complemented before. I see now why Kol had such an adverse reaction. Had he not turned his gaze to me. He showed me you, darling. Even in my darkest hour, genuinely believing that I might desiccate, you brought joy to my heart, even the fragmented pale imitation of you. I wished it were real. Alas, the breath joy Silas brought me by showing me you, will not save him from my wrath. No, my dear, his pain will be eternal, his nap in rock before will be nothing in comparison to my rage.**

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 5

 

**Alexandria I have an update for you, some information I'd think you'd like to hear. Call me back.**

 

**Alexandria I have an update for you, some information. Call me back.**

 

**Alexandria I have an update for you. Call me back.**

 

**Alexandria, I have an update. Call me back.**

 

_Alexandria, Call me back._

_Have you found what you were looking for in New Orleans?_

_Are you in New Orleans anymore?_

_Where are you?_

_Alexandria call me back_

_Where are you?_

 

**Alexandria, call me back and tell me where you are.**

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

#### Week 6

_Alexandria, call me back_

_Where are you?_

_Call me back_

_Where are you?_

_Alexandria, call me back_

 

**Are you still in New Orleans or not? Call me back.**

 

**If you left the Crescent City, please call me back, Alexandria.**

 

**Where are you? Call me back!**

 

_Where are you, Alexandria? Call me back_

_Come, one love, where are you? Call me back_

_Alexandria, call me back_

_Call me back_

 

**Where are you? Call me back.**

 

**Love, I’m not going to stop until you answer me. So it would be best if you call me back.**

 

**Alexandria, call me back.**

 

**Where are you, Alexandria?**

 

**Where are you? Alexandria, call me back.**

 

(We’re sorry, the voicemail box your trying to reach is full. Please try to call again later.) 

 

_Alexandria it’s been six weeks, and you have yet to answer my calls, even though I have left you a few voicemails in your mailbox. This has gone on long enough, and there is no reason for you to be angry at me for this long. Call me back._


	2. Chapter 1

### Alex’s P.O.V

_ April 14th, 2013 _

It’s been 6 weeks since [I’ve](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=spring+work+outfits+2019&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJ-UMR_1vurBecaiQELEKjU2AQaAghDDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo3BCMEN0QyxDDEIwHhxCVEp8aiBDZO9M71zv3O-Mw2jv4O9U72DvhOxowlV3VodgjYkcoGZVWf-1BhsjA5b1rl23oUGv1uBGxiglf0Gs9g_1Dq9IRswxjBsZ_1bIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQmlAs1DA&ved=0ahUKEwjY5tK6zf7iAhWxd98KHQi7DCwQ2A4ILigB&biw=1242&bih=596) left Mystic Falls. My brothers used to call me every day, but now it’s turned into a call once a week from Stefan. Klaus still calls me every day, but I’ve never answered him or listened to his voicemails. Turns out the only calls I’ll answer are from Victor and Daniel, who have now gone to Nashville, Tennessee. There wasn’t really a reason on why they decided to go there, I just got a text saying that they were heading there and to call if I get into trouble. I’ll meet up with them in a few days. Then again it might be less than that if I hit another dead end because that’s all I seem to be able to find in this city.

There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , about my real father here. The witches won’t answer me. I’m not sure if it’s because they hate the fact that I’m a hybrid or they hate werewolves in general, _or_ it’s because they’re scared of Marcel. If it’s because of Marcel, then I need to start asking his crew if they know anything. Although it’s not just the fact that I can’t find anything on my father or my oldest son, no it’s the fact that there is nothing on werewolves at all. It was if they were wiped from the face of this city, which I’m starting to think might be true. Though Marcel might kill me if I try and get info out of his people, not to mention his minions might rat me out and I didn’t have time for either of those things.

On another note, Marcel didn’t seem that concern with me being here. He preferred that I wasn’t, but when he realized I had no intention to lure Klaus here and actually wanted to get away from my ex, he let me stay.

I watched people walk by Rousseau’s, as I waited for Jane-Anne, the bartender, to bring me the drink I ordered. Even though most of the witches were scared to help me, Jane tried to point me in the right direction. I respected the witch in a way, you know, for not being afraid of Marcel and helping me find my family. Though this also caused me to not trust her completely since witches are known to hate my kind.

“Is that one of Marcel’s men?” Jane-Anne asked and I sighed as I took the glass of bourbon from her. There had been a guy standing across the street from the bar. He had a perfect view of me, despite the fact that he was supposed to be “on the phone.” I had been here for three hours, thinking and talking with Jane, and he hadn’t moved or ended his call since I arrived.

I looked at Jane-Anne and said, “Honestly they need to get better at their job. I know Marcel still doesn’t trust me, but I stay out of his business so he should stay out of mine. I.e. the occasional spy coming to make sure I’m not secretly meeting up with my ex.” Jane-Anne laughed at my sarcasm. I took a sip of my bourbon and almost spit it out in a heartbeat. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Jane asked, confused.

“This bourbon taste like shit,” I explained and gave to her. “Can I get a water? I need to wash that taste out of my mouth.” Jane nodded and gave me a glass of water. “I don’t understand what’s going on with me. For the past few days, every bit of alcohol you serve me taste horrible.”

Jane shrugged and answered, “I don’t know what to tell you. I think you and your tastebuds have issues to work out.” I laughed and shrugged.

“Maybe, or maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling me I drink too much,” I joked. She laughed again, before going back and cleaning of the bar counter.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and scrolled through my voicemails, ignoring all the ones from Stefan and Klaus, until I found a three-day-old one from Caroline. “ _Hey, Alex. It Caroline here with your weekly update! Look I know you’re still not talking to us right now, and you’re still mad, so I’ll say it again and again until you come back. You were right about Rosalita and we were wrong, and we should have known you were just trying to look after us. And to be completely honest with you, Damon is taking your absence the hardest though he won’t admit it out loud._ ” Good, my older brother should feel bad. It’s going to take a lot more than a ‘sorry’ to gain my trust again. “ _Anyways this voicemail is just to keep you up to date on what’s going on in Mystic Falls. Even though you might not care. Not sure, but it's better for you to be in the know._ ” Ain’t that the truth. “ _Good news is we found Elena, and your brothers are trying to get her to turn on her emotions again. The bad news is Bonnie doesn’t seem to be acting like herself, but then again she’s still mourning Jeremy so it's totally understandable. Unlike Elena, Bonnie doesn't have a convenient off switch. Not to mention Silas is now in town and we don’t know where the cure is._ ” So the town’s falling apart...what’s new? “ _Overall, we could really use your help. Silas is a psychopath with telekinesis and immortality, and we’re are so outclassed it's not even funny.  Please come home when you can. Love and miss you, Alex. I’ll leave you another voicemail when Elena gets her emotions back on. Hopefully, it’ll be next week and I’ll have some good news for you. Love Ya!_ ”

Once the voicemail ended, I started looking at all of my unread text messages.

“ _Daniel and I got to Nashville safely. Call us when you can or if you want to meet up sometime. - Victor_ ” Maybe I will meet up with them soon, if I don’t find anything, again.

At one point or another, I had put Klaus’s text on Do Not Disturb, so my phone isn't constantly ringing from the millions of texts he’s sent me. Though that be my fault because Kol had texted me 5 weeks ago and said to tell him if I was alive or not, so Klaus would stop pestering him. I still regret answering Kol, but then again it probably stops Klaus from tracking me down himself and confronting me in person.

The last text I read was the most recent one from my little brother, Stefan. ‘ _I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about Rosalita. Damon and I could really use your help on getting Elena back to normal, or as normal as she can be. We shot her up with vervain and are starving her, but she’s not budging or giving in._ ’ No shit she’s not, she’s emotionless and doesn’t want to feel the loss of her brother. She’s not just going to give in because you locked here away in a cell ‘ _Plus maybe you could help us stop Kol and Klaus wreaking havoc on the town. We both miss and love you Alex. Please come home. - Stefan_ ’

I groaned internally. It’s sad that you believe that Stefan because the one person who hasn’t been blowing up my phone for the past 6 weeks is Damon. I guess he was still pissed or didn’t want me involved unlike Stefan and Caroline, but I decided to text my little brother back.

**‘I get your sorry, little brother. I do. But one) it’s going to take time for me to trust you guys again, two) good luck with Kol and Klaus, and three) don’t fucking apologise for Damon. I will not believe the whole “We miss you, love you” crap until our older brother tells me it himself. Me despising him, and not talking to him, goes further back than Rosalita. Hell, it goes all the way back to us making that stupid plan with Mikael! So, please stop apologizing for him. If Damon wants me to forgive him, or at least begin to, then he needs to apologize to me himself. - Alex’**

Once I sent that text, I honestly felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I put my phone away. “You know it’s your third time here this week,” Jane said to me, which snapped me out of my own thoughts. I smiled at her as my phone buzzed. I glanced at it then denied another incoming call from Klaus.

“Well, it’s no secret you guys sell the best gumbo in the French Quarter, Jane-Anne,” I told her as she walked back over to me. “Plus my appetite has increased because of it as well.”

Jane gave a soft chuckle, “You know, ladies in the 9th ward say, my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish,” She commented and we glanced across the room at her sister, who is working on the other side of the restaurant. I then looked back down at my drink, still slightly pissed off about Stefan. “You look annoyed.”

“No shit I’m annoyed! My little brother is trying to make me forgive my older one, despite the fact that Damon has yet to apologize to me himself. My ex keeps blowing up my phone, even though he knows I don’t want to talk to him. Then, Marcel has managed to scare every single witch, except you, into not telling me where to find my own fucking family,” I complained to her. “A coven of witches who can’t do a tracking spell or simply tell me the info themselves because they’re scared of one vampire who likes to play a king in their city is a bunch of bullshit.”

“Tell me about it.” She laughed.

“You know I’m debating on walking straight up to Marcel and asking him about the werewolves in this town myself,” I told her. “I know he knows something and if he doesn’t want to tell me,” I gave Jane a little smirk. “I’m sure one bite from me might change his mind.”

Jane-Anne shook her head at me, “Don’t,” she warned. “You’d be breaking one of his rules if you attacked him.”

“Who gives an actually fuck about his rules, Jane-Anne?” I asked her. “He stops you from being what you were born to be and puts chains on you like a circus animal.”

“I know,” Jane-Anne put her hand on top of mine gently. “But people like you were run out of here years ago by Marcel. He’ll kill you the second you say anything about the werewolves that used to be here.” She said.

“Look, I get that vampires have a big feud when it comes to werewolves and that our bites are deadly, but come on. I’m being both a daughter and a mother looking for her family. Is it too much to wonder where the hell they went?” I asked her.

“To anyone with a heart? No. To Marcel? It’s basically saying you want him to kill you.” Jane-Anne explained. I looked down with a sigh.

“So what? I’m meant to give up on my family?” I asked.

“No, you should never give up on family,” she explained. “But you should look in less obvious places.”

“What do you mean?” I questioned. Jane-Anne grabbed a map from under the bar and walked over to me. She sat the map on the counter in front of us.

“In the bayou, they call the werewolves _Roux-Ga-Roux_.” She circled a point on the map. “You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for,” She explained to me. I took the map as I stood up from my seat.

“Why are you telling me this now?” I asked her.

“Because you’ve been coming into this bar since you have arrived in this city. I’ve watched you struggle with this for six weeks and - to be completely honest with you - I wished to stay out of this for as long as I could, but you deserve to meet your family," she explained. “After this I have no more leads for you, but if you leave now and you’ll get there by nightfall.” I gave her a small smile as I began to fold up the map, then stick it in my back pocket. As I walked out I heard her mumble, “Be careful.”

#### ~At a Gas Station~

Just take a breath. _In. Out_

Just drive, and you’ll be fine. _In. Out._

They might miss you. _In. Out._

But they’ll just treat you as if you don't know anything when you get there. _In. Out._

That they’re smarter. _In. Out._

They’ll throw you to the side again. _In. Out._

Elena will be all that matters. _In. Out._

Stop. _Stop. STOP!_

Stop. Just breath.

Go inside, and pay for the damn gas so you can move on.

Simple steps. _One. Two, three._

One at the time and you’ll be fine.

Ignore the god awful overhead lights, _the static_ , cracking in your ear and underneath your skin. _The bug in the corner under the beer, under the beer and under my skin._

_One. Two._

_Breathe In. Breathe Out._

The TV’s muted and the colors are blurring. I'm a vampire. I don't get tired, well unless it’s emotionally, and I don't get dizzy. _It's stress. Your brothers betrayed you and you broke up with your soulmate._ Although, my mind has become a ruthless jailor to my traitor of a heart.

“Hey Lady, you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna pay?” The cashier asked me.

 _Focus._ “Yeah, right. Sorry,” I told him. Step 1: Pay. Step 2: Take the change from him. He gave me an odd look as he handed it to me. Step 3-

“Are you ok, ma’am?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, have a nice night,” I told him. Step 4: Leave before he asks any more questions. Step 5: Get in your car. Step 6: Turn on the radio and drive away. _Jazz music._ How appropriate. Let’s just hope I actually find my family tonight. _Please be waiting for me when I arrive._

#### ~In the Bayou~

It was night time when I had reached the bayou. I parked my car in front of a lake and grabbed the map in the passenger's seat. I looked at it for a while then looked up and saw nothing outside but an old shack. I put the car in park, then got out and walked towards the shack. I opened up the front door, hoping to find something - _anything_ \- but it was just an old shack. There was a bed and the floor was scattered with beer bottles.

“Great,” I mumbled as I walked over to a cabinet. “Another dead end.” I opened up the closet to see clothes covered in cobwebs. I rummaged through them a bit, then closed the wardrobe. Thanks for trying Jane-Anne, but I guess this means I’m leaving New Orleans sooner than I thought unless by some miracle my family randomly shows up and tells me to stay.

Alone. That was the perfect word to describe my situation. It was weird. I hadn’t felt like that since - Hell I don’t know the last time I felt like this. Why do I feel this way? Maybe it was because I left things on a bad note with Damon? Though it was his fault for not listening to me, or trusting me, or just being the bigger man and say ‘ _I’m sorry, Alex._ ’ Everyone else had - well except for Elena, but I didn’t expect her too.

It could also be because of Klaus. Finally calling it quits. Saying goodbye to my soulmate forever. Though I’m almost positive that in a decade or two he will re-enter my life without my permission. Everywhere I went in this city reminded me of Klaus and maybe it was because he told me he built New Orleans. That it used to be _his_ city. Although I know it was because despite all the horrible things he did, despite the fact that he killed Mary-Anne and Carol...I missed the joy he brought to my life. That’s normal, right? To mourn a relationship you ended out of anger. To grieve over the loss of your soulmate. To hate yourself for breaking your own heart.

I looked over at the stand-up mirror in the corner of the shack. I saw a few tears running down my face, but I didn’t know the emotion that caused them. Was it heartbreak? Loneliness? Hatred? Maybe it was from the fact that the world managed to make me lose everyone I cared about in a single night, and I feel as if I’m fighting myself on how I feel.

**I want to go home.**

_Do I really want to step back into the shit show that is Mystic Falls?_

**I miss Damon and Stefan.**

_How could I ever trust my brothers again?_

**I want my soulmate back in my life.**

_So what? Klaus Mikaelson can break my heart again?_

“I ENDED IT THOUGH! I BROKE MY OWN HEART BECAUSE MONSTERS AREN’T MEANT TO HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS!” I screamed at my reflection in the mirror.

The person staring back at me was someone I hadn’t seen in a long time. The broken little girl who used to get beat and yelled at by her father. I thought that part of me died in 1864 and that was when I remember the last time I felt this way. 1864. When I woke up as a newborn vampire and found my brothers' dead bodies in the street, with a bullet wound in each of their stomachs. Mind you, that feeling was gone the second Emily Bennett told me they’d wake up again, but I still remember the feeling.

Except there was no one there this time to tell me everything would be ok. That I could wake up in a world where Damon, Stefan, and Klaus were still in my life. How I managed to find a way to be with Klaus and not lose my brothers in the process. I kept eye contact with my reflection for a long time before running outside and leaning against the railing on the porch. I hated this feeling. I wanted it to go away, but the only thing it did was make me feel like I was about to throw up.

The next thing I knew I was leaning over the railing; puking as I held my hair back. It was disgusting, not to mention I was completely confused. When I finally stopped, I looked at the sick on the ground as I wiped off my mouth. “What the fuck?” I asked out loud. Vampires don’t get sick. I’ve only ever puked out my guts when I accidentally drank vervain, but if that happened today I would have smelled it in the drink.

A few moments after that I felt really dizzy and grabbed the railing again to keep me steady, but I kept getting weaker and weaker no matter how hard I forced myself to stand up. Eventually, I sat down on the floor of the porch and leaned my head against the railing, now fighting the urge not to sleep. Then I saw a group of people emerge from the shadows. I tried to stand up again, but it felt like I was trapped in my own skin. I couldn’t move my arms or my legs, and a few moments later gave into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

###  Alex’s P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened up, still laced with sleep. Everything was blurred together and bright. I slowly sat up, still feeling the taste of vomit in my mouth and slightly gagging at it. As my vision became more clear I looked around the room I was in. Where the hell am I? Soon, I realized I was lying in a tomb of some sort. How did I get here?

Then I remembered. The shadows that came towards me as I began to become dizzy. Witches. Well, fuck that. I’m not staying here so they can use me for some spell, or interrogate me for information. I’m under enough stress as it is. Standing up, I made my way to walk out of the tomb, but an invisible barrier stopped me from leaving. Taking a few steps back, I placed my hand on the barrier. I huffed as I turned around and sat back down. 

I checked my pockets for my phone and dialed the first number I saw. “ _ Hello? _ ” My older brother asked. Damon. I called  _ Damon _ . Out of everyone in my phone I called him. The only person who hasn’t bothered to call or text me in six weeks. I could have called Stefan, Caroline, Victor, Daniel, Klaus - Nope, I take that back, I would have called Damon before I called Klaus. 

“Damon?” I asked him, still slightly confused.

“ _ What do you want Alex? _ ” He asked me. Wait, was I really going to ask him for help? He doesn’t care about me anymore. Why would he help me? “ _ I don’t have all day. _ ”

“Good to know things haven’t changed then,” I said, bitterly.

“ _ What do you mean things haven’t changed? You left. _ ” Damon argued and I heard him stand up, from wherever he was sitting. 

“Yeah, and it was because you pushed me away! You made me feel stupid, unwanted, and unloved. Both you and Stefan did, and it was all for Elena!” I yelled at him as I began to pace in the room.

“ _ Oh, don’t start. You left us for Klaus! _ ” He shot back at me. 

“Really? You’re bringing this up now!? Because last I checked; I left Klaus. Why the hell do you think he’s killing anyone or anything that moves against him in Mystic Falls?” I asked and I could feel the anger radiating through the phone. 

“ _ Stop acting as if you had any control over the psycho. Klaus will never change and I warned you when I saw you falling for him. He’s a monster and can’t love anything. _ ” Damon shot back and I was silent. I didn’t know what to say back. He wasn’t wrong. He did warn me, but I didn’t listen. 

“You’re right,” I said. “There. Is that what you wanted to hear Damon? You were right. I fell for a man who could never love me the way I loved him.” I began to feel tears slipping down my face, as the truth hit me like a truck. Although, it wasn’t like Damon cared. My older brother never cares, endless there’s something in it for him. “And because of that I lost you and Stefan, but you know what? You could have stayed by my side and trusted me when I warned you about Rosalita because you know I will always put Stefan and you above everything.” I gave a short fake laughed. “Blame Klaus if you like for breaking my heart. I won’t stop you, but don’t forget that you and Stefan are also to blame. The only thing I won’t allow you to do is to make me regret leaving because at the end of the day,  _ brother _ , you’re still one of the reasons why I left.” I then hung up. 

I fell down to the ground and leaned my back against the bench, where I woke up. Tears were falling down my face, but I knew which emotion was attached to them. Anger. Anger towards myself for losing everything I loved even though it wasn’t my fault. I should have seen it coming. I  _ should have _ stayed with my brothers the day Tyler got shot, and  _ not _ tried to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus. Then maybe my brothers wouldn’t have met Rosalita. Maybe they would have believed me and I wouldn’t be here. 

I shouldn’t have let my emotions for Klaus blind me either. Damon was right about that. I got it wrong. I gave into love and it felt nice at the time. That feeling of having someone understand the shit you go through everyday, but it shouldn’t have blinded me on the man he truly was. 

Though it’s too late now, and I can’t take it back. 

“Glad to see you’re awake.” I heard a woman say to me, but I kept my head down. When I looked up, I saw the woman standing on the other side of the barrier, so I couldn’t attack her. No point in getting up then. 

I wiped my tears away as I looked up at the lady. “Why am I here?” I asked.

“You’re special,” She answered and I scoffed at her. 

“I promise you I’m not,” I told her. “Who are you anyway?”

“My name’s Sophie. I believe know my sister Jane-Anne,” She said and I stood up as I walked towards the barrier.

“Jane-Anne? Where is she? I want to speak to her,” I demanded. 

“You can’t talk to her,” Sophie stated. 

“Why not?!” I growled as I felt my eyes go yellow in anger.

“She’s dead,” My demeanor changed once I heard those words, and I took a step away from Sophie. 

“How?” I asked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Sophie dismissed my question, and I knew it was because she didn’t want to talk about Jane-Anne. 

“Then how long have I been here?” I asked.

“3 days,” She answered.

“ _ You knocked me out for three days! _ ” I yelled. “Why the fuck would you do that?” Sophie then quickly glanced between my stomach and my face. I looked down at my stomach and lightly place my hand over it, thinking there was something wrong. “What?”

“You don’t know do you?” Sophie pondered. 

“Know what?” I snapped.

“I have a special gift,” She informed me as if I cared. 

“And what does that have to do with me?” I asked her.

“This gift,” She carried on. “Allows me to sense when a girl is pregnant.” 

I froze, then started laughing hysterically to the point where I almost cried again. “That’s-That’s hilarious! Me! A vampire - someone who’s been dead and infertile for over a hundred years - HA!” I laughed for a long time. God, for a witch, she wasn’t smart, but me pregnant? It wasn’t possible.  _ I’m dead. _ When my laughter started to die down, I saw that Sophie’s expression hadn’t changed. “You can’t be serious?” 

“I’m afraid I am,” Sophie said.

“Well, it’s impossible. You’re wrong,” I told her.

“I’m not wrong,” she said.

“You have to be. I’m a vampire, the undead and last I checked, dead people, can’t having fucking children,” I explained. 

“Well, you’re pregnant, whether you want to believe me or not. The spell I did while you were sleeping says you’ve been pregnant for about six weeks,” Sophie explained and I looked at her confused. Did she say six weeks?

“Did you say six weeks?” I asked of her.

“So you do believe me,” Sophie said and I shook my head.

“No,” I told her. “But hypothetically let’s say I did. Did you say I’m six weeks pregnant?” 

“Yes, I did,” The witch answered. Six weeks. Six weeks ago a slept with Klaus. “I’m assuming you know what this means.”

“And how would you know?” I asked her as I crossed my arms over my stomach. 

“I can sense the baby’s power, plus I know you used to date-”

“Do  _ not _ say his name,” I growled and my eyes went yellow again. 

“Mood swings. Normal,” Sophie stated. “So is your increase in appetite and change in taste.”

“The bourbon,” I mumbled.

“Then you throwing up in the middle of the Bayou,” Sophie mentioned. “They’re-”

“All symptoms of pregnancy. Yes, I know. I’ve had kids before. Mind you it was a hundred years ago - though, you never forget the pain of birth,” I told her. “Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t be pregnant.”

“Denial is also common. Especially when it wasn’t planned and you’re afraid of the father’s reaction,” she replied. 

“I am  _ not _ afraid of Klaus,” I told her.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked. “I think you’re afraid to face him, on the slight chance he might not believe you.” 

“Of course he’s not going to believe me, because it’s not true.  _ I’m. Not. Pregnant _ .” I stated. 

“Then listen. If I’m wrong, and you don’t hear another heartbeat apart from mine…I’ll let you go.” Sophie offered. 

I stared at her for a long time. Sounded like a fair deal. Closing my eyes, I focused in on her heartbeat - and I heard it. It was separate from Sophie’s, but there were three heartbeats in the room. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Three? Sophies, and two others. 

“That’s impossible.” I said to her.

“Congratulations.” She replied but didn’t mention anything about me having twins. Did she even know? Well if she doesn’t, I’m not going to be the one to tell her. 

“So what? You knock me out and kidnap me so you can tell me I’m pregnant with my third child?” I asked her.  

“We need Klaus’s help,” Sophie explained. “We need him to take down Marcel.”

“And you think me being pregnant will convince him?”

“He’s your soulmate isn’t he?” Sophie asked and I stayed silent. “His natural instinct is to be near you and protect you, as is yours.”

“Believe me I want nothing to do with him,” I stated.

Sophie chuckled, “You might not be able to say it out loud, but you want to go back to him. The bond you two share will always make you go back to him, even when you think you hate him.” She explained then walked away from me. I watched her disappear into the night before sitting back down on the bench in the mausoleum. 

####  ~Three hours later~

I sat there for three hours, processing everything. The witches kidnapped me in order to lure my ex here because I’m six weeks pregnant with his twins. God, I hate how everything lined up; from me throwing up in the Bayou to crying over my conversation with Damon. Why couldn’t something happen that proves I’m not pregnant? 

It’s not like I wanted to get an abortion or anything; I don’t have the heart to do that. Even if they were Klaus kids. Klaus’s twins. The thought of that sent a shiver down my spine - yet there was a small part of me that was happy. It must be the bond.

I sighed and went to place my hand lightly on my stomach before stopping. This was weird. Vampires - hybrids, no less - aren’t supposed to get pregnant. We’re meant to be infertile. No children. I made my peace with that a long time ago. Now - now I was going to be a mother again whether I liked it or not. Not to mention no one knows how Klaus would take the news of becoming a dad, and I didn’t want to be in the room for that conversation.

So the only question left would be if I was going to end up doing this alone or not? The answer was most likely going to be yes because my brothers aren’t going to want anything to do with my kids once they find out Klaus is the father. But who cares what my brothers think? I’ve been a mother before, so I know what I’m doing when it comes to raising a child.

I loved being a mother, giving birth was a bitch, but watching your kid grow up was worth it. Maybe I’ll move to Europe if I have to protect my kids and give them a normal life because they definitely don’t deserve the life they’re about to be born into. Even if I did move halfway across the world these children would tie me to Klaus for the next 18 years. 

“She’s in here,” I heard Sophie say and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the entrance to see her walk up with Elijah. The witch still didn’t want to walk into the tomb, but I didn’t care about her, my entire focus was on Elijah. 

The original seemed shocked to see me, “Alex,” He said. Well, I guess that means Klaus is in town. 

“Hello, Elijah,” I greeted him, as I sat up a bit straighter. 

“Give us a moment, please,” Elijah requested, as he walked in, and she nodded before walking away. He made his way over to me, “Is it true?”

“That I’m pregnant with my ex’s baby?” I questioned. “Yup. I can hear its heartbeat, Elijah. It’s strange.” I would’ve told him it was twins, but I couldn’t risk it. Sophie could be around the corner, listening. 

“Yes, I should think so,” He commented. 

I watched as he focused in on the heartbeats, then looked to me in confusion. Elijah went to tell me the news, but I quickly shook my head and looked towards the entrance of the tomb. The original followed my eyesight and quickly got the message. 

“Vampires aren’t meant to get pregnant,” I told him, changing the subject. 

“Maybe it has something to do with being a hybrid?” He asked me and I shrugged.

“Don’t ask me. I’m still trying to process it,” I said. “But why else would the witches drag Klaus back to New Orleans? Surely they could find another way to defeat Marcel without him.”

“So you’ve met Marcel,” Elijah said. 

“On the first day I came here,” I told him. “He has had spies on me since I got here, but I don’t get involved in whatever he’s doing, so he tends not to mess with me, directly.” Elijah nodded as he began to slowly pace in front of me. There was an awkward silence settling between us and I broke it by asking, “Is Klaus in town?”

Elijah looked at me, then nodded once we made eye contact. “He is,” He answered and then began to pace again. The silence started to form again and it made me uneasy. I doubt Elijah would turn away his nieces or nephews, he loves his family too much to do that, but Klaus would do it. Klaus wouldn’t care. He doesn’t care. “How long have they been holding you against your will?” Elijah asked me which snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up at him. 

“They lured me out to the bayou three days ago and knocked me out. I only woke up about three hours ago, to find out they had run all these witchy tests on me while I was sleeping.” I explained to him. “I still don’t understand how this could happen. I mean, I’m dead. I’ve been dead for over a hundred years and your brother has been dead for over 1,000. We shouldn’t be able to have a child!” 

“Yes, that’s true and I wish I knew how this happened in order to relieve some of your stress,” Elijah began to say. “Although, I can’t help but wonder if perhaps this baby and you, Alex, might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.” I just stared at him. You’re kidding, right? Now you want to use me as some plan to save Klaus’s soul? 

Before I had time to express my thoughts to Elijah, Sophie actually walked into the vault and I stood up. “I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help,” Sophie said and Elijah turned to her while standing in front of me protectively.

“What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with Alex?” Elijah asked her. I already told you this, were you not listening?

“We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key,” Of course he is, because why can’t anything in my life not involve him. “Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming,” Sophie explained. 

I had to stop myself from laughing because I knew she wasn’t kidding. Marcel is already on edge with me being in town, how do you think he’ll feel about Klaus? Not to mention your plan involves handing the city over to my psychotic ex, which is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my life - and I’ve heard some dumb shit over the years. If Marcel is smart, then he’ll see the betrayal coming from a mile away. What do you care, though? I’m your bait, and I can sleep soundly tonight knowing that your plan isn't going to work. 

“Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do,” Elijah informed her. That’s an understatement. 

“That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood?” Sophie asked and it made me hold my stomach protectively. “Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family.” 

“That sounds remarkably like blackmail,” Elijah said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Like I said, I'm desperate,” Sophie stated. No shit you're desperate! You’re threatening two babies who are related to the most temperamental man I’ve ever met!

“Well then - I have my work cut out for me, don't I?” Elijah said with a smile, then left me with Sophie. The witch looked at me and I sped up to her.

“I might not know how I became magically fertile,” I said and stepped a bit closer to her, so we were nose to nose. “But if your plan hurts my unborn child in any way, Marcel will be the least of your worries because I will hunt you down and slit your throat myself.” Sophie’s heart rate sped up, and I knew she got the message. Then I took a step back and went to sit down on the bench again. 


	4. Chapter 3

###  Alex’s P.O.V

No one came towards the mausoleum I was in for a while. I sighed to myself and relished in the quiet. I knew Elijah had left to go get Klaus, and I knew I had been ignoring Klaus for six weeks. Guess that’s why it’s normal to be nervous about the shit show to come. 

What am I supposed to say to Klaus to get him on board with this plan? Hey sorry, I’ve been ignoring you for six weeks. You know I just needed time to grieve my friend, who you killed out of anger. Though things have changed now, and I need your help because I’m pregnant with your children and can’t leave until you agree to the witches’ stupid fucking plan. Side note we’re actually having twins, but again can’t tell you that because I don’t want the witches to know. I laughed to myself. Like Klaus is going to believe that. I might as well prepare myself for disappointment and rejection. 

I heard footsteps coming towards the tomb and looked up at the entrance. Three witches, one girl, and two guys came in to collect me. “Come with us,” One of the guys said and knowing that I didn’t have a choice in the matter I followed them.

They lead me towards a different tomb. One of them held out their hands, which stopped me in my tracks and I heard voices coming from inside. “ _ What madness is this Elijah? _ ” My asshole-of-an-ex asked his older brother. I saw the girl, who stood with me outside, give me a look. Guess that’s my cue. 

I sighed before I made my way into the tomb. “Shut up,” Klaus looked at me as I stood behind him. “And listen to them,” I said. 

He stared at me for a little while, but that’s not what caught my attention. No no no, it was the fact that our bond made me want to run up to him, like some damsel in distress, wrap my arms around him and never let him go. I looked into his eyes. At first, he seemed both relieved to see me and worried that I may be hurt in some way, but both of those emotions were quickly covered up and replaced with amusement.

“You're all out of your mind if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand with my ex-girlfriend - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me,” Klaus laughed as he turned back to Elijah. There’s the disappointment I expected and for some odd reason, I felt a part of my heart shatters a tiny bit more. 

“Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new.” No shit this is new. “For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant,” Sophie explained to him and he looked at her. 

“What?” Klaus asked. I could hear the anger and shock in his voice. 

“Klaus, it’s impossible I know…” I started off and my ex turned back to me.

“What are you saying?” Klaus asked me.

“Niklaus…” He looked at Elijah again. “Alex is carrying your child,” His older brother answered him.

There were a few moments of silence as I watched Klaus. I expected him to start yelling at us immediately, but I guess even Klaus needs to process the information. He looked at me for a moment, as he eyed me up and down. He seemed to be looking for something. A baby bump? That won’t show up for - maybe - a few weeks. Would have been a month if this was my first child, but no, it’s my third and fourth, and muscles have memories. Then I noticed the concerned gaze in his eyes. So maybe he was looking for injuries?  

He met my eyes again and I just stared at him. I could feel the need to run up to him, the pull of our fucking bond wanting to draw us closer together, but I refused to move. Once he seemed reassured that I wasn’t hurt but slightly pissed off, his face was immediately covered in denial. 

“No. It's impossible.” Yup said the same thing. “Vampires can't procreate,” Klaus told them. Trust me, I know. I am one.

“But werewolves can.” Oh so now you’re going to explain how all of this is possible. Couldn’t you have done this earlier? You know, when I was asking you a million questions and coming to terms with the fact that I’m going to be a mother again? “Magic made you both vampires, but you were both born from werewolves bloodlines. You're the Original hybrids, the first of your kind,” Along with Victor and Daniel - wait does this mean they can have kids too? “And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes,” Sophie explained. 

Klaus then turned to me with anger and disbelief on what he was hearing. Now you’re going to blame me? Typical. “You've been with someone else-” I began to step towards him at the same time he started to walk towards me, but Elijah stood in between us before the ineffable fight broke out. 

“If you’re about to use the excuse that I slept with someone else, may I kindly remind you I’m a vampire as well and I shouldn’t be able to get pregnant in the first place,” I snapped at him.

“My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy.” I looked at Sophie when she said this. So you're telling me the one person I considered to be my ally in this town was using me? “Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice.” More like betrayal. “The lives of Alex and her child are now controlled by us.”

“I’m sorry, what?!” I yelled at her. “Since when did you control my fucking life?”

Sophie ignored me, while Klaus turned to her with a tiny smirk on his face. “If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Alex won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress,” Sophie threatened Klaus and me.

“If you lay a hand on me-” I growled trying to get past Elijah, but he held me back from attacking Sophie. I watched as Klaus began to walk to the other side of the room, thinking. 

“Enough of this,” Elijah said, as he looked at Sophie. “If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself.” Sophie dismissed his offer as she walked closer to me, which made me try to grab her by the throat again - and again, I was stopped by Elijah. 

“No. We can't, not yet.” She turned back to Klaus. “We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules,” Sophie said. 

I stopped fighting Elijah and he seems to forget about my anger towards Sophie as we looked at Klaus. I noticed the change in his demeanor. This isn’t going to go well. Elijah saw the same thing as Klaus slowly turned towards Sophie in silence, which scared me and gave me hope that he would kill her.

“How dare you command me…” He raised his voice to the point where he was shouting and Elijah moved away from me. He probably figures Klaus was going to grab me by the hand on his way out and honestly I would go with him,  _ just _ to get away from these witches. “ _ Threaten me!  _ With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses.” Nope, I’m pretty sure I am your weakness. “I won't hear any more of these lies,” Klaus said and walked towards me in order to leave. 

I grabbed Klaus’s wrist and made him look me dead in the eye. “I don’t care that you’re angry. I don’t care that you hate being told what to do. Either way, that’s not going to change the fact that I’m pregnant with your  _ child _ ,” I explained and hopefully he noticed how I put an emphasis on the word child. “Now shut up and listen.”

Klaus stood in front of me and held eye contact with me for a while. I gripped his hand as a silent beg for him to take me away from here, and a part of me hopes he got the message. If we could just get away from here, we could talk out about this whole pregnancy without began threatening every five seconds. 

Klaus hesitated before his eyes traveled down to my stomach, where our hands rested, and I watched as he listened for the two heartbeats inside of me. Then I saw it. The pure joy that comes from hearing the heartbeat of your child for the first time. He seemed happy, minus the shock that covered his entire face. 

Everyone was quiet, as he listened to his children's heartbeats and it was a good few moments before he looked up at me. His jaw was slack and his eyes widened a bit. 

_ Do it _ , my heart screamed,  _ grab him and never let him go! _

**NO** ! my brain yelled.  **Don’t give in to his charms. He’s a monster! A betrayer!**

But I kept eye contact with him and felt tears welled up in my eyes. Damn you hormones! He wasn’t hiding his emotions from me and I squeezed his hand harder with a look that said: “please don’t tell them it’s twins.” Though that didn’t change the fact that Klaus wanted this. I saw it plain as day. He wanted to be a father. Although, once he noticed that I noticed his emotions, Klaus was quick to put his emotional walls back up and closed himself off to me. 

My ex - and I guess baby daddy now - dropped his hand from my stomach, turned to his older brother and said in an emotionless voice, “Kill her and the baby. What do I care?” Then walked out of the tomb.

There it was. The rejection. I’ve received straight forward rejection from Damon and Stefan. The one person I never receive it from was Klaus, but I guess it was ineffable. Everyone rejects me in the end. Although he didn’t just reject me, he rejected his children too. I’m not letting these kids get hurt because Klaus doesn’t want to man up and be a father. 

I looked between the witches and Elijah. “Fuck this,” I said and turned to leave when the witches at the entrance gave me a headache. I fell to my knees and groaned in pain. 

“Stop,” Elijah said and the pain vanished. I slowly stood back up and Elijah looked at Sophie. “No one touches her,” He demanded. “I will fix this.” I watched Sophie give him a small nod before Elijah went to follow his brother.  

~

They hadn’t moved me back to the tomb where I woke up, so I was still in the same room as Sophie. I had tried to attack her early, to which she gave me a headache, and I was now standing in the back corner, away from her. A group of witches walked in and I heard Sophie groan to herself. 

“What do you hope to achieve by luring the hybrid here?” An elder witch said. She seemed to be the top dog and was looking disappointed at Sophie. 

“Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done,” Sophie reasoned. 

“And the solution is to bring in more vampires?” The elder witch asked Sophie and glanced at me quickly.

“These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals,” Sophie explained as if that made up for everything.

“You’ve threatened his soulmate, Sophie,” Another, younger, witch said. “Klaus will be coming for your head one way or another.” I don’t know what threatening me has to do with anything. He told them to kill me.

“What makes you think you can control the hybrid?” The elder witch asked. 

“She can't,” I heard Elijah’s voice say. I turned to see him at the entrance as he walked closer to them. “I’m not entirely certain that Alex or myself can, either.” That’s probably true. “But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you all, instead of taking Alex and not cooperating?” This should be interesting. I turned to watch as Sophie grabbed a needle from the self and showed it to Elijah. 

She stabbed the needle into her hand, “Ow!” I exclaimed as I felt a pain in my left hand. Elijah turned and looked at me. There was a drop of blood in the exact same spot where Sophie hurt herself. Are you freaking kidding me?! Now I’m linked to this suicidal witch! “Screw you!” I yelled at her, as Elijah looked at my hand before I proceed to wipe the blood off, on my pants. 

“The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Alex.” Screw you too, Jane-Anne! “So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands.” I crossed my arms at this and glared at her. You’re only giving me more reasons to kill you, the second I find a way to unlink us. “Klaus may not care about his own child or soulmate, but it's very clear what they mean to you.” Yeah, but a part of me thinks Klaus will kill you if you choose to kill me. “If I have to hurt Alex - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will,” Sophie threatened and Elijah looked at her slightly amused.

“You would dare threaten an Original?” Elijah asked. Well, it definitely didn’t sound like a compliment on your suit. 

“I have nothing to lose,” Sophie said and Elijah’s grin disappeared from his face. “You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.” The original looked at me, then back at Sophie before leaving me here, yet again.

~

They had moved me to a different tomb, so I wouldn’t overhear the scolding they were giving Sophie, for not only bringing Klaus to town but also for threatening Elijah. Although, did anybody - other than my ex’s brother - care about my opinion? Nope, cause when does anyone ever care about what I think. 

_ Klaus didn’t tell them though _ , the very optimistic part of my heart began,  _ he could have said it was twins, but he didn’t. He might still care.  _

**Klaus doesn’t care and he never will** , my brain then said almost immediately afterward. 

“Shut up!” I groaned out loud to the two voices inside me. 

I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight. I wasn’t dead. Not that I could die at worst, I would probably just desiccate. No way was this jumped up little New Orleans witch, and her sister, strong enough to overcome vampire immortality, but if I died briefly I would lose the babies. The tomb was sealed with another spell, or else I would have left when the witches who brought me here did.

Elijah must have done something, and I sat in a tomb waiting for someone to show up and tell me what was going on. I heard someone walk towards me and I stood up. Elijah walked in and I crossed my arms. 

“What's going on?” I asked him.

“Let’s go,” Elijah answered.

“Elijah-”

“There’s a plantation house that my family used to own, not far from here. I believe it will be a suitable home for the time began,” Elijah explained and held out his hand to me. I looked between him and his hand. I had been waiting for someone to take me away from here all day. 

“Ok,” I said and took his hand before he sped us away from the cemetery.

####  ~At the Plantation~

Elijah lead me inside the mansion, and I looked around. It definitely screamed the 19th century, and strangely reminded me a bit of the house where I grew up. With that thought in mind, I hoped we would be able to move to somewhere else soon. I walked into the living room and saw Klaus standing there. He looked at me with a smirk and I walked up to him. 

“Hello love-” I cut him off with a slap to the face. Klaus’s head shot to the side and he looked at me confused. “Would you care to explain why you did that?”

“Oh, I don’t know?” I told him sarcastically. “Maybe it was the fact that you told the group witches it ok to kill me and your children.”

“You say that as if I wanted to be a father,” Klaus said and my breath got caught in my throat. 

**Alone** , my brain whispered,  **you’re doing this alone** . 

My heart - well - it was broken and scared as five words re-embraced it.  _ You will never be loved _ , and to make it worse, I heard my father whispering them to me. 

With that, the last bit of my trust in anyone vanished. Alone was all I had now. Well that and the two kids growing inside of me. Despite everything I was feeling right now, I held my ground and looked at him with a cold glare.

“Ok,” I said. “Then let me know when you take the city from Marcel because once you do I’ll make sure to get out of your hair and you’ll never have to see the three of us again.” Klaus’s face didn’t change and really wished it did - but when did I ever get what I want. 

In a perfect world, my children would know who their father is and grow up with him, even if he could be an asshole. They had that right to know him, and in the future, if they ever wished to find him, I wouldn’t stop them. Though I couldn’t force Klaus to be a father if he didn’t want to be one. 

I then turned around and went upstairs to find a bedroom. Elijah was looking down at the ground while I walked past him. I could tell he wasn’t happy with Klaus, but seriously what did he expect. Klaus will never change and maybe it’s better this way. Better for my kids to be raised with a parent who loves them and won’t abandon them. Also, if worse comes to worst, I could always lie to Stefan and Damon about who their father is and move back home. 

Either way, it looks like I’m going to be here for a while. 


	5. Chapter 4

### Alex’s P.O.V

It was in the middle of the afternoon and [I](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=forever+21+models+bridget&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJn074CIerFLQaiQELEKjU2AQaAgg9DAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo8w_1aGssQ3RLWEocQ8g_1VEogQ0BD4O_1c74jDqO-Mw4TD1O-s7wzuvPxowV5vfUSNRZob1trSMj0PnkyvCoMY9_1QK55_1dQ0jdoOY4s3Ut45R4DEw6D65acsY5CIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQMBBPMDA&ved=0ahUKEwj-wraA4ZfjAhUpU98KHWpkB-IQ2A4ILigB&biw=1242&bih=596) was roaming around the plantation house. As I walked by one of the rooms, I saw a crib sitting in the middle, then smiled a bit and went to take the big white sheet off of it. Holy shit there’s a lot of dust on this sheet. “Are you alright?” Elijah asked me as I coughed. I looked up at him, then nodded. 

“Yeah, there’s just a lot of dust on this one sheet,” I explained. “How long will we be staying here?”

  “No idea,” He answered. “I’m sure once Niklaus takes back the city from Marcel, we’ll move, but no one knows how long that will take and you need a good home.” Elijah was standing on the other side of the crib by now. “So has anyone asked you how you feel?” He asked as he took off the sheet.

“Feel about what?” I questioned.

“About being a mother again,” Elijah replied and I looked at him.

“No,” I answered. He gave me a look and I sighed. “Look, I’m not worried. Not about being a mother. When it comes to that I know what I’m doing, but it’s surreal - being a pregnant hybrid. Not to mention the world we all live in, the violence and death, it’s no place to raise two children.”

“You have my word that I will always protect these kids,” Elijah stated. 

“Yeah, but what happens to me after I’ve done my part?” I asked. 

“You’ll be here, raising them alongside Klaus,” Elijah responded.

“I’m not sure if your aware, Elijah, but Klaus wants nothing to do with these kids. You heard him yourself,” I spat.

“And I’m sure you’re aware that when it comes to your safety, my little brother will move heaven and earth to ensure it,” Elijah replied.

“Everyone keeps saying that and yet Klaus never seems to prove it.” I snapped. Sensing someone else in the room with us, I looked to the doorway and saw Klaus standing there. For a second he looked hurt, but I didn’t care. If he heard the conversation, then he knows everything I said was true. 

“Is it done?” Elijah asked Klaus as he turned to him. My ex broke eye contact with me and looked towards Elijah. 

“As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well.” Klaus walked up to us. “Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches,” Klaus explained.

“I believe them to be honorable. They did release Alex to me.” Klaus looked at me again and I glared. “Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why,” Elijah explained and walked up to Klaus.

“Well,” I spoke up. “Have either of you considered that it might be the thing that keeps them from doing magic. If I was a witch and I couldn’t do magic, I’d be pretty pissed off. Not to mention I would want the thing that keeps me from doing magic out of the way or in my possession.” I gave them a smile then added, “Anyways, I wish you the best of luck with that.” 

I walked to the living room while pulling out my phone and sitting on the couch as I called the doctors. After a few rings, they finally picked up and I made my appointment for tomorrow morning. Elijah walked into the room and I looked up to him then back down to my phone. 

“How are you doing today?” Elijah asked me.

“I’m ok,” I said. “I made an appointment at the hospital for tomorrow morning. You know to check on the babies’ health.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Niklaus,” Elijah informed me and I groaned before looking back down at my phone. “Alexandria, I understand your unhappiness with my brother-”

“Do you Elijah?” I snapped as I placed my phone on the couch. “Do you truly understand my, what did you say, “unhappiness” with your brother? Look, I get that Klaus felt threatened and shit, I feel like that too, but he doesn't want these kids. I know he doesn’t. All Klaus wants is power with no weaknesses. My kids and I are weaknesses-”

“They are his kids as well,” Elijah corrected and I stood up.

“Did you not hear a word I just said?!” I yelled at him and he didn’t seem fazed by my outburst. I guess having Klaus as a brother numbs to these kinds of things. “Klaus doesn’t want these kids, Elijah! He told the witches to kill me and the babies without a care in the world!” The original looked down at the ground. “So as far as I’m concerned, these are _my_ kids. Not his. Not ours. _Mine_.” After my little rant, I walked upstairs and locked myself in my room, not wanting to deal with either of the originals.

~

It was nighttime now, and neither Klaus nor Elijah have come to bother me. I mean I heard shuffling around downstairs as both vampires went in and out of the house. A few times I noticed a shadow coming towards the door, hesitate, then walk away. I knew it was Klaus. Elijah would have knocked on the door or walked in without a second thought, but Klaus would hesitate. 

I decided to leave my room for one reason: food. I was hungry and my hunger was now times by two. Walking into the kitchen I saw Klaus sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of bourbon. He turned his head and saw me, then straightened up a bit. 

“Look who decided to come out of their room,” Klaus commented, but I ignored him as I opened the refrigerator to find a blood bag. “Elijah told me about your appointment tomorrow morning, although I don’t see why you need to go to the hospital when I can just bring a doctor to you.” I want to get out of the house, dumbass. I poured the blood into a mug as I turned my back to him. “Alex, are you listening?” I didn’t reply as I grabbed my mug and went to leave. Klaus sped in front of me and I simply looked up at him. “Alexandria, I need to know you understand that you can’t leave this house.”

“No,” I answered.

“You can’t leave,” Klaus ordered. “The city isn’t safe and you need to be protected.”

“You want to protect me?” I asked in disbelief. 

“Of course I want to protect you! You’re my soulmate and carrying my children,” Klaus explained.

“So let me get this straight, yesterday you told the witches to kill me and the babies, and now you want to protect us?” I asked, with a slight laugh. “You’re funny.”

“Alexandria-”

“Alex.” I corrected. Klaus grabbed my shoulder, making me look him dead in the eye.

“Alexandria, listen to me and listen to me carefully because this is the last time I’m going to tell you, with the hope that you will believe me,” Klaus said in a serious tone. “I will always protect you and our children. I would kill everyone on this planet if it meant the three of you were safe. I’m sorry that I didn’t say this earlier, and I'm sorry I didn’t make you believe I cared when you needed me too. Do you understand that?” 

I nodded, “I understand it.” I answered and he let go of my shoulders. “But I don't believe it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve learned not to trust people’s words anymore, only their actions,” I explained and walked out of the kitchen. 

* * *

_April 15th, 2013_

Coming back from the hospital, [I](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&q=casual+summer+outfits+2019&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJy_1JGZZTy7k8aiQELEKjU2AQaAghDDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIoyxCMB90Q3BCMEOob7xvMEIgQhxDqO9k7mDH3O5cx4zCBPNo7izHrOxowAizme96vZ-Cv_1QGkau-zbBfs4jBDFFHr598wYVcadYcBVGq9MIeedpPUtRWmt0gZIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTAuyd3DA&ved=0ahUKEwidlsqWiYXkAhUBM6wKHbZPCzsQ2A4ILygB&biw=1242&bih=596) walked inside the plantation house as I checked my messages. Victor and Daniel had been texting me to see if I was ok, I said I was and that I would call them later. Another text I got was from Klaus, and I decided to answer him by slamming the front door behind me. The last text I saw came from Stefan.

‘ _I heard you called Damon...the way he explained it tells me it didn’t go well._ ’ That’s an understatement. ‘ _Look, Alex, even though it might not have seemed as if he misses you, he does. Damon’s just being an asshole, and if he said something offensive, I promise he didn’t mean it. He’s angry you left us and that you didn’t contact anyone for six weeks, which made Damon worry although he never showed it. Please try to talk to him again. Maybe text him. It would really help. -Stefan_ ’ I stared at my phone for a while. How the fuck do I even respond to that bullshit?!

“WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Klaus’s voice echoed through the hall as he stormed up to me. “I went to check on you, and you were gone.”

“Elijah said he told you about my doctor's appointment this morning,” I answered, calmly. “The babies are healthy if you were curious, and my next appointment is on the 22nd.” 

“I told you to never leave this house! You could have been followed!” He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

“I wasn’t followed. I’m not stupid,” I said and went to go upstairs, but my baby daddy sped in front of me.

“Do not leave this house again, Alexandria. I mean it.” Klaus threatened. I pushed past him while rolling my eyes, to go upstairs. 

~

A few hours later, I realized I needed to go get a laptop. There was no way I was staying here if I didn’t have some connection to the outside world. Grabbing my purse, I made my way to the front door, but an invisible barrier prevented me from leaving. “What the fuck?” I mumbled. I pressed my hand against the barrier. Why can’t I - “KLAUS!” I screamed as I threw my bag on the couch. “KLAUS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” I was stomping threw out the house by now and finally heard some noise coming from the office. Sure enough, there he was. The bastard was sitting with his feet up on the desk and smirking at me. “Why the hell did you put a bounder spell around the house?” I questioned.

“Because, my love-”

“- Do. Not. Call me that. -”

“- you were followed.” Klaus finished his sentence and I froze. 

“What?” I asked. I wasn’t followed. I would have known if I was. 

“Two of Marcel’s vampires saw you leave the hospital and make your way to the plantation. Happily, I managed to get to them before they could report back,” Klaus explained as he walked up to me. “I’m pretty sure you know how a boundary spell works, although this one was made with your blood, meaning I can come and go as I please and you have to stay put.” The hybrid came closer and trapped me against the wall. “After all you did say, you didn’t trust my word,” Klaus hissed, then moved away and left me in the study. Fuck.

~

I was wandering around the house when I found another staircase leading to what I think is the basement. With my phone flashlight on I walked into the room and saw three coffins inside. Are you shitting me? I opened the coffin closest to me to see Elijah there, daggered. My mouth hung open. Why did Klaus dagger, Elijah? Last I check Elijah has not disappointed him. 

My train of thought got caught off by the coffin lid being slammed shut and someone spinning me around. Behind me was an extremely pissed off Klaus. “What are you doing down here?” He growled. 

“Exploring the house you trapped me in,” I explained, then looked over my shoulder to Elijah’s coffin. “Why did you dagger Elijah?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Klaus snapped. 

“You daggered the only person who actually wanted to protect my kids,” I told him and pulled my arm out of his grip. “It matters.”

“ _Our_ kids, and I want to protect the three of you,” Klaus argued. “The boundary spell isn’t meant to trap you here, it’s meant to keep you safe. It’s a means of protection from Marcel and his vampires, who aren’t particularly fond of werewolves.” 

“That doesn’t explain why you daggered Elijah,” I said and Kaus just stared at me, before placing a hand on my lower back.

“Come on,” he muttered and began to lead me out of the basement. 

~

By the time night fell, Klaus left the house and I was looking for a pair of [earrings](https://www.etsy.com/listing/688621064/gold-dipped-sterling-silver-natural-blue?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_structuretest2019_c-jewelry-earrings-stud_earrings&utm_custom1=f44f84f5-a9f3-4793-aac3-fb6dcd2768be&utm_content=go_1731463809_67471292123_337632362087_pla-354749637791_c__688621064&gclid=Cj0KCQjwhdTqBRDNARIsABsOl9-w543IiAPzCWt7ucFSRz5MYM-oga33ZVWgEjpDZCiTYsmC9pSgBB8aAoLwEALw_wcB) online. I think I found a loophole to this whole boundary-spell-bullshit, but I need Bonnie’s help. Can’t ask her directly, of course, because she’ll ask why I need the earrings or why Klaus locked me away. Which will lead me to explain the pregnancy and she won’t like that. So maybe Caroline could get Bonnie to help me. The little vampire would understand why I would want to get away from Klaus, and she would be the most likely person to help me protect my children. Mind you, I don’t actually plan on telling her I’m pregnant. 

I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline. Please pick up. Please pick up. “ _Alex?_ ” She asked over the phone.

“Hey Care,” I answered. “What’s up?”

“ _Nothing much, other than Damon and Stefan provoking Elena so she’ll turn on her humanity. Then there’s Silas constantly threatening me in order to get the cure for himself. What’s up with you?_ ” Caroline asked.

“Well, I was hoping you could help me with something,” I explained, not wanting to get caught up on the fact that Mystic Falls is going to shit. 

“ _Of course I’ll help. What is it?_ ” She asked, energetically. 

“I need Bonnie to spell some earrings I’m going to send you,” I told her.

“ _Why do you need Bonnie to spell earrings? And why can’t you ask her yourself?_ ” Caroline inquired, with a hint of worry in her voice. 

“Despite the fact that most of her friends are vampires, she still doesn’t trust them and she has every right not to, so if I ask she won’t do it,” I replied.

There was silence on the other end before I heard her let out a frustrated sigh. “ _Fine,_ ” She said. “ _I’ll ask her, but it’s only because I feel bad about everything that went down with Rosalita._ ” I smiled to myself as I sat back on the couch. “ _Although, I still don’t get why you need these anyway._ ”

“Klaus locked me up in a house,” I stated with no emotion. 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Caroline screamed. “ _Why would he locked you up in a house?!_ ”

“That’s a long story for another day. My point is I’m the reason Klaus is in New Orleans, even though I didn’t plan to bring him anywhere near me,” I sighed and stopped myself before I started a rant. “I don't want to be his prisoner and I need to keep looking for my family, but I can’t do that from this house. So, please Caroline, ask Bonnie and don’t tell my brothers.” 

“ _Why not your brothers?_ ” Caroline questioned.

“Why do you think?” I replied and she was silent. 

“ _You have to forgive them eventually,_ ” She stated, softly.

“Eventually.”

“ _Ok, well,_ ” Caroline started. “ _I’ll ask Bonnie and get back to you_.”

“Thank you, Caroline,” I said.

“ _Bye Alex._ ”

“Bye, Care,” I replied and hung up the phone. 

So that’s done, now to find the earrings. I found a good pair of earrings within a few seconds and ordered them. I should get them within a few days. I sat on the couch for a while, my thoughts drifting back to Elijah’s daggered body in the basement. Well, Klaus isn’t going to be home for another hour, meaning he won’t be here to stop me from undaggering his brother. 

I stuck my phone in my back pocket and went down to the basement. I turned on my flashlight, “Shit,” I mumbled to myself. Two coffins. There are only two coffins. Meaning he moved Elijah. What have you done, Klaus?

* * *

_April 22nd, 2013_

I woke up at 7 am, did my normal morning routine, and walked into the kitchen. My phone buzzed with a text from Caroline. It read: ‘ _The spell is going to take about a week to complete since you said it was done with blood magic. Not to mention she isn’t sure which blood-magic-boundary-spell the witches put on the house, so I’ll send the earrings back when they’re done._ ’ Guess I’m going to be trapped here for a while. Good news is that I’ll have the earrings back before my next doctor’s appointment. I also bought a fake key and a lapis lazuli keychain, in case Klaus ask for me to give him my golden ticket out of this house. 

The refrigerator was filled with a million blood bags, but I flinched at the sight of them. Maybe later. At the same time, I noticed there was also no food. The babies might be part vampire, but they need normal food as well. The longer I stared at the blood the more queasy I became. When I felt like I was going to puke, I sped upstairs. 

While I threw up my entire stomach, an unknown hand took my hair and held it away from my face. I looked to my side to see Klaus kneeling down next to me. When we made eye contact, he sent me a soft smile and I turned back to the toilet. Once I stopped, I sat down on the ground, leaning my head against the wall behind me before looking up at Klaus. 

“What are you doing in here?” I asked him. 

“I heard you throwing up downstairs and came to make sure you were alright,” He explained. 

“Well, I’m fine, so you can leave now,” I spat.

“How long does it last?”

“The pregnancy?” I replied.

“The morning sickness,” Klaus clarified. 

“From what I can remember, it’ll stop in - maybe - 7 weeks,” I informed and he nodded. It was then I saw he was also sitting on the ground across from me. 

Our bond was urging me to crawl into his arms, but I just looked down at my lap and twiddled my thumbs. I felt so - awkward. I couldn’t forgive him. I couldn’t trust him; I mean he locked me up in a house. All I wanted to do was not be in the same room as him. 

 _He did it to protect you_ , my heart reasoned with me, _who knows what would have happened if Marcel found out you were pregnant._

 **Don’t listen to her!** My brain quickly budded in. **You weren’t followed, you would’ve known if you were. Klaus only needed a reason to make you his prisoner.**

The more my brain and heart argued, the harder it was to tell which one was right. Having Klaus around me, the bond tugging me closer to him, made it even more confusing. God, I wish I could wake up and not be here. My eyes began to well up with tears of frustration towards myself. 

I barely noticed Klaus standing up until he pulled me up from the ground and into his chest. I knew I should push him away, but he was so warm and comforting that I let my heart win, and allowed him to hold me. Although, I didn’t pull him closer to me. I just cried in his arms. 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok,” Klaus whispered while rubbing my back softly. “It’s ok.” The hybrid rested his chin on the top of my head as he pulled me closer to him. 

We stood there for a while until my brain regains control of me. **‘What are you doing?! Crying in his chest, he probably thinks he’s forgiven now,’** My brain yelled and I pushed myself away from Klaus. He looked at me confused, not knowing what he did wrong and in the case, he didn’t do anything wrong. I stared at him for a while and looked at the ground before walking out of the bathroom. 

~

Since I can’t leave the house to go get a laptop, yet, I took Klaus’s. Which leads me to where I am now. Sitting on my bed, scrolling through Amazon. Baby supplies. That’s a good distraction from what happened this morning. Therapeutic shopping. Although, I didn’t need most of this stuff yet. Especially if I was going to leave after I was unlinked from Shopie. I’ll make a wishlist and order it after I leave New Orleans. Oh! That reminds me. I need to find a house to live in after I leave. Klaus destroyed my cabin after all. 

My phone buzzed as I was scrolling through houses on Zillow. I could move to Vancouver, but that’s too obvious. Maybe in Ontario. I picked up my phone without looking who was calling me. “Hello?” I asked them.

“ _Alex! Are you ok?_ ” Victor’s voice rang through the phone. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. Why?” I asked him. 

“ _Well, you said you would call later and didn’t say a word for a whole week. We got worried,_ ” He explained. “ _What happened?_ ”

“I’m still in New Orleans,” I answered.

“ _Find anything?_ ” He inquired.

“No,” I said.

“ _It’s been 7 weeks Alex-_ ”

“Don’t give me that speech, please, and my family isn’t the reason why I’m still here,” I explained.

“ _Then why?_ ” He asked me. I was silent. Should I tell him? I mean Daniel and him are both naturally born hybrids. They should know that they could possibly have kids.

“Because Klaus is here,” I informed him.

“ _We’re on our way,_ ” Victor said.

“No. Wait-”

“ _-Alex, the last thing you need is to be around Klaus._ ” Victor cut me off.

“Yes, you’re right and I totally agree, but I can’t leave,” I explained.

“ _Why?_ ” 

“Because the witches in this city linked me to one of their own, meaning I can’t leave the city until that spell is broken. Then there’s the fact that Klaus locked me in a house with blood magic,” I quickly explained to him.

“ _Well, if you can’t leave, don’t you think it’s best for us to come down there and help you?_ ” He asked.

“No,” I replied. “It’ll only make Klaus angry and I really don’t want to deal with that.” I looked back at the houses on Zillow. What if I sent Victor and Daniel to go looking at some of these houses? “But there is a way you can help me?” 

“ _How?_ ” asked Victor.

“I need you and Daniel to go look at a few houses for me in Ontario. I’ll text you the addresses.” I told him.

“ _House Hunting? That’s how we’re going to help you?_ ” Victor asked.

“Yes, because I don’t know when I’m leaving New Orleans and I need a safe place to raise them,” I explained.

“ _Raise who?_ ” He asked.

“My twins,” I answered. 

“ _Your twins? What do you mean your twins?_ ” 

 _“_ I’m pregnant with twins,” I said. 

“ _Wait - back up. You’re pregnant?_ ” Victor asked.

“Yeah, about 7 weeks now,” I told him. 

“ _And Klaus is the father?_ ” He asked and I hummed.

“Yup, which is why I need the house before I leave. I want to raise my kids away from whatever war he’s about to start with Marcel and the witches.” I told him.

“ _What about your family and does this mean Daniel and I could have kids too?_ ”

“Probably. Plus, I can come back one day and keep looking for them later. Right now I need to keep my kids safe.” I explained. 

“ _Ok,_ ” Victor agreed.

“So, I was thinking of getting a house in Ontario, Canada;” After that, I started to list off random places. “Winchester, England; Manarola, Italy; and maybe Jardin, Columbia.” 

“ _Yeah, alright but you owe us._ ” He explained.

“Yes, I know. I’ll send you the address and call me when you get there.” I explained.

“ _Ok, bye Alex._ ”

“Bye Victor,” I said and hung up as I began to look at houses again. 

* * *

_April 29th, 2013_

Victor and Daniel had bought [me](https://glamfoxboutique.com/products/just-my-stripe-jumpsuit-with-ruffled-top) a nice house in Ontario and were on their way to Italy now. Caroline texted me saying that Bonnie had finished the spell and she was going to ship the earrings to me. I should get them back in a day or two, then I can finally leave this house. 

Klaus walked into the kitchen where I was drinking some tea with a hint of blood. “Good morning, Alexandria,” Klaus greeted and opened up the fridge. Over the past two weeks, I have gotten to the point where I can actually talk to Klaus. He still pisses me off and my brain is still yelling at me to not talk to him, but until I can leave...he’s the only company I have. 

“I noticed you bought food,” I commented after the long silence sat between us. Klaus stood on the other side of the counter, smirking at me, as he drank from a blood bag. 

“Well, you sometimes won’t drink blood and call a take out place from the quarter,” Klaus said. “And to stop the risk of Marcel finding out where we are through the delivery service, I bought food.” So, basically, you did it to stop your paranoia. Good to know. 

“If it means anything, I compelled the deliver people to forget about bringing me food and you could compel Marcel’s vampires to forget,” I explained.

Klaus threw away the empty blood bag and came to stand behind me as I looked back down at my phone. He placed his hands on top of my stomach and rested his chin on one of my shoulders, to see that I was looking at baby clothes online. “Looking at baby clothes?” He asked me.

“Well, I can’t wear them. Plus they’re really cute and it passes the time.” I explained.

“I like that one,” he said.

“Daddy’s little angel?” I asked him as I read the text on the pink onesie. “Are you telling me you want at least of the babies to be a girl?” I could feel Klaus’s smirk. I kept scrolling through my phone, forgetting about the position we were in. Guess it didn’t bother me that much. Although I didn’t get why he couldn’t compel Marcel’s vampires. “Why can’t you compel Marcel’s vampires? I expect that would be the easiest thing to do.”

Klaus sighed as he began to slowly rub his thumb on my stomach and he rested his chin on my shoulder. The gesture made me aware of what position we were in again, but I didn’t move. Why didn’t I move? “Marcel’s vampires are on vervain, darling. Have been since the day I arrived,” Klaus whispered in my ear and tighten his grip on me softly, yet possessively. “I cannot compel his lackeys in order to protect you this time.” He paused. “So please tell me the next time you need more food, or whatever you desire.” 

I stayed silent for a while. Agreeing to this one term was probably safer than fighting him on it. “Fine,” I sighed. I turned my phone off, placed it on the counter, and turned around, forgetting that his arms were still around me. But I remember when I saw him smirking at me and pushed him away from me slightly. His face fell when I crossed my arms over my chest. “Where’s Elijah?”

The original looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“His coffin’s gone,” I answered. “It’s been gone for two weeks. I’ve searched high and low for it and I can’t find it anywhere. But I should’ve known you wouldn’t keep it in the house after I found it. So where is he?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Klaus said in a monotone.

“Considering how he’s the only one I trust to protect me, yes it does,” I replied.

“I’ll protect you,” Klaus groaned, frustrated that I still didn’t believe him, but how could I?

“And how do I know that you’re not only protecting me because Elijah wants you to be a father?” I shot back. The original came closer to me and placed a hand under my chin, so I had to look him in the eyes.

“I will always protect you.” I hated the emotion I heard in that sentence. “No matter if it is my brother’s wish or not. Despite what you might believe, Alexandria, I do love you,” He said to me, honestly. And hated that I knew he wasn’t lying. 

“What about my kids then?” I asked him. “Will you protect them? Will you love them even if something were to happen to me?”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you.” I gave him a looked that cause him to sigh. “But, hypothetically speaking, yes. If something were to happen to you, I would still love them. Although, I will keep repeating myself until you believe me,” Klaus explained, but it sounded more like begging. “They’re our kids and I will dismember anyone who wishes to harm the three of you.” My mouth was slack, and eyes full of emotions.  

 _See. He cares._ My heart pointed out as that tug on our bond yanked me closer to him. 

 **Don’t fall for it!** My brain added in and I stared at Klaus. He was waiting for an answer, to see if I understood him. 

 _Oh, shut up!_ My heart yelled at my brain. 

I was confused and found myself standing at a line. _The_ line between tolerating him and falling for him again. One-step and I would fall for him, with the hope that he would catch me. I’d put my trust in him again. Put the lives of my kids in his hands and trust that whatever ridiculous plan he had in motion would protect us. Trust whatever plan he made? That’s stupid. But the man in front of me was the man I fell in love with. The man I wanted to help me raise my kids with. But I couldn’t trust his plan and fear crawled up my spine, which caused me to take a step away from the line...and him.

“Um,” I looked down and Klaus dropped his hand, knowing that I hadn’t forgiven him. “Milk.” 

“What?” Klaus asked, confused.

“You forgot the milk,” I told him. “I’ve been craving it for two days now, and I was about to compel someone to go get it, but if your about to go out - maybe you could stop by the store and get some?” I looked back at him and saw him watching me carefully.

“Ok,” He said softly then left the kitchen. I heard the front door shut quickly afterward. 

A few moments of standing there I looked up at the ceiling, as all these emotions started to swirl around inside me again. God, I felt like I went back in time to when I realized I liked him. I was so confused. Knowing I shouldn’t have feelings for him, yet still having feelings for him. And I was a fool to think those feelings would just go away if I convinced myself that I hated him. 

 _I want him._ My heart said, determined to get him. 

 **I know.** My brain replied, tired of fighting.


	6. Chapter 5

### Alex’s P.O.V

_April 30th, 2013_

It was late at night and I was standing in front of a mirror. Standing sideways, I lifted my shirt above my stomach. A small baby bump was beginning to form, it wasn’t visible to the naked eye, but I noticed the difference. I ran my free hand over it with a smile. 6 more months to go and I get to meet you guys. Can’t wait. 

I looked towards my bedroom door and my thoughts drifted to Klaus. We were out of milk again, and I needed to tell him. I could text him, but I hadn’t really left my room all day. Walking downstairs, I made my way into the office where Klaus was sitting. I knocked on the wall beside me and he looked up from his new laptop. I still hadn’t given him his original laptop and it drove him to get a new one a few days ago. 

He smiled when he saw me standing there and it made me feel uncomfortable. I felt like I was leading him on, with the hope that I’ve forgiven him already, but I hadn’t. “Hey, we ran out of milk again,” I informed him as I walked into the room.

“How much milk do you need?” He asked me.

“Well, the babies will only let me drink blood if it’s mixed with milk, so I drink it a lot,” I explained. “It’s rare when I can drink blood straight without throwing up afterward.” 

Klaus stood up and walked over to me, “Are you sure it’s safe to drink blood with the babies?” He asked and went to touch my stomach, but stopped himself and dropped his hand when he noticed I flinched. I looked away from his hand and he seemed hurt. 

“It’s fine,” I reassured him. “I would slowly dedicate if I didn’t consume some ounce of blood. Not to mention they crave it sometimes.” 

“As long as it’s safe,” Klaus agreed and I gave him a soft smile as I rubbed my belly lightly. Then I saw Klaus’s hand twitched with the need to place his hand over mine. I wanted my kids to know their father, bond with him, but I still didn’t trust him not to leave us. Klaus will turn on a dime and shut everyone out in order to keep up the reputation of the big bad wolf, but this Klaus - the one standing in front of me - he’s the one I wanted to help me raise my kids. Not the other guy. 

The thing was, for the past few weeks he’s been trying to get me to trust him again. Though a part of me wished it was an act, wished it was part of some plan, I knew it wasn’t. I remember the Klaus I dated in Mystic Falls, and made me realize it was the guy standing in front of me. The guy whose face lit up when he heard his children’s heartbeats. Who wanted to be a father. I trust that guy, but I’d be a fool if I was to forget about the big bad wolf, who only wished for power and didn’t care for a family. 

I guess that’s why I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly, I didn’t want to waste this moment because I didn’t know the next time I would see this side of him. He smiled and his gaze never left my stomach. Klaus seemed happy, I just wish he felt like he didn’t need all that power...maybe I would have forgiven him if he didn’t. 

“KLAUS!” I heard a female voice yell and we looked towards the living room. Klaus dropped his hand from my stomach and I noticed his demeanor change. “Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!” Ah, Rebekah. Well, I don’t want to be here for that conversation. 

I made my way to the patio outside and sat down next to the pool. I watched the ripples of water around my feet. It was peaceful out here and I have found myself coming out here a lot. Since it was technically part of the house the boundary spell didn’t stop me from sitting out here. As long as I didn’t do it during the day anymore, Klaus didn’t mind. I was okay with that rule though, I prefer the night sky anyways. 

I turned my head when the patio door opened and I saw Kol behind me. He flashed me a small smile before taking off his shoes and sitting next to me. “Didn’t want to relive the past?” I asked him.

“Truth be told I was daggered in the period they are arguing about.” Kol laughed. “Do you happen to know where Elijah is?” 

“I did,” I answered truthfully. “He was here in the house, but before I knew it he was gone.”

“Did Klaus dagger him?” Kol wondered and I nodded. “Well, Rebekah won’t be happy about that, though it might save her the time wasted on searching the house.” I kept quiet as I slowly kicked my feet in the water again. I noticed Kol looking at my abdomen. 

“What?” 

“I was expecting a magically baby bump.” He replied.

“Well, it’s there,” I told him. “Slightly. I won’t really start to show for another month.” My phone buzzed and I looked down to see I got a text. ‘ _Gone out to meet with Marcel. I’ll get the milk tomorrow. - Klaus_ ’ I shut off my phone with a sigh and placed it beside me.  
The patio door opened again. “Oh, Alex, you’re here,” Rebekah said and I rolled my eyes.

“Where else would I be?” I asked her. Rebekah walked towards us and stood to my left. 

“Personally I thought you would be somewhere in the Quarter.” She answered.

“I wish,” I scoffed. “Klaus put a boundary spell on the house. I can’t leave.”

“Well, then you can help Kol and I look for Elijah,” Rebekah said. 

“Elijah’s body isn’t here, little sister,” Kol said. “Alex told me our dear older brother has daggered him again.” Rebekah looked at me and I kept my eyes on the water.

“Is that true?” The female Original asked.

“Saw him in his coffin myself. It’s probably why Klaus moved him, he knew I would go back and undagger him when I got the chance.” I explained.

“Where is Klaus?” Kol asked us. 

“Went out to have a drink with Marcel,” I told him. 

“And how would you know that?” Rebekah asked. I’m not going to tell her that Klaus and I are on texting terms now. 

“There’s a thing called eavesdropping,” I mumbled. 

“You know in the explanation Elijah gave you, I don't recall him mentioning that Klaus’s plan was to drink New Orleans dry with Marcel,” Kol said and I moved to stand up between the two siblings.

“Well, at least you got some explanation into what Klaus is actually doing. I just got locked away,” I told them. “I’ll see you two in the morning.” 

* * *

_May 1st, 2013_

####  *Dream*

I was in the living room with a smile on my face. Erin and I hadn’t been married for that long, but he was a good man. A kind one, and I was luckier than a lot of other girls in that sense. The doctor left a while ago and it turns out I was right. I’m pregnant. I’m going to be a mom. Though it feels weird. Knowing there’s a human being growing inside of me. I hope it’s a boy. I’ve always wanted a son. 

The front door open as one of the servants brought me my tea. I was always kind to them. “Thank you,” I told her. She nodded her head and gave me a shy smile in response, then went back into the kitchen. I believe her name was Annabell. She was only 14 and new to her job, so she wasn’t as good of a worker like the others 

Erin walked into the house and smiled when he saw me. Like I said earlier, I was luckier than the other girl’s. Erin and I weren’t in love, and we both knew that, but we were friends at least. I respected him, and in some way he respected me. I never spoke out of term in fear that his kind attitude would change. 

“How was your day, my dear?” Erin said to me as he walked over to the drink cart. 

“Good, I worked on the garden a bit-” Erin turned to me.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked, in concern. “What with your ill state?” 

“I’m fine, Erin - perfect actually. I’ve been feeling much better and if it eases your nerves, the doctor came by.” I explained, with a small smile on my face. Erin came over and sat next to me on the couch.

“And what did he say?” He inquired.

“That I’m perfectly healthy. Both of us are.” I responded.

“Both? What do you mean both?” Erin asked.

I let out a nervous - but happy - giggle. “I’m pregnant.”

#### *Reality*

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Why did I dream about that? I rolled my eyes at that thought. Ok. That was a stupid question. I know why I dreamt of that memory. It was the first time I became a mom. God, I was so happy. I couldn’t wait to meet my baby. Glancing down at my stomach, I ran my hand over it lightly with a smile. I can’t wait to meet them now. 

I sighed and sat up while running my hand through my hair. God, it’s like a fucking sauna in here. There was a knock on my door and I stared at it for a while before saying, “Come in.” Klaus walked inside. Well, I didn’t expect him to be the first person I saw this morning. “How was your drink with Marcel?”

“All is well at the moment.” He answered and moved towards the window. 

“I’m assuming your plan is in motion, then?” I asked, even though I already knew the answer. He hummed, and I took that as a yes. Klaus then turned to me. 

“What’s on your mind, little wolf?” He asked me. 

“Other than the fact that my bedroom’s a sauna,” I replied, sarcastically.

“You still don’t trust me, do you?” He asked and walked a few steps towards me. “Why don’t you feel safe here?” 

“Can you blame me?” I answered. “After all you’ve done to friends and family. How can you not understand why I don’t feel safe here? Not to mention, you locked me up in this house-” 

“I did that to keep you safe.” Klaus cut me off. 

“I don’t care why you did it, Klaus, it doesn’t change the fact that I'm a prisoner here until I give birth,” I explained to him and crossed my arms while leaning against the headboard. Klaus walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed. I scooted away from him a bit but kept my eyes on him. 

He stared at me for a while, before turning his head and looking down at the floor. “I would never hurt you,” Klaus said softly, and I sighed. “Any of you.”

“How do I know that Klaus?” I asked him. “What are you doing to protect them? I know you have a plan, and that it’s in motion, but all it looks like is you drinking with Marcel. How can I trust you?” 

“Give me a chance to prove that you can trust me,” Klaus replied as he looked back at me and I looked at my lap. I could use this moment to find out where Elijah is. Tell Rebekah and Kol, in order to help find him.  

“Ok,” I agreed. “Where’s Elijah?”

“That’s what I have to do to gain your trust?” Klaus asked me with a small laugh. “Tell you where I’ve placed my older brother.”

“No,” I answered. “But trust has to do with honesty and answering some of my questions might be a start.” My baby daddy sighed. 

“I gave Elijah to Marcel,” Klaus answered and I sat up a bit. It’s taking everything in me not to scream at him. But I knew staying calm was better than pissing him off.

“Why?” I asked him, though I think he could tell I was angry. 

“Marcel was already nervous before Rebekah and Kol came to town. It's bad enough one Original returned, but four? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering.” Klaus explained. Ok. Here I thought he just gave them Elijah in order to spite his brother, but I guess that’s a good reason. 

“Then what’s your plan?” I asked him.

“Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that these babies be born,” Klaus stated, then glanced at my stomach before looking at me. “I am executing that plan the only way I know how.” 

“I’ve realized,” I said. “But what’s this whole thing with Marcel - the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his - What happened that made you hate him so much?” I asked and he looked at me before sighing again.

“I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed - we each mourned him, in our own way.

“Yet, when you told me you had met him, and I came here to see that he had not only survived, he has thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and made it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds.” Klaus paused for a moment and looked me dead in the eyes. “That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'.” He explained. “I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do.” 

“And how do you plan to do that?” I asked him. 

“Do you remember those vampires I told you about?” He asked me. 

“The three that saw me by the pool last week?” I asked him. “Yeah, I remember them and the speech you gave me about sitting by the pool during the day. What do they have to do with anything?” 

“Well, I’ve killed two of them and I'm gonna drain the last one of vervain. Once that’s done, I’ll compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires.” He replied. “Any more questions?”

“One more,” I said to him and sat up in bed. “Do you want to be a dad?” Klaus seemed taken aback by this question. “I know you seemed afraid of being a father, but do you even want to be one?” I don’t think he expected me to ask him about this, or maybe he did and he just didn’t know the answer. “So far all you’ve said is Elijah’s the only reason that you’re keeping me safe. If that’s the only reason, then I can’t be sure my kids will be loved and that’s all I want for them. So forget about Elijah’s wish for you to be a father. Just imagine if I had found out I was pregnant and came to Mystic Falls, and I told you myself -  without witches threatening my life - would you want to be their father?” 

Klaus didn’t answer me for a while, but when he, it was barely a whisper. “I don’t know.” He replied and I looked down. And that's why I don’t trust you to protect them. I felt Klaus stand up from the bed. “I’ll have someone see to the air conditioning.” He then walked out of the room and I watched as the door closed behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

###  Alex’s P.O.V

After my talk with Klaus, I went downstairs, I mean the situation wasn’t that bad. It was just fucking boring. I had nothing to do. I have watched every show on Netflix. No books to read. I’m beginning to lose my mind with boredom. 

I walked towards the kitchen when I noticed a big brown chest sitting against the wall. Funny, I don’t remember this being here? It must be from Klaus, some sort of appeasement attempt. I sat down and opened it up to see it was full of photos, journals, and a violin. I picked up one of the photos and saw that it was a photo of Elijah. These must be his things. Definitely from Klaus. I grabbed the journal and opened it up to a random entry and began to read it. 

‘ _ August 1359.  _

_ I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother Niklaus. _ ’ What a shocker. ‘ _ He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. _ ’ Yeah, that’s obviously true. ‘ _ Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united...For if I fail, Our family’s legacy will end in darkness. _ ’ I’m pretty sure your family’s legacy is already in darkness. God, reading this entry made me think I was reading one of Stefan’s journals.  It was a bunch of nonsense really. Was Elijah that deluded, even after 300 years of carnage and misery, to truly believes his family's legacy wasn’t already in darkness? When - if ever - were the Mikaelsons ever thought of positively. 

I then overheard Kol’s voice from another room nearby. “ _ A little birdie told us that Elijah’s been daggered again, and his coffin misplaced, _ ” Kol said as I made my way to the room he was in. 

“ _Why would you care? We both know you’re only here because Rebekah dragged you here against your will,_ ” Klaus stated and Kol let out a fake laugh.  

“ _ Why wouldn’t I come? Alexandria is such a lovely woman, I couldn’t resist her company. _ ” And I could swear I heard Kol’s smirk while he taunted his older brother. I then heard something hit the wall, and I stood still in the hallway outside of the office. 

“ _ If you come anywhere near her- _ ”

“ _ What? You’ll dagger me as well? _ ” Kol asked. “ _ Last I check you two aren’t even together anymore. I mean your only doing this because it’s Elijah’s wish for you to be a father, right? _ ” I waited for Klaus to say something, but it was silent. “ _ That’s what I thought. You’re not her anything anymore, brother. Alex is free to mingle with whoever she likes. _ ” 

“ _ I might not be her lover anymore, but I’m still the father of her children and her soulmate. As far as I’m concerned, she’s still  _ **_mine_ ** _. _ ” Klaus growled. I rolled my eyes at them and walked into the room, holding Elijah’s journal in my hand, to see Klaus had (in fact) pinned Kol to the wall.

“Yes, yes, stop whatever nonsense this is and tell the mother of your children what your plan is?” I asked Klaus and he turned to me. The hybrid let go of Kol and smirked at me. 

“Well, that depends on what plan you mean, love - my plan for global domination, or the plan to dagger Kol again?” Klaus asked me, while Kol gave him a murderous glare.

“The plan to  _ rescue Elijah _ . You know, the Mikaelson version of Stefan. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you  _ stabbed him in the back _ ?” I said to him.

“You gave Elijah to Marcel?!” Kol exclaimed and Klaus glared at me while I smiled.

“They were going to find out eventually,” I informed him. “So is there a plan, or what?” I asked. 

“And my affection for you, darling Alexandria, only grows,” Kol said playfully. I almost snapped on him for using my full name, but I realized it would piss Klaus off if I gave Kol the ability to call me that. Mind you, I might just snap his neck later. Klaus seemed to notice how I wasn’t “bothered” by Kol using my first name and an angry glint formed in his eye. Kol then looked at his older brother. “So when are we getting Elijah back? The sooner the better because it means I get to leave this town.” 

“Okay.” Klaus walked over to a desk, with the rest of us following him. “Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy - he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back.” Klaus explained and I looked between the two of them.

“That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?” I asked him.

“Oh, please!” Kol laughed. “Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical.”

“That's only the Plan A, love! There's  _ always _ a Plan B.” Klaus mentioned and I looked at him. 

“And what's Plan B?” I asked him, slightly scared of his answer.

Klaus smiled at me, “ _ War _ .”

~

I was in the kitchen grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. It was one of those days when I didn’t need milk to drink blood. I live for these days, that sense of normalcy. Klaus has left a while ago and Kol texted Rebekah. It’s an understatement if I say Rebekah was furious with Klaus. I kept flipping through Elijah’s journal while drinking my blood bag. 

“Snooping on Elijah’s life?” Kol asked. 

“It’s not like there’s nothing else to do,” I responded without looking at him. “All I’m seeing is that Klaus hasn’t changed in the past 100 years, but I already knew that.” 

“Well, Alexandria-” I turned to him quickly, to see he was leaning against the island counter. 

“Do. Not. Call me that. I made one allowance earlier because I wanted to get on Klaus’ nerves for locking me up in this house.” I told him. “If you call me again I will personally make you suffer.”

Kol straightened up and looked at me. “You dare threaten me?” He asked.

“Please spare me the dramatics,” I told him and turned back to Elijah’s journal. The doorbell rang and I looked towards the front door, then looked at Kol.

“You can go answer it.” Kol said and I placed my hands on my hips. 

“If I answer it, Klaus will tighten my leash to this house even more. You answer it.” I snapped and stared him down. Kol eventually stood up in a huff and went to answer the door. When he came back he was holding a small box. He gave it to me with a fake, cocky smile.

“It’s for you.” Kol said and I opened it. I saw it was the earrings I had Bonnie spell for me. I smiled and placed it down on the counter, next to Elijah’s journal. There was also a note with the earrings, but I didn’t want to open that with Kol in the room. “So what was it?”

“Just some jewelry I bought online.” I told him. I closed Elijah’s journal and threw away my blood bag. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” Then I made my way out of the kitchen. 

~

It was the middle of the afternoon and I had my earrings on. I had sent Caroline a thank you text and went back to reading Elijah’s journals. 

_ “There are moments when I doubt that my family is capable of redemption, yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it-- the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe. _ ” I read and I silently laugh at the statement. Klaus’s family is worse than mine. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the doorway to my room. I looked up to see the man himself.

“Yes?” I asked him. 

“I’m going out again,” Klaus said and came closer to me. “Do you need anything?” 

“No, I’m good,” I told him. I looked back down at Elijah’s journals and flipped a few entries ahead. 

“Reading my older brother’s private thoughts?” Klaus asked as he sat on the bed, in front of me. He was wearing a black and white suit, without a tie. 

“It’s not like he’s here to stop me.” I told Klaus. 

“I suppose that’s true, but I thought you would have a little more respect for him.” Klaus mentioned and I looked up at him. 

“I would if I had something else to do, or if you would let me out of this house for an hour or two,” I replied.

“You know I can’t do that, sweetheart. Not when Marcel still has a ban on werewolves in the quarter.” 

“You know Marcel knows me. He knows I’m in the city and personally I think he likes me better than you.” I stated.

“And what would you do if he heard the heartbeats of our twins?” I remained silent. “That’s what I thought.” Klaus said and hesitated before he took my hand in his. “Look I’m sorry you can’t see the necessity of this, but I only have the safety of my children in mind when I do this. I hate having to lock you up in the process, but if it protects you and our children I’ll do it over and over again in order to keep you safe.” I looked up at his eyes and for the first time, in a long time, I think I saw the honesty in his words. “If Marcel wasn’t a threat I would take you to the masquerade gala he’s throwing tonight.”

“You still could,” I said to him. “Just have the witch hide the heartbeats of our children-”

“It could hurt them,” Klaus interjected, and my expression dropped. “I’m sorry love, but I’ll do whatever I have to, in order to keep them safe. Even if you hate me for it.”

“I don’t hate you,” I mumbled. “I just hate being stuck in this house.”

“Which means you hate me,” Klaus replied. “You forgot that I know how you think, Alexandria. If you hate my actions then you hate me. I learned that the hard way.” 

“Then change your actions,” I begged him, as my eyes began to weld up. Damn you hormones. “Take me with you. You can send me home before the party ends if that’s what you wish, but please just let me out of this house for one night.” Klaus’s expression was so soft I could mistake him for a teddy bear. He lightly placed his hand on my cheek.

“Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.” He whispered.

“I can’t exactly control my hormones right now.” I laughed, as tears slipped down my cheek. 

Klaus wiped it away and pushed Elijah’s journey away so he could pull me into a hug. I softly cried in his arms, because like I said, I can’t control my emotions. The slightest thing could make me cry and I hated crying. Klaus just rubbed my back and tried to comfort me the best he could. Why couldn’t he stay this open all the time? Why did he have to be the big bad wolf to everyone but me? 

“I’m sorry, darling,” He whispered. “I truly am.”

I stopped crying after a few minutes and just sat there in his arms. It felt nice to be held like this, even if it was Klaus. It almost made me feel less alone, but I don’t think that feeling is going to go away for a while. After what felt like an eternity, I lifted my head off of his shoulder and moved off his lap. I sat next to him and noticed the tear stain on his jacket. 

“Sorry about your jacket,” I said and he gave me a small smile. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He said and place his hand on my cheek again. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled and fiddled with my hands in my lap. Klaus grabbed my hands and I looked at him. He looked worried and I gave him a small smile. “I’m ok. Now I think you have a party to get to.” I told him. Klaus didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t push me on the topic. 

Klaus placed his hand on the back of my neck and kissed my forehead. “I’ll see you later, darling.” He whispered against my skin, then left the room. 

I walked to the window and watched as he got into his car. I walked over to my phone and looked up the nearest clothing shop. Klaus wouldn’t be happy about me showing up to Marcel’s gala, but I didn’t care. I needed to get out of this house. No matter the consequences. 

I walked downstairs and noticed Kol wasn’t here anymore. Good. No one to rat me out. I walked to the front door and stepped over the threshold. Next time I see Bonnie, I’m giving her a hug. 


	8. Chapter 7

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I walked into the compound. I was happy that I bought a mask because Klaus wouldn’t notice me straight away. It’ll take him a little while to figure it out, so I might as well enjoy it while I can. I had the [fake key](http://clipartmag.com/antique-key-clipart#antique-key-clipart-6.jpg) with me in case Klaus asked for the thing that let me out of the house once he took me home. There’s no doubt he’ll do that. Although I will act as if I hate him around Marcel. Why did I say that as if it would be difficult? Maybe because it will be. I mean it’s impossible for me to hate my soulmate, but at least I’m a good lair. 

I was wearing a [long black dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/734860864179857888/?lp=true), with a matching [mask](https://masquerade-mask-studio.myshopify.com/products/venetian-style-side-feather-brocade-lace-black-masquerade-ball-mask). I looked around with a smile. It was nice to be in a room with other people, but it was a shame that I couldn’t drink any alcohol. I walked up to the bartender and he gave me a kind smile. “Can I get some ginger ale, please?” I asked and he nodded. “Also,” He looked back at me. “Can you put it in one of the champagne glasses?” He nodded again and did as I asked. “Thank you,” I said as I took the glass out of his hand. 

I looked around and spotted Klaus with Rebekah, they stayed close together and I smiled. I took a sip of my drink and felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to the side and saw Marcel approaching me. He gave me a large grin and I returned it. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He said. “Haven’t seen you around in a few weeks.”

“Well, I had to meet up with two friends of mine,” I told him. I then looked around the room again. 

“Since we’re on good terms, I thought I should warn you that your ex is here,” Marcel informed me. Tell me something I don’t know. I followed his gaze back to my baby daddy. He did look handsome. 

“Thank you,” I said to him with just a hint of sorrow. 

“You’re still hung up on him,” Marcel stated and I nodded.

“He’s my soulmate. I’m always going to be hung up on him.” I explained. 

“Well, if you want him to see what he’s missing,” He held out his hand to me. “Care to dance?” I gave him a sad look as I turned to the bar. I felt two pairs of eyes on me. Did they already spot me, or were they watching Marcel? Probably the latter. 

“Can’t.” I leaned closer to him. “Trying not to have Klaus notice me tonight,” I whispered to him and he nodded. 

“Well, you do look stunning,” Marcel complemented. “Klaus was a fool to let you go.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” I replied. “And I left him if memory serves me correctly.” I turned to him slightly but kept my back to Klaus. “Why did you throw this party anyway?”

“To repay the heads that turn when someone goes missing and ends up as the newly dead.” He explained and I laughed. 

“So it’s a work thing?” I replied and Marcel chuckled again. 

“Yes, it’s a work thing.” He confessed sarcastically and I smiled at him. “How are things by the way?”

“Fine,” I replied. “You know except for my ex standing a few feet behind us.” Marcel looked over to my ex and his sister, then straighten up. “What?” I asked him. 

“Seems like Rebekah is trying to get my attention,” Marcel replied angrily. “If you’ll excuse me.” Marcel then walked over to them. I didn’t turn to them, just stayed at the bar and drank some more soda. After a while, I overheard Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, and some other woman talking. 

“ _ So who were you talking to? _ ” The unknown woman asked.

“ _ An old friend of mine, _ ” Marcel replied. “ _ She’s staying in town for a while, don’t worry about her. _ ”

“ _ I haven’t seen her around before, _ ” Rebekah asked, curious of who I was.

“ _ She was gone for a few weeks, catching up with some friends, _ ” Marcel said. As he talked I still felt one pair of eyes on me and I knew it was Klaus. 

“ _ If you would excuse me, _ ” Klaus said, as politely as he could and I listened as his footsteps got closer. Here we go. Klaus walked up next to me and stood at the bar.  

“Scotch please,” Klaus told the bartender. Ok, that’s low. He looked at me briefly and asked, “How did you get out of the house?” 

“You’re not the only one with witchy friends,” I told him. “I asked you if I could come with you, on your own terms, but you said no. So I took the matter into my own hands.” The song changed and it became slower. I turned to him while he set his glass down. “Care to dance?” I asked him and looked at him. He was pissed and I didn’t give a single fuck. “Come on, it’s the least you can do for imprisoning me.”

Klaus sighed and held out his hand. I took it with a smile as he leads me to the dance floor, He slowly started to dance with me and I smiled. “I hope you weren’t drinking champagne earlier.” He said after a while.

“Don’t worry. Just Ginger Ale in a champagne glass. Don’t you think Marcel would be suspicious if I wasn’t drinking something? Cause I think we both know he would have offered me a real drink if I didn’t already have one.” I explained. “I was just keeping up appearances.”

“Exactly how long have you had this loophole of yours?” He proceeds.

“God is that all you care about!” I exclaimed. 

“Yes, in fact, it is, considering how it has to do with your safety,” Klaus growled. Yeah, like you care about me! “Now tell me how long you’ve had a way out of the house?” 

“Only since this morning,” I told him. “Now stop asking all these questions and live in the moment. I haven’t left that fucking house in seven weeks.” 

“It’s for your own safety,” Klaus replied. 

“Keeping my sanity is for my own safety.” I snapped and he sighed. “You know I’m right. All I asked, all I’ve been asking, is for you to let me out. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find a way out?” Klaus twirled me around and let my arms rest around his neck. “I tried to negotiate and you didn’t listen.” 

“I always listen,” Klaus said and pulled me closer to him. “I hate that I had to lock you up because I want to take you out and show you my city, but it isn’t safe. I want to make you smile and give you anything you desire-”

“The only thing I desire right now is to have the freedom to leave that house,” I stated. Maybe if I just told him why I didn’t want to be there, he’d let me leave every now and then. Though that was unlikely. “I don’t care if you have to be with me at all times. Not to mention there’s a music festival in a few days. If you want to show me the city, that’s the perfect night to do it and I’ll stay by your side the whole time. I’ll stay at your side whenever you want if you give me this one freedom.” 

“Alex-”

“Please,” I begged. Klaus looked down before looking back at me. 

“Fine,” He agreed and I smiled, “But you stay by my side. Not Kol's or Rebkeah’s,” He pulled me even closer to him. “ _ Mine _ . Is that understood?” I smile and hugged him. 

“Thank you,” I whispered and he held me closer. 

“Your welcome, love.” 

####  ~Back at the Plantation~

I got out of the cab and walked inside with a smile on my face. I’m free. I ran a hand over my stomach. Well, almost. Now Sophie was my only obstacle. I made my way outside and sat in one of the chairs near the pool. I heard a twig snap nearby, then I looked towards the sound to see a wolf staring at me. A voice behind me startled me and I whirled around to see who it was. I saw Sabine and she smiled at me. 

“You aren't supposed to be out here,” Sabine said and I looked at her suspiciously. “I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends.” 

“You're one of the witches who attack me,” I said.

“Sophie just asked me to come and keep you company while everyone's out.” She said.

“So Kol left, again,” I mumbled. She looked at the wolf curiously and gestured toward it, causing me to glance back at the wolf. 

“You know, it's drawn to you. The baby you are carrying is part vampire - part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special.” Sabine said to me.

“You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family - like that will ever happen,” I said to her and she walked closer to us.

“You know, I can do something about that if you want. I mean, find out the gender.” She offered.

“I thought you couldn't do spells and potions around here. Marcel’s rules remember?” I asked her and she smiled.

“It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me.” I looked at her unsure. “Come on. You have to be a little curious.” She asked me. I thought about it for a moment. I mean I  _ am _ curious, but I don’t want the witches to know I’m carrying twins.

“I’m good,” I said to her. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“Come on, I know you want to know,” Sabine said. “I can see it in your face.” If I push her away, the witches will get suspicious and I started to feel my curiosity eating away at me. Fuck it. 

“Let’s get this over with.” I sighed and lead her inside. 

~

I was lying on the kitchen counter as Sabine held a crystal. hanging on a chain, over my pregnant belly. Sabine smiled down at me, “I think it's a boy -” Do I only give birth to sons? “- and a girl.” I smiled at her. The crystal then started to swing in the other direction, and Sabine frowned. “No... wait.” She said.

“Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having two sons. I really want a daughter.” I wined. The crystal suddenly glowed with a bright light, which caused Sabine to drop it. All of a sudden, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she began to chant in a low voice.

“ _ Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perdetu el eam. _ ” Sabine chanted these words a few times over and soon broke out of the trance. Then she left without saying anything to me. Well, that can’t be good.

~

I was sitting in my room in my pajamas, with my back against the headboard, while I looked up the meaning of Sabine’s words on my laptop. “Did you have fun tonight?” Klaus asked and I jumped at his voice. He laughed slightly, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You seem happy,” I said and he sat down next to me, leaning his back against the headboard. I didn’t look at him and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked me.

“Nothing-” I couldn’t tell him about Sabine. Meaning I couldn’t ask for his help about what she chanted at the end of my gender reveal.

“Alex,” He grabbed my laptop out of my hands, closed it, and place it at the end of the bed. I only looked down at my lap. Klaus gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. “What’s wrong?” Can’t say a word about Sabine, the witches aren’t even supposed to know we’re having twins.

“Do you know why I constantly want to leave this house? It’s because it reminds me of my childhood. My awful shitty childhood. And if I think of my childhood, I think of Damon and I think about he hates me. It makes me wish I had a brother like Elijah sometimes.” I told him. “I mean I love Damon, but he doesn’t care whether I’m happy or heartbroken. Hell, he doesn’t even listen to my warnings!” I exclaimed, then moved my chin out of his grasp. “You’re so lucking, Klaus. At least your brother wants to see you happy.” Klaus stayed silent.

“Damon wants to see you happy, Alexandria, as much as I hate to admit it.” I looked up at him. “Although I don’t think he wants me to be the source of that happiness.” He explained.

“But it shouldn’t matter who makes me happy -”

“Alex, speaking as someone who’s been in Damon’s shoes, and still is, it does.” He said. “As his little sister, he feels the need to protect you from everything-”

“And yet he throws me to the side when Elena’s life is in danger,” I mumbled. 

“Yet, he came right to your side when we were in Chicago.”

“He only came because Elena didn’t want to give up on Stefan,” I corrected.

“You’re lying. You know you are. Damon used it as an excuse to come and get you away from me. He doesn’t think I’m good enough for you, and honestly, he’s right. I got lucky that you turned out to be my soulmate because I believe you wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. You’re strong, brave, and you have the biggest heart I know. Though your heart has been broken so many times and I think Damon is trying to prevent it from happening again.” 

“How do you know that?” I asked him.

“You forget that Rebekah is my little sister, love,” He answered. “I’ve watched this happen to her, and it breaks my heart when I see her in pain. It’s why I’m so harsh on her, and the boys she falls for.” I rubbed my hand over my stomach. “Damon will get over it when he finally sees that I’m trying to protect you as much as he is, and so will Stefan. Stop worrying about them.”

“They’re my family. I always worry about them.” I stated while watching my thumb glide over my skin. “Do you think my brothers accept them?”

“I think they’ll be shocked, but will come to terms with it,” Klaus replied. 

“I found something out, by the way,” I told him. 

“And what would that be?”

“We’re having a boy and a girl,” I told him. He was silent for a moment before he places his hand on top of mine. 

“We’ll have our hands full.” He told us.

“At least we won’t be outnumbered,” I joked and he laughed. 

“I have good news as well. Elijah is being returned to us,” Klaus informed me, and I looked at him shocked. “Although what you did tonight was stupid and reckless.”

“I know, but I was desperate,” I confessed. 

“Yes, I could tell,” Klaus chuckled, he then moved his hand away. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning then.” He stood up to leave and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay,” I blurted out. 

“Alex-”

“Just until I fall asleep,” I explained. “I don’t want to be alone.” Klaus nodded and got back into his original position. It was true. I was on edge after my moment with Sabine. Not to mention I was always on edge in this house. I laid down on my side, facing towards him. After a while, he laid down on his side and turned to face me. “Do you think, when all this is over, we’ll have a normal life?” 

“I wish I could say yes, but we both know I can’t promise that,” He responded. “But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you...all three of you.”

“I know,” I mumbled, as I started to fall asleep. “Goodnight Klaus.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”


	9. Chapter 8

### Alex’s P.O.V

_May 29th, 2013_

I woke up in an empty bed again. Lately, I’ve been asking Klaus to stay with me until I fell asleep. I really didn’t like being in this house. It was too much like the one I grew up in, but I think being able to leave will make it more bearable. I sat up and stretch a bit before remembering what today was. The music festival. I had finally convinced Klaus to let me go, just for a little bit. I smiled at the thought of hearing jazz music and having some fun. 

Since Klaus had another part of his plan in motion tonight, I knew I couldn’t stay for long. I walked downstairs, dressed in some [casual clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/815996026213904528/?lp=true), and saw Agnes standing in the foyer. “Agnes,” She looked at me as I walked down the stairs to her. “Hi.” What is she doing here?

“Can we talk?” She wondered and I nodded. I lead her to the living room where Rebekah was trying to look for Elijah through Google Earth. We sat in the chair and couch behind her. “You’re overdue for a checkup.” I let out a huff in reply.

“I’m fine, Anges. What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound while being escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here folks!” I told her, bluntly. 

“A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you’re not taking better care of yours.” Rebekah criticized, mildly jealous that I was having children. I felt bad for her, so I looked between both women and made a decision. 

“Fine,” I agreed. “You’re right, I’m overdue. I’ll have Klaus bring a doctor to the house in order to check up on me.” 

“That will cause attention.” What?! “I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it.” Agnes assured me like there isn’t anything wrong with that plan. 

“No, I’m not going to some doctor out in the middle of nowhere,” I stated. “Not to mention Klaus is finally letting me out of the house for an hour tonight.” Ok, I hate that sentence. Reminds me of the 1800s, wives - or in my case: mothers - having to ask the man of the house permission to do anything. “I’m not passing that up for some freaky bayou doctor.”

“You need a check-up.” Agnes scolded. 

“I know, but I’d rather have a normal doctor, who works in a hospital, come to this house and check on the baby.” I pointed out. I was still not mentioning that I’m having twins because I wasn’t sure if Sabine had told them already. She probably did now that I think about it. 

“What’s going on?” Klaus asked us, curiously, as he walked into the room and I sighed. 

“Nothing,” I smiled. “Agnes was just saying how I’m overdue for a check-up. Do you think you could get a doctor to come by the house?” 

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” He confirmed. I gave Agnes a fake smile before going to the kitchen. Kol was out doing something, no doubt to find Elijah, so he can leave the city and on Rebekah’s orders. After I drank blood infused milk, Klaus came into the kitchen. 

“You know the rules about tonight?” He queried and I nodded.

“Yes, don’t leave your side and wear something that will hide my stomach,” I replied. 

“Your starting to show more,” Klaus said, sincerely. “Also I talk to Agnes-”

“I am not going to a Bayou-baby-doctor,” I snapped. “I don’t trust those witches.” 

“You don’t have to go to the Bayou, but you do need to have a check-up. So after you go to the music festival, Agnes will take you-”

“You can stop right there,” I growled while pointing a finger at him. “I am not going anywhere with that woman unless I have someone else with me.” 

“Ok, ok,” Klaus surrendered, raising his hands mockingly. “I’ll have a doctor come by before we leave for the festival. That way I’m with you, you’re not with Agnes, and tonight still goes according to plan.” I smiled at him.

“Perfect.”

~

Klaus went out for a bit to make sure everything went smoothly tonight and was back minutes before the doctor showed up to the house. He leads the doctor upstairs to my room. I had told him of the doctor I visited when I went to the hospital. 

“Alex, how are you?” Dr. Stone asked.

“I’m fine. Apart from morning sickness and mood swings.” I told her.

“Yes, well that’s all perfectly normal.” She stated and turned to Klaus. “And you must be the father.”

“Klaus,” he told her.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Klaus.” She said and looked back at me. “Shall we get started?” 

~

I was laying back on my bed as Dr. Stone listens to the heartbeats of my babies. Klaus was standing at the foot of the bed, and I gave him a small smile while we listen to their heartbeats. “Both of their heart rates are perfect.” Dr. Stone said and I smiled up at her.

“Just like their mother,” Klaus commented and I laughed slightly. Dr. Stone smiled at the pair of us. She then handed me a tissue to wipe off the gel she put on my stomach for the ultrasound. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

“Are we done here?” I asked her and she nodded. 

“Yes, but I suggest you have another one a month from now.” Dr. Stone said and I nodded. I could tell Klaus had made a mental note about it to himself. “Well, I best be going. It was nice to see you again, Alex.” She then turned to Klaus who showed her the way out. I had no doubt that he compelled her to forget about meeting me here, and to remember us coming into the hospital like normal patients. 

Klaus came back upstairs and I smiled. “Happy now?” He asked while smirking at me, and I nodded.

“I’d rather have a real doctor near my baby than some Bayou one the witches are buddies with,” I explained to him. 

“Yes, I would have to agree with you,” Klaus admitted. “But you need to trust the witches.”

“Oh, please! I’ll start trusting the witches when you do,” I shot back and stood up from the bed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the music festival.”

#### ~At the Music Festival~

[I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/93520129747192863/?lp=true) laughed as I watched the people dance and socialize with others. I love festivals. The jazz music filled the whole street. Klaus walked behind me, and he smiled when I turned to him. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked as he came closer and I nodded. 

“I love music festival,” I told him and he laughed. 

“I could tell,” He commented and held out his arm to me. I took it as he leads me through the city. “I remember when my family first settled here. We were staying in the plantation house while the compound was being built and every few weeks there was a party. The jazz was addicting to the ears and there was a constant buzz with the amount of alcohol I consumed.” 

“Well, I wish I could drink.” I sighed as I let him lead me to Rousseau’s. He stopped outside the door and looked at me. 

“I have to make sure my plan is in motion,” He told me. “Go inside and stay there until I come for you, ok?” I nodded. “Text me if you need anything.” He then sped away and I walked inside. I went to the bar and sat next to this 16-year-old brunette. I watched this young boy playing the violin and he definitely had a gift. I looked between the girl and the boy and noticed how she was watching him. 

“So you know him?” I asked her and she looked at me. “Volin boy over there. Do you know him?”

“Why would you care?” She asked me. 

“I was just trying to make conversation, no need to be offended,” I told her. “But I’ll take your response as a yes. Do you like him?” She blushed. “You should tell him.”

“No, I couldn’t,” She stuttered.

“Of course you could. Just talk to him after he’s done playing. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” I chuckled, smiling at the young love before me. 

“How would you know?” She wondered.

“Because you look at him the same way I -” I stopped myself. After a moment or two, I shook my head. “Doesn’t matter how I know,” I quickly said. “Just trust me, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” I stood up and wrapped my jacket around me some more. “Good luck.” 

I walked out of the bar and back onto the busy streets of New Orleans. I kept my arms crossed over my chest and walked past the drunk people. The jazz music was still upbeat but my mood no longer was. I sighed. How have I managed to let this happen again? I know I’m on good terms with Klaus, and that I’m acting like a friend, but was I starting to fall for him again? Did he manage to charm me back into his arms? I hadn’t forgiven him yet... Or had I? FUCK! All this fucking shit was confusing. My heart trusted Klaus while my brain was trying to paint him as the bad guy, the one my brothers saw him as. I mean I knew he was a bad guy, but I also knew there was a kind gentleman underneath that mask. 

I saw a church up ahead. Why not? Maybe God will finally decide to help me out this time. Though that was a long shot considering how he’s never helped me before. I started to make my way there until I was stopped by someone pinning me to an alley wall. 

Witches. 

I looked at the blonde man in front of me. I now noticed how distant the music sounded. Was I seriously that far away from the festival? I shoved the guy in front of me, and he banged his head on the wall behind him. Another male witch came out of the shadows and I sped around him, then snapped his neck. 

Someone then locked their arms around me, but I soon felt their arms go limp. I moved out of his grasp and turned to see Klaus holding the witch's heart. Once he dropped it I ran into his arms. He held me close to him and didn’t let go for a while, but soon whispered in my ear, “Let’s go home love.” I nodded into his chest and he sped us back to the plantation. 

#### ~The Plantation House~

Once we got back to the house, Klaus remained silent as he leads me up to my room. I knew he was angry. Hell, I didn’t even mean to disobey him, and I wasn’t trying to piss him off. My emotions got the better of me and I needed some fresh air so I could think. I turned to him. “You’re angry,” I said, softly. He looked at me more furious than he ever had. 

“Of course I’m angry!” He exclaimed. “I asked you to stay in the bar. Was that so much to ask? But what do you do, you decided to disobey me again-”

“I didn’t mean to, ok!” I screamed at him. “Do you understand that I’m dealing with a lot right now?! I’m locked up in a house by my ex because he believes it’s the only way to keep me safe! Then my brothers hate me for leaving when they have left me alone on so many occasions! Oh and maybe I’m still trying to cope with becoming a mother again!”

Klaus was frozen. Like he was realizing that accepting I was going to become a parent was as hard for me as it was for him. Then he watched it. Watched as that tiny part of me, the one that trusted him, ran and hid behind the walls of my heart.  

“Alexandria-” He stepped towards me. I turned and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slide down to the floor with my back against the door. A few moments later the locked doorknob twisted around quickly. “Alex, sweetheart, open the door.” I just cover my face with my hands. “Love, please.” He begged. “I won’t yell at you. Just open up the door. We can talk about this.” I heard his head hit the door behind mine. “Please, just talk to me.” I didn’t say anything and he didn’t move away from the door. 

“Just leave me alone,” I whispered, but I knew he could hear me.

“I’m not leaving. Not until you talk to me.” Klaus said, determinedly.

“Just go away, Klaus!” I groaned as I stood up and walked to the counter. I leaned over it with my head down and stared at the sink below. Why does he think he can lie to my face and get away with it? I didn’t look at him when he broke the doorknob, only let out an angry huff before turning to him. “What don’t you get by ‘leave me alone’?” 

“I’m not leaving.”

“WHY?” I yelled. “Why stay when you’re going to leave me one day?” Klaus walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands. His whole right hand and wrist were covered in blood. Klaus made me look him in the eye. 

“What don’t **you** understand when I say I’m _never_ going to leave you?” Klaus insisted. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you since the 1920s and you’re the mother of my unborn children.” I stared at his blue eyes. “I am never going to leave you, Alex. I wish you would stop thinking that I am.” I closed my eyes and looked down. 

“I-” It was on the tip of my tongue. Those three words that would make the walls of my still broken heart open up to him again. Happily, my breath got caught in my throat as I stared at him. No, no, it’s too soon. I snapped my jaw shut and looked down while taking a step back, so his arm fell to his side. “I - um need to take a shower,” I told him while looking back at him. He nodded slightly after a while.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” He whispered and walked out, without looking back at me. I was glad he didn’t. One single tear was running down my face as I watched him walk away from me.


	10. Chapter 9

### Alex’s P.O.V

_May 30th, 2013_

I walked downstairs the next morning and went to the kitchen. Happily, Klaus wasn’t there. No one was. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the island table. Placing my phone next to me, I watched as it lights up with a text. I read the name over twice because I was confused. Why is she texting me? 

‘ _Hey, I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to...but have you heard from Stefan? - Elena_ ’ I rolled my eyes and opened my phone.

‘ **Sorry, if you fought. Figure it out by yourselves.** ’ I replied and turned off my phone. 

Then I just sat there. The next few days were going to be awkward between Klaus and me after last night. I think I’ll only socialize with him to figure out why those witches attacked me. Someone walked into the kitchen and I turned to see Rebekah. 

“Oh! You’re up,” She said and I nodded. 

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Did you guys find out why those witches attacked me?” 

“Yes,” She answered. “Apparently your children are going to destroy all of the witches in New Orleans.” I rolled my eyes. Great, so that’s what happened, Sabine had a vision. Should have known. 

“That’s a load of bullshit,” I commented and Rebekah hummed in agreement. 

“Also apparently the witches have this crazy ritual called the harvest and the witch who has Elijah was apart of it.” She mentioned and I looked at her confused. Before I could ask her anything she said, “Anyways, Klaus has gone out again and I need to go help him on the next part of his plan.” Then she walked out of the room.

I rested my head in my hand while I zoned out. Elena’s text kept popping into my mind. She knows I don’t like her, so why would she texted me about Stefan. Wouldn’t she have texted Damon first, or asked him at least? Unless something happened...No! I’m being ridiculous. I looked at my phone and sighed. One phone call wouldn’t kill me, would it?

I opened up my phone and clicked my little brother’s contact. No one was home so I put it on speaker. After a while, Stefan’s voicemail went off. Why did I even bother? I hung up without leaving a voicemail and pushed my phone away from me slightly. He wouldn’t answer me. Why would he? 

I grabbed my water bottle and left my phone in the kitchen. 

~

I casually relaxed in the living room. Rubbing my very visible belly. Wow, next week I will be four months pregnant. My ankles were already starting to hurt and I sighed. I heard my phone ring from the kitchen but ignored it. Then a knock at the door caught my attention, and I sped over to it. I looked through the eye hole and saw Victor and Daniel on the other side. 

I yanked the door open and looked at them confused. “What the hell are you two doing here?” I asked them, then lead them to the living room, while Victor closed the door. 

“Coming to visit you, of course,” Daniel said with a cheeky smile and I smiled back at him before laying down on the couch. “So how far along are you?”

“Four months next week,” I answered as he and Victor sat on the two chairs across from me. 

“Mind if we stay for a while?” Victor asked us.  

“Not at all,” I told him. “Plus I need some sane people in my life.” They both chuckled at me. The room went silent and I could hear my phone ringing again. 

“I think your phone’s ringing,” Daniel informed me and I nodded.

“And it can keep on ringing,” I respond to them. They shared a look with each other before Daniel stood up and grabbed Victor’s and his bags. 

“I’m going to go pick a room, and dump Victor’s in the next one I find,” Daniel said and walked out of the room. Content. That’s how I felt right now. Watching my hand as I rubbed my stomach, and having some company that wasn’t the original family. Then I heard Victor sigh.

“What?” I asked. You’re ruining my mood.

“Have you talked to them?” Victor wondered. 

I knew who he was talking about. Every time the three of us met up in person, either he or Daniel would ask if I had contacted my brothers. They told me it was time to make amends with them, to give them a shot to try and make up for what they did. But what do they know? Victor and Daniel don’t know my brothers, so I don’t know why they’re so determined to get me to talk to the two idiots. So my answer was always the same. 

“No,” I told him. Victor stared at me and I looked at him. “What? I have no reason to call them?”

“Yes, you do! You miss them, Alex,” Victor explained and it caused me to roll my eyes. “I lived in the boarding house with you for a few months and -”

“- You have nothing to say to me,” I retorted.

“- in those few months, I saw how close the three of you were. What you guys mean to each other,” He continued. 

“You know nothing,” I growled.

“The three of you can’t stand two be without the other two. Even if you think you can.”

“Believe me, I’d rather deal with Klaus than my brothers,” I laughed.

“I know you miss them, Alex,” He said, calmly. “And they miss you too.”

“How would you know if they missed me?” I asked him while sitting up on the couch. 

“Because I ran into Damon,” Victor explained. I stared at him for a moment, shocked by the information.

“When?” I asked him.

“He and Elena went to New York for the summer before she started college. At the time Daniel and I were there, while you were - here - in New Orleans. I bumped into him on the street and he looked shocked to see me. Then he was rude to me and finally - after I pinned him to the wall of an alleyway, punched him across the face, and was about to leave - he asked how you were.”

I didn’t know what to say. That definitely sounded like Damon. “What did you say?” I asked. 

“I told him the truth. That you were heartbroken because you thought him and Stefan hated you for falling in love. You have thrown yourself so far into finding any link to your father’s side of the family, you had completely isolated yourself from anyone other than us.” He replied. I was silent for a moment. That has zero effect. I can go months without seeing people, and still care about them. Victor’s just being dramatic. “Alex,” He looks down a bit. “Damon’s face fell when I told him. I saw the worry in his eyes. He _is_ worried about you and you need to talk to him.”

“No, I don’t,” I replied.

“The separation is killing all three of you,” Victor seethed.

“No, it’s not,” I snapped and I saw Victor become angry with me. He stood up, towering over me.

“Stop it! You stop lying to yourself!” He exclaimed. “Your brothers are out there and worried about you.” I went to speak, but he stopped me. “Don’t say they haven’t contacted you. I know Stefan has and when you didn’t answer him, he called me. Let me tell you I was so tempted to give him your location, but I didn’t because I didn’t want to betray you. Now I wish I had. Instead, I just told him to give you some space and time.” I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. 

“You wished you had betrayed me?” I furiously asked him. This is it just another arrogant male trying to tell me what to do.

“At least you would have been in the same room as him!” Victor defended himself. “Maybe if you three stopped acting like children and talked this out, you wouldn’t be so lonely right now. Maybe Stefan or Damon would have come and helped you out of this mess.”

“You. Don’t. Get it.” I growled. “You know nothing about my family. Do you actually think that spending 5 months with us means you understand us? You don't know anything about family in general, you want to talk about isolation. Well look in the mirror Victor, you’ve been hiding all your fucking immortal life!”  

“What does that matter, Alex?!” Victor screamed at me. “You just afraid of what they’ll think of your kids! But that doesn’t matter! Those babies aren’t purely Mikelson blood and even if your brothers are angry at first, they’ll get over it because they’ll want to be apart of their nephew and niece's lives! So stop coming up with excuses not to fucking call them!”

“I’m not coming up with excuses!” I screamed. After a while, Victor let out a large huff before looking at me a bit more calm, though I knew he was still angry. 

“This isn’t good for the babies,” Victor said. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you keep coming up with excuses to not talk to your own family. The longer you put it off, the harder it’s going to be. So I’m begging you to stop lying to yourself. You miss them. I know it. They’re your family for fuck's sake, and you’re lost without them.” I crossed my arms, such bullshit. “Call, text, write them a letter for crying out loud just - _please_ \- contact them,” he begged and I didn’t say anything to him, instead I walked passed him to my room. 

~

It was starting to get dark out, and I had been hiding in my room after my fight with Victor. He was right in a way, but I wasn’t ready to call my brothers yet. Plus I’m tired of always being the one to apologize. Damon or Stefan should apologize this time and actually mean it. I heard a light knock at the door. Daniel walked over to me and handed me my phone.

I took it and said, “Come to lecture me about my family as well?” 

“No,” Daniel replied, softly and sat on the bed. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t agree with him.” I rolled my eyes and Daniel took my hands in his. “Alex, in the short time we’ve known each other I’ve come to see you like family. So please trust me when I say this, you need to talk to them. You’re miserable here. Happy that you’re about to be a mom, yes, but miserable nonetheless. I don’t know where you stand with Klaus right now, but I can tell you’re not back together.” I looked down at our hands. “You need someone, even if it's your brothers.” 

“I know,” I whispered and he looked at me bewildered. “I called Stefan earlier. He didn’t answer.”

“Maybe he was busy,” Daniel said. “What about Damon? Have you tried to talk to him?”

I nodded, “When I woke up in the cemetery, where the witches held me captive,” I confessed. I hadn’t told anyone this yet, but it felt good to get it off my chest. “I called him and asked him for help-” I paused and caught hold of my emotions. “But he just made everything about me leaving and how I was a bad sister.” Daniel was silent. 

“Damon’s stubborn,” He replied. “I lived with the man for five months and he never let go of the idea that I was one of Klaus spies.” Daniel sighed. “That being said, I know he cares about you. If you weren’t home he would immediately text Victor and me to find out where you were. So try calling him again, and let him start the conversation. And -” He paused and I looked at him confused. “And what about Klaus? Are you guys on speaking terms or are you giving him the silent treatment?”

“I did the ladder first,” I told him. “But he’s been kind to me over the past few weeks. Keeps saying how he’ll protect me and the twins, and will never leave my side. He even took me to a music festival in the quarter last night.” Daniel smiled but noticed I was holding back.

“What else?” He asked.

“He told me he loved me,” I answered.

“Do you feel the same way?”

“I don’t know,” I muttered. “I’m not ready to open myself up like that again. I don’t want to give him the opportunity to hurt me. But I like where we stand right now, Klaus and I.” 

“And where’s that?” He questioned.

“Building trust, I guess?” I replied as if I were asking a question.

“You don’t seem sure,” Daniel mentioned.

I sighed, “That’s because I’m not,” and he was silent. 

“You’ll figure it out, Alex,” Daniel confirmed, and I looked at him. “You always do.”

~

I walked out of the bathroom having peed for the tenth time today. I looked up and saw Elijah standing in my room. He gave me a smile, but in shock, I took a step back. “Elijah?” I asked. I slowly walked up to him with the same expression then slapped him across the face. His headshot to the side, but he slowly looked back at me. “Don’t you ever lie to me again, understood?”

“Understood,” He nodded, then I smiled at him.

“Well, in that case, welcome home,” I said, sarcastically. I walked back over to the bed and felt Elijah’s glare on me. I looked back at him, “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Elijah asked, concerned. “You seem ...unsure.” I looked at him and thought about it for a moment. I mean Elijah and his siblings have fought a lot over the years, maybe he’ll have some advice. 

“Do you think I should call Damon?” I asked him. “Not tell him about the babies yet, but just to see what’s going on in his life? Make sure everything’s ok with him and Stefan.” 

Elijah was silent for a moment, then slowly walked up to me. “When it comes to the road of forgiveness, I always think you should take it if it’s about family,” He said. “However, you should only do it when you know you’re ready to forgive them. If you don’t, you’re only giving them false hope.” And there’s nothing worse than false hope. “Come downstairs, when you’re ready. I have some news that everybody needs to hear.” I nodded, and Elijah walked out of the room. I stared at my phone for a little while longer, before leaving it there and going downstairs. 

~

The Mikaelson siblings, Victor and Daniel (who had been caught up on everything), and I sat in the study. Elijah stood behind the desk and explained everything that he has learned from Davina today. 

“Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina,” Elijah said and I felt Klaus places his hand on my shoulder. 

“Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a pregnant hybrid wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina.” Elijah informed me. “If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone.” Elijah explained. If I were in Sophie’s shoes, I would have done it in a heartbeat. Soon everyone began to leave the room, except Elijah stayed with me. 

“What?” I asked him.

“Call him,” Elijah said.

“You just said I should wait until I’m ready to forgive them?” I retorted. 

“I know,” Elijah replied. “And easy way to see if you're ready to forgive them is when the thought of not talking to them eats you up inside, and I can see that’s how you feel. Just call Damon and see where he and you stand, then you can worry about talking to Stefan later.” I nodded slightly as he left the office.


	11. Chapter 10

###  Alex’s P.O.V

####  *Dream*

I was sitting on the back porch drinking some tea. Damon was home again, taking yet another break from the war. But I was happy he was here with me today. It was the anniversary of Mother’s death. I was two months pregnant now, though you wouldn't know it by looking at me. 

“Are you ok?” Damon asked and I nodded.

“I’ll be fine, just as I am every year,” I replied.

“Alexandria,” I turned to him. “You can talk to me, you know that right?” He reassured me and I looked down at the tea in my hands. 

“I know,” I answered. Sitting back in my seat I started to fiddle with my locket. “I miss her, brother.” 

“As do I,” He replied. “Would you like to go and visit her? I could have Erin meet us there.” I nodded and we stood up. 

I put on a coat since I was already dressed, before Damon and I made our way to the cemetery. My arm was linked with Damon’s, who was in his army uniform. I hated seeing him in it. He had to fight on the side he didn’t agree with because our father signed him up for the war against his will. 

The graveyard wasn’t that far of a walk. We walked over to mom’s gravestone. “We don’t have any flowers,” I mentioned. “We should have gotten some.”

“I’ll get some later today and bring them,” Damon informed me and I nodded as a tear fell from my eyes. I wish Stefan was here with us, but father would be angry if I pulled my little brother away from whatever he’s doing. I rested my head on Damon’s shoulder and he brought me closer to his side. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave me, Damon,” I softly said.

“For eternity,” He promised.

####  *Reality*

I shot up out of bed and I touched my cheeks to see I was crying. My hand then went straight to my stomach as I adjusted my sitting position. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Victor. He frowned when he saw me and walked over, then sat down on the bed. 

“Are you ok?” He asked and I nodded. 

“Just remembering,” I responded and he could tell I didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Well, I heard a gasp and wanted to make sure you were ok,” Victor gulped. He stood up and went to leave, but stopped in the middle of the room and turned back to me. “Are you sure-” 

“Victor,” He stopped talking. “I’m fine,” I told him. “I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” Victor gave me another worried look before leaving. Once the door was shut I leaned my head against my headboard, while looking at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found Damon’s name. I clicked his number and the phone rang. 

“ _ Hey you’ve reached the voicemail of the amazing Damon Salvatore, you know what to do. _ ” I rolled my eyes, then heard the beep. 

“Hey Damon, it’s Alex. I know the last time we talked, it didn’t end well, but I need to talk to you. I miss you and Stefan. Please call me back,” I said and hung up the phone. Now we hope that he’ll actually listen to it. 

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Walking through the living room, I saw Klaus reading a book and across from him in a chair, Elijah was doing the same thing. On the coffee table was a dead girl bleeding from her neck. Elijah looked up and gave me a smile, then Victor walked up to me. This made Klaus look at us. I rolled my eyes at him as I took the cup from Victor. I saw it was a light shade of pink and smile at him. 

I moved over towards Klaus and sat down on the other end of the couch. I sighed because I wasn’t on my feet. Kol walked into the room as Victor sat in a chair next to Elijah. “Well, I’d best be off,” Kol said.

“You’re leaving?” Elijah asked.

“Yup, I only came here to find you,” Kol said then looked at Klaus and I. “Plus Alex can help you keep Klaus in line.” He smiled. “I hope not to see you all until the babies are born.” Kol then turned around and left the house. I shrugged and went back to laying on the couch peacefully. That peace only lasted for two seconds. 

“So this is what you do the first time we’re back together as a family - vampire book club?” Rebekah asked and I opened my eyes, then looked at her.

“Reading edifies the mind, sister,” Klaus respond. “Isn’t that right, Elijah”

“Yes. That’s quite right, Niklaus,” Elijah agreed.

“What’s this business?” Rebekah asked and gestured to the girl on the table.

“This is a peace offering,” Elijah began to explain. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I’m craving something. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I want cereal. 

I saw Daniel sitting in the kitchen. “Good morning,” He greeted. 

“Hey,” I replied. 

“You ok?” Daniel asked and I nodded. “Did you talk to them?” 

“I left Damon a voicemail before I came downstairs,” I answered and Daniel smiled.

“Good,” I grabbed the box of cereal, bowl, and milk then turned back to the kitchen island where Daniel was sitting. I felt someone’s eyes on me and turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway. Daniel noticed and stood up. “I’ll leave you two alone then,” he said and walked out of the kitchen. 

Elijah walked over to me as Rebekah entered the kitchen through the back door, dragging a trash can behind her. “Hey, can you add peanut butter to the grocery list?” 

“Speaking of, add bleach,” Rebekah respond as she stomped through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess her brothers left. 

“You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you in my absence,” Elijah said to me.

“In your absence, as you like to call it - which is a way-too-polite way of saying my baby daddy put a dagger in your heart again -” I walked over to a draw and grabbed a piece of paper as I started to make a grocery list for Klaus, because I knew Rebekah wouldn’t. “I have been followed around by French Quarter vampires, magically sealed into a house that reminds me too much of the one I grew up in, my babies were nearly murdered by witches who are convinced I’m carrying Lucifer himself, and I finally pluck up the courage to leave my older brother a voicemail after Victor and I had a screaming match with each other, yesterday,” I explained to him. Elijah smiled sympathetically at me to which I returned his kind gesture. “They've been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective, especially Klaus. I know I have you to thank for that.” 

“My brother would protect you whether I told him to or not. I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece,” Elijah informed me and I laughed while nodding slightly, in agreement. He smiled at me as I took a bite of my cereal. “So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns.” 

“Well, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting,” I said worried and uneasy. 

“Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem,” Elijah responded. Rebekah suddenly re-entered the kitchen, dragging the corpse of the girl Klaus killed across the floor behind her. 

“I’m all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town.” Amen! “Who do we have to kill?” Rebekah asked Elijah. 

Elijah considered it for a moment, “Probably no one.” I shot him a look of disbelief. Elijah then rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, potentially everyone.” He said, then turned to leave. That sounds more like it! 

Rebekah was about to follow Elijah, “Hey,” She turned to me. “Could you give this to Klaus.” I handed her the listed and she nodded. “Thanks,” I said.

Victor walked into the kitchen as I started to put my bowl away. “Hey, you want to tell me what happened in your dream,” he casually asked. I stopped rinsing out my dish. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at him leaning against the counter. I went back to cleaning my dish.

“No,” I answered.

“Alex,” Victor stopped me and turned me to him. “You woke up with red puffy eyes. I know you were crying,” He stated. “Tell me what happened.” I stared at him before backing away and shaking my head. 

“Look, I definitely appreciate you’re oh so concerned for my emotional state, but I’m fine,” I replied and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. 

Klaus was still reading his book from earlier. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. “May I help you?” He asked, but then saw the redness in my eyes. He was about to ask, but I stopped him. 

“Don’t. I’ve had two people ask and neither you nor they are the person I want to talk to about it,” I replied. He still looked concerned but didn’t push me.

Klaus asked, “When did Victor and Daniel arrive here?” 

“Yesterday afternoon,” I answered. “What are you reading?”

“Fruit of the Poisoned Tree,” He answered.

“Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood,” Rebekah taunted and I looked at her. She was scrubbing the blood out of the carpet. Had she been there all this time? Klaus just shook his head at her.

“Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!” Klaus sarcastically shot back, and I giggled softly, while Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

Elijah walked back into the living room. “Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure,” He said, facetiously, as he walked up to Esther’s grimoire. He flipped through the spellbook looking for something.

“Elijah, what are you doing with the spellbook of the women who tried to kill me?... Twice,” I asked him and Elijah looked at me. He then turned to Klaus and he looked pleased to see we were on speaking terms.

“Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from my Mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell.” He explained.

“Wait, you’re going to un-link me from Sophie?” I asked. Oh, please let this be true!

“Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she interlinked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void,” He reasoned and I smirked. All I heard is that I’m no longer going to be linked to the bitch. 

“Niklaus, I need you to come with Victor, Daniel, and me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted.” He pointed to Rebekah, then thought for a moment. “You stay here and watch Alex,” Elijah ordered and I looked at him. What? Now two originals are telling me to stay in this house.

“How did I get elected super-nanny?” Rebekah asked, annoyed. 

“More importantly, who put him in charge?” Klaus angrily responded. He then followed Elijah out of the house, leaving Rebekah and me alone together.

~

I was sitting on my bed staring at my home screen. Damon hadn’t called me back, and I didn’t even know if he got my message. It was stupid of me to think he would call me back, but then again it’s only been an hour since a called him. He might be busy. Mystic Falls tends to keep you busy.  

“Ah!” I yelped and instinctively grabbed my neck. When I pulled my hand away, I noticed blood on my fingers from a small puncture wound. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom as Rebekah sped in. She must have heard me. 

“What the hell was that?” Rebekah said unnerved. I looked at my neck in the bathroom and saw a little red dot of blood on it. 

“I have no fucking clue, but -” I held my hair back and showed her my neck. “I think you need to tell the boys to contact Shopie because I felt like I was being stabbed in the neck,” I replied. Something bad was about to happen...again.

~

Rebekah re-entered my bedroom, where I was sitting in an armchair. “Time for the demon spawns to snack!” Rebekah declared and I sighed.

“I really wish you wouldn't call them that,” I quipped.

“Oh, sorry, have you and Nik picked a name out yet?” I rolled my eyes and she held out a basket of apples. “Take one, the plantation's lousy with them,” Rebekah informed me. I chose an apple and held it for a moment.

“I feel fine... which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related,” I stated.

“Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it,” Rebekah said.

“I’ll do my best,” I said to her. “So are you going to leave now that you've found Elijah?”

“That’s the plan. I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with him. Since Elijah’s fine and hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, then... as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. So, it's time for me to fly the coop,” Rebekah explained. 

“Ok, I get it. I mean, that’s kind of the only reason I came back to Mystic Falls, 4 years ago, and now look where it has gotten me,” I told her and she smirked at me. The room was feeling awkward, so I went to bite the apple in my hand, but suddenly started to feel woozy before I got the chance to eat it. Rebekah frowned at me.

“What's wrong?” She asked.

I shook my head, “I dunno, probably more morning sickness…” I offered as an explanation, and she placed her hand on my forehead. 

“Oh, you're burning up, actually,” Rebekah clarified and moved me to the bed. 

She laid me down before going to get a bowl of water from the kitchen. Rebekah had a washcloth with her as well when she came back. I laid on the bed as Rebekah dapped sweat from my forehead and chest with a washcloth. 

“Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute,” Rebekah complained and I shook my head.

“Where’s Klaus?” I asked her.

“I don’t know Elijah didn’t mention him,” I looked up at the ceiling. So the Mikaelson version of my little brother is coming and not the father of my children, great. Ok, that was rude of me to think. At least someone was coming to help. “What’s wrong? I thought you wouldn’t want Klaus,” She asked me, confused.

“I feel like am begin microwaved and he’s the father of my children. Not to mention my soulmate,” I whined. “Of course I want him here.” 

“Hey! Just because you're carrying babies, doesn't mean you get to act like one!” Rebekah quipped and I gave her a small smile. A few moments later Klaus ran into my room with Sophie and Elijah trailing behind him. I groaned again, but not because of the pain.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” I moaned to Klaus as he came over to me. Rebekah moved away from me so Klaus could sit right next to me, on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand to my forehead. 

“I'm trying to help,” Sophie sighed.

The hybrid in front of me turned to her, “Help? You're the reason she’s like this!” Klaus yelled. 

“Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?” Rebekah asked. Took the words right out of my mouth.

“Let her do what she can,” Elijah said to both of his siblings. Klaus turned back to me and took my hand in his. I didn’t take my eyes off of Sophie, but I squeezed Klaus’s hand. I don’t want to lose my babies. 

“I may know a way to slow the fever down,” Sophie stated. “But, I'm gonna need some special herbs.” Sophie looked at Rebekah. “I'll text you a list.” Elijah nodded at Rebekah in encouragement, and though she didn’t look pleased to be being ordered around again, Rebekah eventually relented and smiled at them patronizingly.

“Fine. Happy to play fetch girl,” Rebekah grumbled and stomped out of the room. She shoved the washcloth she was using on me into Elijah's chest as she left.


	12. Chapter 11

###  Alex’s P.O.V

Klaus didn’t leave my side while Sophie double checked all the ingredients Rebekah got. “Where’s Victor and Daniel?” I asked him. 

“Looking for Agnes,” Klaus informed. “Don’t worry about them, love, just focus on getting better.” I nodded and Sophie turned to us.

“Get her to the pool,” Sophie demanded and grabbed all the herbs before going downstairs. Klaus picked me up, bridal style, and carried me downstairs with his sibling following close behind us. 

It was night time now and I was wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Klaus squatted in front of me, checking my temperature for the 50th time, while Rebekah stood behind me. Elijah was busy assisting Sophie in helping with the herbs, so I wouldn’t lose both my children. Klaus stood up and shrugged off his jacket, then rolled up his sleeves.

“She's burning up! We need to do this now,” Klaus yelled.

“Get her in the water!” Sophie commanded. Klaus jumped into the pool as Elijah help me get in. Sophie mixed herbs in a cup and followed us into the water as well.

“I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help,” Rebekah commented, anxiously. She was as worried as I was. Klaus lead me into the middle of the pool. 

“Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down.” Sophie explained handed me the herbal concoction. “Drink this!” As we were walking in the pool, I drank the herbs and Sophie turned to Klaus. “You're going to have to get her heart rate down,” She said to him.

“How do you suggest I do that?” He asked her and I clung onto him as we walked.

“Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure,” Sophie expounded and I handed her the cup.

“This is never gonna work.” Rebekah doubted. I wrapped my arms around Klaus’s neck and he picked me up bridal-style again. 

“Davina will break the link, we just need time,” Elijah told us. I rested my forehead on Klaus’s shoulder, and the original watched me carefully. I’m so woozy. I want to go to sleep. 

“Stay awake, love,” Klaus whispered. I nodded into his neck as my hand bunch up the fabric of his shirt. Please, I can’t lose my children. Not again. Panic is the only word that explained how I felt. Feeling more air leaving my lungs, I felt the panic take its place as I began to hyperventilate. 

“Klaus. Klaus! I can't breathe!” I exclaimed, frightened.

“Alex, Alexandria,” I looked at him. “You’re going to be okay. I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to you. Just take long deep breaths. Focus on my voice,” I did as he said and closed my eyes. “You'll be okay. You'll be okay.” He whispered and I began to calm down as he submerged me into the water more. Then all I felt was pain.

“AHHHH! AHHHH!” I screamed as I began to trash in Klaus’s stronghold with my hand on my stomach. I could sense Klaus’s worry, but he just tried to comfort me. 

“Alex, Alex,” I kept screaming. “Breath,” Klaus told me.

“I can’t,” I groaned. The pain felt like I was being shot in the stomach, multiple times. I heard Sophie gasped as I continued to cry in pain. 

“I just felt it lift,” Sophie said with disappointment. 

I kept my hand on my stomach, and the pain started to slowly disappear. Rebekah and Elijah sighed in relief. I started to calm down, and Klaus looked stunned. I continued to hold onto him and rest my head in his neck. Klaus places his chin on the top of my head. After a while, I stood up on my own, though still leaning against Klaus, weak from the spell. Sophie removed one of her earrings and poked her palm with it. 

Klaus removed the hand that was holding onto his shirt and looked at my palm. No mark.  “Thank god,” I whispered and wrapped my arms around Klaus’s neck, in a hug. Klaus held me close and rubbed my back, then kissed my forehead. I’m free. I can leave this damn city. Klaus then quickly started to lead me out of the pool.

“Come on, let's go.” He said to me. Once I was in the shallow part of the pool, Klaus leaned into my ear and whispered, “I’ll be back,” then sped away. I looked around and Sophie looked worried. 

“Elijah... as soon as your brother gets to Agnes, he’ll kill her. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her,” Sophie begged. Elijah pulled his phone out of his jacket on the table as I continued to walk towards the stairs of the pool. “Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!”

Elijah ignored her and dialed a number into his phone before raising it to his ear. It's probably Klaus, though I didn’t listen in. “It's me, where are you?” Elijah said in a beat tone. “Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly.” He hung up and turned to Sophie. “I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes.” Sophie nodded at him gratefully as he walked away. The witch and I turned to get out of the pool, but I stopped her at the steps. 

“I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you myself,” I threatened and got out of the pool. Rebekah wrapped a towel around me and brought me into a hug. “I’m ok Rebekah.” I rubbed my baby bump. “We all are.” Rebekah smiled at me as she led me up to my room to get changed.

~

I got dressed after I said goodbye to Rebekah. My phone buzzed on my bed and I saw it was Damon. I stared at it for a while, before answering it. “Hey,” I said.

“ _ Hey, _ ” He replied. Daniel’s words came back to me. “ _ Are you ok? _ ”

I nodded, “Yeah,” I replied. I looked down at my bump and thought about today’s events. “Damon, can I ask your advice?”

“ _ Shoot. _ ”

“If you knew you were in a place that wasn’t safe, but by leaving you would break the heart of someone you cared for, what would you do?” I asked him.

“ _ Alex, what’s going on? _ ” He asked me, worried.

“Just answer the question, Damon, I don’t have a lot of time. If it was for your family, what would you do?” I proceeded. 

“ _ If it was for family, I’d leave the place, and hope the person would forgive me, _ ” He answered and I nodded. 

“I have to go,” I quietly said to him. 

“ _ Alex- _ ”

“I’ll see you soon,” I replied then hung up. I looked at the closet and shook my head. No time to pack, plus I could get new clothes. I called a cab, and they would be here soon. Then I deleted my latest calls, put on my shoes and left my phone on the bed. 

I walked outside and the cab was waiting for me. “Where to?” The driver asked.

“The nearest bus stop,” I answered. 


	13. Chapter 12

### Alex’s P.O.V

_June 1st, 2013_

I was sitting in a diner near the bus stop. I had made it all the way to Georgia and spent the night. Of course, I wasn’t worried about being traced. I didn’t have my phone on me, I had a million bank accounts under different aliases, and I was meeting with one of my favorite warlocks right now so he could hide me from a locator spell. Even though, magic isn’t allowed in New Orleans, doesn’t mean Marcel won’t bend the rules if Klaus threatens him. 

“Alexandria Salvatore,” I turned and saw Aaron standing next to me. I smiled and stood up to hug him.

“Aaron, how are you?” I asked him as we sat down again. 

“Good,” He replied. “My daughter is just about to enter high school.” 

“That’s wonderful,” I replied, with a smile.

“How far along are you? And how-”

“Soulmate-nature loophole,” I quickly explained. “And I’m almost at four months.”

“Do you know the genders?” 

“Boy and a girl,” I answered.

“What about the father?” Aaron asked.

“Out of the picture,” I replied. 

“And you don’t think Klaus-”

“Don’t,” I replied. “He wants to rule a city that isn’t safe for our kids and I refuse to put them in danger. Now, will you do the spell?” He nodded and handed me a bracelet.

“As long as you wear this, they won’t be able to track you.” He replied and I took the bracelet out of his hand. I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. “You don’t owe me anything, you saved my daughter’s life, but are you sure you’re doing the right thing?”

“He only wants power and it makes him the most dangerous person for my children to be around,” I explained and Aaron must have realized he couldn’t change my mind because he only nodded. 

“Where do you plan on going then?” He asked.

“Canada,” I told him. “I recently bought a house there.” I stood up and gave him another hug. 

“Stay safe.” He said and I nodded, before leaving the diner.

~

I was driving through Virginia when I got a call on my phone. What? Happily, this was a smart car so I didn’t actually have to hold my phone to my ear. “Hello?” I asked.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Victor’s voice rang through the car.

“What? How did you get this number?” I asked him. 

“ _Elijah, Klaus, Daniel and I used a tracking spell that led us to Georgia. Now Elijah and Daniel are still in New Orleans, and I managed to get away from Klaus long enough to visit Aaron. I knew you’d go to him and I asked him for his phone._ ” He explained. “ _Now where are you?_ ”

“Doesn’t matter,” I replied and pulled off at the next exit.

“ _Then at least tell me why you left,_ ” He said.

“Because New Orleans isn’t a place to raise children. It’s on the brink of war and I don’t want my kids anywhere near it.” I explained.

“ _Don’t you think Klaus should get a say in the matter?_ ” Victor snapped. “ _He’s their father and he has the same rights you do._ ” I pulled up to a building nearby and parked my car under the awning. “ _Now tell me where you are!_ ”

“Bye Victor,” I said and hung up, then sat back in my seat. I hit the steering wheel in anger then jumped when someone tapped on my car window. I turned and looked at the person outside my door. “What are you doing here?” I asked them.

“I live here. The question is why are you here?” Damon asked and I looked at him confused. I opened the door and stepped out, then noticed I was in front of the Boarding house. I closed the car door as I walked inside. I stopped once I was in the living room. 

Elena stood up from the couch and I felt her eyes drift to my round stomach as Damon closed the door behind me. I looked around the house. Had I really been gone for that long? So long that it felt weird to be standing here? I looked at Elena then my eyes drifted to the person asleep on my couch. 

“Stefan,” I whispered out loud, then sped over to him and sat down next to him. I grabbed his face in my hands and watched his chest rise and fall slowly. I turned to Damon. “What did you do to him?”

“ME! I didn’t do anything!” Damon exclaimed. 

“Then what happened?” I asked them. Elena looked at Damon, but he just walked over to me with a confused expression. 

“Hold up! Since when did you get to ask questions?” He asked me. “You ignored both Stefan and me for 3 months -”

“- I called you three months ago and you refused to hear me out without blaming me for falling in love!-”

“-With Klaus fucking Mikaelson!” Damon shouted. 

“Is that all you really care about?!” I screamed at him as I stood up. “You want to talk about it fine! I loved Klaus Mikaelson, he’s my damn soulmate! But I broke up with him Damon! I broke up with him and broke my own heart in the process. So excuse me if I needed time to think!” 

“And that’s supposed to make up for ignoring us for 6 weeks?” He asked. 

“Uh, yeah, it kind of is?” I replied. “Not to mention, Stefan,” I pointed to my little brother on the couch, “Is the only one, other than my ex, who tried to contact me in those six weeks. I never got a message, missed call, or voicemail, from you, Damon! So don’t,” I shove him in the chest, “You,” Another shove, “Dare. Play the victim here! And I did call you. Not Stefan. Not Klaus. _You_.” I dug my pointer finger in his chest as I back him up against the wall. “I called you and you didn’t even listen to the fact that I needed your help, because you were too fucking stubborn to get your head out of your own ass!” 

Our chest heaved as we stood there against the wall. It felt good to yell at him for all the crap he has given me. Damon eventually broke the silence, “Then why not call back until yesterday?” 

I stepped back and placed a protective hand on my stomach. “It’s complicated.” I answered. 

“Humor me.” He said and I looked at Elena. Elena was just staring at us, shocked that we haven’t killed each other yet. Damon sighed and looked at his girlfriend, “Give us a moment.” Elena nodded and went upstairs.

After I knew she was gone, I turned back to Damon. “Over-” Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be! “Over those six weeks, I went to New Orleans to look for my Charles’ descendants and any information about my real father. While I was there, a coven of witches in that city kidnapped me, i.e me calling you and asking for help,” I explained. “Then said coven told me I was pregnant with twins.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Damon said and looked at my stomach. “But how?”

I turned and walked to the couch as I talked, “Nature’s loophole, plus the father begin my soulmate-”

“Wait-” I turned to back Damon, “Klaus is the father?” He asked and I nodded. I looked down, waiting for Damon to throw me out and tell me to never come back. “Ok,” I looked up at him as he placed his drink down. “What else happened?”

“You’re not going to-”

“Nope, I don’t want to know,” He replied. 

“Ok,” I sat down on the couch, “Well, Klaus and Elijah found out, then we also found out I was linked to the witch that kidnapped me. The deal was nothing happens to me if Klaus takes down the current king of the city. After they made a deal, Elijah took me to a house that reminded me of the house we grew up in. Then Klaus daggered Elijah, put a spell around the house so I couldn't leave, and made a plan so he could become the new king. Anyways, Elijah’s back, Rebekah and Kol have left, to God knows where, and the witches tried to kill my babies - but to save my babies I had to be delinked from Shopie which meant I could leave the city and,” I gestured to the house, “Here I am.” 

Damon stared at me as he was trying to swallow the information I had given him. He then picked up his drink and drank it in one sip. “How far along are you?” Damon asked. 

“Four months,” I answered.

“Does your baby daddy know you’re here?” 

“Nope,” We were silent for a moment and I looked back at Stefan. “Now can you tell me what happened to Stefan?” I asked him.

“That’s a longer story than yours,” Damon replied. “But long story short, Stefan is Silas’s doppelganger.” 

“WHAT?!” I yelled at him as I stood up again. 

“Yup, I thought the same thing,” Damon calmly replied. 

“Wait-” I was still trying to wrap my head around this. Stefan was a doppelganger of the man Kol was afraid of? The man Rosalita was trying to free? “Does this mean I’m related to him?” 

“Depends on which side he comes from,” Damon answered. So there’s a 50% chance that I’m not...good to know. “Anyways, Silas’s ex, Qetsiyah, used Stefan in order to take Silas’s powers away from him.” 

“Ok, so that explains why he’s passed out on the couch,” I commented. “But how did you not know something was up?”

“Well, Stefan had sent me a message 3 months ago saying he needed some time to think -”

“- So he gets time, and I don’t?” I asked him and Damon glared at me. “Sorry, continue.”

“He said he needed time to think and that he’d come back in a few months. When Silas showed up, he was wearing Stefan’s daylight ring and acted exactly like Stefan.” He explained. Just like Kathrine and Elena all over again. Before I could make a comment I heard a groan come from Stefan and we looked at him. 

Stefan sat up and turned to us confused. He acted as if he didn’t know where he was. He stood up and looked at us. Damon moved closer to him, but I felt a shiver down my spine when Stefan looked at me. If felt like he was looking straight through me...As if he didn’t know me. 

“Welcome back, brother,” Damon said to him. 

“Stefan…” I said, softly, and Stefan looked at me. “Are you ok?” But he looked at me confused. Lost. “Stefan? It’s me, Alex,” I told him and he still stares at me as if I was a stranger. 

“Uh, I’m sorry,” He said. “I - I have no idea who you are.” I looked at Damon and he looked at me just as confused and worried. 

“What do you mean you don’t know who we are?” I asked him. “We’re you’re siblings.” 

“Alex-” Damon said.

“No, Damon,” I dismissed him.

“I’m sorry, Alex, was it?” Stefan asked and I gave him a slight nod. “I don’t remember you.”

I was about to open my mouth again when Damon grabbed my shoulders and lead me to the library, while telling our little brother, “Give us a moment.” I saw Stefan nod as Damon dragged me away. 

Damon let go of my shoulder once we were in the library. “What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” I asked him.

“I told you everything, ok?” Damon sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. It must have been the spell Quetsiyah did.” He looked between me and the hallway that leads upstairs and I saw the lightbulb go off in his head. “Go to bed.”

“Excuse me?!” I scolded him.

“Go. to. Bed.” Damon commanded. “You’re pregnant and have been driving all day. Now go to bed.”

“Damon-”

“Go.” He ordered and I huffed. I knew there was no point in arguing with him, so I went to my room. 

Walking back into my room was surreal, to say the least. I heard my phone go off again and looked at who was calling me. Unknown caller. “Hello?” I asked.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Klaus’s voice asked.

“Not where you are,” I replied.

“ _Turn your location on,_ ” Klaus demanded.

“No,” I answered and hung up, then sighed. I sat down on my bed and fiddled with my locket. When did my life become so fucked up?


	14. Chapter 13

### Alex’s P.O.V

_June 2nd, 2013_

I woke up and looked around. Home. My bedroom door slam opened and I turned to see Damon, then smiled. It’s good to be home. “Get up,” He said.

“Why?” I asked.

“It’s Remembrance Day,” Damon informed me as he walked over to my closet.

“Last I checked I can’t drink,” I reminded him.

“But you can help me bring back our little brother’s memories,” Damon informed me. “Plus it’s something to do until Klaus comes to pick you.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” I asked him playfully, as I sat up in bed. 

“I’m trying to spend as much time with my knocked up hybrid sister as I can before her baby daddy comes to collect her,” Damon replied while laying out an [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/810577632915986422/?lp=true) for me. “Plus I need all the help I can get, to jog Stefan’s memory.”

“What did you do last night anyway?” I asked him as I got out of bed. Damon grabbed one of my arms to help me up and I looked at him. “I’m pregnant, not disabled.” Damon then backed off while raising his hands up. 

“I took Stefan on a drive with a bunch of his own journals,” Damon replied as I walked into my bathroom to get dressed. 

“Did it work?” I asked him.

“Nope,” Damon replied. I walked out to see Damon sitting on my bed. “He knows what day it is, the year, even what the word ‘nada’ means,” My older brother walked over to me, as I slipped on my shoes. “But he has no memory of who he is and doesn't believe he’s a vampire.”

“Wait, Stefan - the famous ripper of Monterey - doesn’t believe he's a vampire?” I stated.

“Yup.”

“So how do you plan to convince him?” I asked.

“By taking him the Grill,” Damon answered, and went to walk out of my room but I grabbed his arm.

“Your plan is to take the ripper, who has no memory of being the ripper, to a place full of people?” I asked him. “That’s idiotic.”

“I know,” Damon said. “Not my best plan, but I need a drink and I have you to help me if he loses control.” Damon then walked out of my room and it took me a couple of moments before I followed him. 

#### ~At the Grill~

Damon was on the phone with Elena near the door and I was sitting across from Stefan while drinking a soda. “So you’re my older half-sister, who’s the soulmate of one of my enemies?” Stefan asked and I nodded. It broke my heart to see him like this. I just wanted my Stefan back. My little brother who always knew what I needed to hear. “Ok. Why did you leave then?”

“Damon told you about that?” I asked him, hoping it wasn’t true.

“Damon just mentioned you hadn’t been home in a while,” Stefan answered and I sighed.

“Well, when word got around that Klaus and I were dating; you and Damon weren’t happy about it. You two weren’t speaking to me and I went to stay with Klaus. And Klaus-” Nope not explaining the whole dark Alaric shit right now. “Got injured. After that, a girl showed up, named Rosalita. When she met me - to say we got off on a start is an understatement. She threatened you two, I bit her, she was healed, and made up this elaborate story on how I healed her once I heard she was your guys’ friend.”

“Wait. I thought werewolf bit were toxic to vampires?” He asked.

“They are,” I answered. “And only Klaus, Victor, Daniel, and I can heal vampires who have been bitten. That’s why I don’t know how she got healed.” I sighed. “Long story short: you guys believed her over me. Then Klaus killed a friend of mine and we broke up - only to have a one night stand, that got me pregnant, three weeks later. After the break up though, I went to the boarding house, where I saw Rosalita and killed her because I knew if I didn’t she would kill you and Damon.” I took a sip of my soda. “But what I didn’t expect was for you two to get angry at me for killing her. When you did… it broke my heart even more and I left.” 

Stefan sat back in his seat shocked. “Wow,” He said. There was a silence between us. Not awkward, but strange nonetheless. I took a swig of my beverage when I heard, “I’m sorry.”

I choked on my drink, “What?” I asked him.

“I’m sorry I did that to you,” Stefan said and I looked at him shocked. “I know I don’t remember what happened, but from you said it just sounds like you were trying to protect Damon and me from our own stupidity.” Story of my life. “So I’m sorry for not listening.” 

I swallowed some air before looking at him. “Thank you,” I whispered. Damon then sat back down and refilled their shot glasses. 

“So what were you talking about?” Damon asked and I gave Stefan a look before smiling at Damon. 

“Nothing, just catching up,” I replied. 

“To Uncle Steve!” A man shouted behind me.

“Uncle Steve!” Everyone else yelled, including my brothers. Then the bell rang, and I swear the next person who rings it is going to die. My brothers clicked their shot glasses and drank them.

“Ahh. This town always so upbeat about dead people?” Stefan asked and I chuckled. 

“It is full of vampires,” I mumbled.

“Well, in the theme of morbid town tradition, you go back to the 1820s when everyone was so paranoid about the cholera thing that they would occasionally bury a body a wee bit before its time,” Damon explained.

“So we have a holiday dedicated to burying people alive?” Stefan questioned and I nodded.

“That and they were so paranoid that they would actually request to be buried with a string attached to a bell above ground, and then the whole family would hang around the grave for 24 hours in hopes of hearing the bell and that their loved one would come back,” I informed him. 

“But now it’s just really - it’s a really kick-ass excuse to get hammered.” Damon pointed out. Stefan laughed a bit as a waitress came up to us and collected the empty shot glasses. “Hello,” Damon charmed. 

“Hey,” She replied. I watched as Stefan focused in on her neck and her heartbeat. 

“Uh, hey,” She turned to me. “I would love another refill and I’m sure they would want another round, please,” I told her and she nodded.

“You got it,” She said and walked away, as Stefan sat up and watched her leave. Stefan then turned to us confused.

“What the hell was that?” Stefan asked us.

“That, my brother, was you jonesing for something a little stronger than a blood bag,” Damon told him and gave me a quick look. Well, I think you've convinced him. 

“So what’s the problem?” He asked. If only you knew… “You spent the whole day trying to convince me I was a vampire. I’m convinced. Let me act like one.” 

“No.” I quickly said. “You can’t.” Stefan seemed confused. “Look, there are two types of vampires in this world, ok? There are those that can handle feeding from the living, then there’s you.” 

“Well, I’m no shrink,” Stefan said. “Right?”

“Right.” Damon and I confirmed at the same time. 

“But maybe killing our father,” Your father. “And turning into a vampire and all the trauma associated with that is what made me become a vampire who feeds on people and then rips their heads off,” Stefan offered. “But now that I don’t have all those memories and all that guilt, maybe the ripper thing won’t be such a problem.” Damon gave me a look and I shrugged. 

“I mean it makes sense,” I said to him, then sat up and turned to Stefan. “But let’s not try it out, ok?” I asked him. 

“Fine,” Stefan agreed. “I’m going to go get more shots,” I nodded and sighed as I looked at Damon.

“So,” My older brother said. “Want to tell me why you’re running from Klaus?” 

“And here I thought you be happy that I am?” I retorted. 

“I am, but I also know you, sister,” Damon commented. “You want the most normal life you can get for your kids. So what did Klaus do that makes him not qualify as a normal life?”

I sighed. “Well, Klaus wants power. He wants to be king of the city and is only protecting me because it’s Elijah wish that my kids are born,” I answered. “He doesn’t want to be a father and if he doesn’t want to be their father - to love them like one - then I'll raise them somewhere else. Not to mention he’s about to start a war in that damn city, and I don’t want my kids around that.” 

“Then why did you come here? Don’t you think he’ll come here first?” Damon asked.

“I wasn’t planning to stay here and raise them. Mystic Falls is just as bad, if not more, dangerous than New Orleans. I was planning on going to Canada, but Victor figured out my plans and called me. So I pulled off at the next exit, not even realizing I was in Mystic Falls,” I explained.

“So you coming here was an accident?” He asked and I looked at him.

“Yes,” I said then took his hand. “But I’m happy I ended up here.” Damon held my hand and smiled. 

“Well, you need to leave soon than before Klaus gets here,” Damon replied. 

“No,” I told him. “I’m not leaving now until I know Stefan’s ok.” My older brother sighed.

“Alex, I can handle our amnesia little brother.” Damon and I looked at Stefan flirting with the waitress from earlier. Stefan looked so carefree. I wish he could always stay that way. No guilt. “You need to protect those kids,” He told me and I nodded. 

“I know,” I replied. 

“Do you know their genders?” He asked and I turned to him with a playful smile. 

“One of each,” I told him. I was about to say something else when a voice spoke up behind me.

“To Mary-Anne!” I turned to see Victor standing at the bell with Klaus. I looked at Damon to see him notice them too. 

“MARY-ANNE!” The rest of the bar yelled and Victor rung the bell. I rolled my eyes at their entrance and the sound. I then turned to Damon, which is when I realized Stefan wasn’t at the bar.

“Hey Damon, where’s Stef?” I asked him. Damon looked around for him and the waitress. 

“You don’t see that cute, little waitress anywhere, do you?” He asked me and I shook my head. “Didn’t think so.” Damon stood up and so did I. “Where are you going?”

“To deal with the father of my kids before he makes a scene,” I replied. “You have my new phone number. Just text me where you’re going when you find him, and I’ll meet you there.” 

“Better yet, I’ll come and save you,” Damon joked and I laughed, then walked over to Klaus and Victor. I walked passed them to the alleyway behind the Grill, then turn to them.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Klaus asked me, once the door closed behind them. 

“I was thinking about making amends with my brothers,” I lied.

“That’s bullshit,” Victor stated.

“Well, it’s true,” I told him. “Damon and I are on speaking terms now.”

“Great, then you can come home,” Klaus said. 

“No,” I snapped. “I’m not going home. Not yet.”

“It’s adorable that you think you have a choice.” Klaus laughed at me and the back door of the Grill opened again. I saw Damon come out with my little brother and look at me. 

“Ready to go?” He asked and I nodded. I noticed he had a bottle of alcohol and a silver bell in his hand.

“Um-” Stefan said, looking at Klaus and Victor confused.

“Klaus,” Damon and I quickly said. Stefan looked at Klaus then me. 

“I thought you two weren’t together?” Stefan asked and I sighed. 

“We aren’t, but it doesn’t stop him from trying to control my life,” I complained.

“Well, you are carrying my children,” Klaus shot back as he stepped towards me. This causes Damon to speed in between us. 

“Back off,” My older brother growled. 

“Oh, so one heart to heart conversation and you’re back to protecting her?” Klaus taunted.

“Stop it!” I snapped and they turned to me. “Both of you. We don’t have time for this, we need to get Stefan away from all these people.” Damon then looked at Stefan who was watching the three of us. Victor seemed to notice the worry Damon and I held when we looked at Stefan.

“What’s going on?” Victor asked.

“Stefan doesn’t remember who he is,” I told him and turned to Klaus. “That’s why I can’t leave yet.”

“Too bad, Damon can keep you updated while you’re in New Orleans with me,” Klaus said and went to grab my arm, but Stefan sped him to the wall. My little brother held Klaus by the throat.

“I might not remember my past, but if you talk to my sister like that again I’ll rip your head off.” Stefan threatened Klaus, then let go of him. I smiled at my little brother. Maybe he’s still in there somewhere. 

“Bye,” I said as I grabbed Stefan’s arms and sped him out of the alley with Damon.


	15. Chapter 14

###  Alex’s P.O.V

Damon, Stefan, and I were walking through the cemetery to our family crypt. Bells rang every few minutes as the people in the graveyard socialized and told stories. “What kind of name is Honoria Fell?” Stefan asked and I hit his arm.

“That my granddaughter!” I snapped and Damon leaned in. 

“Shh. You’re kind of the one who killed her,” Damon whispered and Stefan looked at me, apologetically. 

“Sorry,” He said and I talk about it as we walked into the crypt.

“Hindsight being 20/20,” I said. “Way too much temptation at the bar, so if this ripper gene is biological, then we need to minimize human contact.” Damon was lighting candles behind me as I looked at Stefan. “Until we get your brain back to normal.”

“So this is the family crypt, huh?” He asked us and I walked over to the bench behind me. I had to get off of my feet. “Anybody here I didn’t kill?”

“Well, we've covered our father, who art in hell, ” Damon started and rang the bell.

“Amen,” I praised. 

“Uncle Zach, my bad,” Damon said and rang the bell again.

“On the bright side, our mother died of consumption,” I informed Stefan.

“Oh, good,” Stefan said as Damon rang the bell. Damon’s phone rang and he looked at it then at me. 

“I got to go see a man about a witch.” My older brother informs us. “Look out for her ex and party on without me.” Damon then handed the bell and liquor to Stefan and walked out of the crypt.

Stefan turned to me and I smiled at him. “So your ex is a prick,” I laughed at his words.

“That’s an understatement,” I replied as he sat down next to me. I grabbed the bell and sighed. 

“But can I say something,” Stefan said. “And you don’t have to agree with me since I don’t remember this Klaus guy and his friend - but… He seemed like he cared about you.” I looked at him confused. “I mean someone doesn’t just travel across 5 states for no one.” 

“Are you saying I should forgive him?” I asked.

“No, I’m just saying that you should talk to him. Make sure you're both on the same page. Give him a chance to prove to you that he wants to be a father,” Stefan explained and I stayed quiet. “But maybe I’m wrong. I mean I don’t remember him.” He laughed and I smiled. 

“Yeah,” I responded. Someone walked into the crypt and I saw Elena at the entrance, with a bell. 

“Damon called.” She said and I nodded. I stood up and walked over to her. 

“I need some air, you think you watch him for a little while?” I asked her and she nodded. 

I walked out of the crypt and over to the Fell’s family tombstones. I sat down at Erin’s grave and noticed that there wasn’t a lot of people around me. Next to his was William’s grave and I felt tears in my eyes. My life was so much easier back then. I ran my hand over my stomach and sighed.

“I wished you guys could have met your older brothers,” I told them. “You would have liked them. They were so kind and innocent, but then again so was I before died.” 

“Alex,” I looked up and saw Klaus standing there. Victor wasn’t with him. 

“Where’s Victor?” I asked and Klaus sat down, on the ground, next to me.

“In the car,” He answered. “Said you and I needed to talk.” I looked over at Erin’s grave than at William’s. “You miss him.”

“Of course I miss him. He was my best friend, my husband, and the father of my sons,” I said to Klaus. “Charles’s should be here, my oldest. The one who actually triggered his curse and ran to Louisiana, so he wouldn’t harm his family. He should be buried here beside his brother.” I explained to him, then rang the damn bell in my hand. 

“Why did you leave?” Klaus asked and I looked at him. 

“Because New Orleans will never be safe enough to raise our kids, even if you manage to overthrow Marcel and take back your city,” I explained to him. 

“So you want to raise them here? In Mystic Falls?” He asked and I shook my head.

“No,” I answered. “I didn’t mean to come here actually. I just - ended up here.” I looked down at my stomach. “Look,” I looked at him. “I want what’s best for them. I want them to go to school, make friends, fall in love, and have a  _ normal _ life.” I sighed. “But I also know that they’re supernatural so they won’t have a normal life, but if they’re safe and loved then I don’t care how  normal their life is.” 

“I want that too,” Klaus confessed and rested his hand on my stomach. “For all three of you.” He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. “But I also want them to grow up in their family home.”

“New Orleans isn’t safe for them Klaus,” I told him.

“I’ll make it safe.”

“But what if you can’t?” I asked him. “What if that city is just doomed to be at war with itself for the rest of time? I won’t have children grow up like that.” I looked towards the Salvatore crypt. “Plus a home doesn’t have to be a building or a city, it’s wherever your loved ones are.”

Klaus was silent, clearly thinking through everything I told him. I looked back over to Erin’s grave and gave it a weak smile. “We’ll leave,” My quickly turned back to Klaus. 

“What?” I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly.

“If New Orleans becomes too dangerous then we’ll leave,” He elaborated.

“Really?” I asked him as tears began to form in my eyes. 

“All I want is to spend the rest of my immortal life with you,” Klaus said. “So you have my word that we will leave New Orleans if it isn’t safe for us to stay anymore.” I smiled at him, then felt a punch from the inside of my stomach. I looked down in shock. “Was that-”

“Yeah,” I said to them. “Hello, my angels.” I looked back at Klaus to see him with tears in his eyes. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. He slowly began to lean in until his lips met mine. It was a soft kiss, but it had a lot of emotion behind it. 

“I see you two made up,” I pulled away and looked up at Damon. He looked annoyed and I rolled my eyes before holding my hand up. Damon grabbed it and help me stand up. 

“Shut up,” I said and placed his hand on my stomach. One of the twins kicked again and he smirked.

“At least they recognize their favorite uncle,” Damon said to me and I hit him in the arm softly. He then looked at Klaus, who was standing behind me. “So are you two-”

“No, but we are on the same page now,” I said to him. Damon looked between us again then nodded.

“I assume this means you’re leaving?” He asked and I nodded. “Well then,” Damon looked at Klaus. “You hurt her or my niece and nephew in any way and I’ll tear your heart from your chest.” Damon threatens and I rolled my eyes. My older brother kissed my forehead. “Keep in touch and call me when they’re born.”

“I will,” I said. “But are you sure you don’t need help with Stefan?” 

“Elena and I can take care of Stefan,” I didn’t like that sentence. “I’ll make sure he gives you a call when he remembers everything,” Damon said, and I nodded. 

“Ok,” I said to him. “Guess we better be leaving then.” 

“I’ll see you around, sister,” Damon said. 

“See you around, brother.”

####  ~Back in New Orleans~

Someone was placing me down somewhere. I opened my eyes and saw it was Klaus laying me down on my bed at the plantation. “Hi,” I said quietly.

“Go back to sleep, love,” He told me, softly. “You’ve had a long day.” 

“Only if you stay with me,” I replied. 

Klaus smirked at me and nodded. He moved around the bed and I turned to lay on my other side, towards him. He got in the bed and I grabbed his arm and rested my head and stomach on it while holding his hand. Klaus was lying on his side and I closed my eyes, then fell asleep easy. Knowing he was right by my side.


	16. Chapter 15

### Alex’s P.O.V

_June 3rd, 2013_

[I](https://www.pinterest.cl/pin/619174648743631222/?lp=true) woke up in bed without Klaus next to me. As I walked downstairs, I saw an elaborate breakfast had been set up in the dining room of the plantation house. There were only two chairs at the table and Klaus was standing behind one of them. “What’s all this?” I asked him as I walked up to him. 

“What? I can't treat the woman who’s carrying my children to a good breakfast?” Klaus asked as he pulled out the chair. I sat down and he pushed in the chair a bit, before going to sit down himself. 

“Why are you doing this, Klaus?” I asked him. 

“I told you why,” Klaus replied. “You’re the mother of my children, and you deserve the best New Orleans has to offer.” I looked at him suspiciously. 

“Ok,” I said and decided to change the subject as I began to eat the food in front of me. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“To take back my city,” Klaus answered and I looked at him surprised. 

“So that’s what’s put you in a good mood,” I replied and he smiled. We ate in silence as I thought over yesterday’s events. 

“You’re still worried about Stefan,” Klaus said and I looked at him.

“Wouldn’t you be worried if Elijah couldn’t remember who he was and had a tendency to rip people’s heads off?” I questioned. 

“I’m sure Damon and Elena have already found a way to bring back his memories,” Klaus reassured me and I gave him a look.

“Have you met them?” I asked him. “I love Damon but he’ll drop everything for Elena in a heartbeat.”

“You could always call them if you’re so worried about them,” Klaus mentioned. I looked at him when his phone vibrated. “Looks like Marcel has decided to talk to me.” Klaus stood up and walked over to me. He kissed my forehead and I gave him a smile. 

“Be careful,” I said. He gave me a reassuring smile before leaving.

~

I stepped out of the shower and picked up my phone while drying my hair. “Hello?” I asked.

“ _How dare you?!_ ” Caroline scolded me.

“How dare I what?” I asked her.

“ _How dare you come to Mystic Falls and not see me,_ ” Caroline said, angrily, and I let out a laugh.

“I’m sorry Caroline, I had to help my amnesia little brother. Plus I didn’t think I was going to leave as soon as I did,” I explained to her. “How is he?”

“ _As ok as he can be right now,_ ” Caroline said. 

“So Damon hasn’t completely fucked up yet?” I asked, hopefully. 

“ _Nope, but someone kidnapped Kathrine,_ ” Caroline mentioned.

“Why does that matter?” I asked her. 

“ _Oh, yeah, you’ve been gone,_ ” Caroline muttered. “ _Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat, meaning she’s human. Although now, since she has the cure running through her veins, Silas wants her and we don’t want Silas to have her._ ” 

“Wait, Kathrine’s human and no one told me?” I asked her.

“ _Well, you weren’t picking up your phone._ ” Caroline shot back as I got dressed.

“Touché,” I quipped. “Anyways Kathrine is kidnapped.”

“ _Yeah, and we’re in the process of finding her,_ ” Caroline explained and I sighed.

“Well, when you do, please let me kill her,” I mentioned and she laughed.

“ _Will do. Look, I have to go,_ ” She said and I smiled.

“I’ll talk to you later,” I said.

“ _Bye Alex,_ ” Care said and hung up. 

I smiled as I put my phone down. There’s that feeling again. Content. I liked this feeling. I hope it stays with me for a while. Klaus and I were on the road to forgiveness, now that we had come to a certain agreement. Plus, I know New Orleans is too dangerous for our kids, so we’ll have to leave eventually. With that safety net in mind, I smiled. Everything will be fine.

~

I’m assuming Elijah with Klaus since I haven’t seen him all day. I felt another kick and I groaned a bit. That one was strong. The front door opened and I saw Victor and Daniel. I remained laying on the couch in the living room. They came over and sat in the chairs next to me. 

“What?” I asked.

“Have you thought about it?” Victor asked me. 

“Thought about what?”

“The powers you babies are going to possess,” Daniel elaborated. “I mean they are part vampire, werewolf, human -”

“Witch.”  

“Witch?” Victor asked. “What do you mean witch?” 

“Esther,” I muttered. “She was a Norse witch, meaning that even though Klaus can’t do magic, he still carries the gene.”

“So you’re telling us your kids are part witch, vampire, and werewolf?” Victor asked and I remained silent as that information sunk in. 

“No,” I said. “That’s ridiculous. Being a vampire and a werewolf both started off as a curse. So it’s not surprising they could be mixed. A witch is someone blessed by nature. Whoever heard of a vampire/witch or a werewolf/witch. Magic is a receive gene so there's a one/four off chance that one of them might be magical and since their grandmother, Esther was so powerful that maybe that’s what the witches were scared of.” Shit. One of my babies was a witch? No wonder the witches were terrified of them. I mean I knew Esther was a witch, I just forgot she was also one of the most powerful witches in history. Welp, I hope Bonnie can help me then.

“Ok,” Daniel said. “So your babies have powers and there is no way to narrow it down?” I nodded. “Does Klaus know anything about it?

“Do I know anything about what?” I jumped at the sound of Klaus’s voice. His mouth had dried blood on it and there were bloodstains on his shirt. 

“I’m assuming you have your empire back,” I said and Klaus smirked. He lifted up my legs and placed them on my lap, as he sat down on the couch. 

“Yes, in fact, I do have it back,” Klaus confirmed. “Now what were you all talking about?”

“The babies,” I replied and Klaus looked at me concerned. “Calm down, nothing’s wrong with them. Victor and Daniel were just pointing out we have to think about what powers our babies might have, which is when I remembered that your mother was a witch. Meaning our kids have the chance to be a witch as well.”

By the look on Klaus’s face, I could tell he hadn’t thought about that. I looked at Victor and Daniel and they seemed to realize it too. Daniel broke the silence, “So let's list out the possibilities. At this point, we have to assume one baby is a witch. A super-powerful one, because why else would the witches be scared. It's not like born hybrids are anything new, and because your drinking blood right now the other baby is probably gonna be some kind of human-vampire hybrid. Then they are also gonna have the werewolf gene. So the question is what happens if they active said gene.”

“Ok first off, what the fuck? What do you think this is? Twilight. Neither one of the babies is going to be a vampire. The blood is all me. It’s my body trying to be functional when I have two more things eating off my energy and nutrients,” I snapped.

“Ok, then werewolf witch babies. Maybe that’s why the witches are scared, that's a new combination. What about the amount of magic they might have plus the strength of a werewolf?” Victor mentioned. “I mean the witches saw something that scared them right off their rockers.” I felt Klaus tense up at Victor’s words.

“Victor’s right, Klaus,” I said. “There's no use denying it. Sabine had some freaky vision about our kids. That’s why Agnes tried to kill them. For all, we know the kids might have enough power to level this city.”

“And for all we know someone else might come after them, trying to take that power for themselves,” Daniel warned, and the three of us turned to him. Klaus and I then shared a look. It wasn't an unreasonable thought. People tried using witches all the time. 

“He’s right,” Victor agreed. “There’s almost no reason to speculate besides to prepare ourselves for the possibilities. We don’t know who else knows about them, or their actions. The witches in this city already want them dead because they think your kids are going to be the end of them.” I sighed and laid back down.

“That accusation is complete bullshit. They’re just babies,” I argued. “We don’t know how they’ll turn out.” 

“Either way you guys need to be ready for when those kinds of people show up, if they ever do,” Daniel advised and I gave Klaus another look. He seemed to notice I agreed with Daniel and looked away while sighing. 

“Let’s keep this between the four of us shall we?” Klaus offered. “The fewer people who know about the potential powers of our children the better.” We all nodded and Klaus smiled, having that settled. “Wonderful. Now, Alexandria, go pack your things.”

“What?” I asked, confused.

“What do you mean what?” He asked. “I'm finally telling you, you get to leave this house and you’re against it?” I sat up and looked at him.

“I’m not against it, I’m just confused.”

“I got my empire back, love, you’re moving into the compound with Elijah and me,” Klaus explained. “Victor and Daniel are welcome to join too unless they would rather stay here.” I smiled at him and went upstairs to pack.

#### ~At the Compound~

Klaus and I walked into the compound. Victor and Daniel were still getting their things back at the plantation. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard and Klaus turned to me. “What is it?” He asked.

“I don’t trust the vampires,” I stated, bluntly, and Klaus walked up to me.

“They won’t hurt you, love, I’ll make sure of it,” He said and held out his hand. “Now come on, let me show you your room.” I hesitated but took his hand nonetheless. Klaus led me upstairs to a fairly big room that had its own bathroom and a smaller room connected to it, but that door was locked. “Victor and Daniel’s room are across from you.” I turned to him. “And my room’s just down the hall. I’ll have Marcel bring up your things.” 

Klaus walked out of the room and I walked over to the bed before sitting down. I smiled. I’m free of that reminder. Maybe now I will feel safe. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see Marcel. “Just here to drop off your things,” He said.

“Thanks,” I replied and laid down. 

“So you’re the woman he knocked up,” Marcel mused and I laughed.

“Are you shocked?” I asked him. “I’m the only person he seems to have any interest in since the 1920s.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Marcel asked. “I could have helped you with the witches.”

“I didn’t know,” I replied honestly. “I didn’t know until I was dragged into this mess. Then I was linked to Sophie and I knew if I told anyone, they’d kill my kids.” 

“I get it,” He replied. “You were just protecting your kids.” I gave him a smile. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Marcel left and I sighed. I hope we become friends. He seems like a nice guy.


	17. Chapter 16

### Alex’s P.O.V

Klaus had set up a dinner table in the courtyard to celebrate his return to leadership over New Orleans and his repossession of the compound from Marcel. [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/227150374932577769/?lp=true) don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy before. He stood at one end of the table, while I sat down on the other. The vampires looked at me a few times and I simply continued to drink my glass of blood. Marcel sat to Klaus’s left and I watched Klaus carefully. It was easy to see that most people weren’t happy with the change, and Klaus was probably going to make it worse by the end of the night. I could just feel it. Victor and Daniel were sitting on either side of me. 

The original called for everyone's attention, by tapping his glass with his fork. “Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality.” Klaus started and I rolled my eyes. Why must you be so dramatic? “After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauty and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, like vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine.” 

Klaus gestured toward a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join us at the table, one for each guest accept for me. I mean he wasn’t wrong, I’ve felt more deeply about everything ever since I became pregnant. “Insatiable need, exquisite pain…” The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the vampire's bowls with blood. “Our victories, and our defeats.” Klaus looked at Marcel and raised his glass in a toast. “..To my city, my home again. May the blood never ceases to flow-” Klaus exclaimed and Marcel stood uplifting his glass with the wine in it.

“-And the party never ends!” Marcel finished Klaus’s sentence and looked at one of his vampires with a smile. I looked between the two of them suspiciously. They seemed close like he used to be Marcel’s, right-hand man. Mental note: keep an eye on those two in case they decide to turn against Klaus.

“To New Orleans,” The vampire cheered. Klaus repeated him, then so did everybody else except for me. 

I didn’t want to be here, I wanted to be asleep in my bed upstairs. I am so tired, the babies were draining a lot out of me today. I mean I barely did anything, except talking about babies and moving here. I leaned my head back a bit and took a sip of my blood, hoping it would wake me up. 

“I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent changes in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not unrepresented. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires,” Klaus said to everybody else at the table.

“What about them?” The vampire pointed to me at the far end of the table. “The hybrid and her posse,” That woke me up. 

“You do realize I can hear you,” I snapped at him. He flashed his fangs at me, to which I rolled my eyes and grabbed my glass. I ignored his threat, knowing a bite from me could kill him, and that he was a younger vampire than me. 

“Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, another matter I would like to address.” Klaus walked over to the other end of the table where I sat. “As many of you know, Alex here is carrying my children.” There were shared looks between the vampires. “Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate amount of respect. Even though she’ll happily correct you if you disrespect her,” I rolled my eyes again. “As for Victor and Daniel, why they are natural hybrids who turned on the night I broke the curse and close friends of Alex’s, here of their own volition. 

 “You need not worry about them as long as you don’t harm Alex in any way.” Klaus was standing behind my chair now. “But, Diego,” Diego looked at him. “Could you hand me your daylight ring?” Klaus asked him. Huh. Didn’t see that coming. I thought Klaus would just try to gain their trust. 

“Why?” Diego asked.

“To make an example towards vampires who threaten the woman carrying my children, or anybody I don’t deem worthy of being in _my_ inner circle.” Klaus explained as he walked behind Diego's chair. Diego looked at Marcel and Marcel seemed pissed, but didn’t speak out against Klaus. Slowly, the vampire handed over his daylight ring and Klaus smiled. 

* * *

_June 4th, 2013_

So, Davina moved in while I was taking a nap, and I have yet to meet her. I walked into the living room and was taken aback by Klaus. I mean I knew he was in there, but why did he look extremely attractive? I had an urge to rip his shirt off right there and then. Klaus turned to me and stared for a moment confused on why I was staring at him. I mean he did look really handsome sitting there.

“Love?” Klaus’s voice snapped me out of my trace.

“What?” I asked, blinking in confusion. Come on, Alex! You have a kiss with the guy and now you want to sleep with him. Get a hold of yourself. The hybrid smirked at me as he walked up to me, and I watched his every move. 

“Was there something you needed?” He asked and lightly pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. 

“Um-” THINK! I came here for a reason, what was it? I had just sent Victor and Daniel to scope out the wolves and find them. I still wanted to know about my family, but Klaus didn’t need to know that bit. “Um, I was thinking about the werewolves in the Bayou,” I explained, suddenly gaining some control over my emotions.

“What about them?”

“Well, don’t you want to know what’s going on out there?” I asked him. Klaus looked at me curiously. 

“I’m assuming you’ve already sent Victor and Daniel out,” He commented and I smiled.

“Yup,” I told him. “I just thought you’d ought to know.” Klaus and I stared at each other for a little while longer. He began to lean in a bit closer to me and I could feel his breath on my lips.

“Was that the only reason you came here, darling?” He asked. 

It was then that I noticed how close we were. One of his hands was on my lower back, while the other rested on my cheek. Klaus’s touch set me on fire and with one more move we’d be kissing. God, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I knew (for right now) I didn’t want it to stop.

“Eh-hem,” Someone coughed behind us and Klaus shut his eyes in annoyance. His hands didn’t move but his head turned towards Elijah, who was standing behind him. 

“What is it?” Klaus growled at him. I looked down and moved my head so Klaus’s hand let go of my cheek. He looked at me sadly as I stepped back, away from him. Elijah took a step closer to us, though Klaus never looked away from me.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Elijah said. “But Marcel wishes to speak to you,” I looked at Elijah and gave him an embarrassed smile. 

“Well, then I’ll be sure to let you know what Victor and Daniel find out,” I told Klaus and looked up at him. He seemed sad that we were interrupted, and I was as well. But what did that mean? Was I ready to let him back in? “Excuse me,” Then I turned around and went to my room. 

I need some alone time and now that Klaus was going to be out of the house for a while, I had some time to think. Locking my bedroom door, I sat down on my bed and began to pace the length of my room. What is going on with me? One minute I was ready to leave his sorry ass behind to protect my children and the next I’m about to kiss him.

Again for that fact.

Actually, backtrack, what the hell was that kiss in Mystic Falls anyway? Was it simply in the heat of the moment? A product of the joy I felt when I felt one of my babies kick, or maybe it was because I felt happiness knowing I was on the same page with Klaus again. That I could give my kids a normal life - or at least as normal as I could give them. I mean it did feel nice to kiss him, it was sweet. It wasn’t forced. It felt safe. 

But was I ready to let Klaus in again? Was I ready to open my heart to him? To give him control? I mean I felt safe with him now, and I obviously feel something. Two seconds ago, I wanted to rip his clothes off! Though I think if we did kiss I would have done just that. 

I sat on my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I then looked at my stomach, and rested my hand on top of it. Maybe this is all a pregnancy thing and it’ll pass. Maybe tomorrow I’ll wake up and not feel this insane attraction to him. 

Though I’m always going to feel some attraction to him. 

I mean everytime I’m in the room with him, our bond keeps trying to pull us together, even more so after that kiss we shared. I’ve just chosen to ignore it until now. It didn’t really start acting up until a few seconds ago. God why did Elijah have to come into the room and ruin the moment? 

I sat up straighter. I did _not_ just think that, did I? Did I really want to kiss Klaus that badly? I looked down at my baby bump again. I know I shouldn’t blame you, but I do. You two are throwing your mommy's emotions out of whack. 

~

I went back to the living room a few hours later. Victor and Daniel were still looking around and I realized I had to leave my bedroom. And there, in all his hybrid glory, was the man I wanted to kiss, apparently. Though this time when I saw him I was pissed off. Then I noticed a blonde human woman writing something and looked at both of them confused. 

“Um-” The blonde looked at me. “Sorry, but who are you?” I asked her.

“You’re Alex aren’t you?” She asked and I nodded slowly. “I’m Cami.”

“She’s my stenographer,” Klaus explained and I rolled my eyes. 

“Please tell me you’re not writing down your life story?” I asked. Klaus smirked a bit and looked away. “Wow,” I whispered before turning back to Cami. “I’m so sorry you’ve been chosen to write his long ass life.” Cami laughed and I looked back at Klaus. “Have you hear from Victor or Daniel?”

“No, but then again I don’t think they’ll bother telling me anything they find without running it by you first,” Klaus explained. I looked between the two of them, feeling both awkward and a bit jealous. 

“Well, then - let me know if you hear from them,” I said. “I’ll be in my room.” I began to walk back towards my room, despite having spent an hour in there already and managing to buy a pregnancy pillow. Klaus suddenly sped in front of me and I stopped in my tracks. “What? Got bored of your little typist?”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Klaus teased. I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

“No! Why would I be jealous? It’s not like we’re together anyway,” I told him and rubbed my arms awkwardly. I didn’t like the silence that sat between us. 

“Alex, about this morning-” I stopped him. 

“Don’t. It was just my hormones getting the best of me and you being my soulmate,” I semi-lied. It was also the fact that I’m starting to develop feelings for you again.

“Right,” He said, crestfallen, and I felt horrible. I wanted to give him a hug, but instead I just stood there. 

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” I asked him.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, after I - um, finished this thing with Marcel,” Klaus explained and I looked down, sadly. 

“Oh,” I whispered. Dinner didn’t sound bad. The thought of going out on a normal date with him sounded really nice, actually. “Raincheck?” I piped up.

He gave me a smile, a hopeful smile, then nodded. “Raincheck.” He agreed and walked back to the living room. I then walked out of earshot of the living room. 

Leaning against the wall of the hallway, I banged the back of my head against it. I’m an asshole. I just gave him false hope. I closed my eyes and groaned softly to myself. Why couldn’t I just make up my mind? Why couldn’t my brain and my heart answer this one question: Should I date Klaus or not? 

“Is everything ok?” I jumped at Daniel’s voice and looked at him.

“Jesus Christ, Daniel!” I scolded him. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Daniel walked over to me and leaned on the wall across from me.

“Sorry,” He apologized. “Now do you want to tell me what you were groaning about?” 

“I hate emotions.” I stated. “I hate horomones and I fucking hate my heart and brain right now.”

“Ah,” Daniel sighed. “So this is about Klaus?” I didn't say anything, just kept looking to the floor. “What happened?”

“We almost kissed, after my hormones decided to make me crave the feeling of jumping his bones,” I explained, angrily. “I don’t get it! Klaus was about to ask me out on a normal date, but before he could, my stupid ass decideds to say no!” 

“Sounds like you want to be with him,” Daniel commented and I looked at him perplexed.

“What?”

“Alex, right now you sound like a highschool girl who turned down their crush,” He laughed. “If you want to be with him that badly, then why aren’t you? No one’s going to judge you. Damon and Stefan have come to terms with the fact that he’s going to be in your life for a long time. So why not be with him?” 

“I-I don’t know,” I stuttered. Daniel looked at me sympathetically and sighed.

“Look, if you truly feel this way, let him take you out to dinner.” Daniel said. “It’s one date. If you don’t feel comfortable, then talk to him at least. If you do, well then you have your answer.” I nodded in agreement. Ok, I need to change the subject.

“Um, why were you looking for me?” I asked.

“Oh!” Daniel said. “I didn’t find anything about the werewolves in the city, I was just wondering if Victor had come back with anything?” 

I shook my head, “No, nothing yet.” I replied. 

~

I was walking to the kitchen, when I saw the young teenager I met at the night of the festival. She was looking for something in all the cardboard boxes surrounding her. “Hello, again.” I said and she turned around to me. “I never did get your name.”

“Davina,” She informed me. 

“Well, then I guess should say thank you for unlinking me from Sophie,” I said to her with a smile.

“And you must be Alex, Klaus’s wife,” Davina said and I looked at her shocked. Did everyone think just because he knocked me up, that I was married? Have you met the man?! 

“No, not his wife.” I corrected her. Honestly I don’t know what he is to me, aside from the obvious. Davina went back to looking threw her boxes. Her movements were frantic and I looked at her curiously, “What are you looking for?”

“My violin. It must be in the attic.” She answered me.

I looked at her confused. “So, just go get it,” I told her. 

“I can't. It's not safe for me out there.” Davina explained.

“Funny, I was under the impression that everyone was afraid of you,” I said while smirking a bit.

“The witches are after me,” Davina explained.

“You mean that crazy witch, Agnes?” I asked her and she nodded. “Yeah, she tried to kill my babies. The thing is, she's dead.” Davina was surprised by the information. “Elijah killed her.” Davina then shook her head in disbelief.

“But.. Agnes was the last living Elder. If she's dead, then I'm safe.” Davina explained. Ok, then why are you here? “Marcel would've told me.” Oh! That’s why. Marcel didn’t tell you. 

“ He probably didn't want to lose his secret weapon against the witches?” I asked her. “I mean you were the reason he could control the witches. If I were him, I wouldn’t want to lose that.” 

“You're lying,” Davina refused, wanting to believe what I was telling her.

I sighed, “Why would I lie to you?” I asked her.

“Because you want something from me. Everyone does.” Davina said. I thought about that for a moment before speaking.

“Davina, I didn't even know you were in this house until a few minutes ago,” I told her. “And I, honestly, don’t need anything at the moment.” 

“No I don't believe you, your Klaus’s wife and are trying to trick me for him.” She said to me.

The look on her face was just pitiful, “Look, believe me or not. I don’t care. But first things first, this is the 21st century. Just because I’m having his kids doesn’t mean we are married and no, I’m not lying right now.” I explained. “Davina you are a child, so I’m going to give you some advice. You have powerful people all around you, looking to gain more power. You are nothing but a chess peice to them. Right now you have freedom, so if I were you, I’d leave before Klaus makes you his new queen peice.”

I turned around and walked out of the room. I began to make my way to the kitchen again. Once I made it, I smiled, and I felt another kick. Yeah, I’m happy we finally got here too. I noticed some peanut butter on the counter, I wonder if we have chocolate. I gasped to myself, I should go get some Reese's. Those sound so good right now. 

I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. I guess I’ll settle for this. I started to eat my peanut butter and almost moaned at how good it tasted. My phone then buzzed and I looked down to see a text from Victor. ‘ _Come to the Bayou, I found something._ ’ I read and smirked. Finally.


	18. Chapter 17

###  Alex’s P.O.V

####  ~In the Bayou~

I saw Victor standing near a cabin and two women standing near a fire. Hold up. I’ve been here before. This is where the witches kidnapped me from. So Jane-Anne did tell me the truth? But was I still angry at her? Yes, I was still pissed. My family was really here and I could have met them months ago. I looked at the two women. One was a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair, then the other was, “Hayley?” I asked her.

“Alex,” She said just as shocked. Hayley began to walk over to me and then her eyes went to my stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m pregnant with Klaus’s babies,” I quickly said. “And it’s one of nature's strange loopholes.” Hayley was still shocked but hugged me nonetheless. “Why are you here?”

“I tracked my family here after you told me to leave,” She explained. “Then I met Eve,” Hayley gestured to the woman behind her. 

I looked at Eve before looking back at Hayley, then I noticed a necklace she was wearing. At the bottom was a blue and silver ring, with a silver ‘A’ in the middle of the stone. I grabbed it softly and I felt tears in my eyes. That was my ring. My family ring I gave to Charles when I said goodbye to him. 

“Where did you get this?” I asked Hayley and she looked at me concerned.

“From Eve,” Hayley answered. “Said it was a family heirloom.” I looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. 

“I finally found you,” I whispered and she pulled away. I wish I knew all this in Mystic Falls. That would have been so much quicker.

“What do you mean you found me?” Hayley asked. 

“Hayley,” I held the ring up so she could see the silver ‘A’ on it. “This is my ring. I gave it to my eldest son when I turned into a vampire and had to leave my family.” The realization finally hit her and she was flabbergasted by it. “Welcome to the family, it’s shit, but you’ll grow to love it.” Hayley broke out into laughter and I laughed along with her. 

Eve then walked up to us with a smile, “I’m glad you found each other, but there are some other things you need to know,” She told me. Eve then leads us over to the fire and I sat down on a chair nearby. 

“Do you know anything about my father?” I asked her. 

“Only from the stories I’ve heard,” Eve answered. “He was one of the best Alphas we ever had. Was really close to your son, Charles. Though the pack never understood why he made an effort to befriend him, he wasn’t the sort of man to do that, you know?” She looked at me with a smile. “But later he confessed it was because of you, said he owed it to you.” So Rosalita’s information was true. My father really did know my son, and they were friends. A smile made its way onto my face. “Even made Charles Alpha before he died.”

“Then how did my family ring become an heirloom?” I asked her. “I thought it was lost.”

“Well, when Charles’s eldest daughter got old enough, he gave her the ring and told them about you,” Eve explained to me. “She then passed it down to hers, and when Andrea was born it was meant to go to her, but she went missing. So I took it and kept it safe.” I looked at Hayley confused.

“Andrea?” I asked.

“It was what my parents named me,” Hayley explained and handed me a book. “This book has every member of our pack in it.” I took it from her slowly and opened it up. I saw the last entre was Andrea Labonair, and from Rosalita’s information, I knew it was Hayley. I then went back into the book and found an Alexandria Cardot with my birthday next to it. 

I looked up at Eve again, “What happened to the people in this book?” I asked her.

“Long story short: Marcel happened,” Eve said. 

“What did he do?” 

“Killed most of them,” Eve began to explain as she sat down next to me. “Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them.”

“What kind of curse?” I demand because I was starting to lose my temper. 

“Swap nature around, inside out, made it so their natural state is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon.” She explained. That must be awful. Not being able to be human. “We get hunted by the marks we carry, the crescent moon birthmark,” I looked at my shoulder then turned to see Eve showing me hers. The skin was scarred and burned. “That’s why I got rid of mine. I didn’t want to get found out.” I looked at her sadly. No one should have to go through this. 

My phone buzzed and I saw it was Elijah texting me. Probably wondering where I was, meaning Klaus was about to be home. I stood up, knowing that I had to go unless I wanted Klaus to go mental. “Look I have to go, but I’ll be back,” I said to her.

“Keep that mark covered up. Hybrid or not, you need to watch your back.” Eve warned me, and I nodded. Though it’s not as if I didn’t do that already. I turned to Victor. 

“Stay with them,” I said to him and he nodded, then I sped away. 

####  ~At the Compound~

I walked into the compound to see Marcel and Klaus covered in blood while smiling at each other. The man who cursed my pack is now buddies again with my baby daddy...And there goes any control I had over my temper. My eyes were only on Marcel as I stalked towards them. Klaus had just realized my presence. 

“Alex-” I sped to Marcel and threw him across the room.

“You bastard!” I screamed at him. I went after him but Klaus sped in front of me as Marcel stood up. “You told me you knew nothing about what happened to them!”

“Calm down, love and tell me what has made you so upset,” Klaus said and stood in between Marcel and me. 

“You want me to calm down. How about you fuck off and let me make him pay for killing then cursing my family!” I yelled at Klaus. I went to move towards Marcel again. Klaus wrapped his arms around me and kept me away from the man behind him.  “Let go of me!” I growled.

“Alex,” Klaus replied in the same tone. His grip got tighter as I squirmed away from him, towards Marcel. Eventually, Klaus pushed me away and stood between the two of us, with his hands raised in a defensive manner. “Marcel’s-”

“If your next word is ‘friend’ or ‘ally,’ I will stick an iron poker down your throat!” I snapped at him. “Now move out of my fucking way!”

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked and I turned to see him walking down the stairs with Elijah. 

“Klaus won’t move out of my fucking way, that’s what,” I stated. 

“You attacked me,” Marcel argued.

“And you curse my pack!” I screamed. Everyone turned to Marcel at my words Klaus. He seemed surprised but kept his eyes on me because Klaus knew if he looked away I’d kill Marcel.  Elijah, still a bit shocked, moved towards me. 

“How did you come by this information?” Elijah asked. 

“Victor texted me, said he found something in the Bayou. I met a werewolf named Eve and she told me about what he did.” I explained. “Now can I make Marcel pay for his actions?” I asked. 

“Love,” Klaus said quietly, and I looked at him. “I’ll deal with Marcel.”

“You’re buddies with him, asshat!” I shouted as my gold eyes came out. Klaus didn’t flinch at the sight of them, I think he expects it to happen. Klaus walked up to me and took hold of my shoulders, forcing me to stare into his eyes.

“Alexandria, you need to calm down,” He repeated. “This isn’t good for the kids. Go upstairs and rest. I promise you I’ll deal with Marcel.” I stared at him angrily before realizing he was right. This wasn’t good for the babies because I was putting them under stress. Once I felt my eyes go back to their normal color, I let my shoulders sag. Showing him I would fight him anymore.

“Fine,”  I let my eyes go back to their normal color and my shoulders sag. Showing him I would fight him anymore. Once Klaus drops his guard, I took my chance and sped to Marcel. I bit his neck and stepped back. “Now we’re even,” I snarled in his ear, then sped upstairs. 


	19. Chapter 18

### Alex’s P.O.V

_June 25th, 2013_

I was standing in front of a mirror, trying to fasten the zipper on the [white dress](https://www.lulus.com/products/love-swept-white-lace-midi-skater-dress/661242.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_content=661242&utm_campaign=PLA_formal-dresses&pla=1&s_kwcid=AL%217824%213%21337857861739%21%21%21g%21810815833350%21&gclid=Cj0KCQjwiILsBRCGARIsAHKQWLMMK-bbncQIQQeGAk1VjQczJxvb3f6RixAGksG4SvtStpRp-1s4kFEaAieGEALw_wcB) I found in the closet. It was probably Rebekah’s. The dress obviously wasn’t designed for someone who was 4 and a half months pregnant, but it did fit. I rubbed my hand over my belly as I smiled down at it. Even though the zipper on my back was open. I saw Klaus appear at the door behind me, and I saw him through the mirror. 

“Would you like some help?” He asked and I smiled. God, I hated it when he was in the room with me, because it took everything in me not to kiss him.

“You might need to use all your hybrid strength,” I joked and Klaus walked up behind me while chuckling.

“Allow me,” Klaus said and stood behind me. I moved my hair to one side as he zipped up my dress. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my stomach. 

“Thank you,” I said to him. “Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess.” Although I did like the legend. The reminder that women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves.

He looked at me through the mirror, “I think you look lovely. Only I would…” Klaus touched the birthmark on my shoulder, and I covered it with my hand.

“I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered. Despite the fact that I’m a hybrid,” I told him. 

“Yes, I don't suspect anyone here would dare lay a hand on you, knowing you're under my protection. I still don’t want to take the chance,” Klaus explained and I smiled at the sincerity in his words. Then one of the babies kicked my lungs and I took a deep breath. 

“Seems like that daughter of yours recognizes your voice and thinks my lung is a punching bag.” I teased him and he laughed, then kissed my shoulder lightly. I closed my eyes for a moment and leaned my head against his chest. All I want is to stay in his arms. It felt so nice here. So comfortable. 

“You know... if you wanted the attend the festivities tonight, I would be more than willing to take you,” Klaus mentioned in a slight whisper, hoping I would agree with him. He also pulled me a little closer to him, realizing how relaxed I became in his arms. 

“I don’t know,” I said. “I feel like if we make plans something going to come up, or you're going to plan something that will get in the way of that.” Klaus nodded and let his hands drop to the side.

“Thought I ask,” He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“Klaus, do you mind?” I asked and gestured at the dress’ zipper. He smiled before undoing the zipper for me, then took off and left me to change out of the dress. 

~

After I [changed clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/593067844659591892/), I walked downstairs to the courtyard. Word was that Davina left the compound, so now Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel were searching the entire quarter looking for her. Klaus stood on the balcony while talking to his brother. “So Davina’s missing, huh?” I asked as Victor came up to me.

“Walked right out of the front door, apparently,” Victor replied. “Just got back from searching the Bayou, though I don’t know why Klaus wanted me to search there.”

“It’s the last place Marcel would think to look, but also the last place she should be,” I explained. 

“Do you know where she is?” He asked me and I shook my head.

“No, although I did tell her that Agnes was dead. I thought she deserved to know she was now safe and all.” I informed him.

“Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?” 

“I think it was more of the fact that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated,” I explained.

“So you are the reason she's a runoff,” Victor stated and I shrugged.

“I just told her the truth, it was Marcel who lied to her,” I said, defensively. Daniel came up to us.

“Yeah well, I’m not a fan of that club,” Daniel said as he looked at Klaus and company. 

“You’ve been here for a week,” I shot at him.

“Just wait,” Daniel said. “Those two together are unstoppable.”

The three of us watched the brothers on the balcony as they mutter quietly to each other. “Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl.” I said to them.

“Are you talking about Davina or yourself?” Victor asked, and I didn’t answer him. 

~

I walked into the parlor room and overheard Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah still talking. “ _I have no idea where Davina is or why she ran away,_ ” Elijah said.

“Maybe she ran away because she found out she was being lied to.” I spoke up and they turned to me. “I mean you didn’t tell her that the one person who kept her from having a normal life, was dead.” 

“So you're the reason she ran away?” Marcel asked me rhetorically.

“All I did was say hi,” I explained to him. “How do you know she didn’t find out on her own?” 

“Stop it, both of you,” Klaus said to us, then he turned to me. “Where’s Davina?”

“I don’t know,” I told him. “I’m shocked she left at all. I thought if anything she would make you two suffer before leaving.” Klaus and Marcel looked at each other. Klaus knew I was telling the truth. I didn’t know where she was, although I was proud that she left. 

“Davina is the most powerful witch in New Orleans -”

“Who was almost sacrificed for a coven of witches to get more power,” I cut Klaus off. “She doesn’t deserve to be put through any more pain.”

“I agree with Alex,” Elijah said and came over to stand next to me. “Davina will have no harm come to her.” 

“And what’s to stop her from destroying us, or destroying all we’ve worked for?” Klaus asked. “If she’s not a friend to this family, then she is an enemy.” Marcel turned to him.

“She’s a friend Klaus,” Marcel stated.

“Let’s hope so,” Klaus remarked and I bowed my head in annoyance. “Lucky for you, I know how to get her back.”

“She’s a sixteen-year-old girl, Klaus,” I said. “She's not looking to destroy you and your city, or did you forget that this is her home too?” Klaus opened his mouth to argue. “She wants freedom. That’s it, and we should give it to her, because honestly, what does she owe you? She doesn't know you, you're not her family and you’re not her friend. She has no obligation to listen to you. And just in case you've forgotten it's no longer the 1400 hundreds and women are no longer controlled by men.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Alex,” Marcel said and I looked at him shocked. 

“ _I_ don’t know what I’m talking about. _I_ don’t know what it’s like to want freedom. What it’s fucking like to be controlled by a man my entire life! I grew up in the 1800 hundreds for the love of God,” All three men looked at me with no emotion and I laughed, “Unbelievable.” I turned around and walked out of the room. Well, that’s decided. I’m helping Davina stay away from these fuckers. I walked to Victor’s room and opened the door. He looked at me confused, “Get Daniel and go look for Davina. Klaus is determined to get her back and I’m worried about what he might do to her.” 

“You think he’ll hurt her?” Victor asked me.

“That and I think Klaus shouldn’t underestimate her,” I added. “Call me the second you find her. I wanna have a chat.”

~

I was walking to the living room when two vampires followed me. I turned to them. “If you are following me on Klaus’s orders turn you ass around and tell him that I don’t need vampire babysitters,” I ordered and placed my hands on my hips. They looked at each other and didn’t move. I sighed before snapping both their necks without giving the other time to react. I then got a call as I walked away from them. “Hello?”

“ _I need your help,_ ” Sophie said.

“Bye,” I went to hang up.

“ _Wait!_ ” Sophie exclaimed and I sighed. 

“What do you want?” I asked. 

“ _I can help you,_ ” She said. 

“Help?!” I exclaimed. “One moment you’re asking me for help, and now you’re saying _you_ can help _me_?”  

“ _My ancestor was the witch Marcel forced to curse your pack. All I need is for you to get some information for me, and I’ll break the curse for you._ ” I considered my options. Make a deal with her and free the pack, or not help her and find a more trustworthy option. Either way, I do want to know what she’s up to.

“What information?” I asked her.

“ _In order to complete the harvest, I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found her name is Celeste Dubois. You and her have a friend in common._ ” Sophie explained and I rolled my eyes.

“Sorry, darling, never heard the name before.” I told her and hung up the phone.


	20. Chapter 19

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I was wearing my white dress from earlier as I walked through the streets. Victor and Daniel were looking down every alleyway. Klaus would think Davina was dumb enough to walk straight through the festival. As I made my way through the crowd, I spotted Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus. 

“ _ I was just telling Elijah how we’re wasting time, _ ” Marcel said to Klaus.

“ _ You don’t like festivals? _ ” Klaus asked him. 

“I don’t see why not?” I asked them and they turned to me. “Who doesn’t love a street fair?” 

“Looks like you changed your mind?” Klaus said.

“Well, I do like the story of the Casket Girls,” I answered. 

“And this has to do with Davina?” He asked. “You didn’t seem happy when we were talking about her earlier.”

“You were talking about hurting a 16-year-old girl who’s lived her few past months in an attic and was lied to by a man she saw as family,” I explained to him. “She has the right to leave in my opinion. Especially since you only want her back for her power.”

“For the record, we are moments away from retrieving her,” Klaus informed me, with a tone that said he was up to something. 

“I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus,” Elijah stated. Yeah so do I. “Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?” Klaus just smirked then walked over to the boy I saw playing the violin on the night I met Davina. No…

“Timothy…” I began to make my way towards Klaus. “Might I have a word?” Klaus compelled him. I grabbed him by the arm as the boy turned to him.

“What the fuck?” I snapped. 

“It’s the only way to find her.” Klaus reasoned.

“By putting the boy she loves in danger?!” I exclaimed. “Don’t you have any other tricks? If you do this, you will make Davina hate you.” 

“You and I both know the lengths people will go to for love,” Klaus said. “Go. Enjoy the festival. I’ll be home before the night ends.” He then sped away with the boy. FUCK! 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Elijah. “Don’t worry, Marcel and I have placed Davina under a protection spell. Incase anything were to happen to her.” Elijah explained.

“Yeah and what about that boy?” I asked him. “If he dies, all of us are going to have a very pissed and heartbroken witch on our hands.” 

####  ~Back at the Compound~

I went back to the compound after searching for an hour. I couldn’t find Klaus or Timothy anywhere and I fear for the pain Davina is about to feel. But I’m tired, my ankles hurt and I need to sit down. Victor went back to the Bayou because Hayley called him and Daniel was still looking, though I doubt he’ll be able to find them. Then my phone buzzed and I looked down to see it was from Daniel. ‘ _ Let Davina attack them. I’ll be there soon with her friend Josh. Just make sure she doesn’t turn on you. - Daniel _ ’ Ok. That’s fine. The three of them deserve it.

I walked in and saw Elijah and Klaus coming down the stairs. They looked at me and I heard violin music coming from above me. I turned and saw Timothy sitting on a banister above me. He was frightened and my attention went back to Klaus.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” I screamed at him. “Did you not hear me earlier? You hurt that boy and you will make an enemy out of Davina!”

“Alexandria-” I slapped Klaus across the face. 

“Don’t Alexandria me!” I yelled at him. “If I was in this position you would have killed the messenger who told you. What makes you think Davina won’t do the same?” 

“Davina won’t kill anyone,” Marcel voiced and I turned to him. 

“Is it done?” Klaus asked him.

“Words spread throughout the quarter,” Marcel informed us. I groaned as I walked away from the three idiots and sat down on the couch nearby. “When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have your chance,” Klaus said and walked around him. I turned to see Davina walking in and she looked pissed. I did warn them. “Hello, love.” Klaus greeted her and they turned to her. “Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you.” Klaus commanded him while pointing in his direction. Timothy stopped playing as Davina gasped at the sight of him. 

“Davina?” Timothy asked and she turned to Klaus.

“You got me here. Now let him down,” Davina stated. 

“Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold,” Klaus told her. Are you trying to make her angry? Marcel walked up to him.

“What did I say, Klaus?” He asked him. “I got this.” Marcel then turned to the little witch. “D, what happened? Why’d you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right.”

“How, by threatening my friend?” Davina asked him.

“Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I’ve been known to go too far to make a point,” No shit. “But I do always get results,” Klaus explained as he walked towards her, and she laughed at him. I sat up a bit and looked at her pleased. I like her.

“You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth,” Davina said and Klaus looked at her amused. “You’re afraid everyone can see what you really are - an animal…” She raised her hand then placed it down. Klaus kneeled down while all his bones broke, shifting into the wolf inside of him. He screamed and I didn’t move, but Elijah did. He rushed to his brother’s side which only made Davina turned to him. She pushed both Marcel and Elijah away from Klaus and made them kneel too. “A beast,” Davina said to Klaus. “Why don’t you show us your real face?” Davina moved her hand which made Klaus lift up his face. His eyes were golden while black vines danced under his eyes. “That’s enough of you.” She then knocked him out. 

“Davina, you don’t have to do this,” Elijah said and she walked towards him. 

“You -” She said as she forced Elijah to look at her. “You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face, pretended you wanted to help me.”

“Listen to me,” Elijah said as she raised her hand towards him.

“You call yourself the noble one, but you’re a killer just like your brother.” Elijah started to shake. “For 1,000 years, you fed on innocent blood. Why don’t you choke on it?” She asked him and that is exactly what he did. Elijah started to cough up blood, as it spewed from his mouth like water from a faucet. It didn’t stop until he died. Elijah’s white shirt was covered in blood and he fell into a pool of his own blood. 

“And you-” Marcel stood up as Davina walked over to him. “I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don’t care about me,” Davina confronted him and I slowly stood up. If anyone could talk himself out of this one, it was Marcel.

“You’re wrong,” Marcel budded in.

“When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy.” I would like to see how you're going to talk your way out of this one. “Maybe I should boil you in bronze,” Davina said. I would like to see that.

“I care,” Marcel stated. “I took you in like you were my own blood.” Davina was starting to cry. Shit, she was going to forgive him. Nope. I’m saving her from that pain. I sped in between them and snapped his neck. I watched his body fall disgracefully to the ground.

“Thank god that's over,” I hummed, then turned to Davina and she looked between Marcel and me confused. “Come on now, darling,” I said to her. “Don’t tell me you were falling for that.” She looked at me. “Isn’t it time for us girls to have a chat?” I looked at the three bodies around us. “Now that was impressive and well-deserved in my opinion.” She looked as if she was about to attack me and I put my hands up deservedly. “Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you.” 

The gates opened and Davina turned towards the sound. In came Daniel and Josh, I’m assuming. “Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here.” Davina exclaimed. I sped over and grabbed Josh in a chokehold. Sadly, I believe this is the only way to explain to her, that I’m not Klaus. 

“What are you doing?” Josh asked and Daniel looked at me confused. I gave a look and he calmed down, once he realized I wasn’t going to kill Josh. 

“Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh’s head off of his neck then feed it to one of Marcel’s old nightwalkers and that would be the end of your friend,” I explained to her. After a few more seconds I let go of Josh and he caught his breath. “But hurting people is such a childish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof, and, while I am a hybrid, I am definitely not Klaus.” I looked at Daniel and he gave me a slight nod. Then I turned to Timothy and smiled. “It’s ok, Tim you can come down now. Nobody’s going to hurt you.” 

“He told me I couldn’t climb down off this beam.” He told me and I rolled my eyes.

“Then don’t climb,” I sighed. “Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump.” 

Daniel walked over to him and stood underneath the beam. Timothy placed his violin in one hand and leaped off of the beam, to which Daniel caught him. I smiled as Davina walked up to him, relieved that he wasn’t harmed. Tim looked between the beam and Daniel before turning to Davina. She hugged him, but he quickly pushed her away. 

“Davina, how did you do all of that?” He asked her, scared of what he witnessed. “How did I get here?” 

“I’ll explain everything,” Davina promised him and he then pulled her into a hug. I watched them with a small smile. They pulled away and looked at me. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Seems to me that you’re the one holding all the cards,” I told her. “But you don’t know who to trust. Daniel and I have just proven that you can trust us.”

“And now I’d like to show you both one more thing,” Daniel said and we looked at him. “Won’t take long. You can bring your friend.” Daniel began to walk away and Davina, Tim, and Josh followed behind him. I watched as they headed towards the basement, but didn’t follow them immediately. 

I walked over to Klaus and squatted down to him, before running my hand through his hair. “I warned you and you didn’t listen to me. You never listen to me...and that’s exactly why I can’t trust you,” I spoke to him, before pulling my hand away. “Because how am I supposed to trust someone who won’t listen.” I felt a tear running down my face as I was confronted with my emotions. I knew he couldn’t hear me, but I had to say this out loud. “I love you. I will always love you, but I can’t be with you until you trust me.” I swallowed the lump in my throat before standing up and walking to the basement, making sure to wipe away the one tear.

~

I walked down to the basement, to see it's littered with desiccated vampires. They were boarded up to the walls or buried into the ground with only their head showing. “What is this?” I asked Daniel. 

“Something I found earlier today,” He explained. “I thought you and Davina would like to know what happened to Marcel’s men when they betray them. He learned from the best. Most of what their poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did.” I was shocked and Daniel turned to one of the vampires. “Take Thierry, for example.” I walked up to him. “He was Marcel’s most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel’s rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering.” 

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered and Thierry just looked down.

“This is insane,” Tim stated. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Davina asked Daniel. 

“Because you need to know who you’re dealing with,” Daniel explained. “Who you can trust.” I looked at the witch and the sight was overwhelming her. 

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be ok,” Tim said as he walked up to her. “I mean, you’re gonna be alright. Here,” Time handed her a water bottle. “Drink something.” Davina began to drink the water and she turned to me. 

“Davina, both you and I have been lied to by the three men dead upstairs. Maybe together, we can get a little payback.” I offered her and she seemed to like the idea. Then Tim started having trouble breathing. 

“Tim?” Davina asked and rushed over to him. I walked over as he fell to the ground. 

“It was Klaus. He made me do it.” Tim explained as he had trouble breathing. “I didn’t even know what I was doing until I made you-” 

“Made her what?” I asked him. 

“Drink.” He answered and everything clicked. Tim began to cough more and lay back. 

“Klaus poisoned the water,” I explained. Davina then fell back and I rushed over to her. I caught her before she hit the floor. The little witch, I grew to be fond of, dying in my lap.

“Davina?” Josh asked as he came over to us. “Oh, no.” He said and I looked at Daniel. 

My phone rang and I saw it was Klaus. “ _ Alex, where are you? _ ” Klaus asked me. 

“I’m with Davina, and she’s dying because of your dishonesty,” I told him.

“ _ Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel and you, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend, _ ” Klaus explained as Josh bit his wrist and fed it to Davina. “ _ My apologies if you thought she was yours. _ ”

“Just tell me how to cure her, Klaus,” I begged. “Vampire blood isn’t working.”

“ _ No. It wouldn’t. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. _ ” I closed my eyes. “ _ It’s just a matter of time for her. _ ” He told me.

“For both of them, you fucking asshole. They’re children. We could’ve dealt with her fairly.” I growled at him as Davina twisted in my lap. “Shh, sh,” I told her as I stroked her hair calmly. “You’re going to be ok.”

“ _ There is no dealing with those who threaten us, Alexandria. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. _ ” Klaus explained.

“She was trying to save the boy she loved, the person you put in harm's way for no reason,” I corrected him.

“ _ Nonetheless, she made her choice, _ ” Klaus replied and hung up the phone. I stared at my phone before I heard Davina begin to paint slowly. 

“No, no, no,” I said and propped her up. “Davina, keep your eyes on me, ok?” Her head rolled backward, has her chest went down. “Davina!” I yelled and Daniel placed his hand on my shoulder. 

“She’s gone, Alex,” Daniel said and I closed my eyes as more tears fell.

I looked at Davina and Tim’s bodies. “I shouldn’t have agreed to come back here,” I told Daniel. “I should have just kept running.”

“Alex-”

“They’re children!” I exclaimed. “And Klaus killed him out of paranoia. If he can do that, then I don’t want my kids around him.” Davina shot up with a gasp and Josh immediately pulled her into a hug. Elijah said he had protected her. I looked at Tim, then to Daniel who looked away. Davina turned around and saw Time still lying there. Dead.

“Tim.” She said and I looked away. “Tim! Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up.” I moved into a kneeling position and grabbed Davina by the shoulders. “Open your eyes. No, no.” I pulled her into a hug as she cried. “Please wake up. Please don’t leave me alone.” 

“I’m so sorry, Davina,” I whispered to her and held her as she cried.  

####  ~At the Compound~

Davina stopped crying and eventually passed out in my arms. Daniel picked her up and we made our way to the compound. Josh went back into hiding. Daniel and I walked in with her and Marcel ran up to us. “Is she ok?” He asked. 

“She’s alive,” I told him and I looked at Klaus. 

“Where’s her room?” Daniel asked him. 

“No. I got her.” Marcel told us and I looked at him, seriously. “I got her.” Daniel looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. He then handed Davina to Marcel. I watched the way Marcel held her, and he held her as if she was his daughter. Yet he managed to hurt her. Marcel then turned and walked upstairs with Davina. 

Daniel looked at me and I sighed. “Go, I’ll be fine,” I told him and he nodded before speeding up to his own room. 

Elijah seemed as upset as I did and I didn’t feel like yelling at him. Not to mention he and Marcel were the reason that Davina was alive, so they don't deserve my anger. Elijah then looked between the two of us and went upstairs himself. Knowing that whatever was about to go down, didn’t involve him. Klaus crossed his arms and looked at the ground before looking at me. 

When he did, I knew that yelling wouldn’t change anything. I was just be wasting my energy. So I didn’t yell. “Why?” I asked him. 

“She’s our enemy,” Klaus responded in a hateful tone.

“She wasn’t this morning,” I told him. “This morning she was a girl who wanted to be free, but because of you, now she’s a 16-year-old girl who lost the boy she loved. I told you Davina wasn’t trying to destroy you, but now, after what you’ve done, she will want to destroy you and I think I might just help her.” 

“Is that a threat?” Klaus asked.

“It’s a promise,” I replied. “You should’ve listened to me.” I then walked upstairs, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts. 

I walked past a room and saw Elijah sitting down with a pile of drawings. I decided to walk inside. “Thank you,” I said to him. “For saving Davina.”

“Your welcome,” Elijah responded. “Though I wish I knew of Klaus’s plan beforehand, so I could have saved that young boy for his fate. I’m sure you’ll make Klaus regret that decision as much as Davina will.” I looked down and sat across from him. 

“What are all the drawings?” I asked him. 

“They’re Davina’s sketches,” He said and started to put them together as if it was a puzzle. “I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition. They seem to suggest something is coming...Something sinister.” Elijah finally finished arranging the sketches, revealing that they are one big sketch of a woman's face. Elijah looked like he recognized it.

“Elijah who is that?” I asked him.

“Celeste,” Elijah answered me. 

“Oh my god,” I said and pulled out my phone. I dialed Shopie’s number and listened as it rang out. 

“Who are you calling?” Elijah asked me.

“Sophie,” I said. “She called me earlier asking for me to find information about her. I told him I didn’t know anything and hung up. But I have a weird feeling she still found a way to track her down.” Elijah looked concerned as we waited for the call to connect, but it never did.


	21. Chapter 20

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ June 26th, 2013 _

[I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/17944098501668989/) sat in the living room with Elijah. “The Italians call them Strega. The Yoruba of West Africa calls them Aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from they called them Hexa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Weather adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with.” Elijah explained as we both looked at the drawing of Celeste. “Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There’s never been one all-powerful witch until Davina,” Elijah looked at me. 

This didn’t make me uneasy at all. The most powerful witch is upstairs and pissed at the father of my children, but I really didn't blame her. Also, Elijah explained to me who Celeste was to him. Apparently she was his ex who died when Klaus managed to arrange a witch hunt. Now it makes more sense why Sophie thought I could help. Not that I would have even if I had known about Celeste earlier than today. 

“Who is now tucked in, safe and sound down the hall under my protection,” Klaus said as he walked into the room. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Klaus looked down at the drawing of Elijah’s ex. “Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence.” 

“Yes. Perhaps Davina’s mistaken what she calls evil for power.” Elijah said. “Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she’s been dead for over 200 years.”

“Yeah, and witches have come back from the dead before,” I told them. “Or have you two forgotten about how your mother tried to kill you back in Mystic Falls.”

“But why now?” Elijah asked and I shrugged.

“Why does any witch do anything?” Klaus asked as he sat down in the chair next to mine. We heard something hit the wall and turned to the sound. “Well, that’s going well.” 

I sighed and sat back in my chair. “If you were trying to win the girl’s trust, perhaps poisoning her boyfriend was not the most brilliant idea,” I told him and he looked at me.

“Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you’d like to wave in my face?” He asked. Elijah and I shared a look and turned back to Klaus.

“Give us a month,” Elijah said. “We’ll get your list.” Klaus laughed at us and we heard another crash. 

“Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass,” Klaus commented as he sat up and I nodded in agreement. Ok, I’ll give you that one. He then stood up and walked out of the room. I looked at Elijah again before following after Klaus, just to make sure Davina was ok. 

Klaus swung the door open and I followed in after him, to see Davina kneeled on the bed coughing. “What’s with all the racket?” Klaus asked them and I walked over to Davina, then held her hair back as I watched her throw up dirt. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” I said. Then the building started to shake as Davina coughed up more dirt. I almost lost my balance but Klaus rushed to my side and caught me. I sat on the bed next to Davina as Klaus and Marcel rushed outside. “Davina, you need to stop this,” I told her and she fell limp. I caught her and laid her on the bed. “Hey, what’s going on? How did you shake the whole French Quarter?” I asked and she looked exhausted. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t do it on purpose.” Davina cried and she looked like she was sick from a cold. “I - I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Davina was scared and I shushed her while fixing her hair a bit. 

“You’re going to be ok,” I told her. “I’ll find out what’s going on.” 

~

I was sitting in the living room with Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel. Davina went to sleep, and that’s exactly what she needed. “This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French quarter?” Klaus asked us.

“I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this,” Marcel said. 

“How did you control her when she was in the attic?” Klaus asked him.

“I didn't have to. But then again, I never killed her boyfriend.” Marcel said and we both looked at Klaus.

“Yes, yes. We've been over this part already. The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches.” Klaus explained to us.

“She's not a tool.” Both Marcel and I said at the same time. 

“Something's wrong with her,” I stated.

“She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?” Elijah said as he walked into the room. He suddenly got an idea and goes to leave the room again. I gave him a look of confusion before stopping him.

“Where are you going?” I asked him and he looked at me.

“This is witch business. Let's ask a witch,” Elijah said to us. I got up and followed him. 

“You’re going to see Sophie,” I said to him. 

“Yes, I fear that you might be right. She must have found Celeste's body, maybe that’s why Davina’s power is reacting like this.” Elijah said. 

“Ask about my pack then, and if she can truly free them,” I told him.

“And why would you ask her?” He asked me.

“It’s what she offered me in exchanged for the information I never gave her,” I told him and Elijah nodded.

“Thank you,” He said after a while.

“Why are you thanking me?” I asked him. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You choose to not tell Sophie about Celeste when you could have easily have gone to the plantation house and found the information in my journals,” Elijah explained. “You choose not to betray my trust and for that I thank you.” 

“Your my children’s uncle, which makes you family and your trust means something to me,” I told him. 

“Which is something I don’t take lightly,” He assured me. “Am I right to assume Klaus’s actions towards Davina have but him back at square one.” 

“She’s a child who wanted to be free, and he decided to listen to his paranoia instead of the people around him,” I explained to him. “It’s weird, I feel this sudden need to protect her.”

“Like a mother would her child,” Elijah commented with a small smile. I was taken aback by the statement, but he wasn’t wrong. All my actions towards Davina were very motherly so far. “I’ll see you when I get back.” I nodded and Elijah sped away. 

~

Elijah came back to the compound with Sophie. Klaus was sitting at the bar, with his feet propped up while I sat on the couch. “So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?” Elijah asked her, and Sophie looked at the drawings on the table.

“I can't. I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I -” Sophie was cut off by Davina’s screams. 

Daniel was with her, so I knew she was safe. The house started to shake violently again as well. Sophie looked alarmed, but Klaus took a sip of his drink and Elijah was merely irritated. I was the only one who actually looked concerned.

“Was that Davina?” She asked us and I nodded.

“A nice little habit she'd developed,” Klaus said. 

“And the earthquake I felt today?” Sophie asked.

“Also Davina. And, she's also vomiting dirt.” I informed her and she looked like she was panicking.

“Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now.” Sophie told us.

“Said the desperate witch, conveniently,” Klaus replied.

“I'm serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us.” Sophie exclaimed. 

“Why should we believe you?” Elijah asked her.

“You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow  _ through her _ and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it.” Sophie said to us and all three of us looked at each other.

~

I walked into Davina’s room and smiled at her when she looked at me. “Hey,” she said and I sat down next to her. “Did you find out what’s wrong with me?” I nodded solemnly.

“We talked to Sophie and you’re going to go 4 different cycles. Each one representing the 4 elements that bind the harvest together. Earth, was the first stage. Next comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let’s just say you’ll blow the roof off this place. Then after that is water, meaning floods. The last stage is fire, and since it’s the last...it will be the worst.” I explained to her. “The only way to stop it is to complete the harvest.”

“No,” Davina said, frightened, and I grabbed her arms.

“The witches say you’ll be resurrected,” I told her.

“They’re liars!” Davina exclaimed. “They’ll say anything to get what they want just like Marcel, just like you.” 

“Davina, I don’t want anything from you,” I told her. “I care about you, ok, and the last thing I want is for the witches to have more power, but they are saying this is the only way to stop all of this. I don’t know enough about witchcraft to say otherwise, but please know that I would never put you in danger if I knew better. I know what’s like to have your life stipped away from you by somebody else. How do think I became a vampire?” Davina took deep breaths and looked at me scared. 

I pulled down Davina’s arm and showed here the sedative I brought with me. “What-What is that?” She asked me and moved away. 

“It’s just a sedative,” I reassured her. “The more upset you become, the faster you’ll die. Daniel compelled some from the hospital.”

“No, no, no!” Davina moaned. It hurts my heart to do this to her, but I didn’t see another way. 

“If we can keep you calm, we can keep you alive Davina,” I told her. 

“Stop!” She said and weakly thrashed against me. The window shudders began the bang on the windows, then I turned when her easel fell over. “No, please! Stop! No!” She cried and I quickly stuck the sedative in her arm. The wind stopped as she went back to sleep. 

“I’m so sorry, Davina,” I muttered and walked out of the room. Daniel was waiting outside and I turned to him. “Stay with her, please.” He nodded as I left. 

~

Klaus and I were congregated downstairs with Elijah pacing around anxiously. “We sedated her too heavily,” Elijah said.

“Well, if this is her sedated, I'd hate to see her otherwise. We all agreed that Davina must be sacrificed. Even Alex over there, who has grown too protective over her.” I looked down, not happy with that I agreed with it. “There's no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime,” Klaus said to him.

“No way! You're not touching her!” Marcel said, coming out of nowhere, and punched Klaus angrily. Klaus rubbed his face annoyed. 

“Okay, I'll let you have that one.” He said and I stood in between them.

“Marcel, I, more than anyone, don’t want to see any harm come towards Davina, but we can’t wait this out. She's going to die.” I told him.

“According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here,” Marcel growled.

“The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a non-believer like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I, also, am a believer.” Elijah explained.

“I saved Davina from the Harvest, and now you want me to just hand her over?” Marcel asked and looked at me for help. Elijah and Klaus looked at me as well and I sighed for the millionth time today.

“What do you want me to say, Marcel?” I asked him. “That I’m  _ happy _ about this! Of course, I’m not, but I don’t see another way to solve it.” Marcel walked passed me and to Klaus.

“If you expect me to be happy, I’m not. If the witches complete the harvest, not only will they regain their power. We lose our weapon against them.” Marcel and I both rolled our eyes. “The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire.” Klaus said to him.

“Oh!  _ Now _ you care about the city!” Marcel said to him.

“We ought to. We built it.” Elijah budded in. I kept my head down, so Marcel would know I wasn’t siding with Elijah. 

“And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice. I will not let happen again, not when my soulmate and children, live within this city. Do I make myself clear?” Klaus asked Marcel and I looked at him. Marcel looked at Klaus, then left angrily. 

“Please! You just want a kingdom to rule. Don’t use me and our kids as an excuse to justify this!” I told him. 

“Would you stop doing that?!” Klaus yelled at me. “I have  _ always _ cared about you and those kids! If you die in this release of power I would never forgive myself.” I huffed and walked back upstairs, away from the asshole. Though the bond between me and him told me he meant the words he told Marcel and me. 

I walked back upstairs to Davina’s room and saw two vampire guards standing there. I guess Daniel left to get more sedatives. I saw Marcel pacing in the room and I watched as he came to a conclusion. He went to take out the needle when a vampire went to stop him, but I snapped their necks before he could. Marcel looked at me confused. 

“Go, and don’t tell anyone I was here,” I said to him and he nodded. I watched as Marcel picked up Davina and left.


	22. Chapter 21

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I was downstairs putting some can goods together for anyone who might need it. Klaus came down the stairs and walked over to me. “What are you doing?” Klaus asked and I looked down at the box.

“I was gonna take these to the -” 

“If you say, ‘Bayou,’ I will find a nice comfy dungeon to throw you in. This is not the night to be out there.” Klaus interrupted, but his voice got softer as he came closer to me.

“- For  _ anyone _ because some people don't have a choice,” I said and went back to putting more goods into the boxes. Klaus picked up one of the boxes and I looked at him confused.

“Right. Grab that lot and come with me.” Klaus ordered and walked out of the compound. 

####  ~At the Church~

Klaus and I arrived at the church, where I saw a priest helping hand out food to the people in the church. He turned his head and saw Klaus, then to us and took the box of food from him. “We still haven't gone through all that you've already provided, Klaus.” He said.

“Well, this newest bit isn't from me,” Klaus told him and the priest looked at me.

“Oh? That's very kind of you...?” 

“Alex,” I answered and turned to Klaus. “And these people are?” I asked Klaus.

“I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter. He suffers from an incessant desire to do good,” Klaus walked closer to him. “But now, I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven't sought refuge in your attic.” Klaus said.

“No. Those days are gone.” Kieran answered him.

“Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is that they are found.” Klaus said to him.

“Yes.” Kieran left to make some calls. I looked around in confusion at all of the people congregated inside, until I finally realized what is going on.

“These people, they’re werewolves,” I said, out loud. “And the priest, he said that you donated the food. You’re helping them?” Klaus looked down, then back at me.

“They’re not your werewolves. They’re my pack from very far back. They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be your and Elijah's influence.” Klaus answered. 

“What do you mean your pack,” I asked him. 

“The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine,” Klaus answered. “And in our children’s.”

“I swear this family gets more complicated by the second,” I told him and he smirked. “How did you find them?” 

“One of them sought me out and asked me for help, saying that he was from my pack,” Klaus explained. “I didn’t believe him until he told me about the legend in their pack. How an Alpha of theirs had a son with a witch, only for that son to be later turned into something both werewolf and vampire.” 

“So you're a legend now?” I asked him and he chuckled softly, as I smiled at him. 

“It would appear so,” Klaus said and I looked into his eyes and they were warm. They cared about the people around him. 

“I don’t think Elijah and I had something to do with this,” I mentioned to him. “I think this was all you.”

“Are you finally admitting I have a heart somewhere deep down in me?” Klaus asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“I’m saying that you’ve finally starting to listen to it,” I told him. Klaus leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Why? Why does he always manage to charm his way into my arms and why am I not fighting to leave them? My phone buzzed in my pocket and we pulled away from each other. 

I looked down at my phone and saw it was Stefan. “Not the best timing, Stef,” I said and Klaus chuckled softly.

“ _ Not Stefan, sweetheart, _ ” Kol’s voice said over the phone. 

“Kol? Why do you have my brother’s phone?” I asked him.

“ _ Well, I don’t have your number. Now to make a long story short. After I left New Orleans I came back to Mystic Falls to make sure Silas was defeated. Happily, he is and this has led us to bring your friend Bonnie back as well. _ ” Kol told me.

“Wait, Bonnie died?” I asked him.

“ _ Oh, Damon didn’t tell you. Bonnie died bringing Jeremy back to life. _ ” Kol told me and shocked does not describe how surprised I was. “ _ But that doesn’t matter because that’s not why I called. _ ”

“Why did you call?” I asked him.

“ _ Kathrine’s dying, _ ” Kol said. 

“What?” I asked with a grin.

“ _ Katerina Petrova is dying a slow normal human death, _ ” Kol said. “ _ I’m in the hospital now. Come by tomorrow if you would like to pay your respects. _ ” Kol then hung up and I pulled the phone from my ear. 

“We are going to Mystic Falls, tomorrow,” I told him.

“Alex-”

“Are you seriously telling me you don’t want to see the bitch on her deathbed?” I asked him and he sighed.

“We can talk about this after we find Davina.” Klaus sighed. 

“Fine, but know whether you come with me or not, I’m going to Mystic Falls,” I warned him and he sighed. 

~

Klaus and I were back at the compound. Elijah had ordered a family meeting, and I felt honored that I was now apart of these. “Took a thousand years, but you’ve finally gone mad,” Klaus said. Elijah had just finished explaining how there was no magic in Celeste remains and our only hope of completing the harvest was to concentrate Esther. 

“Yeah, I agreed with Klaus. Which I don’t often say,” I told Elijah. “Your mother? The woman who tried to kill me twice because I’m your brother's soulmate.”

“Yes, my beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a  coffin in his basement,” I turned to the man sitting next to me. “Not daggered but quite dead,” Elijah informed me. 

“Well, she did try to kill us all,” Klaus said and looked at me.

“Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all,” Elijah stated. “Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we as her family share in that ancestral magic.” 

“So now my kids are bound to this city as well?” I asked him. “Not to mention we can’t own property or practice magic ourselves.”

“Yes, in regards to practicing magic, that’s where Sophie comes in. After we bury Esther, we can channel all her power to her. Only thing is as conduits of Esther’s magic, we need to participate in the harvest.” Elijah walked over to a drawer behind him and pulled out a contract. “Then as for owning property not all of our mother’s descendants are dead.”

“The babies,” Klaus said and I looked at them confused. 

“The babies. The parish tax assessor’s office is just a step outside of the quarter and all I need you to do is sign the deed to the plantation.” Elijah said and handed it to me.

“Elijah, I’m dead,” I told him. 

“But the children you carry aren’t,” Elijah explained. “As long as you carry them, this will work.” I looked at them both. This made no sense and I sighed knowing that none of them were going to listen to my logic. I grabbed the pen Elijah was holding and signed the deed. 

“There,” I said and handed the deed to Klaus. 

“Now if we bury our mother there and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the harvest ritual,” Elijah told us. 

“You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah,” Klaus commented with a smirk. “Count me in.” Wait. What? I looked at Klaus shocked as he stood up to go get Esther’s coffin. 

“Am I the only one with any brains in the room?” I asked them and Klaus turned back to me. “Your mother was one of the most powerful witches in history. If you two bury her, we hand that power over to our enemies to use against us.”

“Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Alex,” Elijah told me and I sighed.

“I honestly don’t know why I even try anymore,” I told them. “You two, just like my own brothers, will just do what you want anyway.” 

“No. Our decision must be unanimous.” Elijah said.

“This is not a democracy.” Klaus budded in.

“You’re quite right,” Elijah told his little brother. “This is family.” I heard lighting crack as it began to pour outside. “Water. The next sign’s begun,” Elijah turned to me. “Alex?” I looked between the both of them and sighed.

“Fine, I’m in,” I said and stood up. “But if your mother comes back from the dead with a plan against my children, I just hope you remember this conversation.” Klaus then smirked and looked at us. 

“Well, this is no family reunion without a mother, I’ll fetch her,” Klaus said left the room.

####  ~At the Plantation~

We were on in the backyard of the plantation house. I was standing underneath an umbrella with Klaus. “This is going to come back to haunt us,” I whispered to him.

“And if it does we will deal with it, just like we did before,” Klaus assured me and I sighed. Yeah but this time she’ll have ancestral magic backing her every move. Elijah walked up next to us as we watch Father Kieran. “Did you find them?” Elijah nodded. He went out looking for Marcel and Davina.“Will he bring her?” Klaus asked. I’m assuming he found them or else he wouldn’t be here.

“He'll bring her,” Elijah said solemnly.

“Are you ready to do this?” Kieran asked.

“Always and forever,” Klaus said to us, while pulling out a dagger. He then cut his palm and held it over Esther’s coffin. Klaus handed the dagger to me. 

“For eternity,” I muttered before doing the same. Though I knew Klaus and Elijah heard me but didn’t know the significance of those two words. But I wasn’t saying it for them, I was saying it for my children. Elijah then cut his palm and copied us as well. Once we've all dropped our blood onto the grave, Father Kieran took the knife and threw it into the grave as well.

“It's done.” He said and I sighed as the wound on my hand started to heal. God, I’m going to regret saying yes to this.

####  ~At the Cemetery~

The Mikaelsons, Daniel, and I have joined Sophie at the cemetery, as we waited for Marcel and Davina to arrive. Victor was with Hayley and Eve at the church helping Klaus’s pack. I had my arm linked with Klaus’s as I stood under the umbrella. I didn’t want this to happen to Davina, but we had no choice in the matter. Klaus looked at me, then kissed the top of my head in comfort. Suddenly, flames started to erupt near the entrance, startling me.

“Fire,” Sophie said.

After a moment, Marcel appeared, carrying Davina in his arms. I felt tears when I saw the state of her. I didn’t think I would want to protect someone, as much as I wanted to protect her from her fate. As Marcel walked towards us, flames followed him in a trail that licked at his heel. Once they got to the altar, Marcel sat Davina down, and Sophie held the ceremonial athame over the flames before she headed toward Davina.

“Do you believe in the harvest?” She asked her and Davina looked at me, standing behind her. Everyone looked at me and I sighed. Why did this have to happen to her? Despite not wanting her to go through with it, I gave her a weak smile. Davina then looked at Sophie and nodded nervously.

“I believe,” Davina said and Klaus moved his arm so it was around my waist. He held me close to his side as I rested my head on his shoulder. 

Sophie raised the blade to Davina’s throat and I bring a hand to cover my mouth and close my eyes. But I heard the noise and despite not being able to watch, I open them to see Davina in Marcel's arms. Her hand rested on her throat, and her body was lifeless. I felt tears run down my cheek, as I watched Marcel lay her down next to the other three girls. 

The rain stopped and the fire died down. I watched as Davina's skin glowed gold and the magic left her body, flowing into the earth. She didn’t deserve this. She’s only 16, she shouldn’t have had to go through this. Marcel and I looked at each other and we shared the same sadness in our eyes. Klaus put the umbrella down and held me close to him as tears ran down my face. I clung to him because right now he was the only thing stopping me from falling to the ground and crying my eyes out. 

Marcel paced on the other end of the altar while Sophie spoke, “After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones.” Nothing happened, and the rest of us looked around at each other uneasily. Sophie began again. “We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones…” Still, nothing happened. Sophie became flustered and was near tears. “Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg…” When it became clear that something had gone wrong, Sophie fell to her knees and sobbed. “No!” She cried.

Sophie began to sob even harder and I pulled myself away from Klaus. He looked at me concerned and I shook my head at him before walking towards the entrance of the cemetery. “Alex!” Klaus called out, but I didn’t turn back. I can’t be here.

####  ~At the Compound~

I sped up to my bedroom and packed all the clothes I could get my hands on. “Alex,” I turned around to see Klaus standing behind me. 

“I promised her she would be ok,” I said to him. “I told her she was going to be fine, and now she’s dead.” I turned back and continued packing. 

Klaus sped over to me and grabbed my wrists. “Alex, why are you packing?” He asked me.

“I’m going to Mystic Falls,” I told him.

“To see someone else die?” He asked me.

“To see my brothers!” I exclaimed. “I’m not returning because of Katherine! I’m going back because I can’t be here - in this city - knowing that she’s dead. That I couldn’t do anything to save her!” I pulled my wrist out of Klaus's hands and zipped up my bag. I grabbed it and sped downstairs to see Victor and Daniel walking in.

“Alex?” Victor asked and I pushed them out of my way before going to the garage. I opened the car door and it was shut immediately after. 

“You’re not leaving,” Klaus growled. 

“Yes I am, be lucky that you know where I am going,” I told him.

“You’re not leaving without me,” Klaus said, altering his last command. It shocked me, to say the least. “If you want to leave and take a day to grieve, fine. If you want to go to Mystic Falls and see you brothers, ok... but I’m coming with you.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. Klaus sighed, happy that I agreed to let him come, then opened up the door and got behind the wheel. I moved to the other side of the car and got in as well.

####  ~On the Road~

I woke up and looked at the car’s clock to see it was 6 am. “Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” Klaus asked me and I raised the car to sit back up to a sitting position. 

“Where are we?” I asked him. 

“Just entered Alabama,” Klaus said and I sighed, before leaning my head against the window. “How are you doing?”

“How do you think?” I asked him. 

“I’m sorry about Davina, love,” Klaus said and I heard the honesty in his voice. 

“Sorry won’t bring her back,” I said, tonelessly. Klaus sighed and rested a hand on my thigh in comfort. I looked at his hand for a moment, before taking it and lacing my fingers with his. “This shouldn’t have happened to her.” 

“I know,” Klaus said, quietly while squeezing my hand. “This whole thing was doomed from the start. We saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way any of us thought it would.” 

“Yeah,” I sighed. “I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work. I thought Davina would come back.” 

“So did I.” Klaus sighed. “There was so much  _ life _ in her.” I looked at Klaus for a moment, while a thought crossed my mind. 

“The harvest worked,” I said to him, speaking my thoughts as well. “Apart from the four girls coming back, but it did work. We saw the magic leave Davina and go into the earth, yet that power didn't wake up the four girls. So where did all that power go?” I asked him and he quickly looked at me. He didn’t give me an answer though and I couldn’t figure out one myself. 


	23. Chapter 22

###  Alex’s P.O.V

####  ~At the Boarding House~

_ June 27th, 2013 _

Klaus pulled up to the boarding house and I got out of the car. I walked inside and sighed when I saw the fire lit in the living room. Klaus closed the door behind us and walked up to me. “You ok?” He asked and I nodded.

“I just wish we could stay here,” I told him. “I’d rather deal with the problems that are here than the ones in New Orleans.”

“ _ All right. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive. _ ” I heard Stefan say in the next room. I walked in behind him and saw that he had his back to me. 

“Come on, Stef,” I said and everybody looked at us. “Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that Kathrine is,” I told him. Damon smirked at me, then held out a full shot glass to Stefan. I walked over to the chair behind where Caroline was sitting on the floor, then sat down. Klaus walked over and stood behind the chair. All eyes were on Klaus and I sighed. “Calm down, he’s here to say goodbye to the bitch you guys are drinking to while doubling as my bodyguard.” I looked back at Stefan as Damon was still holding out the shot glass to him. Stefan hesitated but took it anyway.

“In 1864,” Everybody eyes moved back over to Stefan. Thank you. “Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, made my sister watch as it tore us apart, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got the three of us killed,” Stefan explained to everyone.

“Exactly. Bottoms up, brother.” Damon said and took a shot.

“But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for five hundred years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to, today. Cheers.” Stefan said and drank his shot. Damon and I shared a look. Did he justify Kathrine being a bitch for her entire life?

“Please. One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed?” Damon asked and I almost threw up.

“What?!” Bonnie and Elena asked, and I swallowed the tiny bit of puke that was about to come out of my mouth.

“And here I thought I was done with the morning sickness,” I mumbled. 

“Oh my...I meant to tell you.” Caroline said. “You were kidnapped and hostage and…” So I see that it’s been a long week for everyone. Where’s Kol?

“Bottle's empty...I should -” Stefan started, but Damon stood up and grabbed the empty bottle.

“That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job,” Damon said and turned around to see someone. I looked and saw a girl who had a lot of Kathrine’s features. Who the hell are you? “Nadia...the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena  _ that _ ?” I saw Caroline smacked her forehead because she didn’t tell us.

“I think my mind just exploded.” Elena stood up from her spot on the floor while grabbing a shot glass. “Okay. Katherine's upstairs.” Elena said as she took a shot.

“Actually, I'm here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother and I need some help.” Nadia, or mini Katherine, said.

“Uh-uh. No way. Even my biased brother knows I, along with our sister and her baby daddy, will kick his ass from here to Kentucky,” I smirked at Damon for including Klaus in that plan. “If he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this Earth.  _ No volunteers _ .” Damon ordered. Yeah like I would help anyway. Everybody compiled to not helping her. 

“I figured as much, which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in and buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it,” Ok, but he has the spelled Gilbert ring, so he’ll be fine. “Oh - without this.” She said and placed Matt’s Gilbert ring on the table. Ignore that last thought.

“ _ What? _ ” Elena asked and I sighed. 

“Well, good to know that nothing ever changes in this town,” I commented.

“I’ll go,” Stefan said and I sighed. Always the hero.

“Me too,” Elena said and I looked at her shocked.

“I’m sorry you want to help Kathrine live?” I asked her.

“I’m doing it for Matt,” Elena corrected and I sighed. 

“Wonderful,” Nadia said and walked to the front with Elena and Stefan following. I looked at Damon shocked that he didn’t stop Elena from going through with this. Something must have happened.

“Hey, Care,” I said to the blonde on the floor in front of me. “Why don’t you take Bonnie and Jeremy to go look for Matt. Bring Kol too if you can find him.” Caroline nodded, realizing that I wanted a word alone with Damon. Once the three left, I stood up and walked over to my older brother. “I’m shocked you didn’t stop Elena.”

“It’s not my place to anymore,” Damon said.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t your place before you two got together either,” I told him. Damon looked at me before walking towards the stairs. Maybe some things did change.

~

Klaus was downstairs checking on New Orleans. We left Elijah in charge, with Victor and Daniel. I told Klaus to have Elijah look into where all that power from the harvest ritual went. I was walked upstairs to Stefan’s room, where Katherine was. Damon was sitting in a chair next to the bed, he eyes focused on Kathrine. I sat down next to him. A few minutes later Damon grabbed the pillow at the end of the bed and moved to put it over Kathrine’s face. 

“Put the pillow down, Damon,” Liz said and I looked over at Liz. She walked up to my brother and I stayed put. 

“Liz,” Damon said.

“If you kill her, it's murder. I'd have to bring you in, lock you up. There's all that paperwork,” Liz explained and Damon looked back at Kathrine. “I’m shocked your sister didn’t stop you.”

“My sister wants her dead as much as I do,” Damon told her and Liz looked at me, to which I nodded, telling her Damon was right. “Every awful thing I've ever done is linked to her. She taught me how to kill, how to enjoy it. She ruined me, and I can't take any of that back.” Damon explained and I frowned. Does Kathrine still have that much control over you, brother? 

“Look at how much control she still has over you, Damon,” Liz said as she slowly took the pillow out of Damon’s hands. “Prove her wrong.” Liz gave me the pillow before walking out of the bedroom. 

“Liz is right,” I told him. “You shouldn’t let her still have control over you.”

“Like you let Klaus have control over you,” Damon spat and I looked at him confused.

“Why are you bringing him up?” I asked him. “Klaus is only here because he decided he wants to play the role of an overprotective asshole today.”

“Klaus has so much control over you, Alex,” Damon stated as he turned to me. “Why can’t you see that?”

“You don’t think I see that?” I asked him. “Of course I know how much control Klaus has over me, but you don’t see me trying to suffocate him with a pillow now, do you?”

“You just had to get knocked up with his children-” I sped Damon to the wall and held him by the throat.

“Don’t you dare bring my children into this!” I growled at him. “How the hell was I supposed to know I could get pregnant? If I had known that I would have taken some precautions that night.” I then let Damon go. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love them. They just weren’t expected. So why don’t you tell me the real reason you’re upset?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Damon huffed and went to move around me, but I stopped him.

“Yes it does,” I said. “Why are you sad?”

“Elena and I had a fight, ok. Is that what you wanna hear?” Damon asked me.

“Yes, in fact, it is. You guys had a fight, so what? Klaus and I fight every day, Damon. You don’t see me taking it out on you, do you?” I asked him. “Unless it’s more than just a fight. Did you break up with her?” Damon sat down. 

“No,” My brother said, but his face didn’t match his words.

“You don’t seem sure,” Damon looked down and I sighed. “Look, if I were you, I would try and fight for her. You love her Damon. I knew that from the moment you met her.” I told him and before he could respond Klaus walked in. I heard the sheets shuffle and turned to see Kathrine wake up. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Klaus and I. “Hey Kat, what’s up?” I asked her with a fake smile. 

“What is he doing here?” Katherine asked and I looked at Klaus, before looking back at her.

“Well, my brother Kol informed Alex and I about you dying. Plus Alex and I needed a break from all of our problems in New Orleans,” Klaus explained as he walked over to her, which cause her to move away from him. “500 years I tried to kill you, and you beat me to it with old age.” 

Liz walked back upstairs and saw the three of us. I moved across the room and sat down in the chair next to Damon. Klaus stood up at his spot next to Kathrine. Liz had something in her hands. “Here are the sedatives from the hospital. It should help with the pain.” Liz said. I looked back at Katherine, who was going in and out of consciousness.

“I don't want them. They make me weak and when I'm weak, they can get in my head.” Katherine said. Klaus smirked at her and Damon put a finger to his temple, then pointed it at Kathrine, to mimic what she said. 

Liz looked at us and sighed, “Okay. Suit yourself. They're right here if you want them.” Then laid the syringes on a nearby surface. She looked at me and I shrugged. “Still looking for Matt? Any word from Elena?” Liz asked Damon.

“We're not on a speaking basis,” Damon said and Liz looked confused.

“Didn't you hear sheriff?” Liz looked at Katherine. “He was so afraid to dirty her...white dove feathers that he let her little wings fly free, and it was all my fault. Oops.” Katherine said and smiled at Damon. I sped over, grabbed one of the syringes Liz laid out, and roughly jabbed it into Katherine's arm. I turned to them, Klaus gave me a smile, Damon didn’t seem phased, and Liz seemed a bit surprised.

“That'll make her shut up for a while.” I reasoned and Liz gave us a look before leaving. 

I looked back at Kathrine before I saw a memory of hers. It was Mystic Falls in 1864 and she was riding in a carriage with her handmaiden, Emily Bennett. “ _ How much further until we reach the Lockwood Plantation? _ ” Kathrine asked Emily in a bored tone.

“ _ Won’t be long now _ ,” Emily reassured her. “ _ We’ve just entered the town of Mystic Falls. _ ”

“ _ Good, _ ” Kathrine sighed. Their carriage stopped and Kathrine was annoyed. “ _ What is it now? _ ” She asked.

“ _ Looks like a gentleman’s having some problems with his carriage _ ,” Emily informed her and Kathrine sighed again. 

“ _ At this rate, we won’t arrive until sundown. _ ” Kathrine groaned as she began to fan herself. “ _ What does it matter if- _ ” Kathrine turned and saw who her driver was talking to. It was Stefan and the sight of him made her stop talking. 

“ _ Thanks for your help. I should be all right. _ ” Stefan told Kathrine’s driver. 

“ _ Who is that? He’s so handsome. _ ” Kathrine said to Emily. Kathrine kept her eyes on him as her carriage started to move again. “ _ What do you say, Emily? Think that gentleman’s family would take in a poor orphan girl from Atlanta? _ ” She Watched as Stefan fixed his carriage's wheel, while she laughed at her idea. 

Kathrine’s memory ended and I looked at her confused. “What the fuck was that?” I asked her and she sighed. Klaus and Damon were even more confused because they didn’t see what I did.

“It’s funny, it wasn’t even my fate or maybe it was,” Kathrine started to laugh. “Sorry - it’s just so funny to think about how different your life would have been if I hadn’t seen my doppelganger in Atlanta. Maybe Klaus would have broken his curse earlier, and never have met you. Maybe you would have lived such pathetic human lives, no vampires, no werewolves, no death,” she taunted and I stepped away from her. “Although the set up definitely looked like fate. The out-of-the-way road, the downed tree, the broken-down carriage.” 

“You bitch,” I snarled at her and she chuckled. “You fuck up all our lives! I hope you rot in hell!” I then stormed downstairs.


	24. Chapter 23

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I sat in the parlor room with a glass of blood. I was watching the fire blaze. Fate. Such a funny word. Kathrine and Stefan got the storybook version. The broken-down carriage and the other just happens to pass by on the same street. Did Klaus and I have that version? I guess. I mean it was a coincidence that he happened to be at the same bar my little brother was in the 1920s...and that's all fate was, wasn't it, a series of coincidences. There were millions of speakeasies in Chicago back then, and Klaus happened to choose Gloria’s.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Klaus asked me and I jumped. He sat down next to me on the couch, but I didn’t look at him.

“Fate.” I answered. “Soulmates. You name it.” 

“Kathrine got you thinking on the connection between us,” He said.

“It’s growing,” I told him. 

“I know, I can feel it.” Klaus said. 

“Maybe it has to do with those random kisses you keep giving me,” I laughed and he chuckled a bit. 

“Maybe,” Klaus said. “Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re beginning to open your heart to me again.” I looked down at the floor. “Alex,” Klaus took one my hands in his. “Tell me what else I have to do in order to get you to trust me again. I’ve proven to you that I only want the best for our children, that I cared for your well being, and that I’m trying to do my best to make New Orleans a safe home for our children. I even made you a promise that we could move if I failed at that last task.” He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at me. “Please, tell me what I have to do in order to get you to see how much I love you.”

He was right. He did everything I asked of him. Well, except listening, but he’s known to be stubborn. I let out a shaky breath, “You don’t have to do anything.” I told him. 

“Then tell me why we can’t be together. Why we can’t go back to the way things were?” He asked, but it sounded more like begging. “I’m completely alone if I don’t have you by my side, Alexandria.”

I scooted closer to him and rested my forehead against his. “I’m right here,” I whispered. “I’ve always been right here. I never left, even if it seemed like I did.” I stared into Klaus’s eyes and saw genuine happiness in them. “I see how much you love me, Klaus, I don’t always approve of the way you show me, but I know you’re doing it with pure intentions despite what I might say to myself.” 

“So, what is this then?” He asked me. “What are we?”

“Two idiots who have way too many trust issues, that we can’t see when love is right in front of us,” I offered with a tiny laughed, but Klaus seemed shocked by my words.

“You love me?” Klaus asked. 

“Of course I love you,” I said to him. “You’re the father of my children and my soulmate. I’ll love you even when I say I hate you.” 

Klaus placed his hand on my jaw and brought me in for a kiss, but it wasn’t like the other two kisses we shared. It wasn’t soft and scared that I would pull away. This one was needy and possessive. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him back. I missed this. Klaus’s hand moved to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away after a while, seeing how I needed to breathe. 

When I looked at him letting out a little laugh. Klaus did the same before pulling me into another kiss. “Oh! Come one! Get a room you two.” Damon exclaimed and we pulled away. Klaus didn’t look at Damon, but I turned towards him with pink cheeks. God, I felt like a teenager. 

“Did you need something?” I asked Damon.

“Not now,” Damon sighed and walked out of the boarding house. I looked at him confused then turned to Klaus who looked at me. 

“I should probably follow him,” I said to Klaus, then pulled him in for one last kiss, before getting up and following my older brother outside. 

I saw Damon sitting on the back steps of the house. I walked over to him and sat down. “I’m assuming there’s no way I could talk you into moving back to Mystic Falls without a certain Original?” Damon asked.

“Nope,” I sighed. “Sadly Klaus and I are stuck together.”

“Yeah, didn’t think so,” Damon muttered. 

“But I came here to see you guys,” I told him.

“Please,” Damon scoffed. “You came to watch Kathrine kick the bucket.” I shook my head. 

“Nope I came here because I need my family,” I told him. “A friend of mine died...well I say, friend. I really only knew her for a few days. She was 16 and got caught up in the mess that I now call my life.” Damon looked at me. “I promised her I would protect her and then broke it on the same day.”

“And now you feel guilty,” He said and I nodded.

“I know it’s not my fault she died, but I wish I could have done something more to save her,” I explained to him. 

“I wish I had something to say to you, Alex. I really do. But I think in your case, you’re just meant to grieve.” Damon told me and I nodded. 

Stefan came outside as Damon and I sat in comfortable silence. We looked up at the night sky together. “You know, I was in a dark place, guys,” Stefan said to us, after a while.

“And Katherine pulled you out of it. Irony abounds.” Damon said and we both looked at him. 

“You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena, you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you.” Stefan told him. 

“What? Don’t you think I know that? I can't live without her…” Damon confessed. “But when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me.” Stefan and I gave him an "are-you-serious?" look. Damon saw this and got defensive. “What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look.” 

“We’re not giving you a look,” I said.

“Katherine-fricking-Pierce has a selfless moment, and I'm not allowed to?” Damon asked and I shrugged. “Fine. Fine. When I get Elena back, and the whole universe freaks out because the fated doppelgängers are torn apart, just remember you two - you're the guys who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind.” I nodded and looked at him.

“We’ll keep that in mind,” I said and Damon looked at me.

“You do that.” He said to us and we smiled at him. “Anyways, on the important questions,” Damon looked at me. “Am I godfather to one of your children?”

“Really, we’re back together as a family and on speaking terms with each other, and that's the question you decided to ask me?” I asked him.

“Yup,” Damon responded and I sighed.

“Well, I don’t have an answer, but probably not because you two are already their uncles,” I explained.

“Ah, well, that’s a shame,” Stefan said and stood up. “I guess I’ll just have to be a better uncle than Damon.” Stefan held out his hand to me and I took it as he helped me stand up.

“Hold up, I’m obviously going to be the favored uncle,” Damon said. “Everybody knows kids love the fun uncles.”

“Don’t forget you also have Kol and Elijah to battle for the title of "favorite uncle,” I mentioned while laughing as we walked back inside. 

Damon, Stefan, and I walked back inside to see everybody congregated in the living room. Klaus was sitting next to his little brother Kol. Bonnie and Jeremy sat together on a couch. Caroline sat in a chair next to Bonnie, with Matt from her. 

“Have we really gone through 4 bottles of bourbon today?” Stefan asked as I went to sit next to Klaus on the couch. 

“Why are you so shocked, Stefan?” I asked him. 

“Oh my god!” Bonnie whispered. 

“Alaric!” Jeremy yelled out of the blue and I looked behind Damon. 

“Ric's here?” Damon asked and I waited for Jeremy to say something.

“Where the hell have you been? I thought you bailed on us to go find peace or something.” Jeremy asked him and I smiled. 

“He's talking about me, isn't he?” Damon said and Jeremy sighed.

“He says you're a dick,” Jeremy said and I let out a little laugh.

“Cheers, buddy,” Damon said while looking behind him, then drowned his drink. Bonnie then looked behind me and seemed shocked.

“Katherine,” Bonnie said.

“Ding dong. Does that mean the witch is dead?” Damon asked. 

~

Everybody left after Bonnie confirmed that the almighty Kathrine Pierce had finally died. I already said goodbye to Kol and told him to call me if my brothers started to act like idiots. Now it was time to say goodbye to Damon and Stefan.

“So, Klaus,” Damon said as Klaus shut the trunk. Here we go. “Who’s the godfather of my niece and nephew?” Klaus laughed before looking back at them.

“Elijah,” Klaus answered. 

“Excuse me,” I said as I looked at the three of them. “When did we discuss this?” I asked him. “Elijah’s already their uncle. Why not make Victor or Daniel a godfather to one of our children?” 

“And what do you have against my brother?” Klaus asked me.

“Absolutely nothing, but I do think we should at least discuss other possible candidates,” I told him and he sighed. 

“Whatever you say, love,” Klaus said and walked over the driver’s side of the car. I turned to Damon and Stefan, then sighed. 

“Call us when the babies are born?” Stefan asked and I nodded.

“Of course,” I said and brought him into a hug. “Keep in touch?”

“Of course,” Stefan said before pulling away and walking back inside. Damon and I looked at each other. 

“Don’t give up on Elena, Damon,” I told him.

“Like how Klaus hasn’t given up on you since the 1920s” Damon joked and I looked him shocked. “You sent me telegrams back then, and you told me about Klaus and Rebekah. I might not like that you’re with him, but I knew I lost that battle when you came back pregnant with his kid.” 

“He makes me happy, Damon. I’d be lost without him.” I confessed.

“I know,” He admitted. I opened up the car door. 

“I’ll see you soon,” I said and Damon nodded as I got in. Klaus started the car and I watched as Damon disappeared from the side mirror, as we drove away.


	25. Chapter 24

### Alex’s P.O.V

_June 28th, 2013_

Earlier this morning, when we were driving home, I kept thinking about where the harvest magic went. The fact that those four girls didn’t come back to life was bugging me. Magic like that doesn’t disappear. I mentioned it to Klaus again, and he didn’t have any idea how to figure out what had happened without starting a war between the vampires and the witches. Although, he dropped [me](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/796152040356552479/?nic=1) off at the compound, saying he had some things to do and that he would be back soon.

Walking inside the compound, I sat down on a bench and slowly all the vampires made their way to the courtyard. They seemed to be waiting for something. The last one to come down the stairs was Marcel. He had a glass in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. I frowned at the sight of him, even though I knew it was going to take him a while to get back on his feet. His appropriate attitude was going to bore Klaus to death when he got back. I could already tell. I knew Klaus didn’t understand the pain of losing a child, so that’s why I’m making it my mission to keep an eye on Marcel. 

Adam, one of the vampires, walked up to me as I made my way over to Marcel. “Where’s Klaus?” He asked me.

“Don’t know,” I said to him. “Dropped me off, then left to go do something.”

“So he calls us all here and doesn’t show up?” Adam asked me and I shrugged.

“Just because I’m carrying his children doesn’t mean I control what he does,” I told him and walked around Adam, but stopped when I saw Klaus walking into the compound with Theirry. Why was he here? 

“Dearest brethren, your attention, please,” Klaus began while holding onto Thierry’s arm. “No doubt, you’re all surprised to see Thierry Vanchure,” The vampires laughed and stood up at the sight of Thierry, while Marcel sat down in misery with his back to him. “Who’s supposed to be rotting in the garden for the crime of killing one of our own, and I personally decided to issue him with a pardon. I hope you’ll all welcome home Thierry.” 

I spotted Elijah standing nearby as I walked over to Marcel. I sat next to him and place a hand on top of his comfort. Adam hugged Thierry with Klaus smiling at the sight. Marcel just stared at me, before moving his hand out from under mine. I looked at him sadly as Klaus walked over to us. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Marcel said to Klaus while turning to him. “Alex should take you to Mystic Falls more often.” I sat back in my seat. 

“Well, as much as I might like to, Klaus seems to have pressing responsibilities here,” I informed Marcel.

“Now, as you all know,” Klaus addressed the room. “The witch Davina is no longer with us.” I looked away from Klaus and noticed Marcel do the same. “Without Davina, we can no longer monitor the activity of our witch neighbors. However, since their Harvest failed, their magic will soon be gone forever.” I looked to Elijah who made eye contact with me before looking away from the group as well. “Until then, I say we keep them on their toes.” Klaus began to walk towards Adam. “Adam, I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron.” The vampire clapped his hand in agreement and Marcel stood up, grabbing the bottle next to him. I watched Marcel as he began to walk away, but didn’t make a move to stop him. Although Klaus did. “Marcel, I’d hoped you would join Adam,” Klaus mentioned. 

“Nah,” Marcel looked at the other vampires. “I’m gonna take a personal day.” He told Klaus, then bumped shoulders with him as he walked upstairs. The hybrid looked at me as I went to follow Marcel. 

“And where are you going?” Klaus questioned. I watched as the vampires left the compound. I didn’t want to talk about this in a room full of them. Once they were gone I looked at Klaus.

“Marcel might say he wants to be alone, but that doesn’t mean he should be,” I explained. Like I said, my mission today is to keep an eye on the grieving vampire. 

“So what?” Klaus asked me. “You two are just going to sit in silence while he drinks his sorrows away.”

“If that’s what he wants,” I answered. “Look, Klaus, Marcel is going to be like this for a while. He lost Davina and she was like a daughter to him. Take it from me, it’s the worst pain imaginable and it doesn’t heal in a day.” Then I walked up the stairs to Marcel.

I found him lounging on the couch in the living room. One of his feet was propped up on the table in front of him, with the bottle of alcohol next to it. He was slowly drinking a glass of bourbon when I walked over to him. 

“Are you following me now?” Marcel asked as I sat down next to him.

“I’m worried about you, Marcel,” I told him.

“Why?” He wondered with a sharp tone. 

“Because I know that people do stupid things when they're emotional,” I stated.

“So what? You go away with Klaus and cry over Davina for a day, then come back with a smile on your face. You don’t miss her, you miss her power.” Marcel sneered.

“Hey!” I snapped at him. “I miss Davina, and I am grieving her loss. I grieve every child that dies, and I know you’re only saying this because you’re hurt, but believe me when I say I know your pain.”

Marcel looked at me, to see if I was lying but when he found no indication that I was, he went back to drinking. He needs company, but I can also see that he doesn’t want to talk. So I stood up and went over to the bookshelf. I looked through all the books and noticed a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin. I grabbed it and sat back down in my original seat next to Marcel.  

Every now and then, Marcel would look over at me and sometimes I think he wanted to say something, but he never did. He never spoke out and told me to leave, which makes me think that he liked my company and knowing that he wasn’t completely alone. 

As I read my book, my thoughts drifted to Davina. What happened to her is unfair. I should have helped Marcel myself to get her out of town, but instead, I sat on the sidelines and let the cards fall where they did. Damon’s voice echoed in my head, it kept saying it wasn’t my fault, despite the fact that he never said that to me. Either way, I wanted to believe he was right...even if I could have helped more. Instead, I just sat there and did nothing. I was supposed to be Davina’s friend. I made her a promise and broke it by standing with the Mikaelsons. Why didn’t I help more? I mean I gave Marcel the time to run, but I should have realized that Marcel would need more of my help. 

It’s not like I cared about New Orleans or wanted to rule the city by Klaus’s side. Hell, some days I wish I could just convince Klaus to leave this city behind. To come with me to Italy or Spain and raise our children there, far away from the war that was brewing underneath the French Quarter. I mean it’s only a matter of time and hopefully, when that happens I can convince Klaus to leave, so our children wouldn’t suffer or grow up in a war zone. 

My train of thought was broken when Klaus came into the room. “Ugh, is this what it's come to?” The original asked Marcel. “I bear the full weight of our kingdom while you pout like a child with the mother of my kids.” I turned to him when he mentioned me. Please don’t make me the queen of this God-forsaken city. 

“You wanted to be king,” Marcel said in a somber voice. 

“Besides, you look like you got it covered, darling,” I told him without looking up from my book. I felt Klaus’s annoyed glare on me before he glanced back to the man sitting across from me.

“If the men see you shirk your duties, they’re likely to do the same,” Klaus explained and Marcel sat up at this.

“I told you, I am not in the mood for vampire hijinx,” Marcel stated. 

“No. You’d rather sit wallowing in sorrow for your lost little friend,” Klaus argued. Marcel stood up and shoved his finger in Klaus’s face. 

“Don’t push me right now!” Marcel yelled and I closed my book, before speeding in between both men. I didn’t want to deal with the fighting right now.

“Ok, stop it both of you,” I groaned and turned to Klaus. “Marcel deserves a day off. He’s allowed to grieve.” 

“Look I am sorry Davina is gone, ok?” Klaus said to him, completely ignoring me. “I’m sorry, but this mournful attitude the both of you are sharing is unworthy, and it’s boring to me.” 

“I don’t care if it’s boring to you!” I snapped at him. “Davina was a sweet girl that should never have been involved in this shit. Loss hurts and unlike you, we can’t all shove our emotions away and pretend like they don’t exist.” Klaus’s anger with me was present on his face. He hated when I didn’t take his side, but his side was wrong this time. When do I ever stand on a side I believe to be wrong?

“Hey, guys,” Adam’s voice buds in and the three of us turn to him. If he hadn’t come in I knew I would have snapped Klaus’s neck. He was starting to piss me off. “We got a problem all three of you will want to see.” 

#### ~Somewhere in the French Quarter~

Klaus, Marcel (who had his hoodie up), and I, along with a group of vampires, followed Adam to the problem he was talking about. “We came to mess with the witches, just like you said, and these two, they went missing, found them like this -” Adam explained to us. “Not even staked, just dead.”

It was raining so I was holding an umbrella as I looked down at the two desiccated vampires in front of me. What could have been so powerful to desiccated a vampire without wood? They were surrounded by a circle, laying on a symbol made out of salt. I walked a bit closer and bent down on the outside of the circle to see something carved into their heads. What was that? A brand? Their forehead would have been burned if it was a brand. Maybe it was like a symbol of conquest? Possession over their deaths. 

Everybody stared at it for a while, and I stood up when I heard a pair of footsteps walking away. I turned around to see Marcel leaving the scene. “Where are you going?” Klaus asked him, but Marcel continued walking away. “Someone has to account for this!” That sentence made Marcel stop and turn back to us.

Marcel spoke as he walked back up to us, “You want revenge, get it yourself.” He pointed to the two vampires, which made me look back at them and the symbol on their heads. “That mark is tied to some bad mojo. Any of y'all got any brains, you’ll head back to the compound and stay the hell out of this.” I turned back to see Marcel walking away again, but this time Klaus didn’t stop him. 

I needed to keep an eye on Marcel so I made my way over to Klaus. Reading the determination on his face I knew he would want me to go back to the compound, so I played into his desires. I stood in front of him then leaned up and kissed his cheek, “I’m going to go back. The last thing we need is for our kids to be near this lunatic witch.” I told him and like I thought, he agreed with me. I walked away from the group as Klaus began to talk to them again. 

Happily Marcel was still in my eyesight when I left the scene of the crime. I followed him to Rousseau’s which I noticed had a closed sign on the front door. Marcel just broke the lock and walked in, to which I followed him inside. He sat down at the counter and grabbed a bottle of liquor from behind the bar. I noticed he didn’t even turn on the lights, so I did and walked over to him.

“Mind if I sit?” I asked him, while I took off my coat. 

“I have a feeling you’re going to sit whether I want you to or not,” Marcel said and I smiled. Now he’s getting it. I sat down on the barstool next to him and watched him as he poured himself a glass. “Thank you for defending me.” 

“I know how insensitive Klaus can be,” I said.

“Are you two a thing now?” He asked me and I shrugged.

“I guess,” I answered. “Not completely sure though.” I watched him sadly, as he took a sip of the brown liquid in his cup. “How are you doing?”

“How do you think?” He replied and I sighed. I racked my brain trying to find anything to say to him, something that would help him, but I couldn’t.

“I wish I could tell you everything will get better with time, but I think we both know I’d be lying if I said that,” I explained and he looked at me. “The only thing time does is make you move on despite the constant pain in your heart.”

“You talk as if you've gone through this - losing a kid,” Marcel said and I nodded.

“I did,” I told him. “But it wasn’t like what happened to Davina. In 1864, I had two sons. Charles who had just turned 4 and William who was only six months old. God, they were my whole world and I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I was when I was with them.” 

“What happened?” Marcel asked me as he sat up a bit.

“I died,” I answered dully. “Katherine, thank the lord that she’s finally dead, fed us her blood and turned us. Although our father is the one who pulled the trigger. Well, I say our, when really he was my brother's father, even though he did raise me.” I meet Marcel’s eyes before looking down and scratching the back of my head. “Anyways, I got to say goodbye to them, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t feel like I lost them. A part of me died that day and,” I rubbed my pregnant stomach. “I never thought I would feel it again. Hell, I didn’t even want to continue transition, but that obviously didn’t happen.”

“Why did you complete it?” Marcel asked me.

“My little brother,” I answered. “He didn’t want to be alone for eternity, so he made my older brother, Damon, and I complete the transition. Stefan tracked me down at the graveyard where I planned to die next to my first love’s, John, tombstone. He placed a bleeding girl in front of me and taunted me until I gave in to the hunger. Once I realized what I was doing I pushed the dead girl away from me and yelled at Stefan to leave. He did after I broke down crying.”

“Wow,” Marcel said. “And here thought you had a picture-perfect life.” 

“I don’t think I would be Klaus’s soulmate if I did.” I joked and Marcel chuckled a bit. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet Klaus? He never said.”

Marcel sighed, “Well, I met him when I was 10 years old. He and his siblings were burying my older half-brother Emil, but I never knew him. I was just a mistake in my father’s eyes.” I looked down at the floor. “One of the plantation guards had whipped me in the back for not working, even though I had been working for hours and needed a break. So I stood up and threw an apple at him. As he prepared to whip me again, out of anger, something hit him in the head and he fell off of his horse - dead. Confused I turned towards the direction the object was thrown and saw Klaus come towards me. He helped me up and told me I was a survivor then gave me my name.” 

“Klaus named you?” I asked.

“My mother said she would in case the fever took me back then, but it took her instead.” He explained and I was shocked at how much we had in common. “You seem surprised.”

“Sorry,” I apologized. “It’s just that I didn’t realize how much we had in common when it came to our childhoods.” I told him. “My father used to beat me, even burned the word mistake into my right thigh with an iron poker once, and he blamed me for my mother’s death even though it was consumption that killed her. You see I wasn’t his daughter by blood, and he hated me for it. He would hurt my brothers, his own sons, for claiming that I was their sister and the second my father had the chance to marry me off, he did.” 

“I guess we're just two kindred souls then,” Marcel said and I nodded. 

“I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I was wondering what you guys think the twins' names are going to be?
> 
> Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Till the next chapter,
> 
> BewareTheBear


	26. Chapter 25

###  Alex’s P.O.V

Marcel and I were still at the bar. Klaus texted me and I told him I was with Marcel, which he wasn’t happy about, but I didn’t care. Klaus had called Marcel a few times too, but he just ignored them. I now had a glass of water next to me when Victor and Daniel came in moments later. 

“Hey,” I said while Marcel looked away from them.

“Hey, have you seen Elijah?” Victor asked and I shook my head. 

“Nope, why?” I asked.

“Well, Klaus is looking for him and he's not answering his phone,” Daniel explained and I shrugged. 

“Sorry, I can’t help you,” I told them. “Though you could ask a witch to do a locator spell.” 

“Yeah, we’ll do that,” Daniel said and they left without another word, but I was worried. It wasn’t like Elijah to not answer his phone. 

“Not like Elijah to not answer his phone,” Marcel mentioned and I nodded. 

“Yeah,” I said, worried, but I shook my head when I realized Victor and Daniel would be able to find him. Marcel had taken a napkin and started to draw the symbol we saw earlier on it. “Why are you drawing that symbol?” I asked him.

“Well, I came here hoping Sophie would be here,” Marcel explained. “But she’s not yet, so I’m going to wait until she comes here.” 

“You said that symbol is tied to bad mojo, what did you mean?”

“Papa Tunde,” Marcel answered, heavily.

“Who?” I asked him, confused.

Marcel looked at me, “Let me tell you a story, about a witch who went up against Klaus.” Marcel began. Well, at least I know the ending. “This was right after I returned from World War 1. I’d been trying to get away from New Orleans for a while, but something kept drawing me back. Klaus threw a party in order to welcome me back to the quarter. At the time Papa Tunde had surfaced in the city for the first time and because of it, Klaus and Elijah were at odds on how to handle it.”

“Let me guess, Elijah wanted to negotiate while Klaus wanted to start a war?” I laughed and Marcel nodded with a smile. 

“Klaus hoped I could settle their feud, which is when Papa Tunde arrived at the party.” He said and I looked at him confused.

“Wait, Klaus invited his enemy to party with him?” I asked Marcel.

“I didn’t get it at first either. Klaus was the one who wanted to go to war. So why was he inviting his enemy into his home? Why be so generous to someone who he’s gonna have to kill? But, you see, that the thing. It was all part of his plan. He was sussing the guy out, learning his weaknesses, his strengths, getting him to let his guard down.” Marcel explained. 

“Yup, that sounds like him,” I sighed and took a sip of water, then noticed it was night time. “What happened after that?” Before Marcel could continue, however, his phone buzzed and he sighed before answering it. 

“ _ Ah, you’ve decided to break your despair long enough to pick up the phone, _ ” Klaus said to him and I rolled my eyes. 

“I figured you’d just keep calling,” Marcel replied. 

“ _ I’m in the cauldron now. You need to take Alex home and meet me here. We should start burning passersby at the stake _ .” Klaus told him. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m useless. 

“Sorry. I’m gonna chase down my own lead.” Marcel informed him.

“ _ And where might that be, the bottom of a bottle of scotch? _ ” Klaus asked. 

“I’m at Sophie Deveraux’s place. I figured I’ll sit here, talked to your girlfriend, and drink till she shows.” Marcel explained.

“ _ Or you could snap out of this funk and come and help me end this, _ ” Klaus said, to which Marcel pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. Marcel then looked at me and I smirked at him. 

“Where were we?” He asked me.

“I believe you were getting to the good part with Klaus and that Papa Tunde guy,” I responded.

“Right,” Marcel said. “Well, Papa Tunde said he wanted to empower the witches. Mostly, he wanted money and territory. Klaus and Elijah weren’t about to give him either. He didn’t like that, so he went on a rampage. No one was safe...Not the humans in the faction...Not the Guerrera werewolves. He even went after the witches who opposed him. Elijah offered a truce - he gave his word, in fact - but Klaus, being Klaus, he had another idea. You see Klaus noticed how Papa Tunde was always near these two twin boys, who bared his symbol on their forehead. Figured out that Tunde drew power from them and killed them. Klaus had me come with him to deliver the heads of the twins to Papa Tunde.”

“I’m assuming he wasn’t happy about this?” I asked.

“Furious. Told Klaus he would kill him for it, but before Papa Tunde could make a move Klaus killed him.” Marcel finished and I sighed.

“That doesn’t explain how a dead witches symbol could end up on two vampires,” I said to him. 

“Hopefully, me being here can answer that mademoiselle,” A man said and both Marcel and I stood up at the sound of his voice. Where the fuck did you come from? A dark-skinned man in a white suit stood in front of us. He was holding a dagger made from a bone in his left hand, with a rattle in his right, as he walked up to us. 

“Papa Tunde, I’m assuming,” I said to him and he smiled, then bowed down to me out of courtesy. I moved behind the bar, in order to put some distance between me and the psychotic witch. Papa Tunde turned to Marcel, who stood in front of me protectively. 

“Poor Marcellus,” Papa Tunde taunted. “You remains always in the shadow of your father. Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die like a man?”

“Alex, you need to run now,” Marcel said. “Don’t look back. Just go.” 

“I think she should stay,” Papa Tunde contradicted. “I prefer an audience, and I’m about to put on quite the show.” He then shook the rattle he was holding. 

Marcel sped up to him and snapped his neck, but Papa Tunde remained standing and moved his neck back into place. That’s one of the weirdest things I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen some crazy shit. “Marcel?” I asked worried.

“I said, get out of here.” He yelled. 

I knew he was right, I couldn’t stay while I carried these kids. So I moved towards the back, as Marcel went to attack Papa Tunde again. I stopped though when the witch grabbed Marcel by the neck. 

“You cannot defeat me,” He said. “I channel the power of an Original vampire.” Well, I guess I know what happened to Elijah. “Soon, I will have both of them, but first, I will take you.” 

Marcel started to become weak and desiccate as Papa Tunde held onto him while chanting a spell. I couldn’t let this witch kill Marcel. I sped over to Papa Tunde and shoved him towards the wall behind him. Marcel fell to the ground and Papa Tunde walked towards me. I broke the nearest chair leg off and was prepared to attack him if I had to, but Marcel got up and tried to push him down. This moved the witch’s attention off of me and back on him, as Papa Tunde shoved him on the ground as if he were a rag doll. 

Marcel went at him again, but Papa Tunde just pushed him down by his neck. I moved behind the bar, to protect my kids as I pulled out my phone and called Klaus. “ _ I didn’t expect a call from you so soon, _ ” Klaus said to me. 

“You need to get to Rousseau’s now,” I told him. “Papa Tunde is killing Marcel.”

“ _ Get as far away from there as you can, _ ” Klaus ordered and I ended the call. I’m not leaving. Not until I know Marcel is safe.

I peaked my head out from under the bar and saw Marcel on the ground, with Papa Tunde towering over him as he made a salt circle around Marcel. “As I recall, you’re one of the few people Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about.” Marcel was weak, I could tell by the way he moved his head towards Papa Tunde. The witch bent down to the floor next to Marcel’s head. “You know what he did to my family.” Papa Tunde said. God, I am so happy he doesn’t know my significance to Klaus right now. Tunde slammed his hand on Marcel’s head and Marcel screamed in pain. Marcel’s head then rolled lifelessly as Papa Tunde raised a dagger above him. “The sins of the father are paid for by the son. I will take pleasure in telling Klaus how you died.”

As Papa Tunde went to carve his symbol on Marcel’s head, Klaus sped in and pulled him away from Marcel by his shoulders. “I remember killing you. I rather relished it.” Klaus said to Papa Tunde. “What a joy it is to relive fond memories.” 

Papa Tunde responded by pushing Klaus back into a glass self. The witch stood up and turned to Klaus as he was standing up. “You’re here. Good. I can crush you before the eyes of your son, and then I will consume you both.” Papa Tunde informed him. Klaus sped at him, to which Papa Tunde pinned him to the bar counter by his throat. Klaus tried to grab him but failed. “This time, I am stronger.” He then threw Klaus across the room. Papa Tunde walked over to Klaus and made him kneel before him, as he started to carve his symbol on Klaus’s head. 

Suddenly Papa Tunde moved backward in a staggered motion, causing him to let Klaus go. Klaus grabbed a piece of wood and swung it at his head, make the witch fall down. Papa Tunde wooshed away as Klaus moved over to Marcel. Once I was sure the witch was gone I sped over to Klaus and turned his face to me. 

“Are you ok?” I asked him and he nodded. 

“I’m fine,” Klaus said and we looked down at Marcel. 

“Is he dead?” I asked him. He looked completely desiccated. 

“You need to go,” Klaus ordered and I didn’t move.

“Is Marcel dead? Did that witch kill him?” I insisted. 

“He didn’t finish him off. Marcel needs blood to heal. Go. Find me someone off the street.” Klaus ordered and I looked at Marcel. Vampires can heal if they feed off other vampires. 

“Move,” I told Klaus.

“No,” Klaus said and kept me away from Marcel. “Not you. I don’t want you involved in this.” Are you fucking kidding me?!

“Seriously?! I became involved in this when I became pregnant. Now move.” I exclaimed and pushed Klaus away fro Marcel. “It’s ok, Marcel,” I said to him as I rolled up my right sleeve. I wrapped my hand underneath Marcel’s neck and lifted his head to my wrist. “It’s ok. It’s ok.” 

The second his lips touch my wrist Marcel bit down and began to feed. Soon both his hands came around my arm and pulled me closer to him. Once Marcel opened his eyes, and saw who he was feeding on, he let go of my arm. Klaus came over to me, with a jealous glint in his eye, as he handed me a rag. My wrist was healing as I wiped away the blood.

“Thank you,” Marcel said and I smiled. 

“What are friends for?” I told him and he gave a smirk in return. 

####  ~Back At the Compound~

Marcel, Klaus and I returned to the compound. Klaus called the vampires together and I noticed Elijah on the balcony. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so glad you're ok,” I whispered and we pulled away from each other. 

“As am I,” Elijah said, then looked down for a moment and noticed the tiny bloodstain on my shirt. He lightly touched the stain and looked at me concerned.

“Don’t worry I’m fine,” I said and notice Klaus comes out onto the balcony. 

Elijah and I turned to him and watched as Klaus addressed the vampires below him, “Not long ago, you all united against me and my brother. You failed. Since then, in my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean, yet it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn your respect, your loyalty. You’re mistaken. It is you who must prove yourselves to me. Our community is under attack. I require soldiers. I need warriors, not cowards.” Klaus held up his hand and gestured to the group below him. “Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside me or you leave...now.”

I looked and watched the group below me. Waiting for someone to move, because I knew someone would. All the vampires whispered to each other until Thierry stepped forward. The guy we freed is the first one to leave. What a shock. 

“We don’t owe you anything,” Thierry yelled at Klaus. Um, what? Marcel turned all of you, and Klaus turned Marcel. You guys wouldn’t be alive without him. “If staying in the quarter means living under your rule, I’d just as soon get the hell out.” The vampire then turned and began to walk out, but stopped and looked at Diego. They shared a look and Diego didn’t follow him out. Another handful of vampire followed Thierry, but a majority of the group stayed. Well, this turned out better than I thought.

~

I was in the parlor room with Marcel and Klaus. “I got to admit, I thought you’d lose a lot more guys than that,” Marcel told Klaus. I sat at the mini-bar with Klaus standing next to me. 

“Well, good riddance to them, I say. We’ve no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom.” Klaus said to both of us. They both took a sip of their drink. “Now that you’ve regained your composure, let’s move on to the next item of business, shall we, with a little help from our dear friend Sophie.” 

I turned around to Sophie who was standing on the other side of the room. Marcel came from around the bar and sat next to me while Klaus sat in the desk chair on my right. “I got no reason to help you, and I sure as hell don’t have a reason to help him,” Sophie said to the two men next to me.

“Now, now, don’t be difficult, love,” Klaus said to her. “You’ll only live as long as you’re of use to me, and right now, your best use is to explain why a witch I killed 100 years ago has come back for revenge.”

“Come on,” Sophie said. “Resurrected witches with vast power?” We looked at her confused as she began to walk up to us. “It’s the harvest. 4 girls were meant to die and be reborn. I don’t know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it to bring back 4 witches, just not the right ones.” But I sat up a bit straighter when she finished explaining.

“That means there’s still a chance, right?” Marcel asked us. “If we can get that power back, we can save Davina.” I brighten up at the idea that I could keep my promise to her. 

“Let’s concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we?” Klaus asked. “Papa Tunde wants revenge. He’ll continue to attack us, channeling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him?”

“He needs a sacrifice to gain power.” Sophie pointed out. “You keep him from killing any more nightwalkers, that’s a start.”

“Unless,” Everyone looked at me. “He finds the garden, where there are loads of vampires ready to be sacrificed,” I told them and Klaus shared a look with Marcel before both of them sped out of the room.


	27. Chapter 26

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ July 7th, 2013 _

Klaus and Marcel were at St. Anne's Church this morning. Father Kieran was holding the first mass since the massacre. I decided to stay at the compound today. Daniel was with me a few minutes ago, but got a text and said he had to leave. So here I am, five months pregnant and laying on Davina’s bed, while looking through her sketches. 

I hate this pregnancy phase. It’s been a week and I don’t feel like myself. Everything I wear looks cute on the hanger but ugly on me and it’s because of my body shape right now. God, I wish I could be skinny again and actually pull off the clothes I want to wear. Not to mention, I’ve had two nose bleeds and my back hurts constantly. Also according to Klaus, my heart rate has increased, which seemed normal considering how my heart has to provide even more blood now. The only good news is that I seem to have more control over my emotions.

I held a few of the sketches in my hand as I thought about yesterday. I had been right about Papa Tunde going to the garden to sacrifice those desiccated vampires. He had more power and we hadn’t heard from him in a week. Something about that didn’t sit right in my gut, or maybe that feeling was just one of my kids kicking my liver. 

I took a few deep breaths since I felt like I was losing oxygen, but that’s been happening for two days now, meaning my lungs are being crushed. I heard a slight knock on the door and looked up to see Daniel. “What’s up?” I asked him.

“You know how you asked me to keep an eye on the witches?” I nodded. “Well, a girl literally exploded from a grave today when Sabine was giving her tour of the city of the dead,” Daniel explained. “It was Monique Deveraux.”

“What?” I asked surprised and hopeful at what this could mean.

“The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it’s a miracle.” He said and I looked back at the drawings. 

“If Monique can come back, then that means Davina can as well,” I said. “But do you know why she came back?”

“Well, I’m assuming it has to do with Papa Tunde being dead in the courtyard,” Daniel mentioned and I looked at him confused.

“Wait, Papa Tunde’s dead?” I asked him. 

“Yup,” Daniel responded. Well, that’s one less thing I have to worry about. I looked at the Celeste drawing again with him. 

“If Papa Tunde’s dead, and Monique came back-”

“Then that means if we find the rest of the resurrected witches, we can bring back Davina,” Daniel said, continuing my thought. The next thing I did was grab Davina’s drawing and go to the courtyard with Daniel. I saw Klaus and Elijah standing around Papa Tunde’s dead body as I made my way over to them. Klaus must have seen the determination on my face because he gave me a curious look. 

“I know how to get Davina back,” I said to them and they all seemed taken aback by my statement, not knowing where this idea came from. “But we need to find the rest of the resurrected witches in order to do it,” Elijah came closer to me.

“Explain.” He demanded.

“Earlier today, a girl burst from a grave in the Cemetery. That girl was Sophie’s niece, Monique,” Daniel began to explain and I saw the three men in front of me share a look of surprise. “The witches are celebrating like it’s Christmas.”

“But Daniel and I were thinking, since Papa Tunde died and Monique came back a while after, then that means all the resurrected witches are linked to one of the four original harvest girls,” I explained to them.

“But how would we know which one is connected to Davina?” Marcel asked and I shrugged.

“I don’t know,” I answered. “But I know that if we can find all of them, we can just kill them and wait for her to wake up. Plus I have a pretty good idea on who one of the witches might be,” I then showed them the drawings. 

“Celeste,” Elijah said softly. 

“It’s got to be,” Daniel said. “Davina was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil was coming.”

“Frist Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores,” Klaus stated and turns to Elijah. “Now your murdered lover is back. This isn’t witches attacking vampires. They’re declaring war on us.” And sadly I have to agree with you.

~

It was a little bit later in the afternoon, Klaus and Marcel were trying to get more information on the witches and their plans. Daniel was also out helping them while Elijah stayed with me at the compound. We were in the parlor room. The original had laid out the drawings of Celeste on the coffee table in front of the couch I was laying on. 

I looked at my phone and saw Victor text me, ‘ _ Hey, the full moon is tonight. Still ok with letting Hayley have the party at the plantation? _ ’ 

‘ **Yeah. I’ll tell Elijah about it, so Klaus doesn’t freak. Can you pick me up?** ’ I replied.

‘ _ Sure, just tell me when. _ ’ He texted back and I closed my phone. I turned back to Elijah to see he was in deep thought. 

“What is it?” I asked him and it seemed to snap Elijah out of his thoughts.

“You’re not safe here,” Elijah said.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “I’ve been aware of that for a while now. Sadly Klaus won’t let me out of his sight, unless he knows I’m with you, Victor, or Daniel.”

“Klaus will understand if Victor were to take you to the plantation house,” Elijah reasoned. “You need to be somewhere safe until this is all over.”

Elijah and I held eye contact for a while. “Ok, fine,” I agreed and Elijah seemed a bit surprised that I didn’t put up a fight. “Lucky for you, I was going to ask if I could go there anyway.”

“And why’s that?” He asked.

“It’s a full moon tonight, making it the only night where I can meet my family until I find a way to break the curse that’s on them,” I explained to him. “I was going to throw a party there.”

“I’m assuming you’ve already started to set up,” Elijah said and I smiled. 

“You know me so well,” I replied sarcastically and looked back at my phone. “I’ll text Victor, so he can pick me up.”

####  ~At the Plantation House~

Victor had just pulled up to the house and I saw a man wheeling in a keg of beer. As I got out of the car, Hayley walked out of the house and over to me. She gave me a hug before leading me inside. “So, Eve and I sent word throughout the Bayou, telling them to come here and I have to leave soon in order to prepare for tonight,” She said sadly. “But I can help you set up until then.”

“I’ll be sure to tell you everything I learn tomorrow,” I promised her and she smiled. Hayley looked towards the backyard before looking at me. 

“I was going to hang up some clothes for them when they shift back if you want to help,” Hayley suggested and I nodded. We walked out to the back of the property, where there were clothing lines hung up in front of the woods. Hayley and I started to hang up some clothes as Victor handled some last-minute things. 

Time went by really quickly and soon Hayley had to leave. I gave her another hug before Victor went with her and drove her to the Bayou, promising to be back before the full moon came out. I continued to hang up the clean clothes on the clothing line. I had the basket on a chair so I didn’t have to bend down and pick the clothes up. 

Once I finished and was about to go inside, the golden-eyed wolf who had been following me appeared. We held eye contact and I smiled at it. “Hello again,” I greeted. “I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. Sorry, Hayley couldn’t make it though.” I then looked up at the moon, and looked back down at the wolf with a smirk, before turning around and heading inside. 

####  ~Later That Night~

Most of the pack was outside partying. They seemed like a nice bunch from the few I met, although they didn’t really talk to me. Victor was still out there talking and drinking with them. Man, I wish Hayley was here. She would have loved this. I had just walked back inside, where I saw dirty cups and plates everywhere. So I picked some up and threw them in the trash. It got me to thinking of the messes Klaus and I are going to have when the babies are born. Though I’m not that worried about the tidiness of the house when it comes to Klaus because he’ll just hire a maid. 

I heard the door close behind me but continued to clean up. It’s probably someone coming in to get another drink. “I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us,” I turned to the person talking to me. He had shaggy, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. I gave him a friendly smile as he walked up to me. “You’re Alex. I’m Jackson,” He introduced himself. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You're the wolf who's been watching me,” I said and he nodded. Well, he’s the first to actually want to talk to me. 

“I gotta keep my eye on you. Precious cargo and all.” He said and gestured to my baby bump which caused me to place my hand on it. 

“Right. Gotta protect the miracle babies.” I sighed and Jackson laughed. I love my kids, but really? I wanted to meet my family and all they care about are you guys.

“You’re a Cardot - the babies. It’s a big deal.” He awkwardly explained. He seems about as comfortable as I am with the situation.   

A strange silence settled between us. God, it was unbearable. I mean I don’t even know what to say! I wanted to meet them for so long, but it’s just - awkward. “Hayley couldn’t make it tonight, for obvious reasons,” I told him, not able to take the silence anymore. Jackson looked at me like I had two heads. Fuck, right, Hayley is not her birth name! “Oh, sorry, you probably know her as Andrea.”

“Ah,” He said. Good to know, he knows who I’m talking about now. “It’s ok, she had a good reason,” Jackson chuckled a bit. “But you didn’t have to throw this party.”

“This was actually Hayley’s idea,” I informed him. Although I did like the idea, or else I wouldn’t have given her the plantation house for the party. “But I’ve been searching for you guys ever since I came to this city. Why wouldn’t I do this?” I asked him and he smiled at me.

“I like you,” He said and leaned against the piano. “What would you like to know?” Everything. I would like to know absolutely everything. I can’t say that can I? It’s true though. I want to know everything. 

“Eve told me a bit about my father,” Good topic to start with. “Do you know anything else?” I asked him.

“The only thing I know is that he was an Alpha,” Already knew that. “And that he was depressed for a while before Charles showed up,” Jackson said. Ok. I didn’t know that.

“Depressed? What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“He was miserable after he heard about your death,” Jackson explained. Oh… “Story goes that he only got close to Charles because he owed it to you to help your son.” I sighed. 

Well information on him and Charles’s relationship wasn’t anything new. God, why didn’t mom just run away with him? Grab my siblings and me, and run, never looking back on her asshole of a husband. It still doesn’t make sense. I get that Giuseppe was terrifying, I think I knew that more than anything, but I can’t help imagining what it would have been like if mother ran away with us. Growing up with this pack - with a home I wasn’t afraid of. 

“Thanks,” I said to him. Hold up. My dad was an alpha and I was his only heir, making me an alpha. Then my son, which leads to Hayley. Is she an Alpha too? “Wait, does this make Hayley an Alpha?” 

“Yeah,” Jackson said. “But I took over after the aftermath of the curse.” Oh, so you’re the Alpha when my great, great, great, granddaughter should be. Lovely. 

“What happened to them? Hayley’s parents?” I asked him. If Hayley’s going to ask me about anything tomorrow...it’s going to be her parents. “Eve never said,” My voice got quieter as I watched Jackson looked down in sorrow. Shit. They’re dead, aren’t they? Why do I always have to be the bearer of bad news?

“My grandfather wanted to wage war between the vampires and werewolves,” Wait. It’s your family’s fault that Hayley doesn’t have any parents? “Now my parents and Hayley’s didn’t want that.” So it’s just your psycho grandpa’s fault then. “When he found out that they were going to join the packs and try for peace with Marcel, he lost his mind. Became radical, wanting to stop them and everything they stood for,” Jackson explained. “And he did.”

I looked away from him, lost in thought. Hayley got orphaned because her parents wanted to live in peace with Marcel. Because an old man, who couldn’t deal with change, lost his mind. Maybe Marcel will know something more about it, I could ask him. I looked back at Jackson and he was looking down on the ground. 

“I don’t blame you,” I said to him. “It wouldn’t be fair to hate you for something you had no control over, and from what you told me, your parents wanted peace as well.” I paused for a moment. “I’m just wondering how I should break the news to Hayley.” He nodded sadly. “But you said they wanted to unite the packs - how?” 

“Hayley was meant to be my wife,” Jackson answered. What? Jackson sat down at the piano and I watched as he began to play. First, you tell me your grandfather killed my descendants, and now you’re telling me that you were meant to be Hayley’s fucking husband! “I know it's a lot to take in.” 

“Yeah, no shit!” I exclaimed. “I just wanted to meet my father’s side of the family. I didn’t think I would find out Hayley’s should-have-been-husband, grandfather killed my descendants,” I paused for a minute. “Which again, I don’t blame you for,” I quickly added on. 

“I guess you don't know about any of this because there was never anyone around to teach you.” Jackson reasoned. Yeah, all I got was a shitty father and a lot of heartbreak. Jackson stood up from his seat and walked over to me. “The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves. The bloodline goes back to the very beginning - two families - mine and the one your son married into.” 

“I guess that makes you and Hayley, royalty,” I joked.

“It makes you royalty too,” Klaus sees himself as a king and I turn out to be a long lost queen, go figure. “New Orleans used to be our town. And we lost it all because of some in-fighting. The vampires came after us, and if my family, along with yours, were united with the others, we could've taken them. So our families decided to bring the two lines back together. And Hayley and I were betrothed.” He explained and I leaned against the wall. I guess that’s a better reason to be betrothed than your step-father wanting to get rid of you. Plus Jackson seemed like a really kind guy, down to earth. 

“Well, that’s a better reason than why I got forced into marriage,” I commented.

“Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would. Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down, and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. Andrea is the last one of her bloodline, or Hayley, whatever she calls herself. Not to mention with you coming back, the heir to one of the best Alphas this pack ever had, well it’s a miracle and in both of your blood to lead. The people outside will follow you both. You guys can help them - you and what you represent.” He explained.

“And what is that exactly?” I asked him.

“A time when things were different. When our people fought back. And after everything you went through to find us... You are the one who's gonna break our curse.” Jackson said, hopefully. No pressure or anything.

“What are you talking about?” I asked him.

“Uh, your witch friend.” Witch friend? “She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free.” He said. Ok, now I’m really confused.

“Wait, what witch friend?” I asked him. He seemed as confused as I was. Are you fucking kidding me?! “It’s a trap,” I whispered. Jackson couldn’t hear me, but he read the annoyance on my face. What do you witches have against me? I did absolutely nothing to them!

“What?” He asked. I pulled out my phone and dialed Elijah as I began to walk to the front door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. 

“ _ Alex, _ ” Elijah answered, and he seems panicked. 

“Elijah, the witches are up to something, ” I told him.

“ _ Listen to me. You were right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, you - you're both in danger. _ ” Elijah said to me. Yeah, like I couldn’t tell. Next, I tried the back door in the kitchen and it was locked as well. 

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked, worried. He had been following me as I tried to open each door. 

“It's a trap. I didn't make a deal with any witch.” I explained as I turned to him, and went to move back to the living room.

“What?” He asked me in shock.

“ _Alex, you have to get to Victor. You stay with him until I get there._ ” Elijah said as a fire started around the perimeter of the plantation house, outside. 

“Elijah, it's a spell. They're trapping us inside.” I said to him and the pots set on fire in the kitchen. 

We ran back to the living room as a fire started in the parlor room across from us. Jackson grabbed me and pulled me back into the living room. The two doorways to the living room then shut close and a fire started on the walls of the room. Jackson tried to break through the window with the piano stool, but it shattered upon impact, leaving the window intact. The flames continued to grow inside the house, torching the curtains and carpet as I fell to the ground choking on the smoke. Jackson grabbed the tablecloth from an end table and poured the water from a vase of flowers onto it before handing it to me.

“Here. Breathe through this,” Jackson said and I did as I was told, both of us continuing to cough on the smoke. Jackson was hovered over me, protecting me as he stayed in the center of the room. The fire continued growing in size, burning its way up the walls and toward the ceiling.

Suddenly, the window shattered and someone picked me up, bridal style, then rushed me outside. They laid me on the ground outside and looked up to see Victor and Elijah hovering over me as I coughed a bit, and inhaled the fresh oxygen. 

“Have you heard from Niklaus?” Elijah asked, in a hurry to find his brother.

“No, I don’t know where he is,” I looked at him urgently when I noticed Jackson wasn’t next to me. “Elijah, my friend is still there,” I begged and Elijah looked torn. Save my friend or his brother, but he sighed and rushed back inside. 

“Are you ok?” Victor asked and I nodded as he helped me sit up. Elijah came back outside with Jackson and deposited him next to me on the ground, before rushing away. 

I turned to Jackson, “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” I asked.

“I’m ok, Alex,” Jackson said and I let out a breath. Thank god.

~

Jackson and I were standing outside in front of the burning plantation house. Jackson sighed and looked at the moon above us. “I have to go. The moon.” Jackson explained and I nodded. I guess that means Hayley will be shifting back soon.

“Listen, Jackson. I wanna thank you for looking out for me and protecting me in there.” I said and he smiled.

“I grew up with stories about you Alex. I never thought it would go like this, though.” He said and I laughed, as he began to walk away.

“Hey,” I stopped him. “I won't stop until Hayley and I find a way to break this curse. I promise.” I said to him and he gave me a little smile, before running off. I turned back to Victor and sighed, “You need to go find Hayley, and tell her to come by the compound tomorrow morning.” 

“I will,” Victor said and we got into the car before he took me back to the compound.

####  ~At the Compound~

Victor dropped me off and I walked inside to see Elijah throw two nightwalkers into the wall in anger, “Elijah!” I yelled and he turned to me. I looked around expecting to see Klaus nearby. “Where’s Klaus?” I asked, worried.

“Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don’t know where he is or how to find him.” Marcel explained and I walked up to them. 

“Then we tear apart this city trying,” I stated and Elijah looked at me, before turning to Marcel and the vampires behind him. 

“Every one of you will help me to find him!” Elijah shouted before turning to me. “I’m going to kill them all.” I’ll help. 


	28. Chapter 27

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ July 8th, 2013 _

I woke up and remembered all of the events of yesterday. Meeting Jackson. Learning about Hayley’s parents - I have to tell her about that today too. Witches trying to kill me, again, but this time with fire. Klaus going missing. 

Last night, Elijah and I brainstormed ideas on how to find my - I don’t even know what to call him - Klaus, soulmate, man I’m semi-starting-a-relationship-with. Either way, I’m worried about him. I couldn’t sleep at all last night because I felt this dull ache in my chest. It wasn’t a shooting pain but it was uncomfortable. I can still feel it actually, and the fact that Celeste told Elijah Klaus was in extreme pain, didn’t help. Elijah said he was going to go to the cemetery first thing in the morning, so he’s probably there now. 

My bedroom door opened and I saw Hayley walk in. “Have you found any leads yet?” Hayley asked me. 

“You’re asking me if I’ve found Klaus? A man who probably still wants you dead because you screwed him over about 6 months ago?” She gave me a look. “Sorry,” I apologized. Hayley came over and sat on the bed next to me. 

“It’s ok, you’re worried. If I was in your shoes, I would be a bitch too.” I laughed at that sentence. “So,” Hayley said excitedly. “What’d you find out last night?”

“Well, I met a nice guy named Jackson and sadly he knew the same things Eve did about my father. So nothing new there,” I explained to her. “Oh! And he was also meant to be your husband.”

“What?” Hayley asked and I nodded.

“Yup,” I confirmed. “Apparently, your parents and his wanted to unite the two bloodlines through you.”

“He doesn’t think I’m still going to marry him, does he?” Hayley asked.

“Well, if he does, he’s an idiot.” I sighed.

“Did you find out anything about my parents?” Hayley asked and I looked at her sadly. Her eyes were full of hope, and she looked happy to know anything about her parents. This is going to break her heart. I sat up and placed my hand on top of hers. 

“Hayley-” I began but I was cut off.

“Alexandria!” I heard Elijah yell. Elijah never calls me by my full name, it must be important. Maybe he found a lead on Klaus. I looked at Hayley and sighed.

“I better see what he wants. You can stay here and we'll talk later or I’ll call you later, ok?” I asked her, she nodded with an understanding smile. 

“I'm going to go. I should probably head to the Bayou anyways,” Hayley said and we left my room. I watched Hayley walk towards the courtyard. I honestly don’t know if I should thank Elijah, or not because now I’m putting off telling Hayley that her parents are dead. I sighed and walked into the parlor room. “Did you find Klaus…” I stopped when I realized that Elijah was shirtless, “Um- Why are you shirtless?” I walked closer to him and noticed the tattoos on his chest. “And have you always had these tattoos?”

“I need you to make a list of these names,” Elijah said to me, not answering any of my questions. I agreed because I heard the urgency in his voice. Marcel handed me a pen and paper, as I started to circle Elijah and write down the names. The tattoos went all the way down to his arms, where I saw Sabine’s name. 

“Sabine? Elijah, what is this?” I asked him and he looked at me.

“I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries,” Elijah said.

“It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears.” Marcel explained.

“Why? What’s the point?” I asked as I continued to write down names, not really paying attention to them.

“Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and Niklaus, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more he suffers. To find Klaus, we need to solve this riddle.” Elijah looked at the tattoos that covered his skin. “The solution lies somewhere in these names.” He explained.

“The name next to Sabine’s…” Marcel said. “Annie LaFleur, she’s a witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out.” Marcel then walked out of the room. 

The sound of the pen on paper filled the room. I was lost in my own thoughts as I wrote down the last few names on Elijah’s chest. “Hey,” I looked up at him. “We will find him. I give you my word.” Elijah said.

“I know.”

“Something is still bothering you, though,” Elijah mentioned and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

“I-It’s this dull ache in my chest,” Elijah straightened up in concern. “It doesn’t hurt that much, it’s just uncomfortable like there’s something sitting inside my ribcage-” I stopped writing and looked at the floor. “-I think it’s an echo of whatever pain Klaus is feeling,” I explained to him. “If this is an ache to me, then he’s in excruciating pain and it kills me knowing I can’t help him right now.” Elijah looked at me, sympathetically. He was there when I thought Alaric killed Klaus. If something like that were to happen now, right before I gave birth to our kids, I don’t think I could live with myself. “Anyways,” I gave him the list. “That’s all the names your ex stuck on your chest.” 

Elijah kept eye contact with me before moving to the chair where he left his shirt and began to put it back on. Marcel came back into the room and I looked at him. “I found a lead on Annie LaFleur,” He said and Elijah looked at me.

“Are you going to be ok?” Elijah asked me and I nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll call Daniel if I need company,” I told him and he gave me a slight nod before Marcel and him left. I sighed and noticed that Elijah left the list on the table. Guess I better keep my phone near me. I looked over the list and saw a last name that I recognized. Deveraux.

~

I was in the kitchen with Elijah on the speaker. Daniel was in his room and I was pouring myself some blood. “ _ Annie La Fleur was shunned from her coven for doing black magic, and after begin shunned she decided to end her life, _ ” Elijah explained. 

“She killed herself?” I asked him.

“ _ Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine’s. _ ”

“How do you know that?” I asked him.

“ _ Because she leaped to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss, _ ” Elijah explained and I sighed.

“Well, that’s poetic, in a creepy-vendetta sort of way,” I said.

“ _ All these names, these lives, stolen. So that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Alex, I have to go. I'll call you back. _ ” Elijah said.

“Elijah, wait!” I said.

“ _ What is it? _ ” He asked. 

“Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list - Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it,” I explained to him. “And make sure he doesn’t know that I’m the one who asked. The last thing I need is for him to visit the Bayou and find Hayley.”

“ _ I’ll see what he knows, _ ” Elijah stated. 

“Elijah, I’m really sorry that you’re going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help -”

“ _ You were going to die in that fire Alex along with my brother’s children. There was no choice. _ ” Elijah said and hung up before I could say anything else. 

~

Elijah texted me a while ago to look up anything on Clara Summerlin. I was typing on the laptop in the study when they came home. Elijah entered the room and I looked up at him from my place on the desk. “Hey, look, I found -” Elijah stopped me with a gesture to indicate he had news.

“You were right about the Deveraux witch,” Elijah said, quietly, because Marcel was nearby. 

“Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?” Marcel asked as he came back into the room, and I turned to him.

“Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitorium.” I told them, and Marcel froze, visibly, with panic. “Recognize her?” I asked him and clicked on a picture. I looked at him, as I point to her so Elijah could see who I was talking about. But from the way Marcel reacted to the name of the building, I knew he knew her. “Top row, second from the right.”

“No, I don’t,” Elijah said and Marcel turned, slowly walked away from us. “Marcel?” Elijah looked at Marcel to hear what he had to say. Marcel was worried and scared, I could see it in the way he stood. He looked at me and from my expression, he knew I was onto him. “Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus is somewhere suffering horribly?” Elijah walked up to him, and I was aware he caught on. “If you know anything...talk.”

“The Sanitorium. That’s where you’ll find him.” Marcel answered as he walked away from Elijah.

“Are you sure? How do you know?” I asked him. This was the first real lead we had on finding Klaus.

“I just know.”

“How. Do. You. Know?” I demanded as I stood up. Marcel looked between the two of us, guilty. 

“If I’m right...You need to know exactly what we’re walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I.” Elijah moved towards him, a bit, and crossed his arms. “I think the witches are trying to make Klaus angry. It’s... something that you’re not gonna like.” Marcel explained to us. 

“Explain,” Elijah said, in a tone that told you he was not in the mood to play games. 

“We-we wanted to run Klaus out of town, back in 1919, so the two of us could be together,” Marcel looked at me. “Klaus back then didn’t know Rebekah and I were in a relationship. So in order to run him out of town, we decided to find Mikael.” I looked at him shocked. I remember Klaus telling me Mikael tracked him down in 1919, and that he had to flee this city.

“You’re the reason Mikael came here?” I asked him, still shocked, then something occurred to me. Should I thank him? I mean he is the reason Klaus met me in 1920. 

“For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistakes that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?” Elijah asked him, feeling betrayed, while slowly walking closer to him. Marcel took a step back, but the next thing I knew Elijah had pinned Marcel on the other end of the room, by the neck. 

“Elijah,” I exclaimed as I walked towards them, but he ignored me and continued to speak to Marcel.

“Niklaus treated you like a son,” Elijah growled. “And Rebekah-”

“Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never going to happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?” Marcel asked him and Elijah let him go.

“When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage,” Elijah explained to him.

“Then we need to get to him before he learns the truth,” I said to them and they looked at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t go once we knew where Klaus was? If anyone’s going to keep Klaus from killing Marcel on sight, it’s me. That’s if Klaus even knows what he has done, but on the slight chance that Klaus doesn’t,” I looked at Elijah. “And no matter if every instinct is telling you to not lie to your little brother,” I looked at them both. “We don’t tell him.” Elijah and Marcel shared a look before Elijah nodded and we left.  

####  ~At the Sanitorium~

It was night by the time we got there. On the way over I texted Victor, saying for him to grab Sabine if she came out of the building and take her to the Bayou. We sped to the front doors and Marcel stopped. “Klaus is going to kill me the second he sees me,” Marcel said and I turned to him.

“I won’t let that happen, even if you do deserve it.” I told him. “But if you're that worried go back to the compound.” I then opened up the front doors and walked inside with Elijah next to me. 

“We need to split up,” Elijah said and I nodded. 

I ran down, hall after hall looking in each room, shouting for Klaus, but for all, I knew he couldn’t speak. Though as a ran I realized that dull feeling kept flickering between being strong or weak. I guess I’ll follow you then. Two, three more halls and I turn my head to see Klaus laying in a room strapped to a chair. 

“Klaus,” I whispered and I ran over to him. That dull ache was now like a rock in my chest. Klaus had his eyes closed and shirtless on the table. There was a bright red scar down his stomach. I lightly touched it and he winced. I placed my hand on his face and lightly rubbed my finger on his cheek. “Klaus, hey, it’s me.” I softly said to him, and he leaned into my touch. “ELIJAH I FOUND HIM!” 

A few seconds later, Elijah sped in and looked at his little brother in horror. “What is this?” He asked, gesturing to the scar.

“I don’t know,” I said. “But there’s something in his chest.” Elijah looked at me and went to move the cuff. I followed his movement. “Aren’t we going to take that thing out of him?” I asked.

“We will when we get back to the compound,” Elijah said and grabbed his brother, sticking him over his shoulder. Then we left.


	29. Chapter 28

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ July 9th, 2013 _

I looked to my right and watched as Klaus slept peacefully in his bed. We got that thing out of his chest, and it happened to be Papa Tunde’s blade. I didn’t put Klaus’s shirt back on, so I could keep an eye on the scar. It wasn’t healing like normal, which probably meant there was a lot of dark magic in that blade. I lightly ran my hand threw his hair. Today was just going to be me and him. 

Marcel was staying in a loft across the river until I made sure Klaus wouldn’t kill him on sight. I had texted Victor, catching him up on why we needed Sabine. He’s only response was ‘ _ We’re on it. _ ’ Elijah walked into the room and I looked at him over my shoulder. Klaus’s arm was subconsciously around my belly and it made me smile. 

“Are you going to be ok if I leave you alone with him?” Elijah asked and I nodded. 

“What are you going to do today?” I asked him. 

“I fear Sabine will be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and end this game she is playing,” Elijah explained and I smiled.

“Good luck,” I told him before he left. I turned back to Klaus and continued to lay my head on his chest. I felt safe here. I love being in his arms. Wait - love? Before I could dig more into that question, I got distracted as Klaus’s eyes slowly opened. “Hey,” I said to him, softly. I smiled at him and realized I knew the answer to my question. Yeah...love.

“Hey,” He responded, in the same tone. He went to sit up but groaned, and I lightly forced him back down. “What-”

“The blade that was in you was full of dark magic,” I said to him. “You need to heal, so don’t move.”

“I need blood,” Klaus said. 

“I thought you might say that,” I commented and turned to the bedside table, opened up the drawer. I only put one bag of blood in there for the time being. I grabbed it and turned back to Klaus. “Here.”

Klaus took the bag from me and drank it dry in two minutes flat. Although he still looks drained from the blade's power, and after dropping the empty blood bag on the floor to his left. He pulled me closer to his side and closed his eyes again. 

“Better?” I asked, with a small laugh. I found it hilarious that he could go from angry to needy in only a few seconds. 

“Better,” Klaus said and went back to sleep.

~

While Klaus was asleep, I took a shower and went downstairs to grab more blood bags. I came back to the room and saw that Klaus was attempting to sit up again, and failing. I quickly put the blood bags down and helped Klaus sit up against the headboard. 

“Looks like you got your energy back,” I said to him and he smirked, then noticed the blood bags next to the bed. 

“Looks like you got food,” He replied and I chuckled before grabbing a bag and handing it to him. Klaus started drinking it at a speed that reminded me of Stefan in his Ripper phase. 

“Slow down, Klaus,” I said to him, and placed a hand on his arm. “There’s no rush. It’s just going to be me and you for today until you get all your strength back,” I then looked down at the scar. “And that,” I looked back up at him. “Heals.”

“I’m going to make Marcel and Rebekah pay for what they did,” Klaus growled and I looked at him disappointed, but not shocked.

“Marcel told me what he did but didn’t go into detail,” I said to him. “He’s not proud of it, and I doubt Rebekah is either.” 

“They betrayed me,” Klaus growled and I scooted closer to him.

“I know, but does it really matter after all this time. With all our problems now you want to focus on this. There have already been consequences, let's leave it be.” I explained. “Instead how about you tell me what happened when Mikael showed up in 1919, the year before you met me for the first time.”

“This won’t change my mind you know? So why would I talk about it,” Klaus told me.

“I know nothing I say will change what you think - nothing anyone says will alter your thoughts - because you’re too determined to be wrapped up in your own hurts to pay anyone any mind. As long as you get what you want, it doesn't matter who you hurt. It's why you've had so many so-called “betrayals” over the years,” I sighed and I saw a hurt expression passed over his face, although I didn’t know why it's not anything I haven't said before and all of it was true. “But maybe talking about it will help you vent, so you won't kill your baby sister and the closet thing you've had to a son thus far.” 

Klaus eventually nodded in agreement, so I moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. “The year was 1919 and prohibition was just around the corner. Vampires, witches, werewolves, and dirty cops all gathered in bars under the city for final drinks. Elijah and I were thrilled that we had finally unified New Orleans and there was peace between all the fractions,” Klaus said.

“That sounds nice,” I commented. “I wish it was like that now.”

“And it will be one day,” Klaus promised. “I don’t mean to get off-topic, but have you found a way to free your pack?”

“Yeah,” I answered. “Elijah and I figured out it was Celeste who cursed them, and since I thought Sabine would be in the building with you - I may or may not have told Victor to follow us so he could kidnap her,” Klaus smirked at me. “I just hope Victor and Hayley can force her to make the cure.”

“Hayley?” Klaus asked confused.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” I said. “A lot has happened. The night I found my pack, I found Hayley. Turns out she’s my oldest son’s great-great-granddaughter.”

“So she’s another family member?” Klaus asked and I nodded.

“Told you, this family keeps getting more and more complicated.” I joked and he laughed. I looked at the scar on his chest and lightly traced around it. “I want to kill the witch who did this to you.”

“I’ll help,” Klaus agreed and I smiled. “Her name was Genevieve, I believe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I hummed. “Anyways continue with your story.”

“Well, that same night I saw Rebekah and Marcel talking to each other, as I sat with Elijah. They were terrible at acting as if they weren’t together,” Klaus mentioned.

“They were in love, that’s hard to hide,” I chimed in and he smiled at me.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Klaus acknowledged, and I heard the happiness in his voice. “But I decided to turn the other cheek, announce that they were free to be together to the whole of New Orleans. Give my sister the thing she claims I never let her have - a chance to find true love. Little did I know, they had already sent word to Mikael we were living here, in New Orleans.” 

“If only those two had waited,” I commented and Klaus slowly moved to the edge of the bed. “I wonder if you would have even met me?”

“I’m sure our paths would have crossed at some point love, had I not been driven from New Orleans,” Klaus said. “Didn’t you say you came here in the 40s?”

“Oh, yeah,” I remembered. “I think I’ve made it my mission to forget that decade. It was a mess for me and my siblings.” 

“So you’ve mentioned.” He replied. Klaus made an attempt to stand and I sped to the other side of the bed in front of him. 

“You’re still weak,” I told him and made him sit back down. “What do you want?”

“A shirt,” He answered.

“Going anywhere?” I asked him.

“Well, once I get my strength back, I’ll show you around my city. I never did give you the official tour.” Klaus explained and I blushed a little.

“So you want to take me on a date?” I asked.

“Yes, love, I want to take you on a date,” Klaus confessed and I smiled. 

“Ok, try to stand then,” I said and held out my hands. “I’ll be here so you can find your balance.” Klaus slowly took my hands and pushed off from the bed. He found his balance rather quickly, but lost it soon after and fell back on the bed. “Here,” I handed him another blood bag. “I’ll get you a shirt, while you continue your story.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so interested in this tale, sweetheart?” Klaus questioned.

“Well, if we are starting to rebuild our relationship,” I began to explain as I looked through his closet. I found a nice maroon, button-up shirt, and walked back to him. “Then I want to know these things.” 

I handed him the shirt and watched as he put it back on. The blood bag was completely empty on the bed next to him. Once the shirt was on I held out my hands again. Klaus raised his eyebrows at me, and we had a mini-battle as we stared at each other. I won. Klaus took my hands again and stood up. He found his balance and kept it too. I let go and I smiled at him.

“Three blood bags,” I lifted his shirt up a bit to see the scar wasn’t a bright red anymore, but still irritated. “And you regain the ability to stand.” I pulled his shirt back down and smiled up at him. “I believe you wanted to show me the city?”

“Whenever your ready love,” Klaus said with a smile.

“Let me go get changed,” I replied and went to my room. 

####  ~In the French Quarter~

Klaus and [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/35888128267440403/) were walking through the city. I was glad Marcel was across the river. Klaus was calm right now, which is rare, and I was relishing in his peaceful attitude. He was still weak though and I had my arm linked with his so he could lean on me a bit. Klaus tried not to, but every now and then I felt him lean against me. 

“So where are you taking me?” I asked him. 

“To the next part of the story,” Klaus said. “Later that night we decided to go to the opera house,” Klaus walked us down the end of an alley. “Before this, however, Elijah had a run-in with Mikael. My father gave him a choice: to stand with him or fall with me. He chose me, and Mikael stabbed him with a piece of wood, so Elijah couldn’t stop him. After that, Elijah began to blame himself for the night because he didn’t stop our father.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” I said. “When your father wants to kill you, he’ll stop at nothing to achieve his goal. I know more than most.” 

“And that’s what I told him,” Klaus informed me and stopped walking. I looked in front of us and saw a building. “The opera house,” So that’s what I’m staring at. “It burnt down on this very spot.”

“Not to get off-topic, but what show did you see?” I asked him. 

“Le Huguenots. I’ve always had a particular soft spot for that story. It was a tale of forbidden love, a Romeo and Juliet of sorts. On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatred intervene. Thousands are massacred. A father even kills his own child in the final act.” Klaus explained. “I can almost appreciate the irony.” 

“And here I hoped you had seen a comedy,” I told him. “Proceed.”

“That night, it was my father at his worst. I sat with Rebekah in our private box, she had invited Marcel for their first public date. Marcel hadn’t arrived yet, and for a moment I thought he stood her up. My sister, of course, wasn’t convinced and went to check the lobby for him. Elijah had yet to show up either, so when I heard someone sit behind me, I thought it was him. I was wrong.” Klaus looked down in sadness. “But I should have known it wasn’t him from feeling a fear I felt when they sat down. Mikael pointed the tip of the white oak behind my heart, as he taunted me. Told me how he was going to rid any memory of me from this city. About how my real father would be embarrassed by me, think of me as a bastard, just as Mikael did,” he explained as he looked to the ground, and I could tell that a part of him still believed Mikael’s words.

“Klaus,” I pulled his head up so he looked me in the eye. “Mikael was wrong,” I told him. “He was wrong. Your real father would be proud of you. I mean you’re one of, if not the, most powerful people in the world. You’ve built a city...He’d be proud.”

“And the bloodshed -”

“Was a side effect of Mikael turning you into something you never asked for.” I reasoned. 

“You know I think, the only other time I felt that amount of fear was when I watched Mikael stake you.” He confessed. 

“Thank God the monster’s gone then,” I stated, and he smiled. 

“How miserable I would be without you in my life,” Klaus cooed, while he squeezed my hand in his. 

“You’d be fine without me, Klaus,” I told him.

“I hope the rest of my story will show you how wrong you are,” Klaus replied. “When the show began, I expected the actors in their places, but instead Mikael had changed it. Marcel was strung up in the middle of the stage, next to some trusted werewolves and witches I saw as friends. Mikael had compelled the audience to watch it all, applaud as if it were the drollest of comedies and then to leave, celebrating a terrific night at the opera.” Klaus paused. “I tried to save Marcel, but my father had other ideas. Rebekah attempted to intervene…” 

Klaus looked back at the building in front of us. “All these years, I actually believed she was trying to save me...but then big brother swopped in...just when we thought all was lost. Told us we had to run, and so I ran, beaten like the dog my father believed me to be...And as we fled for our lives. He burnt it all to the ground and with it, we assumed, Marcel.” Klaus explained. “All that we had built died that night, as did, or what I thought was, the last shred of me that felt human. 

“But not 11 months later did I meet you, and you showed me that a part of me was still human. You gave me something I thought Mikael took from me that night,” Klaus informed me. “And even though I had to make you forget, for a time, I knew we meet each other again. I made sure of it even.”

“Made sure of it?” I asked him. “Every time you and I ran into each other, it was by accident.”

“1966,” Klaus mentioned. “You had a human boyfriend who was friends with a witch within my inner circle and were living in Colorado at the time. The little witch informed me that you were there and going to a rock concert that night.”

I instantly saw the memory in my head. Grace Chambers was a friend of my ex-boyfriend’s. That night we went to go see the Rolling Stones and she left me alone to use the restroom. Then Klaus showed up and we talked about music and the war. We had that one conversation and he compelled me to forget him, then left before Grace came back.

“I fucking hate compulsion. Even if it’s been a year since you gave me back my memories, I still don’t completely remember all of them.” I groaned. “Why did you even make yourself known to me if you only planned to have one conversation with me?”

“I missed you,” Klaus admitted and began to lead me down another street. “Most of my siblings were daggered. Elijah and I weren’t on speaking terms, and I was lonely. But when Grace mentioned you, I jumped at the opportunity to see you again, even though I knew it was still too dangerous for you to remember me. After all, Mikael was still on my trail.” 

“So you came to me because you wanted one moment of happiness?” I asked him and he nodded. I stopped and he stood in front of me. “Do I really mean that much to you?”

“Of course you do,” Klaus assured me and rested his hand on my jaw. “You, my love, are my whole world.” 

Klaus leaned in and kissed me, and it felt like time stood still - just for a bit. At that moment it was just me and him. I pulled him to me, as close as I could with my baby bump, and wove my hand in his hair. I wonder if we could have a day like this all the time. No more worrying about supernatural threats. Just nice walks through the city and talking to each other. I slowly pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. 

“I love you,” I said to him and opened my eyes to see him already staring at me. 

“And I you,” He replied before bringing me into another kiss.


	30. Chapter 29

### Alex’s P.O.V

_July 10th, 2013_

I was sitting in the courtyard. Hayley told me everything about how she and Victor got Celeste to make the cure. Elijah found her, took the cure, and confirmed that it would free the pack. The full moon was only a few weeks away. Klaus was upstairs and his wound was mainly healed, accepted for the light pink line that irritated him from time to time. Nonetheless, he had a majority of his strength back and was acting like himself again. 

It was late in the afternoon and I was talking to Hayley on the phone, “Got the cure?” I asked her. 

“ _Yes, Alex, Victor and I haven’t managed to lose it since yesterday. Calm down,_ ” Hayley replied. “ _I'm going_ _to send word out, three weeks from now so that the pack knows to come here on the next full moon. I just wish I could be there._ ”

“I know, I do too,” I said to her. “But at least you’ll get to meet them afterward.”

“ _Yes, I get to meet my family and should-have-been husband._ ” Hayley jokes, and I laughed. “ _Anyways-_ ”

“Alex?” I turned my head and saw Davina standing behind me. I hung up the phone and stood up.

“Davina?” I asked, and I was about to burst into tears. She was shaking and looked scared. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and started to cry. This only made me hold onto her tighter. “It’s ok,” I shushed her, and I rubbed her back. “You’re safe now.” We stood like that as Elijah and Klaus entered the room. “Alex, are-” Klaus began but stopped when he saw Davina. 

Klaus must have thought something happened to me. Elijah opened his mouth to ask the obvious question while gesturing towards her in shock, and I nodded. I kept shushing Davina while rocking her back and forth slightly. That’s when I noticed she was still in the dress she died in and was covered in dirt and mud. I pulled back a bit and wiped away her tears, then looked at her neck. There was no scar. Davina was completely healed. 

“You’re ok, Davina, take deep breaths,” I told her, trying to calm her down. She slowly started to do that and soon her breathing slowed down. “Let’s go get you clean up, alright?” I asked and she nodded. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her upstairs. 

### Klaus’s P.O.V

Alexandria walked into the living room where Elijah and I were sitting. “How is she?” Elijah asked Alex. 

“Shaken up,” She replied. “I left some clothes on my bed for her. Have either of you texted Marcel, to tell him Davina’s alive?” Elijah and I looked at each other, and she sighed. 

I watched as Alexandria pulled out her and texted Marcel. Even thinking his name reminded me of his betrayal. I knew Alex and him were friends and that she met up with him frequently because she never hid this truth from me. It made me think back to Alex’s words yesterday. ‘ _Nothing ever changes with you._ ’ She thinks I cannot grow as others do and I intend to show her otherwise. To be a better man, to change my ways, so that my children are proud to call me their father. 

“How did she even come back?” I asked them.

“Probably like Monique did,” Alex informed me. “The resurrected witch that was linked to her died.”

“It was Celeste,” Elijah said and I looked to him. “I ended her life the other day after Victor and Hayley received the cure for your pack.”

“Well that’s why Davina kept drawing her,” Alex realized and quietly groaned to herself. “The answer to saving her was staring us in the face and we didn’t even see it. Although she’s more terrified than the other two harvest girls were when they came back.” 

“Maybe the ancestors did something to her while she was in limbo,” Elijah explained. “It would make sense, seeing that the ancestors don’t favor her because of her relationship with Marcel.” 

Alexandria didn’t make any gesture towards what Elijah said, but I saw the worry in her eyes. It’s easy to spot now because she looks at me the same way when I lightly touch my stomach or wake up in the middle of the night. The scar was gone, but the dagger’s magic hadn’t faded completely yet, and every few nights I wake up thinking the blade was still embedded into my chest. Causing me torment not even I could endure. My love looked between the doorway and us. 

“I should go check on her,” Alexandria said, then left the room. I watched her as she left and it warmed my heart to see her tend to Davina, as a mother would her child. 

“I don’t understand why Alex is worried about being a mother when it's obvious that comes easily to her with the way she tends to Davina,” Elijah commented as he turned to me.

“I don’t think she’s worried about being a mother, I think she’s more worried about what life her children are going to have,” I told him and smiled a bit. “But you are right, it does come naturally to her.”

~

I was refilling my glass. Alex hadn’t left Davina’s side for an hour and Daniel was now with her. I hadn’t walked into Alex’s room while she was with Davina, I fear I might upset the little witch. Elijah wasn’t with me anymore, saying he had some business to attend to but didn’t go into detail. 

I sighed as I took a sip of my bourbon. 4 months. The time between now and the birth of my children keeps getting shorter and shorter. The sight of Alexandria looking at herself in the mirror this morning and scrunching her nose at her appearance still didn’t sit right with me. She was upset about her looks and I made it my duty to remind her of the goddess she was to me. It seems to help, but I’m having to do this every other day. Sometimes I would get a hypocritical remark in response, which caused me to look up the symptoms she’ll have during her fifth month. Turns out all of this is normal. 

Someone ran into the room and I turned to see Marcellus. “Where’s Davina?” He asked as I took another glass and poured some bourbon into it. 

“Don’t worry, she’s resting. Alex is with her,” I told him and he turned to go find Davina, but I stopped him. “Hold up, Marcel, I want to talk.” Marcel slowly turned to me, his guard completely up and ready to defend himself. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” I held out the glass to him and when he took it I sat down on the couch. “You can sit, you know?”

“I’d rather stand,” He replied and I sighed. 

“You know I find your relationship with Davina rather cute, Marcellus,” I told him. “It reminds me of the relationship we had before you betrayed me.”

“Look, I’m sorry about Mikael, but I love Rebekah. I would do anything and everything to be with her.” Marcel said. 

“You claim that and yet here you are, in New Orleans,” I replied and walked closer to him. “Is it possible that your love for this city outgrew your love for my sister?”

“You all ran and left me behind!” Marcel argued with me.

“We thought you to be dead!” I yelled. “We each mourned you in different ways! It took me years before I should speak your name, as well as Rebekah.” Marcel’s angry expression didn’t change. “It took me nearly a century before I could speak your name, without feeling guilty for not being able to save you that night!”

“So what? You want me to apologize because you moved on and never decided to look back, on the tiniest bit of hope, to see if I was alive?” He asked me. “No, you know what, you’re just mad that I took back the city because you need to rule over everybody,” I tensed up at the comment. “No wonder Alex has run from you on more than one occasion. I mean if I were her, I’d run from you too.”

“What happens between Alexandria and me, is none of your concern,” I growled and stood centimeters away from his face.

“Do you not know her at all, Klaus?” Marcel asked me in a mocking sort of tone. “I’ve only known her for 5 and a half months and I can already see how toxic your relationship is with her. You two fight from day to day. You’ll ignore each other for hours. Soulmates or not, your protectiveness towards her, plus your ego and power-hungry nature are what’s going to cause you to lose her.”

I paused for a moment, making sure to hide my fear from him. Everything he said was true, Alex even confirmed it herself when she said I would never change, but nonetheless, that’s between her and me to sort out. I mean I was only talking to him so that I could show her I was a better man. To show her how much her presence in my life has changed me. Show her I could be a good father for our kids, and that I understood the word mercy. Although my patience for Marcel has ended. 

“And here I thought, if all went well, I would make you godfather to one of my kids,” I told him. “But if you’re just going to accuse me of not knowing anything about my girlfriend then I think this conversation is over.” I walked around him, to leave the room knowing that if I stayed I was going to end his life. 

“So now you are going to walk away because you can’t control me like you think you can with her,” Marcel accused and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to him and my anger was written on my face.

“How dare you think you can make these accusations?!” I exclaimed at him. “If anything Alexandria has more control over me than I do over her. She is turning me into a better person just by being in my life.” Marcel seemed taken aback by my confession. “Yes, I have my flaws but I’m trying to get better, for the sake of my children.” 

Marcel didn’t say anything after that and Alex walked into the room. She stopped and looked at the two of us, before addressing Marcel, “Davina’s in my room with Daniel if you want to see her.” Marcel placed his glass down, having not taken a sip since I gave it to him. “She fell asleep a few seconds ago and keeps waking up from nightmares. Davina refuses to talk about it with anyone, but I know she doesn’t want to be alone. Whatever happened to her while she was in limbo has her shaken up. So if she doesn’t talk just give her time. Davina will tell us what happened when she’s ready.” 

Marcel nodded and walked out of the room leaving Alex and me alone in the parlor room. We looked at each other once Marcel was gone and she seemed pleased with me. “How much of that did you hear?” I asked her. 

“Just the last of it,” She answered and didn’t say anything further. I could tell by the way she looked at me she was proud. 

“Is Davina going to be alright?” I asked her.

“I think so,” Alex replied, worriedly. “She’s not injured, just scared. I’ve been trying to get her to tell me why, but all she said was that I wouldn’t understand.” 

“How about the Bayou? Anything changed.” I questioned.

“Hayley’s sending word out that in three weeks they’ll finally be free, so I might stay with Victor and Hayley in the Bayou that day.” She explained to me. “But if I’m needed, just call.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” I told her. Alex then crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip while looking down. I sighed as I placed my glass down on the desk to my right, then walked up to her. Lightly placing my hand on her arm, I pulled her into a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around me as I placed my chin on top of her head. “Davina’s going to be fine, love,” I reassured her. “We’ll make sure nothing bad happens to her, and that she knows she's safe here. With us.”

“I know. I have no doubt in that,” Alex informed me. “But I fear of what the ancestors did to her. Elijah’s right, they wouldn’t have been happy with her since she was the reason the harvest was almost not completed.” 

“My love,” I pulled her back a bit. “You’ve been up with her for 5 hours, it’s almost midnight. Stop worrying about this for today and go to bed. You can stay with me in my room if you want, but you need to sleep.” I told her and she nodded in agreement. 

“Ok,” She said. “But I want to check on Davina before I go to bed.” I smiled and kissed her head before she left the room.

### Alex’s P.O.V

I slowly opened my bedroom door and saw only Marcel, who had pulled up a chair and sat next to Davina. Thoughts and images of the ancestors torturing Davina crossed my mind. This is what Damon must have felt like when we were human. All those nights I woke up screaming because I remembered what our father had done to hurt me that day. I shook my head, hoping to get the past out of my head, and walked over to the bed. 

“Hey,” I said quietly, then turned to watch as Davina’s chest rose and fell slowly. “Any change?”

“No,” He answered. Marcel was as worried as I was.

“Ok, well, I’m gonna go to bed,” I said to him.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Marcel said and I nodded before leaving.


	31. Chapter 30

### Alex’s P.O.V

_July 11th, 2013_

I shot up in bed, around 3 am when I heard someone scream. Davina. I got out of bed, waking Klaus up in the progress and sped to my room. I opened the door and rushed to her side. Marcel rushed in behind me with Daniel, Klaus, and Elijah. Davina shot up in bed and I sat next to her. She looked around the room confused until her eyes landed on me, then she clung onto me. I cradled her into the crook of my neck.

“Shh, shh,” I said, in order to comfort her. “You’re ok, you’re safe Davina.” Davina’s grip didn’t loosen, Marcel slowly made his way over to me and squatted down next to my legs. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, turning her head to him quickly.

“Hey, D, it’s just me,” Marcel said and she calmed down a bit, realizing who was talking to her.

“Marcel?” She asked weakly and he nodded. Davina then went back to laying her head on my chest, finding comfort in the way I was holding her. I was doing what Damon used to do when I had nightmares as a young child. He would just hold me and reassure me that I was safe until I fell asleep or pulled away. 

Marcel looked at me worried and I sighed as I placed my chin on top of Davina’s head, which made me look at the other three men in the room. Elijah and Daniel were concerned for what was inside Davina’s dreams, Klaus, on the other hand, was watching me and the way I cared for her. I looked down at her, pulling away a bit. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” I asked her. She was only 16 after all and had been through so much for someone her age. I felt Davina nodded her head and I rubbed her back while whispering, “Ok. Let’s get you under the covers then.” 

Davina slowly peeled away from me and got under the covers. I looked up at Klaus and smiled. “Can you go get my pillow from your room please?” I asked him. He nodded before speeding out and coming back with the pillow minutes later. I took it and got into bed on Davina’s left. She turned towards me and cuddled into the side of the pillow, trying to stay close to me. 

I ran my hand through her hair as she slowly fell asleep, and the men left the room. The last one being Marcel, as he did not want to part from her in this state. “She’ll be fine,” I said to him. “I’m going to be here all night long, so she’s not alone.” Marcel looked into my eyes and I gave him a kind smile. He looked at the little witch sleeping peacefully beside me and nodded before leaving the room. 

~ 

I opened my eyes the next morning expecting to see Davina lying there, but instead, she was sitting up with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. I turned my head to see it was around noon. “Hey,” I said to her and she didn’t look at me. She just stared out, lost in her own thoughts. That’s not good. “Davina?” She looked at me slightly. 

Davina didn’t say anything, just stared at me. Her face held no emotion apart from how unsafe she felt. I slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. Davina watched me as I moved, then turned back to staring at the wall. She wasn’t herself. There was no spark in her like it had been snuffed out. Davina had also had a consent frown on her face like she wanted to cry but ran out of tears. The door then opened and Marcel came in with a shopping bag. 

“Hey, D, how do you feel?” He asked her and she said nothing. “Got you some stuff-” Marcel moved to small the dresser in the corner of the room. “Organic soap and scented candles,” He turned back to us showing the incense sticks in his hand. “Some incense.” He paused when he saw her not looking and put the sticks down. “Just trying to help you get back to feeling, you know - yourself.” 

Marcel looked at me and I looked down at my lap before he slowly took a few steps towards her. “Word on the street is, the witches are celebrating.” He told us and she looked at him. “3 out of the 4 girls sacrificed in the harvest have come back,” Davina then turned her head to the wall. “First, it was your friend Monique and then another girl, now you.” Davina opened her mouth but closed it quickly after. “What I hear, others are saying that the ancestors were with them while they were...dead, you know, talking to them, teaching them. They say they’re stronger than ever.” Marcel watched her carefully, not wanting to ask the obvious question, so I did it for him. 

“Was it like that for you?” I asked her. Davina took in a shaky breath before shaking her head.

“There was nothing. It was cold, empty, and dark, and it went on forever.” She told me, and I heard the strength in her voice. Maybe that spark is still there. Marcel sat down next to her and placed his hand on the headboard behind her. 

“I’m sorry, D,” Marcel said. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She quickly said, noticing the way Marcel and I were bringing it up. She looked at us both with tears beginning to collect in her eyes. “Please, don't make me.” Her voice cracked at the end and I took her hand in a loving way.

“We won’t,” I promised her. “You don’t have to tell us, just know that when you’re ready to talk about it, we’re here for you.” Davina saw that I wasn’t pushing her like Marcel was. I knew the look in her eye when she was describing her time in limbo. It was the look I had my entire childhood. The look I gave strangers or soon to be friends when they ask about my past. All she needs is to know that when she is ready Marcel and I would be here to listen. 

~

I was in the kitchen, drinking my second blood bag. I felt like I was starving since I woke up. Elijah walked into the kitchen and I looked at him. I was also making Davina a sandwich since she hadn’t eaten yet. 

“How is she?” Elijah asked.

“It seems like she’s disassociating. I can’t say with 100% certainty, but it’s that or she’s in some form of shock.” I replied. 

“You speak as if you know from experience,” Elijah said.

“Well, it’s no secret that my brothers and I had a childhood like yours and Klaus’s,” I said to him. “My father - well - he did things that were so cruel I still can’t talk about them to this day. I used to have nightmares like the ones Davina had last night. On those nights, Damon would be there to help me, or Stefan would come in and give me a hug without knowing why I was crying. My mom used to do that too, but she died when I was 16 and my father blamed me for that too.” I stopped making Davina’s food for a moment. “I was strong in the sense that I could hide my fear from everyone in the public eye, but for every smile I gave, I cried buckets of tears.”

“You think Davina’s going through something similar?” Elijah asked.

“I know she is,” I told him. “She keeps getting lost in thoughts of what happened, has nightmares, and practically refuses to talk to anyone about it.” I looked up at Elijah. He seemed like he understood, but there was a part of me that said he didn’t understand it completely. “You know the day after Klaus turned human after he broke the curse?” He nodded, confused about where I was going with this. “That day you found me in the woods, it was where my house was back in the 1800s. I was born on the property and I died there as well. You guys found me moments after I learned why my father hated me since I was five, and it was all because I wasn’t his daughter. To make matters worse he hurt Damon and Stefan because they saw me as their sister. But I went back there to think. Even if it had painful memories-”

“It was still your home,” Elijah finished in an understanding way. “I always did wonder why you got defensive that day. I now see why.”

“Yeah, well - long story short: that’s how Davina feels,” I told him and walked out with the sandwich in hand. 

~

I walked back into my room and saw Davina was sitting in the center of the bed. “Hey,” She looked up at me and I walked over to her. “I brought you a sandwich,” I said and placed the plate on the bed in between us.

Davina started to whimper again, “They’re so angry with me.” She confessed.

“Who is Davina?” I asked her. 

“When I died, I was alone at first,” She cried, slowly. “But then I heard them, the ancestors. They’re so angry with me, Alex. I used my power against my own, and they said they’d do horrible things to me if I misused my magic again.” 

I pushed the sandwich to the side and brought her into another hug, then pulled away slowly, making sure she looked me in the eye. “I won’t let them hurt you,” I told her. “I promise. As one survivor to another.”

“You say that as if it’s simple,” Davina said and walked over to the window in my room. I followed her over as she watched the city outside.

“Believe me I know it’s not,” I said to her. 

“How could you know?” She asked me. “The witches forced me into a ritual I never wanted to be apart of. They lied to me, they tricked me and when I turned to my mother for help, she turned her back on me.” Davina yelled and I sighed.

“My father forced me into a marriage I never asked for. For a time he made me believe my mother’s death was my fault while having abused me my entire life. A vampire lied and tricked me, so she could seduce both my brothers, then fed us vampire blood so that when our dad killed us we were reborn.” I told her and Davina seemed shocked. “I understand Davina, more than most actually, and listen to me when I say this: Don’t be like me. I bottled it up inside until it came out in floods of anger.”

“You don’t get it. That’s in your past, and you can leave it, but the witches aren’t done with me.” She explained.

“You don’t have to let them control you, Davina,” I said to her. 

“How do I even know who to trust?” She asked me. “Should I trust Marcel? I mean he’s the reason the witches punished me the way they did,” Davina walked back to the bed and sat down. “Be honest, Alex. Would you trust that person?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” I confessed. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her. “But he cares about you. We want to help you.”

“What can you do?!” She yelled. “When I came back, the voices I heard, they said the only ones who could help me are the witches, but after what I did to them, they hate me. So how can I go back and ask for their help now?” 

“With a brave face,” I answered. I wasn’t happy they were the only ones who could help her, but I barely knew anything about magic or else I’d help her myself. “Let me tell you something I’ve learned recently. Even when you believe they hate you, there’s a possibility they don’t. My brothers and I have fought decade after decade - separating when we get into a big enough fight that we know we’ll kill the other if we stay - and every time I come back, we yell, scream each other heads off...and we forgive.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Said the same thing to Victor when he told me to talk to them. I came to New Orleans because my heart was broken and my brothers broke my trust. Later I find out, I got knocked up with Klaus’s kids, who happens to be the man who ruined their lives, but I went home and when I thought my older brother was going to kick me out - he didn’t.” I explained. “So believe me, if my family can look past that, then there’s a big chance the witches don’t hate you.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” I heard a woman say behind me. I turned to see Marcel standing next to a ginger-haired woman. I stood up and turned to her, placing Davina behind me. “Because we don’t hate you, Davina. That’s all in the past.”

“Marcel?” Davina asked confused.

“She’s here to help,” He told us.

“Who’s she?” I asked him.

“I’m here to take Davina home,” The witch moved towards us and I backed up.

“I asked who the fuck you were, not why you’re in my room,” I growled, my golden eyes coming out in a protective manner. 

“My name’s Genevieve,” She said. 

“You’re the one that stuck that voodoo dagger in Klaus,” I growled. 

“And I’m the leader of the witches, who - I can assure you - will cause no harm to Davina. We want to simply take her home and help her. Teach her, like we are with her sisters.” Genevieve said, and I stared at her for a while. I want to kill her, although not with Davina in the room and without Klaus to help me. But she wasn’t lying about why she came for Davina. Why couldn’t she be lying? I bowed my head and turned to Davina. 

“It’s your choice,” I told her. “I’m not one to control people when it comes to how they want to live their lives, and you’re right, I could give you example after example on what you should do. But every situation is different and I don’t know what you went through. So it’s your choice, Davina.” 

“She-” I turned to Genevieve in a heartbeat to see she was only a few feet away from me.

“It’s _her_ choice,” I growled and turned back to Davina. The little witch looked between me and the people behind me. She kept her eyes on me a bit and I could tell she was overwhelmed. “I’ll stand by you no matter what you do.” Those words seem to calm her, reassuring her that someone was in her corner. 

“Brave Face.” She said to me and I smiled. She might not be happy about it, I’m definitely not happy about it, but it’s her choice. I stepped out of Davina’s way and watched as she walked over to Genevieve.

“You’ve done the right thing,” Genevieve said to her and looked at me.

“You hurt her, and I’ll make you wish you stayed dead,” I threatened and the witch only smiled, fakely, at me.

“No harm will come to her.” Genevieve agreed and I watched as they left the room.


	32. Chapter 31

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ August 2nd, 2013 _

Eve, Victor and I waited for the full moon to rise and we watched Jackson and the pack, in their wolf form, come out of the woods. Hayley was somewhere deep in the Bayou getting ready to shift. Klaus knew where I was and had made me promise to be home tonight. I didn’t want to spend the night in the Bayou, but I would spend as much time as I could with my family before I became sleepy.

Once, Jackson changed back to a human, got dressed, and help us make some stew. I handed him the jar of herbs and he took them from my hand, then mixed it into the stew as it boiled above the fire. We smiled and the rest of the pack gathered around us. We fed the herbs to everyone in the pack and as they finished, we all watched the full moon. The clouds started to cover the moon and any minute now, they would turn back into wolves if the cure didn’t work. 

When the moon was covered completely - nothing happens to the pack. It worked. Cheers of joy on being human again broke out around us and, Jackson and I hugged. I turned around when I saw Victor walk over to someone. It was Hayley in her human form and she walked over to Jackson and me. We hugged and laughed.

“We did it!” I cheered. Hayley pulled away and looked at Jackson who was standing behind me. “Oh, right,” I moved away from being in between them. “Hayley meet Jackson. Jackson this is Hayley.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Hayley,” Jackson said and they shook hands while smiling at each other. 

I copied their grin then glanced at Victor who was standing a good distance away. He was leaning against the wall of the cabin, with his arms crossed over his chest. I followed his gaze to Hayley and Jackson, then looked back over to him. There was an emotion in his eyes that reminded me of Damon, but what was it? Anger? No why would Victor be angry at Hayley and Jackson, they just met. Betrayal? But why would he feel betrayed, it’s not like Hayley and Jackson were plotting his death. I watched as Victor looked down and then walked towards the dock on the lake. 

I left the pair and walked over to the dock. I saw Victor sitting at the end drinking a beer. I didn’t interrupt him, he wanted to be alone. He's always given me space whenever I felt this way, so I’ll do the same for him. But I watched him. His shagged shoulders, as if in defeat, the way he angrily gripped his bottle, and the disappointing atmosphere you felt when you looked at him. 

Then it clicked. 

Victor liked Hayley and he was angry with how close she was to Jackson. I mean Hayley probably told him about her and Jackson’s supposed to be marriage, and I have no doubt the Victor and Hayley are good friends. It would make sense if he developed feelings for her and was just waiting for a sign that she felt the same. 

I went to step towards him but stopped. If I’m right, he needs space in order to sort through his emotions. That’s the least I could do for him because I know he’d do the same for me. I dropped my head and walked back towards Hayley. She was laughing at something Jackson said, and now the sight hurt my heart. Either way, I put on a smile and walked up to them. 

“Hey, Hayley?” I asked and she turned to me, her laughter dying down a bit. “Do you think you could give me a lift to the compound?”

“Why are you going back?” Jackson asked and I turned to him. “You should stay and celebrate with us.” 

“I wish I could, but my kids are draining a lot out of me and I want to pass out honestly,” I told him with a slight laugh. “Plus I promise Klaus I be home after the curse was broken.” Hayley just nodded towards me.

“She’s right, Jackson, I should probably take her back,” Hayley said. “I’ll return though.” Jackson looked at me with no emotion for a millisecond before smiling.

“Right, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jackson said and I nodded.

“Of course,” I said before Hayley and I walked to her car.

####  ~At the Compound~

I got out of the car as Elijah walked through the garage door. “Good both of you are here,” Elijah said and looked between Hayley and me. I looked at Hayley who opened up her car door and got out. She leaned against her car, so she was looking across at Elijah over the roof. 

“What is it, Elijah?” I asked him.

“I’m getting the witches and vampires together to broker a peace treaty between the fractions. It will establish bounders and laws between them.” Elijah explained. “I believe if we can accomplish this treaty and get it signed then the city will be safer.” 

“So you want us to represent the werewolves?” Hayley asked him.

“Yes,” He confirmed. “Will you come?”

“What time is this meeting?” Hayley asked.

“Noon sharp,” Elijah answered and she nodded.

“I’ll be there,” Hayley said and looked at me. “I have to get back, I’ll see you tomorrow though.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” I told her and watched as she got in her car, then drove away. I turned back to Elijah and crossed my arms. “The vampires and witches don’t know we have a seat at the table, do they?”

“No,” Elijah confessed. “I knew if I revealed that information they would have never agreed to come.”

“You know they’re not going to be happy when they see us,” I told him.

“And I’m prepared for that when the time comes,” Elijah said. I nodded and walked around him to go inside. He followed me until we parted ways when I started to make my way to Klaus’s room. 

“Klaus?” I asked as I rounded the corner that entered into his room. 

I walked in and saw Klaus asleep on his bed. He was lying on his right side, facing me, and I smiled at the sight. He looked so peaceful and stress-free. I then looked at the easel in the middle of his room. The canvas was filled with different shades of black and white, which means he only started it today. 

Moving carefully to the bathroom so I didn’t wake him, I changed clothes and got ready for bed. When I walked out I made sure to turn off all the lights and close his bedroom door. I then laid on my pregnancy pillow next to him, pulling the covers over me and falling into a deep slumber. 

* * *

_ August 3rd, 2013 _

The feeling of something running through my hair softly began to pull me away from my dreams. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Klaus smiling down at me. “Good morning,” I said and rubbed my eyes a bit. 

“Good morning, love.” He said and I smiled at him. This felt nice. It felt normal. “Is the curse broken?”

“Yeah, Celeste’s herbs worked and now I can know my family,” I said to him. Klaus leaned down and kissed me softly. When he pulled away I asked, “What time is it?”

“About 10:30 am,” Klaus answered. I remembered how Elijah wanted Hayley and me to be there at 12 sharp so I began to get out of bed. “Where are you going?”

“Elijah wants to have peace in this city, make it safer,” I told him. “And he’s aware that if the werewolves don’t have a place at the table there will be no peace.”

“So you are to represent them,” Klaus said as he sat against the headboard. I turned to him and smiled.

“Hayley’s going to represent them, I’m going there to represent Victor and Daniel,” I explained before making my way to the bathroom. Once I was washed up and dressed I walked back out to see Klaus working on his painting. “What’s it supposed to be?” I asked him.

“A surprise,” Klaus answered and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. Elijah walked into the room and looked at me. 

“Good, you’re ready,” Elijah said. “Shall we be going? Victor’s informed me that Hayley’s already left the Bayou and should be at the church soon.” I nodded and walked over to Klaus before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later,” I told him and he gave me a smile, before Elijah and I left. 

####  ~At the Church~

Father Kieran was standing at the table and Hayley was sitting at one of the two chairs on the opposite end. She turned at the sound of our footsteps as Elijah and I walked inside. No other fraction was here yet and I smiled as I sat next to her. “Are you sure this is wise?” Kieran asked and I sighed. 

“It’d be worse if we weren’t included,” I explained to him and he nodded. 

“Is everyone on their way?” Elijah asked and just then the doors of the church opened. Six people walked in and Hayley and I turned to look at them. There were three witches and three vampires. I recognized Adam and Genevieve from the group and they all froze at the sight of me. 

“What is she doing here?” Adam asked and I waved sarcastically at them. 

“She’s here with her friend Hayley to represent the werewolf fraction, considering how they have just rejoined the New Orleans community and should be included in any discussion we might have here,” Elijah explained as he went to stand by Father Kieran. “Now if all of you would please take your seats, we can begin.” 

The group of six hesitated but then moved to the three seats on the side of the table. Witches sat on the left and vampires sat on the right, with Father Kerian and Elijah at the front end of the table and Hayley and I on the end. The witches and vampires kept glancing at us, not like the fact that we were here. Elijah walked behind Father Kieran to grab something. 

“St. Anne’s has long been neutral ground in our city, so it’s only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson,” Father Kieran gestured to him. “To bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you all for coming.” He said and sat down before I looked to Elijah. 

“Yes, thank you,” Elijah said, grabbing the attention of everyone else. “And welcome.” Elijah showed an old, yellowed piece of parchment to the table. “These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard…” He glanced at it, then ripped it in half. “Which of course no longer applies because I am in charge.” 

“You said if we came along that we would get to run things by ourselves,” Adam rebuked and looked at our end of the table. “Never mentioned anything about bringing Klaus’s girlfriend along or making yourself king.” 

“Well you were each selected to represent your own communities, and I’ll honor that. However, issues which arise between fractions, they will come to me.” Elijah explained. “As for Alex’s present, she is here to represent her pack and the hybrids of the city.”

“Like Klaus would let her tell him what to do,” Adam scoffed.

“Which is why Klaus will be signing the treaty we come up with himself,” I answered and Elijah gave me a knowing look. I knew he was thinking the same thing. “I’m simply here representing the other two hybrids in this city apart from Klaus and myself.”

“Now we are all to some extent responsible for the current chaos in the city,” Elijah explained while mainly looking between the vampires and the witches. “However, you have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here. You can all play nicely together, or you can leave.” Everyone looked around waiting for someone to stand up, and Elijah smiled at all of us when no one did. “Now that’s settled, let’s move on, shall we. I believe the first order of business we should tackle is bounders. The werewolves will be able to keep the Bayou, as will the witches with the cemetery, and the vampires will get the Tremé. The greater New Orleans will go to the human population and the French Quarter will be neutral ground between all of you.” I looked at Hayley and she didn’t seem to disagree with Elijah’s boundaries.

“And what if we have family buried in that cemetery that we would like to visit,” Adam said and Genevieve scoffed. 

“That’s unacceptable!” She yelled which caused the whole table to break out into chaos. Elijah and I both sat back, and let them hash it out. 

“This is our city, too. We should be able to go wherever the hell we want.” Adam argued with her.

“We would consider it an act of war,” Genevieve yelled at Elijah while pointing to Adam.

“We’re getting nowhere. You vile creatures cannot agree-” I looked at the Father shocked by his words. 

“FATHER!” Elijah’s voice boomed over the table. “Calm yourself, please. Thank you.” Kieran sat back a bit in his seat and took a deep breath. Everyone was silent and sat back in their seats. “Now returning to the issues of boundaries, you will all heed to the ones that are set. The next order of business: the rules between the fractions. Witches can not do hexes or curses on anyone, although blessings are allowed. Hybrids can’t bite vampires nor can werewolves-”

“And what happens if they attack us out of the blue?” Hayley asked him. “I mean it’s common for vampires and werewolves not to get along.”

Elijah looked at the entire table, slightly annoyed. “If it turns out to be because of self-defense, then no harm will come to the werewolf who bit his or her attacker. As I was saying earlier however witches can not do hexes or curses on anyone, but blessings are allowed. Hybrids and werewolves are not allowed to bite vampires, unless out of self-defense. Then vampires can’t attack witches, hybrids, or werewolves, but if you feed on a local or anyone for that matter, it’s up to you to erase their memory and any evidence. If they turn because of your negligence then they are yours to train so that they follow the rules of this city. Now should an issue, that doesn’t fall into line with these rules, accurate - then the punishment can range from banishment for an undiscussed period of time to death.” Elijah sighed. “But that all depends on the actions of the guilty party-”

“And what about her kids then?” Adam asked, cutting Elijah off, and I looked at him.

“Excuse you?” I asked, offended. 

“Well, your kids are going to be born both werewolf and vampire because of you and Klaus, not to mention Klaus might turn them into his own little soldiers-”

“This isn’t fucking Twilight, you dumb piece of shit!” I cut him off. “My kids at most will be werewolves and they will obey the rules Elijah has set!  _ That _ I can assure you.” 

Elijah sat up and said, “I know you all think ill of my family and I, but can any of you attest to a time when we used children as weapons. Even if you were to argue Marcel as an example, I’ll remind you he was a grown man when he turned.” Everyone looked at him. “My family is undoubtedly ruthless, but even we have never nor will we ever use children for personal gains. We are more capable of that on our own.” 

Adam sat in his seat and looked deflated, not being able to come with an argument, at the table. “Since we’ve settled that,” Elijah said and stood up. “A party will be held two days from now to celebrate our new agreement. In that time I shall draw up the new rules of the city for the leaders of your fractions to sign at the end. You may all leave now.” 

Everyone got up from the table and Hayley gave me a look before leaving herself. I looked towards Elijah who sighed once he met my eyes. “You’ll be lucky if they don’t kill each other at your party,” I stated and he nodded. 

“I’m aware,” Elijah agreed and walked over to me. “Shall we go.” I nodded before we left the church.


	33. Chapter 32

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ August 5th, 2013 _

It was a few hours before the party, I was lying on the couch in Klaus’s room. I liked the way his painting was coming together. I don’t think I’ll burn this one if I lose my temper again. Someone walked into the room and I looked to see Victor leaning against the wall. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked him. 

“Nothing,” He said and sat at the end of the bed, facing me. I sat up and watched him carefully. His head was bowed down and Victor kept scratching the back of his neck.

“No,” I said. “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

Victor sighed, “I just - I just don’t trust Jackson.” He said and I laughed softly at the random statement.

“Why?” I asked him. “Is it because of Hayley?”

“No, why would it be about her?” Victor asked me.

“Well, I’ve noticed how close the two of you have gotten and Daniel’s mentioned how you talk about her. Plus I saw how sad you were when she was with Jackson.” I told him.

“I’m not jealous,” Victor stated and I raised my eyebrows at him. “I’m not.”

“You know Damon said the same thing to me when I pointed out his feelings towards Elena for the first time, and look at where he is.” Victor looked away from me. “If you like her, go tell her.” I encouraged him. Victor sighed and looked at me. “Go on,” I said and made a gesture that told him to leave. Victor looked down before he got up and left. I hope those two come to the party together. 

####  ~Later that Night~

The party was being held at the compound and as I walked out of Klaus’s room, all dressed up, I saw the humans and vampires partying together...so far. [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/728668414693526104/) walked downstairs to see Klaus and Elijah standing next to each other. Klaus turned to me and wrapped his free arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek as I smiled at both of them.

“You look stunning,” Klaus said and I gave him a smile in response.

“And you look very charming,” I replied. I then looked over the stairwell to spot Genevieve walking in with Davina and the other two harvest girls. I turned to the originals standing next to me. “Well good luck on keeping everyone calm, I’m going to go say hi to Davina.”

I walked down the rest of the staircase and noticed the werewolves enter as I made my way through the crowd to Davina. Once I reached her one of the harvests girls turned to me. “What are you doing here?” She asked me rudely. This caused Davina to turn to me and smile. We hugged each other and I ignored the girl's comment. 

“How are you doing?” I asked her as I pulled her a few feet away from the other harvest girls. Although I kept her in their eyesight so they wouldn’t think I was going to hurt her. 

“It’s hard,” Davina answered. “Monique, the girl who talked to you, is being a bitch to me, but she doesn’t understand what I went through when I was dead. I can’t just go back to practicing magic immediately.”

“I get that,” I told her. “Although, there’s also a part of me that says you need to prove them wrong. You’re strong and powerful-”

“Witch, I know.” Davina sighed and I smiled.

“Woman,” I said, finishing my thoughts. “Don’t let her walk all over you. Show her your not weak, like she thinks you are.” I winked and she smiled before going back over to the witches. 

I turned to my right a bit and saw Jackson standing by the drinks. I looked around for Victor and saw him talking to Hayley. I knew it. He likes her, I could tell from the smile on his face and the way he was looking at her. Looking back at Jackson, I frowned a bit. I don’t know why Victor wouldn’t trust Jackson. He seemed happy to be included here. Elijah walked up to Jackson and I decided to listen in as I got a drink from the bar. I mean Victor must have had a reason, right?

“ _ Welcome to my home, _ ” Elijah greeted Jackson.

“ _ I wouldn't be here if Hayley hadn't forced the issue, _ ” Jackson said and I sighed. 

“ _ Yes. It's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here. The vampires here particular view you as... well, barbaric. _ ” Elijah warned him. 

“ _ Hayley tells me that this peace treaty is important to you, _ ” Jackson said.

“ _ Yes, it certainly is. So much so, in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear. _ ” Elijah stated and I rolled my eyes. “ _ Have a wonderful evening. _ ” I turned around to see Elijah walking away from Jackson.  

I watched Jackson for a moment. He didn’t seem phased by Elijah's warning/threat, but he looked around the room slowly. Then his eyes landed on Victor and Hayley. You’ve gotta be kidding me? How did I end up with another love triangle on my hands? I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink while looking back at Jackson. Although his gaze towards Hayley held no love in it, not an ounce of care. It was just...possessive. The gaze sent a shiver down my spine and I jumped when someone touched my arm. I turned quickly to see Klaus standing next to me.

“Shit, Klaus. You scare the crap out of me!” I exclaimed, but Klaus didn’t smirk at me. He just turned to look at Jackson. 

“Why were you watching the werewolf over there?” Klaus asked me.

“One, his name is Jackson and two, I was listening in on what Elijah was saying to him earlier.” I looked back in Jackson’s direction to see he was walking over to Hayley. 

“Why would you do that?” He asked.

“To make sure a fight didn’t start” I answered. “I mean I know Elijah can take care of himself-”

“Alex, do you honestly think I would believe you were only staring at him because of Elijah’s threats?” Klaus asked. “What are you not telling me?” I looked into Klaus’s eyes, getting ready to explain the conversation I had with Victor before the party, but a noise stopped me. 

I heard gasps in the crowd as I turned to see Victor holding Jackson to the pillar behind him. Victor’s forearm was against Jackson's chin and I was shocked by the sight in front of me. I didn’t think this would happen. Maybe vampires fight werewolves, or hybrids vs. witches, but not this. Jackson shoved Victor off of him, in an angry manner, and Victor fixed his tux.

“What the hell, man?!” Jackson asked. “What is your problem?”

“Frankly, it’s you,” Victor answered. I walked over, standing next to Hayley, who was standing behind Victor.

“What’s going on?” I asked them.

“Me! You have a problem with me?” Jackson asked. “You’re the one who’s the traitor! Working with vampires who only want power. I’m sure you’ve been brainwashing Andera that they’re here to help us when all they only want to rule over us.”

Victor got in Jackson’s face and growled, “Her name is Hayley.”

“Her real name is Andrea, it’s the name her parents gave her,” Jackson argued. “But then again, ignoring your real name must be a family trait,” Jackson looked at me. “Isn’t that right Ms. Cardot?”

“That’s not my name,” I said while keeping my temper under control. 

“You aren’t related to your brother's father, Alexandria!” Jackson exclaimed. “You are as much as a Cardot as Hayley is a Labonair. Then again it must be easier to turn us into your personal army if you use a name that isn’t linked to us.” How dare this man-child think that I only wanted to find my family for fucking power?!

“Alex doesn’t want an army.” Victor defended me, causing Jackson’s attention to shift back to him. 

“Are you sure about that?” Jackson asked him. “She’s interested herself into everyone’s problems, trying to shape them until they end up the way she wants them. Then complains whenever someone in her life and does the same thing to her. If I didn’t know better I’d say she’s a hypocrite. Oh wait I do know better, she is!” Victor slammed Jackson to the wall.

“Or maybe you can’t handle someone else stepping in without resorting to false truths and petty scare tactics,” Victor responded and stepped back, while Jackson looked around. 

“If they are so false then I suggest you take a good  _ long _ look at where your loyalties lie.” Jackson sneered.

“Please,” Victor scoffed, “You just don’t want anybody to take your power away, and you’re willing to do anything, even turn members of your pack against the person who helped you.”

What? I stared at Jackson shocked. He wasn’t phased about Victor outing him. I don’t give a shit about power! I never had. Hell, I didn’t even want to be a hybrid, I just ended up this way. I squinted at Jackson with a cold gaze. I noticed Elijah in the corner of my eye, watching me carefully. He then moved in between Jackson and Victor.

“Gentleman, please,” Elijah said, looking at both of them. “I do believe we are here for peaceful negations.” Elijah turned to Jackson, more so than Victor. “If you can’t be civil, then leave,” The original stalked closer to him. “And if it is reassurance you need, I can assure you that Alex does not want the power you claim her to want. Nothing means more to her than family, which happens to include you.” Jackson squared his shoulder and started the original down. “She has done nothing but tries and support the wolves. It was her who figured out how to cure your pack, was it not?”

Jackson looked at us and a smirk etched its way onto his face. “Doesn’t change who she is.” He told Elijah. “A killer with no remorse.” Jackson looked at the werewolves around the room and shouted, “Mark my words, Alexandria Salvatore, will be the death of us all.” He then turned and left the compound. A few werewolves followed him, but most stayed. Victor didn’t turn to me until he was sure Jackson had left eyeshot, and when he looked at me I noticed the other stares as well. 

To them, I must have looked emotionless and it wasn’t until I took a quick glance down that everything was written on my face. I turned around and walked upstairs. I couldn’t stand being in that room any longer. I closed the bedroom door behind me and sat down on Klaus’s bed. 

This is stupid. I shouldn’t be letting Jackson get under my skin. I should be downstairs enjoying the celebration of Elijah peace treaty, not up here - alone. I sighed to myself while running my hand through my hair, trying to shake Jackson’s words out of my head. He was trying to get me to lose my temper, and I refuse to give me that satisfaction. 

I heard a light knock on the door and looked up to see Victor opening up the door. “You ok?” He asked and I nodded, before looking down again. He walked over to me and sat down. “Jackson was lying Alex.”

“I know,” I said to him. “And yet I can’t shake off some of the words he said to me.”

“Like what?” Victor asked me. “Because I know you don’t want an army, that’s all Klaus. Salvatore is the only last name you’ve ever known, until recent events. And last, but certainly not least, you are not a hypocrite.” 

“And yet that’s the word I can’t get out of my head,” I told him. 

“Why?” 

“Because he’s not wrong, Victor,” I confessed. “I mean look at the way I reacted to Davina’s death. I told myself I should have helped her more when I knew her dying was the best thing to do to protect my children. ”

“So what? You feel guilty. Later on, you let Davina make her own decision when it came to going back to the witches,” Victor brushed off and I stood in front of him, frustrated.

“Yes, after I basically gave her a million examples from my life that manipulated her into choosing to go with them. Not to mention when Rosalita-”

“Rosalita was a threat.” Victor cut me off.

“I know,” I said to him. “Doesn’t change the fact that I basically ordered my brothers around and expected for them to follow without any physical evidence.”

“You gave them the files,” Victor argued.

“And what proof did I give that Rosalita even owned the files, huh?” I asked him and paused for a moment. “Not to mention I acted like an injustice collector.” I ran my hand through my hair. “I’m trying to control everyone. In both cases, I either tried to make everyone follow my word like gospel or manipulated them into doing so - which is beyond infuriating. I only know this because Klaus has done it to me a thousand times.” I gasped at the truth in front of me. “I’m - I’m turning into Klaus,” I muttered. God! How could I have missed this? Maybe this is why Damon and Stefan never wanted me to be with him? Maybe they were scared I’d turn into him.

Victor stood up and held onto my arms, causing me to look at him. “You are not turning into Klaus. You are better than him. Sure you two have some similarities, but you  _ are not _ him. Klaus is a man who doesn’t want to take the responsibility of ruling over everyone, yet he manipulates the people around him so he gets what he wants, then claims he’s a king. If you’re truly that scared of turning into someone like that, then do what he never did. Take the responsibility of ruling over your pack, no matter what Jackson says or if everyone thinks you can’t because I know you can.”

“How do you know that?” I asked him.

“Alex, why do you think Daniel, Mary-Ann and I sought you out?” Victor asked. 

“You came looking for Klaus too,” I stated.

“And who are we more loyal to? You. You were meant to be a ruler. A queen.” Victor reasoned. “Be the one who builds this city for your children. Don’t let Klaus, Marcel, or Elijah do it, because even if they have good intentions they aren’t good leaders. You are so much better at that than the three of them combined ever could be.”

I laughed a little, “You have too much faith in me.”

“No, you just need to have more faith in yourself,” Victor said and I pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“For what?” 

“For believing in me,” I said and he smiled, and squeezed me a bit tighter.

“You’re welcome.”


	34. Chapter 33

### Alex’s P.O.V

_September 17th, 2013_

I woke up to the sound of drills. What. The. Fuck. I heard Klaus groan beside me before I huffed and got out of bed. I stormed out of our bedroom and walked onto the balcony. “Elijah!” I yelled when I saw the Original standing downstairs in the courtyard. He looked up at me and stopped the construction workers by lifting his hand. “Can you please explain to me why you chose to do construction work at 8 am?”

“The house needs to be renovated,” Elijah explained, and I squinted my eyes at him. “I thought Niklaus made you aware of this.”

I sighed, and Klaus walked over to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and said, “In my defense, I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody 3-ring circus.” I rolled eyes at them and walked down to Elijah with Klaus behind me.

“Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century,” Elijah began to explain. “Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I’m not.”

“Alright, make sure there are walk-in closets on this renovation list,” I said to him, agreeing with Elijah. This suggestion made Klaus roll his eyes, and Elijah smirk. 

“Elijah,” We turned and watched as Genevieve walked into the compound. “Klaus, Alex. I’m so glad I caught you at home.” She said, and I crossed my arms. “I need to talk to the three of you about something, considering how you’ve all signed the peace treaty.”

“And what might that be?” Elijah asked her.

“Since it’s a new era in the French Quarter. Although I’m told, our coven hasn’t been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricts the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I’d like that to change.” Genevieve explained, and Klaus moved over to the bar in the courtyard. 

“Are we to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?” Elijah asked her. 

“The Fete Des Benedictions,” She replied coolly, and with a tiny smile. We all smiled at each other while Genevieve explained the feast. “Fest of the blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We’d like to use it as a forum for introducing our young harvest girls to society.”

“So your coven attempted to kill my children as well as held Klaus in horrible agony, and now you would like a party for said witches,” I asked her rhetorically. Klaus chuckled lightly behind her, while Elijah tried to hide his amused smile. 

Genevieve sighed and gave me a smile, “Why don’t you think it over?” She then turned and walked out of the compound, having talked to us. I looked at Klaus, and he sighed. 

“The tourist do love a good festival,” He said, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

“You’re not seriously considering throwing the witches a festival?” I asked him.

“I’m simply saying the humans wouldn’t mind.” Klaus defended himself. 

I looked between the two originals and sighed. “Look, I don’t care what you choose. I’m not saying to do it,” I told Elijah. “I just don’t care, but it’s not up to me. The werewolves and vampires get a say as well. Though Davina is one of those harvest girls and I’m sure a party would be fun compared to hanging around in a cemetery.” I turned to them both. “Actually the hybrids say yes to this,” I told them, then turned to my boyfriend. “But I do have to go to the Bayou today; I promised Hayley. Care to give me a ride?” 

“Not at all,” Klaus said, and I smiled before going to get ready. 

#### ~At the Bayou~

There was no sign of Jackson, according to Victor. I hated not knowing where he was. It’s been two weeks since the party and nobody knows where he is. Victor and a few members of the pack searched the Bayou, while I stayed with Hayley. Eve had gone to her trailer to make some herbal tea that was good for the baby, which left Klaus and me alone. He decided to stay here because he didn’t want to leave me with Jackson still on the loose.

“We should probably talk about names?” I suggested. My back laid against his chest while he kissed my shoulder lightly. We were sitting on the bed in the shack, with a peaceful silence around us, while he lightly traced shapes on my arms. Moments like this made me feel like I was dreaming. 

Klaus chuckled and kissed my jaw, “You want to talk about this now? While we wait for more information about Jackson.” He said softly.

“When else will we be able to do it? There’s a lot going on right now, and we don’t get a lot of moments like this,” Klaus moved his hand on top of mine, lacing our fingers together and rubbing my thumb softly. “And since this is the only time we’re both not busy, can’t we take a moment to think about our kids' names, how their nursery will look, or who their godmothers and godfathers will be?” I asked him.

“Ok,” He agreed. “Although I think Rebekah will kill us if we don’t make her godmother.”

“So, you’ve forgiven her?” I asked him.

“My trust in her is extremely low, but yes, I’ve forgiven her.” He replied.

“On that note, Caroline will do the same if I don’t make her godmother as well,” I informed him, and I felt his smile against my shoulder. “I guess the only thing we really need to talk about is godfathers. I vote Victor personally.” 

“Not Daniel?” Klaus laughed.

“I love him, but he’s never raised a child. Victor has. He understands the responsibilities of being a parent,” I explained. “What do you think?”

“I don’t like Victor,” You really need to get over this jealousy you have with him. “But at the same time, I don’t want to consider either of your brothers as a godfather to my children,” Klaus explained. “So the hybrid will have to do. What about Elijah?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to Damon or Stefan if we made Elijah a godfather and not one of them,” I said. “Marcel, maybe?”

Klaus was silent for a while. Marcel hadn’t moved back to the compound yet, but he stayed in contact and watched over Davina. He also helps the vampires stay true to Elijah's peace treaty. “I’ll have to think about it,” Klaus answered, and I nodded. 

I heard voices outside and didn’t think anything of it at first. Klaus’s pack had made an alliance with mine and was living in the Bayou now. They were happy to have hope, and I was happy we were able to help them. Eve opened the shack door and came in with two mugs of tea. She handed one to me, and I smile, “Thank you,” I said.

“It’s no problem. The minerals are good for you and the babies.” Eve explained.

“Has Victor come back yet?” I asked her, and she shook her head. I stood up slowly and sighed. “Well, I’m going to get some fresh air.” Walking out of the shack, I saw a line of werewolves, but they weren’t for Klaus’s pack or my own. Hayley saw me and smiled before making her way over to where I was standing. “You've gotta be kidding me.”

“Isn’t it amazing,” Hayley cheered and stood next to me as we watched all the wolves. I had my tea in my hand, and I looked at her, confused. 

“What is going on, Hayley? Who are all these people?” I looked away from them, as they were all staring at me. “And why are they standing out here watching me?” I asked. Eve walked out of the shack.

“They've come from all over. All the packs.” Eve answered, and I turned to her.

“Why? To see two babies who haven’t been born yet?” I asked them, and Oliver walked up to us.

“Forget the babies. They’ve come here to see you and Hayley.” He explained. “You know, given the place your father and her parents held in pack hierarchy, maybe they think you two are gonna be the long-lost werewolf messiahs or something.” I laughed.

“Please,” I sighed. “I’m no saint.” I took another sip of my tea as Klaus walked out of the shack, not giving the new wolves any attention.

He walked up to me and whispered, “I have to go.” Klaus kissed my forehead and left before I could question him. Oliver and Hayley gave each other a look, and I made a mental note to ask them about it later. 

~

Elijah met with Hayley, Victor, Oliver, and I to invite us to that feast Genevieve wanted to hold. We were to represent the Crescent wolves. Victor couldn’t find any trace of Jackson, not even a scent to go on. We were away from the crowd by the lake as we talked in private. 

“So what? You want me to buy the coven of witches, who try to kill my children, a gift?” I asked him, and Elijah smiled in a way that told me I had no choice in the matter. 

“Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter. Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend.” Elijah said, and I sighed.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” I answered. 

“This party is meant to re-introduce the Harvest girls into society, Alex,” Elijah explained. “I’m sure Davina would appreciate you being there.”

“Are you seriously using her against me right now?” I asked him. 

“Alex, let’s just hear Elijah out,” Oliver said, and I looked at him, confused.

“No, the witches are the ones that cursed our pack, and they've been nothing but shit to me since I first came to this town.” I snapped at him. “I’m sorry, but we’re not going.”

“It's a new day in the Quarter, Alex,” Hayley said. “I agree with Ollie. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift.” I looked at both of them, shocked, and turned to Victor. He nodded in agreement with them, which caused me to roll my eyes and walk away. Elijah sped in front of me, and I stopped, he seemed displeased with something. 

“Why are you upset?” I asked him. “You got your wish, I’ve been outvoted.” 

“That was too easy.” Elijah explained, and I looked back at them, as the Original whispered, “Don't trust her. Don’t trust either of them.” 

~

Kol had texted me again. Recently he has been keeping me updated on what’s happening in Mystic Falls. Apparently, the travelers were trying to take over the town, or are at least planning to. I rolled my eyes at the text and turned my head when I saw Victor, Oliver, and Hayley talking on the back porch of the shack.

I get why Elijah doesn’t trust Hayley. They barely know each other, and even though she’s my family, he’s just looking out for me. Oliver - well, I’ll trust Elijah’s word when it comes to him. He doesn’t seem to trust me either, despite the fact that I freed him from his curse. But why would he say not to trust Victor? Elijah’s gotten to know him over the past months, and he knows Victor would never betray me. 

I got up and walked towards the door to which the three of them stopped talking. I mean, they didn’t even look at me. “What is this? High School?” I asked them.

“Why don't you take the hint and mind your own business?” Oliver asked, and Victor gave him a warning look. When Oliver went to walk away, I grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, then pinned him up against the wall, face-first.

“This is my pack. That makes it my business.” I said to him and twisted his arm behind his back. Oliver groaned in pain. 

“No need to get all riled up. It's not good for you, Alex.” Victor said.

“I have tried to play nice.” I twisted Oliver’s arm harder. “I didn’t fight when I was outvoted. But the pack is my business, as much as yours, so you will not disrespect me. Also, do keep in mind that the last two months of pregnancy are all hormones and mood swings, so unless you want me to snap your arm like a twig, I suggest that you tell me what is going on.” I demanded.

“You can go to hell,” Oliver told me.

“Knock it off. There's no reason to keep it from her.” Hayley said, and Ollie smirked.

“I can think of a reason. Tall and immortal wears a pocket scarf.” Oliver mentioned and fought against me, but I forcefully pinned him back down again. “Uhh!”

“Alex, you're one of us. You deserve to know. Now, go on.” Hayley reasoned. I looked at her, and she nodded, then I reluctantly released Oliver and turned to Victor and Hayley for an explanation. “We made an alliance that's gonna change everything for the wolves.”

“An alliance with whom?” I asked her, and Hayley looked away from me, to which I looked at Victor. “With who, Victor?!”

“Klaus.” He answered.

“As in Klaus’s pack or just him?” I asked, and when they didn’t answer, I sighed. Nothing good can come from this. “Tell me everything.”

“At the party, six weeks ago, Klaus cornered me. Told me he could help the pack.” Hayley began to explain. “In his mother’s grimoire, there’s a spell that can make something he called a moonlight ring.” Hayley took my hands and gave me a hopeful look. “It can free us from the full moon, so we would never have to turn again-”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” I asked her.

“Klaus said not to,” Victor budded in.

“And now you follow what he says like gospel?” I asked him.

“Think about it, Alex,” Victor said. “With these rings, your pack can help protect your children every day of the month.” 

“If Klaus truly wanted that, he would have told me this plan himself,” I said to them. “You don’t know what you’ve agreed to.”

“Then talk to him,” Hayley said. “And if you’re still against it, we’ll break our agreement with him.” 

I looked between the both of them and sighed. “Fine.” I agreed. “I’ll talk to him.”


	35. Chapter 34

###  Alex’s P.O.V

####  ~Later That Night~

Hayley was the representative for the wolves, but I still had to attend along with Victor and Daniel, because we were the only hybrids in the city. Honestly, I was only here to support Davina. I didn’t attend the festival, only the afterparty. Since Davina was the harvest girl for fire, I decided to wear [a red dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/490048003201677847/). Klaus said he would meet me outside where the after-party was being held. 

“My love,” I turned to him. “You look amazing as always,” Klaus said and wrapped his arm around my waist, before kissing the corner of my mouth. He was wearing an all-black suit that made him look very handsome. “Shall we go in?” Klaus held out his arm to me. I took it as we walked inside. Every supernatural being in the Quarter was here. Victor escorted Hayley, and Daniel was talking to Elijah. “What’s on your mind sweetheart?” Klaus asked as we walked down the stairs. 

“Oh, you know, your deal with my pack for starters,” I said as he leads me over to a table. 

“Yes, I heard you made quite the impression,” Klaus commented. “My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret, and yet you forced it out of them. It's very bold. As was your decision to come here.” 

“You and I both know I’m only here to support Davina.” I reminded him. “Trust me, I much rather convince you to stay with me at the compound. Although I don’t think that would send a positive message to the witches.” 

“No, I don’t think it would,” Klaus chuckled and looked over to Hayley and Victor. “They seem close.”

“Victor spends more time in the Bayou than I do recently. You know with you becoming an overprotective asshole again since my due date is getting closer.” I explained. “He’s bound to make a friend or two.”

“I’m sure Daniel’s been by the Bayou as well,” Klaus replied, taking a sip of the champagne he got from one of the waiters walking around.

“He has,” I answered as I watched Davina socialize with other people. “But he seems to like Marcel and the vampires. It’s a shame he couldn’t come and support her.” 

“Marcel’s presence would have caused a riot,” Klaus informed me.

“I know,” I sighed. “Still a shame.”  

Genevieve clicked her glass, gathering everybody’s attention, and addressed the room, “Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied.” All three girls sat down in their chairs and I saw Hayley bring our gift to Davina, but was stopped and told to start at the end. Ok, that’s not so bad. As the evening went on, the woman next to Davina stopped anyone who tried to give her a gift. 

Daniel came over to us and seemed angry at the situation. “This is bullshit.” He said and I nodded. Davina looked over at Monique and shook her head, before getting up and walking off. I turned my head and saw that Klaus had walked away. I was confused and looked around. 

“Where did Klaus go?” I asked Daniel, but speak his name and he shall come. 

Some people turned when we heard Davina exclaim, “Josh!” Oh, wonderful. Klaus found out he’s still alive. I watched as my boyfriend walked up the stairs above the two of them. Here we go.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please.” Everyone was now watching him. “We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me.” Klaus explained and walked down to Davina while pulling a small box from his pocket. Davina looked between his offering and him. 

“No.” I smiled a bit. Did you really think it would be that easy Klaus? “I don't want your gift,” Davina said to him.

“I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict in which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now.” Which would break the treaty and Elijah would be pissed. “But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him.” Didn’t see that coming. “Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me.” Klaus then turned back to Davina and handed her the box. “Please,” Klaus said and Davina takes the gift from him, slowly. He gave her a smile and I turned to Genevieve who was walking away from the scene. 

Elijah walked up to me and I smiled at him. “I’m happy you came,” He said.

“Well, I’ll take any chance to support Davina,” I told him. “Also I meant to ask you, who’s Francesca Correa?”

“She’s the new representative for the humans, given Father Kearian’s condition,” Elijah explained.

“Condition? What condition?” I asked him.

“The witches hexed him,” I looked at Daniel stunned. “To convince his niece Camille to stab Klaus with Papa Tunde’s blade. Although she never did, the witches are having him slowly lose his mind till he dies.” He explained.

“And no one decided to tell me this before now?” I asked them.

Elijah and Daniel looked at each other. “Well, at the time a lot was going on, and the topic never came up,” Elijah explained and I rolled my eyes at the two of them. 

“You still could have mentioned it.” 

~

Klaus and I were walking around the party. “Do you seriously think the best way to go about this is behind Elijah’s back?” I asked him. I had been thinking about it for a while. I mean Elijah wouldn’t be opposed to helping my pack. 

“What difference does it make to you as long as your people benefit?” Klaus asked me and I stopped walking, which caused him to turn to me.

“I know you, Klaus,” I warned him. “If I find out that you are playing some game, trying to manipulate us for one of your schemes -”

“- You know, you've come a long way, sweetheart.” Klaus came closer to me. “I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning. But I never knew you were a queen.”

“Doesn’t change my concerns,” I said to him. “I don’t like keeping things from Elijah.”

“Afraid he’ll never forgive you?”

“He’s my family now Klaus.” I snapped. “I don’t like lying to my family.”

Before he had a chance to respond, a large group of drummers marched into the party. Confused, Klaus and I lingered nearby and watched them closely. “Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Jackson Kenner.” The man said and Klaus pulled me closer to him. 

The crowd frowns, and everyone started whispering to each other. All of the drummers take out straight razors and slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood. Elijah stood in front of them while I turned to make sure Victor was near Hayley. 

“Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick.” Elijah shouted at them. “We do not violate our agreement.” 

The lights suddenly go out, and the vampires start feeding on the drummers, as well as other humans at the party. The crowd dissolves into chaos. Everyone was screaming and I got knocked away from Klaus and onto the floor. There was a shooting pain in my head and I could hear Klaus yelling for me, as he tried to find me.  

When the lights switched back on, I lifted myself up and there were dozens of dead or injured humans laying on the ground. “Klaus!” I shouted and he sped over to me. 

 “It's okay.” Klaus grabbed my arm and helped me up. “It's alright, I’ve got you, love.” He said and brought me into his arms. I held onto him tight as Elijah sped over to us. 

“Are you ok?” Elijah asked and I nodded. I held my stomach as I looked around the room. Klaus wiped some blood off my forehead. I guess I hit something before I fell. Victor was with Hayley and she seemed to be ok. 

“Elijah?” I asked as I stared at the wall behind him. Written in blood it said,  _ THERE WILL BE NO PEACE _ . 

Victor came over with Hayley and I brought her into a hug. “Are you ok?” I asked her. 

She nodded and looked around horrified, by the dead bodies. “Can we get out of here, please?” Hayley asked. All three men nodded before guiding us out of the building. 

####  ~At the Compound~

I was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Victor brought Hayley here to spend the night because I didn’t want her out in the Bayou with Jackson resurfacing. “Ok, at first I was against your plan.” I gestured to Klaus, Hayley, and Victor. Klaus was watching me carefully, knowing that I was slightly shaken up by tonight’s events. Hayley and Victor were waiting to see what I had to say. “I thought that we should just live with Elijah's treaty, but after that party, those innocent people.”

“There will never be a sense of peace. The weak will always be at the mercy of whoever is calling the shots.” Victor explained and I nodded in agreement.

“It's survival of the fittest,” I said. “You need to be able to protect yourselves against Jackson and I know you can’t do that if you’re still a slave to the full moon. If he could make a group of people slit their wrist without compulsion, there’s no telling what he can do.” I turned to them and crossed my arms. “But from now on, you have to tell me everything. Deal.” I said to Klaus mainly.

“As you wish, my queen,” Klaus responded, with a small smirk dancing across his face.


	36. Chapter 35

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ September 26th, 2013 _

I was in the Bayou again, Klaus was completely against me being out there, but I didn’t want to leave to pack with Jackson on the loose. Daniel was at the church, helping Cami with her Uncle Kieran. I hope they find a way to save him. He was a good man and didn’t deserve what was happening to him. Eve and I are in the shack, which they have nicely decorated for Halloween, and Eve was helping me prepare for giving birth. 

“That's it. Inhale and release.” She coached.

“You know, I plan to have my babies born in a hospital,” I informed. “The place with all the doctors and the drugs.”

“Drugs or no drugs, you should still prepare yourself for contractions,” Eve said, leaving no room to argue. “Plus, your body is not built to carry two babies. You’ll be giving birth sooner rather than later.” 

“Klaus should be here with me while I do this considering how he’s never had a child before,” I said to her as I sat up.

“Trust me, when the time comes, I have a feeling Klaus will know exactly what to do,” She explained.

“And why’s that? I repeat, he has never had a child before.” I told her, and she smiled at me.

“He has you,” Eve said. “Klaus will be fine.” I rolled my eyes as the shack door opened. I looked up to see Elijah on the other side.

“Pardon the interruption,” Elijah began, “I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising.” I looked at him, confused as Eve helped me up. “I need to talk to you.” Great, so you’re aware of that now.

I smiled, “Of course,” I answered. 

~

Victor, Oliver, Hayley, and I were in a different cabin with Elijah. We all stood together, although I had my arms crossed over my chest. “You’re making a grave mistake,” Elijah informed me as he took off his scarf and set it on a chair nearby. 

“So, you’re worried about us now.” Oliver started with a mocking smile. “Is that it?”

I looked to Oliver, who had his back turned to the original, before looking back at Elijah. “Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother’s reputation,” Hayley said, and Elijah took off his jacket. “But if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse…”

“Our gift,” Oliver corrected.

Hayley and I gave him a look. “Then honestly, we don’t care what he’s really after,” Hayley explained. “Won’t have to.”

I turned to my discontent and raised my eyebrows at her. “No,” I stated. “Even if we have the rings, we still need to be concerned about what Klaus’s plans are afterward. I love him, don’t get me wrong, but remember that he might take this as a green light for controlling you. Any gift can be taken away, so don’t be naive. Klaus will want you to do things for him, and it’s because he’ll think you owe him for the rings.”

“That’s why I’m glad we have you,” Victor said. “You’re the only one, other than Elijah, who is brave enough to call Klaus out on his shit,” I smirked slightly at his statement, then turned back to Elijah.

“Well, in that case, I think we’ll be fine, Elijah,” I told him. 

“I see, but there are those in the quarter who will consider this a great provocation,” Elijah warned us.

“Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way,” Oliver said. Elijah leaned against a wooden banister and turned to Hayley and me again.

“You both signed a pledge and looked me in the eye as you did so,” Elijah stated.

“And we have no plans to start a war,” I replied. “All they want is a better life, and if working with Klaus, so we can have these rings, is how - then I’m willing to trust Klaus enough to get it.”

Elijah walked up to me and said, “You and I both know an allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that.” 

I noticed Hayley turned to the sound of a motorcycle approaching and I turned towards it as well. “What the hell?” Hayley asked, then walked outside, with the four of us following. 

We walked outside and saw a man riding into the middle of the encampments of a black motorcycle. Elijah stood in front of me, protectively, as Victor did for Hayley. “Which one of you is in charge?” The man asked. 

“Who’s asking?” Victor answered him as he walked up. 

The man only smirked at Victor, then the next thing I knew Elijah sped over and saved the stranger as his motorcycle blew up. I landed face down next to Oliver and turned around slowly as my ears rang. I lightly touched my stomach before looking over at Oliver. 

“Alex, are you ok?” Oliver’s muffled voice asked me, and I quickly stood up, then ran out of our hiding place. 

I looked around to see people running for shelter and focused on a man reaching up towards a kid who could only be 6 or 7 years old. I walked over to them and said, “It’s ok. Here. Come here,” I picked up the kid and held him on my waist. “Oh, god,” I said as I held him close and looked around. I turned around to see Hayley and Victor standing up. 

“Hayley? Victor?” I yelled, and they made their way over to me. I handed the little boy to Hayley. “Here. Get him away from here.” Hayley took him and walked away as Elijah walked up behind me.

“Alex,” He said and looked down at the man on the ground. 

“Elijah,” I said, and we kneeled down to the stranger. Victor lifted up his shirt and looked at us. 

“Wolfsbane,” Victor stated. 

“It must have been in the gas tank,” I explained. “You two are the fastest. Take him and anyone else who can’t walk in the barn.” Victor helped the man stand up and sped him away as Elijah looked at me. “It’s ok, Elijah. I’m fine. They need your help.” 

I walked away to look for anyone else who might need help. Then I saw Oliver and Eve squatted down next to a girl who had metal pipe stuck in her leg. Oliver looked like he was going to pull it out of her, “Oliver, no!” I screamed, but he had already done it. I sped over and bit my wrist, then went to put it against her lips, but she stopped me by shaking her head. I groaned and turned to Eve. “Put pressure here,” I ordered, and Eve pressed down on her wound as I looked at Oliver. “Give me your shirt. Now!” Oliver took off his shirt and handed it to me. “It’s ok,” I said to the girl as I wrapped the shirt around her leg, then grabbed a stick nearby and tied the shirt around that too. 

“How’d you learn to do that?” Eve asked me.

“You get a hell of an education over the years, and when you’re a nurse in the wars with supplies running low, you learn to make due.” I quickly explained as I twisted the stick around to add more pressure to the wound. “That should slow the bleeding at least until the healing kicks in.” Oliver and Eve then helped the girl up as Eve walked her to the barn, and I stood up. 

Oliver then shouted, letting out his anger while throwing a wooden table across the bayou. “The vampires,” Oliver said. “They don’t even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves. I mean, why bother when you can just compel some poor son of a bitch to do it for you? I say we hit them back hard.” He went to leave, and I stood in his way. 

“Stay here, Oliver. We don’t even know if it was the vampires who did this. It could have easily been the witches or humans.” I explained to him. “But if you’re that concerned, I’ll go talk to Marcel myself.”

“Why because you’re all buddies?” Oliver asked me.

“Hey! We are not starting a war!” I exclaimed.

“They already did!” 

“You think I’m not aware of that!” I shouted. “But if we retaliate with more violence, then nothing will be solved. Just -” I took a deep breath and controlled my anger. “Just give me the rest of the day figure out who attacked us, but I need you to stay here and help Hayley and Victor look after everyone until I get back.” With that, I turned around and walked away, while pulling out my phone to text Marcel to meet me at the compound.

####  ~At the Compound~

I was driving back to the compound as I called Elijah. “ _ Alex, _ ” Elijah greeted.

“I have to take care of something. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I told him. 

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Elijah asked me.

“Elijah, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Just help take care of the pack while I’m gone. Please.” I begged and ended the called as I pulled into the garage. 

I walked up to the parlor room where Klaus was painting. “Back so soon,” Klaus chimed, and I gave him a quick glance as he turned to me. 

“I’m not in the mood Klaus,” I stated, and he sped up to me, then pulled a leaf out of my hair.

“What happened?” He asked, and I opened my mouth to respond when Marcel walked in. I turned around to the vampire with a semi-angry gaze.

“Hey, what did you want to talk about?” Marcel asked, looking between Klaus and I. I turned to Klaus and smiled at him.

“Darling, could you give us a minute?” I asked, but said it in a way that gave him no room for questions. Happily, Klaus took the hint and gave Marcel an amused gaze before walking out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Marcel asked carefully. 

“The Bayou was attacked today,” I informed him. “Know anything about it?”

“Are you accusing me?” He asked. “How do you know it wasn’t that Jackson fellow?”

“One, Jackson might not be happy with Elijah’s peace treaty, but he wouldn’t harm his pack. And two, I need to start crossing people off my list of suspects. You are obviously one because you were the man who cursed my pack in the first place.” I explained to him. “So, do you know anything about it or not?”

 “I had nothing to do with the attack on the Bayou,” Marcel answered, and I stared at him for a long time. 

His expression didn’t give anything away, and I eyed him a couple of times to look for any tell signs that he might be lying. But he had none. My shoulders relaxed a bit, and when Marcel saw that, he turned around to the drink cart behind him. I sat down on the couch and ran my hand, threw my hair. I didn’t want to go to the witches immediately and piss them off. Meaning the only other person I didn’t know was that Francessca lady.

“What are you thinking?” Marcel asked as he sat down in a chair across from me.

“That I should go ask the new leader of the human fraction if she had anything to do with it,” I answered. 

“Francesca Correa,” Marcel hummed. “Word is that biker who came into the Bayou, the bomber, had a gambling problem and owed money to a woman you believe to be guilty.” 

“Well, that’s a motivate.” I sighed and stood up. Marcel stood up at the same time and stopped me from leaving.

“You know, you should really think about leaving town,” Marcel suggested, but it was more of a warning.

“I tried to, remember?” I asked him. “And I ended up back in this city.”

“Try again. I can get everything you would need to start somewhere safe.” Marcel informed me, and I watched him suspiciously.

“As nice as that offer is,” I replied. “My family’s here, and I won’t abandon them.” I then walked to the entrance of the parlor room before a thought crossed my mind. “Hayley’s parents,” I turned back to Marcel. “My descendants. Do you know anything about what happened to them?”

“Hayley’s dad was a lot like you, actually. I’m shocked I didn’t make the connection sooner between his family and yours.” Marcel said. “They had a lot of enemies.”

“Yeah, well, that’s a family trait these days,” I commented. 

Marcel laughed, “In the 90s, the crescent wolves took over the city. They lived to throw down, and they were good at it too. They didn’t care who they killed as long as they got more power.” 

“Is this the truth, or are you trying to justify why you cursed my family?” I asked him. 

“Look, it was either that or kill them all, and I’m not big on indiscriminate slaughter. You know I have a thing about kids, and because of it, Hayley’s still alive.” Marcel explained.

“So, you saved her?” I asked him.

“Yup,” He answered. “I gave her to Father Kieran when I found her in her family’s house, crying in her crib. Her parents were dead in the living room by the time I got there. You see, her folks were laying low when somebody from your pack turned on them. And before you ask, no, I don’t know who.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure it was Jackson’s grandfather. Which would explain why he’s not happy I’m back in town.” I told him. 

“What do you mean?” Marcel asked. “I thought the Kenners and Labonairs were friends?”

“Well, I’m not a Labonair,” I told him. “I’m a Cardot. I’m related to Hayley because my oldest son married a Labonair in the late 1800s.”

“Cardot,” Marcel whistle dramatically. “Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time. You’re more werewolf royalty than Hayley.” He stated.

“And again, I state: you’re a liar,” I replied.

“Look, I didn’t tell you anything back then because I didn’t want to make you my enemy,” Marcel explained. “But I do remember your father. He was a nice guy compared to Hayley’s, which is why I’m shocked that they were related.” 

“You knew him?” I asked 

“No, I didn’t know him, but I remember hearing his name wherever the werewolves were involved. From what I heard, he kept to himself. Left town a lot before coming back here in 1864 and staying in the Bayou until 1902 when he passed away.” Marcel explained. “Then your son, I’m assuming, took over?” 

“Yeah, that was my son,” I confirmed. “But if my father died in 1902, is it possible that Elijah or Klaus knew him?”

“It’s possible, but I would ask Elijah,” Marcel suggested. “Like now, back then, he was trying to bring peace to the city. He would have dealt with the werewolves more than Klaus.” 

I smiled at him. “Thank you,” I said, and he nodded. I turned around to leave because I needed to go find Francesca.

“I would still consider leaving, though,” Marcel said, and I looked at him. “A war is coming, Alex. Sooner than you think, and you should get your kids somewhere safe.” I nodded slowly before speeding back to my car. 

####  ~At Francesca’s house~

I sat on Francesca's front porch, waiting until she and her bodyguard return home. When Francesca noticed me, she groaned and tried to be polite. “Ah. Alex, right? I'm guessing you're not here because you want to make new friends?” She asked with a smirk.

“I don't count terrorists as friends,” I stated and stood up to face her.

Francesca chuckled and turned to her bodyguard in amusement. “Wow. I've been accused of everything from grand larceny to blackmail, but ‘terrorist,’ that's new!” She explained.

“A human pulled up to the Bayou on a motorcycle and blew himself up,” I said, annoyed.

“I heard.” She grabbed her keys and walked to the front door. “Awful. Goodnight!” She said. I rolled my eyes, then headbutted her bodyguard before slamming his head into a birdbath and knocking him out. Francesca stared in shock for a moment before smiling fakely at me. 

“Word on the street is, he owed a hundred grand to the Palace Royale casino! And then, after he died, the debt was erased. Just like magic.” I angrily explained.

“Jeff was a fixture at the roulette table. Sometimes he was up; sometimes, he was down. I absolved his family of the debt he owed out of the goodness of my heart.” Francesca explained. I glared at her skeptically, and she shrugged. “Feel free to sniff around. My hands are clean! And I'd advise you to mind your manners. It's lucky you're still alive. You're the one the wolves all whisper about like royalty. If I was interested in hurting the wolves, you'd be my target.” She smiled. “And when I go after someone? I don't miss.”

Francesca walked into her house, leaving me on the porch. I sighed and left, setting off down the street toward the compound. I sensed something weird, but couldn't identify what it is, so I simply wrapped my coat around me tightly and continued walking home.

####  ~At the Bayou Later that Night~

I walked over to Elijah, who was leaning against a tree. “You stayed,” I said to him, and he looked at me. “Look, I need to ask you something-” I stopped mid-sentence as my gaze drifted towards Oliver. 

I turned to Oliver, who was speaking, “They are counting on our doubts!” He yelled to the crowd around him. Some cheered in agreement. “They are counting on our fears! Come morning; they will know that we are not cowards.” 

“What's going on? What is he doing?” I asked Elijah, and he sighed.

“He’s making a move for power in the wake of tragedy,” Elijah informed me. “He’s not alone. There was another attack after you left.”

“What?” I asked him, shocked. 

Elijah looked towards the shack and down again in a mournful way. I sped over to the door and yanked it open to see Eve lying on the bed in the room. Victor was holding Hayley as she cried into his chest as they sat on the side of the bed. I looked between Victor and Eve, but Victor only shook his head sadly. I stumbled back a bit and turned around to the table behind me as I steady myself. 

I took a deep breath before I began to hit the table. Over and over and over again, and I went to hit it one more time when someone caught my wrist. I turned and saw Elijah standing there next to me. I realized tears were flowing down my face, and Elijah pulled me into his chest. He just held me there, smoothing out my hair as I cried. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

None of it was. 


	37. Chapter 36

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ October 2nd, 2013 _

I groaned slightly as the bed shook. I turned to Klaus and opened my eyes a bit to see him tossing and turning. Sitting up, I moved closer to him and shook his shoulders. “Klaus,” I said softly. “Hey, it’s ok.” I wiped some of the sweat off his head. The next thing I knew he shot up into a sitting position beside me.   
He was shaking slightly and I placed my hand on his arm, but he jumped away from me. This was the third time in a row this week and I was getting worried. Klaus met my eyes and I saw an emotion that I didn’t see often in his face. Fear. I didn’t bother asking what his nightmare was about, cause I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. All I did was pulled him closer to me and hugged him as some form of comfort.

“It’s ok,” I soothed and ran my hand through his slightly damp hair. “It was just a bad dream. That’s all.” Klaus didn’t say anything, he just had one arm wrapped around me while his free hand rested on my stomach.  

* * *

_ October 3rd, 2013 _

Father Kieran passed away the same day the Bayou was bombed and today was his funeral. Word is he passed away from a heart attack, although that was a lie. Daniel told me everything that happened. How he turned Kieran, hoping it would break the hex and how it failed. Daniel said he had to kill him because he went after Cami and wasn't himself anymore. 

Tonight, we were currently at the wake for him that was being held at Rousseau's. [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/141441244524006375/?lp=true) was sitting next to Klaus as he drank a bottle of whiskey next to me. “Hey, earth to Klaus,” I said as I wrapped my arm around his. “You want to tell me what you hope to find at the bottom of that bottle?” 

“It’s not what I hope to find, it’s what I hope to forget,” Klaus replied and took another swig.

“You mean the nightmares you’ve been having.” Klaus only looked down as an answer. “You know if you talk to me. It might help.” I advised.

“The only thing you should worry about right now, Alexandria, is our children. Not me and my nightmares,” Klaus brushed off and went for another swig. I stopped his wrist before the bottle met his lips and grabbed his chin softly, forcing him to look at me. 

“Hey, I worry because I care,” I told him. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

Klaus stared at me for a few moments before pulling away and sighing, “I’ve been having dreams about Mikael.”

“What?” I mumbled. That was the last thing I expected to hear. A glass clinked several times and we looked over to Marcel as the music stopped.

“I know you guys haven’t seen me a lot recently. It’s a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink and a story or two.” Marcel said. “Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died 25 years ago. And, damn it, that guy could party.” Everyone laughed. “That was, of course, before he took his vows. But even then, he was committed to the quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And we still do.” Marcel raised his glass. “To Father K.”

Everyone repeats him and the music started back up as I looked back to Klaus, but before I could say anything Elijah came over and sat down. “Niklaus, Alex.” He greeted. Klaus grabbed the bottle again and took another swig. 

“Seems rather uncivilized -” Klaus said, changing the subject away from Mikael and placing the bottle on the table. “To laugh and dance around the body of a loved one.” Elijah took the bottle and poured some of the liquid into the cup he brought with him.

“Yes, Far better to practice your process of grief, isn’t it, Niklaus?” Elijah asked him. “Denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements.” I held in my laugh since I knew Klaus was in a bad mood. Although I didn’t expect Victor to storm over to our table. 

“What's the deal with these moonlight rings?” He asked. “Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds and more people are turning to Jackson. People are scared, angry, and frankly, Hayley and I are tired of stalling.” Victor demanded and I sighed.

“Victor, can we talk about this tomorrow?” I asked him and moved my hand to hold Klaus’s. Klaus squeezed my hand in response. “It's a day of peace. Try and enjoy it, they’re rarer than finding a four left clover in your backyard.” Victor looked down and nodded before going back over to Daniel. I turned back to Klaus. 

“The rings are in progress.” He said, answering a question I wasn’t even going to ask. “I will live up to my word. Don’t fret, we will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou. But, right now I'm gonna finish this bottle -” Klaus gestured to it in his hand. “- and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me.” He looks up at the ceiling before chugging right from the bottle. “Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing.” 

“Elaborate,” Elijah said stunned and moved closer to his brother. I saw that look on his face and he seemed worried, which wasn’t a good sign. But neither was my boyfriend dreaming of his asshole of a father. “Have you dreamt of our father?” 

“Go ahead, have a good laugh.” Klaus encouraged.

“I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too.” My head snapped to Elijah when he said that.

“What?” Klaus asked and Elijah started to brainstorm.

“If you are also seeing him…” Elijah stops mid-thought when he notices something. “Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?” Elijah said and I looked over to see what he was watching. Elijah was staring at Genevieve and I groaned to myself quietly. 

“Well, then,” Klaus said. “What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?” 

####  ~At the Compound~

“Bonnie Bennett!” I exclaimed when the call connected. Klaus, Genevieve and Elijah were in the other room. After the wake the two boys went to talk to her, turns out she’s not the reason they’re dreaming of Mikael. “Mind explaining to me why my baby daddy would be having dreams about his dead father who’s trapped on the other side?” 

“ _ Klaus and Elijah are having dreams about Mikeal? _ ” Bonnie asked and I hummed in confirmation. 

“Yes, and you’re the anchor to the other side. Hence this call.” I replied.

“ _ The other side is collapsing. The travelers' spell, the one Kol mentioned, is destroying it. All the people on that side of the veil are trying to get back to the land of the living. _ ” Bonnie explained and I sighed.

“So Mikael is reaching out to his children because he wants to come back to our world?” I asked her.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Bonnie answered and I sighed. 

“Wonderful,” I replied sarcastically. “I’ll be sure to pass the message along.” I hung up the phone and walked into the other room.

“Purgatory, where supernatural souls are trapped, is disintegrating,” Genevieve explained to the male originals.

“What do you mean disintegrating?” Elijah asked.

“She's right…” I budded in and they turned to me. “Sort of. It's actually imploding.” I showed them my phone. “I talked to Bonnie who said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness because another group of witches, called the travelers, are trying to destroy the other side and return to the living.” They looked at me confused. “Look it’s a long story that I only know bits and pieces about because of Kol. The point is, the dead are not interested in going quietly.” I explained.

“So, you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining tormenting us? How delightful.” Elijah said and I shrugged. 

“Well, on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that will be.” Klaus answered as he walked over to me. 

“He has a point. The man did try to kill me, so to say I won’t miss him is an understatement.” I added on.

“So, am I in the clear, Elijah?” Genevieve asked him. “Or is there a new conspiracy you two would like to threaten me over?” 

“Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment…” Elijah said.

“Oh, gee. Thanks.” She said to us then left the compound. 

“Remind me again why we aren’t killing the bitch?” I asked them.

“Calm down, Alex. We still need her for the moonlight rings,” Klaus answered. 

“And we can’t get any other witch to do it?” I asked, but the look they gave me answered my question. “Fine, I won’t kill her,” I turned around, starting to walk towards Klaus’s room. “Yet.”

* * *

_ October 4th, 2013 _

The funeral was today and [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/358669557802900181/?lp=true) was walking down the street with Klaus and Elijah. It had been a beautiful service, although I was flushed and keep coughing a lot because of a dry throat. “You alright?” Klaus asked me. “You look -”

“- Eight months pregnant and pissed off at the world?” I asked him and my boyfriend smiled.

“I was going to say you look lovely.” He answered as he grabbed my hand and I smiled. 

“Thank you,” I replied, then noticed Francesca a couple yards in front of us, while she wiped the tears from her face with a tissue. “Do you think I was the target of those bombings?” I asked him.

“Sadly, it would make the most sense,” Elijah said. “To the other fractions, you’re their leader. Their queen.”

“Not to mention your carrying my children, which also puts another target on your back,” Klaus added.

“Wow, guys, you both really know how to comfort a worried mother to be.” I sassed and walked away from them, so I could talk to Cami who was at the front of the procession. “Cami!” I yelled.

 “Alex, wasn’t it?” Cami asked and I began to walk next to her.

“Yeah. Look I know you don’t know me. I just wanted to say that-” I coughed and cleared my throat. “- I'm sorry about your uncle. He was really... kind to people like me during the storm, and I really appreciated that.” I said.

“Thank you.” She said, then realized why I was here. “You want something, don’t you?” Cami asked.

I smiled awkwardly and said, “I'm sorry about the timing... I was just wondering if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack on the Bayou. If you hear anything -”

“Look, Alex? I'm trying - mostly failing - to stay out of all this stuff, but... she's a real bitch. So, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know.” Cami stated.

“Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle.” I said and Cami nodded.

I walked away and waited for Klaus and Elijah to walk by again so I could rejoin them. I leaned against a light post and coughed a bit more. I need some water. I’m starting to feel all woozy. I looked down at my hand and noticed it was covered in blood. 

“What the hell?” I asked myself horrified. I continued to cough and heard someone shout for Klaus as I lost my balance. The last thing I heard was Klaus yelling my name.


	38. Chapter 37

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I woke up standing in the middle of the courtyard, then stumbled a bit as I turned around. I froze when I saw Genevieve chanting a spell while holding something to my forehead. I looked down and then back over to my body. What the hell? I walked over and looked at Klaus who seemed worried. He bit his wrist and held it to my mouth.

“ _ Come on _ ,” He said then looked to Elijah.

“ _ She’s still not breathing, _ ” Elijah informed them. “ _ It’s not working. _ ” Elijah then turned around and smashed a chair into the pillar behind him. I went to touch my shoulder, to reconnect to my body, but there was an invisible wall around the table where it laid. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I groaned. 

“Seems my son has taken a liking to you,” I heard a voice said and back away when I saw Mikael. 

“You stay the fuck away from me!” I yelled at him.

“I assume you remember me, then.” He said and I closed my eyes.

“You don’t exactly forget a man who tried to kill you,” I snapped.

“On the contrary, my darling - had I known you’d end up with Klaus, I wouldn’t have missed your heart,” Mikael informed me. He sped over to me and put me into a headlock, and I gasped in fright as he forced me to look at Klaus. “Welcome to my hell. Stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother!”

“You're dead! I saw your body burning myself. How can I be here?” I asked myself and then realize how. “Oh my god! NO!” I screamed and thrashed around in his grip. “Noo! The babies!”

“The babies? Those kids never had a chance! And as if you aren’t filth enough, you fall in love with him then merge your blood with Klaus'?” He laughed maniacally. “The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy.” Mikael mocked.

My eyes turn lupine-gold, and I shrieked as I pushed myself out of his grip and broke his arm by twisting it behind his back. Then, I picked up a coat rack and swung it at his head with all the force I can muster.

“They’re not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me!” I yelled at him. Mikeal healed and looked at me. I walked as close as I could to my body and kept my eyes on Mikael. 

“ _ I’m taking her to a real doctor, _ ” Elijah said and went to grab me.

“ _ If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won’t be enough time to get her to a hospital. She’ll die and so will the babies soon after. _ ” Genevieve explained.

“ _ If your spell keep going, and you keep Alex’s body alive, will the babies survive if delivered now? _ ” Elijah looked at him confused. “ _ I’ll rip them out of her myself. _ ” Elijah stopped Klaus. 

“ _ Alex will bleed to death, _ ” Genevieve said.

“ _ Alex will heal if you can keep her body alive! _ ” Klaus corrected. “ _ I won’t lose those babies. _ ”

“ _ I won’t let you lose either of them, _ ” Elijah stated.

“Would you look at that?” Mikael asked me. “Turns out the bastard does love you after all.”

“You're dead, Mikael,” I told. “Your son already beat you!” 

“He is  _ not my _ son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!” Mikeal yelled at me. 

“ _ I know what to do _ ,” Genevieve said. “ _ Get my bag - the gris-gris pouch. Now! _ ” Finally.

I kicked a table to break off a piece of wood to use as a stake, and stood behind Genevieve, waiting for her to take down this stupid barrier around my body. “There is no saving those atrocities festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy them, one way or another. Better he dies now, and you along with it!” Mikael yelled as he approached me. 

“You made him this way!” I yelled. “You abused him, crushed his spirit, forced him to put up walls around his heart, then forced your wife to turn him into a vampire!” Mikael sped towards me and stood in front of me. I spun around rapidly and rushed behind him, stabbing him in the chest with the stake from behind.

“Ahhhhhh!” 

“So my children will have an advantage Klaus never had - they will never,  _ ever _ know you,” I growled at him. Then I let go of the stake and grabbed my shoulder.  

####  *Reality*

I woke up with a loud gasp on the table, blood still covering my mouth and neck. Klaus helped me sit up, and I wrapped my arms around him. “You're alright, love. You're alright.” He said while holding me to him tightly. Although I think those words were more for him than for me. I pulled away a bit to look over at Genevieve. 

“Thank you,” I said, quietly, and kept looking to space next to her, where I knew Mikael was watching. 

“You’re welcome.” She said and I leaned my body against Klaus’, who was still holding me in his arms. 

“Alex,” I looked at Elijah. “What happened?” He asked me.

“I saw him. Mikael. He tried to kill me.” I told them. Klaus shared a look with Elijah while pulling me closer to him. “Can - um - can I leave now?” I asked them. “I’d really like to take a shower and sleep for the next few days.” 

Klaus nodded in agreement and said, “Come on love,” then helped me off the table and walked with me upstairs. 

####  ~Later that Night~

[I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/239113061451728108/?lp=true) was laying with my back against Klaus’ chest as he sat up against the headboard. He was tracing shapes on my stomach and kissing my shoulder every now and then. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes relishing in this quiet, lovely moment we had. 

“I love you, all three of you,” Klaus whispered against my ear and I giggled softly.

“I love you too,” I replied and looked up at him. He smiled at me but still seemed worried. “What is it?”

“I thought I lost you today, and our kids.” He said. I lightly reached behind his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“We’re not going anywhere,” I promised him and he smiled, before kissing me again. We pulled away and I went back to my original position. “Why are we in this room?” We weren’t in Klaus’ bedroom, we were in the room he gave me when we first moved to the compound.

“Because I’m in the process of moving all my stuff in here,” Klaus informed me and I sat up on the bed. 

“Why?” I asked him. He looked away from me before getting out of bed. 

“I was waiting to show you this tomorrow,” Klaus said and held out his hand to me. 

I grabbed it and stood up. He leads me to that one locked door in this room. Klaus opened the door to the room which had been redesigned to be a nursery. There were two cribs, our son’s being on the left and our daughter's being on the right. 

“When-When did you do all this?” I asked him as I walked into the room and lightly touched the mobile hanging over our daughter's crib. It looked like gems and diamonds, and I looked over at our son’s to see it was a moon with stars. 

“Whenever I could find a moment to myself and you were out of the house,” Klaus informed me and I turned around to him with tears in my eyes. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” I whispered, still speechless by the fact that he did this. I noticed a rocking chair in the corner of the room and the painting on the wall across from the cribs. It had been the one he was working on a few months ago. It was a beautiful evening painting, with a full moon hidden slightly behind the clouds and lighting up the city below it. 

“Alex,” I turned my attention to Klaus again. “You said you saw my father, what did he say to you?” He asked me and I walked over to him, then smiled warmly.

“Nothing true,” I informed him and pulled him into a kiss. Klaus wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him, as he rested his forehead on mine. 

“You are my entire world,” Klaus stated. 

“And you are mine,” I replied and stayed in his arms as I looked around the children’s nursery. Everything’s going to be ok.


	39. Chapter 38

### Alex’s P.O.V

_October 30th, 2013_

[I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQ7tdCe0UTFgkKD3FPJU_tSFGLg4XzmG14c1pRBAu4zecKUAbaQTRK0/) woke up around 7 o’clock this morning and sitting on the rocking chair in the nursery. My babies were kicking against my hand. The doctor said I should be due sometime next week, but also said the babies could come a bit earlier. My only hope is that my kids won’t be born on Halloween. 

Two days ago, we finally tracked down the black kyanite stones and the pick-up place was a day drive from the French Quarter. Last night Victor and Daniel called and said they were on their way back with them, so they should be here soon. Klaus and Elijah were downstairs talking to Genevieve about the spell. I pulled out my phone and dialed Damon’s number.

“ _Hello sister,_ ” Damon said.

“Hey, Damon.”

“ _Any reason you called?_ ” My older brother asked me.

“Well, my due date is soon,” I told him. “And you said to call when the babies were born.”

“ _Are you trying to see if Stefan and I can make it down there within the week?_ ” Damon questioned and I laughed.

“You know me so well,” I replied. “How’s the town?”

“ _Going to shit. How’s the city?_ ”

“Going to war,” I answered. 

“ _Ever think of leaving and going somewhere else?_ ” Damon wondered.

“I would but Klaus would have a hissy fit and I don’t want to deal with that right now,” I explained. “He’ll keep me safe.”

“ _I know,_ ” Damon replied and I smiled.

“Did you just admit that Klaus actually cares for me?” I asked him.

He was silent and I started laughing at his sudden loss for words.  “ _Shut up,_ ” Damon snapped. “ _Look I have to go, I’ll talk to you later._ ”

“Bye Damon,” I said and he hung up. I looked down at my phone and laughed. Well, that’s some more progress. 

“Who was that?” I jumped in my seat and looked up to see Elijah leaning against the wall. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” I stated. “And that was Damon. Is she going to do the spell?” 

“Yes, she is,” Elijah informed me, then I felt a big kick and breathed deeply. “How are they?” 

“They’re fine, just restless,” I answered. I looked up at Elijah who had walked closer to me while keeping a worried eye on my stomach. “Do you want to...?” 

“I couldn’t,” Elijah said and turned around, but I grabbed his hand so he turned back to me.

“You’re their uncle, and the only one who hasn’t felt them kick yet,” I reasoned and he looked at me concerned. I tugged at his arm a bit, “Come on.” 

Elijah hesitantly kneeled down and touched my abdomen and he looked startled when he felt the babies kick again, then looked up at me with a smile. “They seem to be as strong as their mother,” Elijah concluded as he stood up again.

“And as impatient as their father,” I added on, to which Elijah laughed. 

“I guess you have your work cut out for you then.” The older Original commented, before walking out of the nursery.

“Elijah,” I called out and he turned around to me.

“Yes?” 

“Did you know my father?” I asked him.

“Your father?” Elijah questioned, with a confused look on his face. 

“Joseph Cardot?” 

Elijah thought for a moment before he smiled at me. “Yes, I remember him.” I sat up in the rocking chair a bit. “He was one of the most loyal men I have ever met. Said he only wanted peace for him and his family.” Elijah explained. “I’m happy to see that you live with the same amount of loyalty in you. Actually,” Elijah walked closer to me. “I’m shocked I didn’t make the connection between you and Joseph before. You act so much like him, and you have his eyes.” 

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“You’re welcome.”

#### ~Later in the Afternoon~

Hayley came into the compound a while ago and informed us that Victor and Daniel still weren’t back with the stones. Klaus was now scaling the rooftops of various buildings in the French Quarter when Elijah called him from the compound. Both Hayley and I impatiently stood next to him as I listened in to the conversation. 

“ _Yes, brother, what is it?_ ” Klaus said.

“It appears Victor and Daniel have gone MIA,” Elijah informed him.

“They should have been back hours ago.” Hayley cut in.

“We need to find them,” Elijah continued.

“ _Well, that might be a bit tricky. You see, I've located their car on a back road in the middle of nowhere. I suspect they've been shanghaid._ ” Klaus explained.

“And you didn't feel the need to share this information?” Elijah asked his little brother.

“ _It was my intention to present this problem only after I had found an appropriate solution, so I don’t stress out the woman carrying my children,_ ” Klaus explained.

“Just tell us what’s going on,” I snapped, knowing that he was aware I was listening in.

_“Well let's see, Marcel was my first suspect, but I happen to know that he trusts you, Alex, and he trusts that you won’t let me get out of line when it comes to the wolves. Meaning that the only other person in town who has a grudge against hybrids and you ruling over the crescents is-”_

“Jackson.” I finished. “No, he'll kill them!”

“ _Yes and sadly Genevieve assures me that Jackson has procured a cloaking spell meaning he knows a witch. Although if we were only to have a more powerful witch perform a locator spell, like Davina for example, then we’ll be able to find our missing hybrids._ _All I need is to get one last bit of leverage before I pay her a visit…...And there it is._ ” Klaus said and he hung up.

~

I was pacing around the parlor room, worrying about the current problems in my life. Hayley went to the Bayou to keep the pack calm and Elijah had Genevieve stay behind to look after me. “Klaus or Elijah should have called by now,” I said out loud, and mainly to myself.

“Worrying isn't going to help. You should sit down, try to keep calm.” She suggested. I turned to her and frowned.

“What are you, now, my zen coach?” I asked her.

“The treatment of pregnant women has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse, but even I know high blood pressure is bad for you, and your babies.” I sighed and sat down. “Especially now, since you're so close to term.” She added on.

“I hate this. I feel completely useless.” I told her and sat down on the couch.

“Don't you get it? You're the point of all this. Klaus and Elijah running all over town?” She sighs. “It's all for you. I'm a bit envious,” Genevieve explained.

“Great. Lucky me.”

“Is there anything I can get you?” She asked, not reacting to my sarcasm, and I smiled.

“How about a moonlight ring?” I asked, with a smirk, and Genevieve gave a fake chuckle in response.

“The spell can't be performed until the full moon reaches its apex. And, of course, I need the stones, which will be here soon enough. Have a little faith!” She told me and I wasn’t convinced, so I got up and walked away.

As I was walking down a random hallway to get away for Genevieve I called Elijah for an update. “What's going on?” I asked him

“ _Daniel and Victor are fine. They’re...a little tied up right now. Can we call you back?_ ” Elijah asked me and I sighed.

“ _Are you trying to kill us?_ ” I heard Daniel yell. That’s not a sentence I want to hear.

“Elijah, tell me what's going on, now!” I demanded, with fear in my voice. The next I heard was an explosion. 

~

I walked all over the compound and Hayley came back after a while. I watched as Hayley paced the boundary of the courtyard. “You ok?” I asked her.

“How are you calm right now?” Hayley snapped.

“I’m carrying two babies and according to the witch doctor upstairs I can’t let my blood pressure get too high,” I replied with an annoyed tone. I still hadn’t told Hayley about her parents and I looked away at that reminder.

“What?” Hayley asked me and I met her eyes. “Alex, what is it?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry,” I answered.

“I passed worrying a long time ago. What is it?” Hayley repeated.

“Trust me Hayley this isn’t the time or place to talk about this-”

“Just tell me.” She exclaimed, then walked over to where I was sitting down on the couch. 

“Um,” I sighed. “Look it’s-it’s about your parents.” Hayley seemed surprised that this was the topic I didn’t want to bring up. “They’re dead Hayley.”

“Who-Who killed them?” Hayley asked me.

“My theory is that it was Jackson’s grandfather,” I told her. “Your parents wanted to try for peace with Marcel, and his grandfather didn’t like that so he stopped them. Then Marcel found you in your crib after he died and took you to Father Kieran.” 

“Marcel did that?” Hayley asked, absorbing all the new information, and I nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“Things - life - got in the way and a few seconds ago, I finally realized there would never be a good time to tell you,” I explained. A few minutes later, Elijah and Klaus came stumbling into the compound with Victor and Daniel. Hayley and I rushed over to them. I looked at their faces and how they weren’t healed. 

“Why aren’t you healing?” I questioned.

“Jackson’s witch slowed down our healing process until the full moon passes,” Daniel informed me, and I moved them over to the couch. Then I turned to Klaus and walked over to him, before slapping him across the face. I felt everyone staring at us. When Klaus turned his head back to me, with a slightly confused expression, I pulled him into a hug. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” I ordered into his chest and Klaus laughed softly while wrapping his arms around me. 

“I love you too.” He whispered. 

“What about the stones?” Hayley asked and that pulled me away from the moment I was sharing with Klaus. 

“Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I imagine,” Elijah concluded.

“Turns out Jackson isn’t as foolish as I thought he was,” Klaus confessed. “He knows that if I give the pack moonlight rings they’ll never follow him. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that, for all the good it’ll do him.” 

“Well, he succeeded didn’t he?” I asked.

“This is our fault, we’ll find a way to fix it,” Victor stated. 

“No, Victor. You’re hurt, and no one is blaming you.” I quickly said to him.

“I’m blaming you,” Klaus quickly added on. Do you want me to slap you again? “Those stones will be hard to replace. Fortunately,” Klaus turned toward the entrance of the courtyard. “I always have a backup plan.”

We all watched as Francesca Correa walked into the compound moments later, with three men behind her. “You can’t seriously mean her, she’s a gangster,” I whispered to him.

“I see her more as a means to procuring rare items at short notice.” Klaus shot back and walked up to Francesca. “Greetings, Ms. Correa. I see you’ve brought company.”

“These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters.” She turned to her brothers. “Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson.” Francesca addressed and I rolled my eyes. I don’t trust nor like this woman. She reminded me of Rosalita.

“Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do.” Klaus replied with a smile. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

“I don't know if I'd call us friends.” Well, I don’t call you my friend. Francesca reached into the briefcase one of her brothers’ was holding and pulled out a small black drawstring bag. “But, if you and this Jackson fellow are planning on having a little throw-down, I'd prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor.” She explained.

“Then, you have what I asked for?” Klaus confirmed and Francesca held out the bag.

“Not enough for an army at such short notice, but it's a start.” She explained and handed the little black bag to Klaus.

“Strange, I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan.” I joined in. 

“My price for doing business is full disclosure. Your brother complied.” Francesca elaborated.

“And what does the Human Faction stand to benefit from all of this?” Elijah questioned. Good to know I’m not the only one who’s suspicious of her. 

“I only want us to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class. It's good for business.” She explained and I looked away from her. I know evil...She's evil. Klaus examined the stones.

“If only everyone shared your capacity for reason,” Klaus commented.

“Sadly, they don't Jackson is being especially vindictive. I'm worried he might come after me or my family for meeting with you.” She took a deep breath. “It might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts,” Francesca suggested. Don’t fucking do it!

“So be it!” For the love of God, Klaus! “The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?” Klaus said. 

~

I was now upstairs tending to Victor’s wounds while Hayley was in the Bayou preparing for the full moon. Daniel was with Klaus and Genevieve as she prepared the spell. I finished bandaging up his arm and smiled. “There. All set!” I exclaimed then punched him on the chest.

“Ow, what was that for?” Victor asked me as he put a shirt back on.

“For scaring the shit out of me,” I replied and he smiled.

“Thank you,” Victor replied.

“You should really thank Elijah and Klaus, considering how they were the ones who vamped your sorry ass to safety,” I corrected.

  “Yeah, well, they only saved me because I mean something to you,” He said.

“I don’t know,” I contradicted. “I think you and Daniel have grown on them.” Victor laughed at the statement.

“Guess that makes me family,” Victor stated and I smiled.

“Guess so,” I agreed. “So you have any ideas where Jackson is?”

“No, but I’m sure he’ll pop up again and when he does, we’ll be ready,” Victor reassured me and I nodded.

\---------------------------------------------

_**11:02 pm** _

I went downstairs and walked into the dining room to watch as Genevieve continued to cast the spell on the stones. Klaus had given his blood as the last ingredient which didn’t sit with me well, but the deed was done before I even knew about it. Genevieve held out her hand out and chanted, “ _Tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse._ ”

Francesca rushed in. “My people caught word that Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends.” She explained.

“What?” I asked confused.

“Marcel is trying to regain control and while we’ve been worrying about Jackson, it gave him enough time to come up with a plan,” Elijah explained, putting two and two together. “And for all, we know Marcel has been helping Jackson.”

  “Get Alex to safety and on your life, protect her,” Klaus order his brother and I walked up to him, stopping him before he left. Klaus looked at me, expecting me demand I join him or for me to stop him completely, but all I did was pull him into a kiss. 

“Get Victor and Daniel, then come back to me alive,” I ordered when the kiss broke, and he smiled.

“As you wish, my queen,” Klaus agreed and kissed me one more time, before speeding away. Elijah walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

“Come with me.” He said, following Klaus’s order. 

“No,” I said. I broke out of his grasp and walked closer to Genevieve. “Someone needs to watch her.” 

Elijah was about to protest, when Francesca spoke up, “You should help Klaus and the other hybrids. My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army.” Elijah looked at her. “I'll stay with Alex.”

“Plus you and I both know I can protect myself,” I added on, but Elijah's expression didn’t change. He still was determined to get me out of the compound. “Go, Elijah.” I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. “And don’t show mercy to anyone,” I demanded and he nodded, agreeing to this plan, then left to help his brother.

\---------------------------------------------

_**12:30 pm** _

It was officially Halloween, and a war between vampires and hybrids was currently going on outside. One of the security guards made his way into the room where Genevieve is casting the spell, in order to get Francesca out of there. I looked at her before looking back at Genevieve. 

“Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already headed out the back.” The man said and I watched Genevieve carefully.

“Not yet,” Francesca said holding up her hand.

“ _Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse._ ” Genevieve said and my phone buzzed. It's Cami. I ignored it so I could keep watching Genevieve. “ _Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse._ ” She stopped chanting and picked up a stone to examine it. “The stones are finished. I've done my part. Now, it's up to you.” I walked up to her, to grab the stones. 

“I'll get them to the Bayou,” I stated. Francesca, who I haven’t trusted since I met her, rushed over to Genevieve and held out her hand.

“Actually, she was talking to me,” Francesca corrected and Genevieve pick up the stones.

“What the hell is this?” I asked them. Genevieve, who looked guilty, placed the stone in Francesca's hand.

“Call it a side deal. The point is, I'm taking the stones.” Francesca said, bluntly, and started to walk away, only for me to follow her.

“Are you out of your mind? You think humans can go up against Klaus?” I asked her. 

  “No, I don't. But, I'm not human.” Francesca pulled out a knife and used it to slit the throat of her bodyguard. When the bodyguard died, she doubles over in pain. She looked back up at me with gold eyes and fangs, revealing that she had just triggered her werewolf curse. “I'm like you, Alex. And now, I'm gonna take back my town!” She exclaimed.

“Like hell you are!” And that was the last thing I remember saying before the world went black.

#### ~At the Church~

I woke up as I was being dragged into the church. I struggled against the people holding my arms, but I couldn’t get free. Monique and another witch waited for them in the pews. I screamed in hopes that Klaus, Elijah, hell even my brothers in Mystic Falls, would hear me. “Get her down on the floor!” Genevieve yelled at them. 

“We should take her to the City of the Dead,” Monique informed her.

“Unhanded me, you bitch! AHHH!” I screamed at the people holding me down.

“We won't make it, the babies are coming now,” Genevieve replied as I kept fighting to get free, terrified for myself and my children.

“ _No_! It's too soon! Ahhhhhh!” I yelled.

“Apparently not,” Genevieve stated and went to check on me, but Monique grabbed her by the arm. My babies are being born on fucking Halloween. How fucking wonderful!

“The plan was to induce her when the sacrifice was ready!” Monique growled.

“I had to subdue her, and the trauma caused a placental abruption. So, the babies are coming, and we'll just have to adapt.” Genevieve hissed back. 

“AHHH! LET ME GO!” I screamed at them. I kept fighting and managed to throw one of them across the room. Monique used a spell to hold me down.

“You need to be calm, Alex.” Genevieve addressed me as I screamed in more pain.

“Says the woman who kidnapped me! Do you really accept me to be calm-AHHH!” I screamed, throwing my head back and while tears ran down my face as my situation hit me like a truck. I turned my head to Genevieve. “Why are you doing this to me?” I cried my tough exterior breaking. Genevieve looked guilty and I realized that she didn’t actually want to do this, she was being forced to.

“To be reborn, you must sacrifice,” Monique answered.

The statement made me angry and I pushed Monique's hands away from me, “What does that mean, you psychotic little BITCH?” I screamed at her.

“The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power,” Genevieve elaborated.

“Your children will be a fine offering,” Monique added on.

My eyes widen in fear. “No! _NO_ !” I yelled. “You will not take my babies, I will kill _ALL OF YOU_!” I screamed as I struggled against them.

“No, you won't, and neither will Klaus or Elijah! When your babies are born, we will offer them up to those who came before us.” Monique explained and I kept screaming. For fuck's sake! Why do you have to so blindly loyal to your ancestors?! More tears came as I shook my head no and continued to struggle against the witches' restraints. 

“I'm sorry, Alex, but this is the way it had to be,” Genevieve apologized.

“No! NO! NO! _AAH!_   _AAAGH_!”


	40. Chapter 39

### Alex’s P.O.V

_October 31st, 2013_

_**1:00 am** _

The witches moved me to lay on the altar of the church, as I screamed. Goddamnit! This is why I wanted to give birth in a hospital. There were drugs that would make this pain hurt less! Genevieve was smoothing out my hair, which was filled with sweat at this point. She had the fucking audacity to comfort me when she was going to kill my children. All the witches were holding my shoulder, arms, and legs down. Fuck I’m going to have to do this twice too. Why did we have to have twins?! 

“AHHHH! Let go of me, you fucking bitch!” I screamed them while sitting up, only to lay down as another fucking contraction hit me. 

A few moments later the church doors swung open, and Klaus stood there. Well, you took your fucking time! “Klaus - _AHHHH_!” I screamed as Klaus limped into the church and found the witches with me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m relieved to see him and I sat up a bit when my most recent contraction passed. One of the witch guards went towards him, but Klaus ripped off his head without a second thought. 

Monique let go of my leg with Genevieve and another harvest girl, who wasn’t Davina, then telekinetically pin Klaus to the wall, above me. I watched as my boyfriend, the one I thought would save me, was bested on the wall next to me. Forced to watch as I gave birth, twice, and the witches steal our children for us. 

“No, no, no,” I moaned and Klaus tried to fight against it but it was no use. I grabbed Genevieve by the collar of her shirt and she looked down at me, shocked by my non-anger-related expression. “Please don’t do this,” I begged. “They’re just babies. They’re innocent.” Then I let go of her and grabbed the white sheet that was underneath me. “ _AAAGH_!!!!!!” 

Klaus fought against the spell that pinned him to the wall again and again, but he couldn’t break free. Monique and the other harvest girl anchor the spell, then went back to coaching me through my contractions. I pushed them away from me and planted my feet on the table. I knew couldn’t be moved now - no matter how much I wish I could. Genevieve was right and the babies were coming now. So the last thing I need is a teenage witch telling me how to do something I’ve done twice way before someone invented to help numb the pain a bit. 

I moaned in agony as Genevieve grabbed a silver dagger and looked at the two of us. “You should know this brings me no joy.” One of the witches draped the white cloth over my legs as Monique and another witch went back to holding my arms down. “Let's begin, shall we?” She asked. 

“No. No.” I struggled against them a bit. “AGH! SHIT, SHIT - AHHHH!” 

“You have to push, Alex!” Genevieve ordered.

“What the hell do you think I’m doing, you cunt!” I screamed and laid down, not being able to sit up anymore. And here’s another contraction. “ _FUCK_!” The unknown harvest girl had been holding my hand and I’m pretty sure I broke it. Another witch was helping me sit up. 

“I will bring hell to your family!” Klaus shouted at them, which wasn’t helping. All I wanted was for him to be the one holding my hand and supporting me. Not them. 

“One last push! Push, Alex! Baby number one's almost here!” Genevieve said.

“I will bathe in rivers of your blood!” Klaus shouted and I kept screaming.

“No! No!” I said.

“I can see the baby!” Monique announced.

“Push! Gently! Gently!” Genevieve cooed and soon after I heard my babies cries. I rested on my elbows and let go of the witch’s hand, but soon sat up after they cut the umbilical. Watching my child with wonder and Genevieve held it softly in her arms. 

Genevieve looked at me and smiled, “It’s a girl,” she informed me before giving the baby over to Monique. “Place this one in a basket, we have about 15 minutes before the second baby is ready to come out.” 

“Wait,” I croaked out, having lost my voice. I knew Genevieve knew what I wanted because she paused, briefly, while handing my daughter to Monique. Monique shared a look with her before she walked over to me with my daughter. The little witch gently placed her in my arms and I smiled down at her. 

“Hi,” I whispered softly before looking up at Klaus with a small smile. I quickly looked back down at her. “You’re so beautiful,” I told her and she grabbed my finger softly before I felt another contraction. Guess my son’s ready to join this shitty world. Monique noticed my expression change and took my daughter from my arms, which almost ripped out my heart because I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I shook my head. “No, no. I can’t. I can’t go through this shit again.”

“Yes, you can. You have to,” Genevieve stated. 

“No!” I refused and the next thing I knew, something fell to the floor behind me. 

“What are you doing?” Monique hissed.

“She needs encouragement, and he’s the only one who can give it to her,” Genevieve explained, with no room for an argument, then looked at Klaus who was standing up. “Rest a hand on her lower back while holding her hand.” Klaus walked over to me and did as she said, while I looked at him. He seemed to have a plan in mind and I was more than willing to help him. “Push Alex!” Genevieve commanded and I started to scream at the top of my lungs again.

“OW! FUCK!” I screamed as I leaned my head against Klaus's chest. My hand was gripping his tightly.  “I can’t, I can’t Klaus! Please make it stop! AGH!”

Klaus kissed the side of my head, “Come, love, one more push and it’s all over.” Klaus encouraged softly. 

“There you go. One more push, Alex, he’s almost here.” Genevieve said. “There!” I fell against the altar, completely exhausted, with Klaus's right hand on my back. He helped me sit up a few minutes later after they cut the umbilical cord, with eyes were fixed on our youngest child. “It’s a boy.” We stared at our son with wonder and shock. “We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky -” Klaus went to move towards them, but Monique locked him into place, next to me. 

“- Please. Please, can I hold him?” I quickly asked Genevieve. 

She looked at me before walking over with my son and my daughter, who was in a basket. I held my son in my arms as Klaus looked down at him, amazed by the child I was holding. “Oh,” He whispered while looking up at our daughter, who was calmly staring at us, then smiled at both of our children. 

Suddenly, I saw a piece of metal go through Klaus's chest before the witch behind him snapped his neck. The unknown harvest girl took my son out of my arms as another witch grabbed my hair slid something across my throat. The last thing I saw was them walking out of the church with my children. 

### Klaus’s P.O.V

_**2:50 am** _

I woke up and pulled the bar out of my chest before standing up. I looked around to see the witches had gone and Alex - “No,” I whispered and grabbed her face in my hands. “Wake up. Please wake up. I need you to wake up!” I yelled. “PLEASE!” 

Elijah burst into the church and looked around desperately. “ALEX!” He yelled. He stops dead in his tracks, panting and out of breath, and struggled to look at us. I was near tears. Elijah approached us with a horrified look on his face. “No. No, No. No…” He said and stumbled on his way up to the altar. 

“She should have woken up by now,” I stated.

“The witches, they could have delayed her healing process.” Elijah offered as a solution to why the love of my life was still dead in front of me. “To give-give,” I turned to him and looked at his neck more carefully, noticing he had been bitten by a werewolf. “To give them more time to get away.” 

“You've been bitten.” I bit into my wrist and offered it to Elijah. “Here.” Elijah was stunned by my display of kindness, but fed off my blood and healed. Once he was healed I looked back down at Alex and brushed some hair out of her face. 

“How?” Elijah asked

“I was bested,” I said numbly. I looked up to see Elijah's face go from an expression of horror to fury.

“You were bested. Huh? You were BESTED?” I looked at him in shock at his loss of temper, and Elijah shouted in exasperation, “My invincible brother!” I walked over, weakly, and looked Elijah in the eyes.

“Alex will wake up, and she wouldn’t want us here waiting,” I explained to him. “They took the babies, but there's still time. We can save them. Please help me save my children.”

#### ~At the Cemetery~

Elijah and I rushed around the cemetery in an attempt to figure out where the witches are keeping my children. “The tombs are empty. The grounds are deserted. They’re _NOT HERE_!” Elijah said frantically.

“This is the only place they _can_ be! We'll keep searching.” I explained. I won’t lose my children to a coven of bloody witches!

“They are _NOT HERE_ , Niklaus! We're wasting time!” Elijah screamed at me and I turned toward him.

“The Harvest was here! The Reaping was here! They're about to perform a ritual that will feed their ancestors for centuries! Ancestors who are buried _HERE_!” I elaborated. I stopped talking when I noticed an angel statue on top of one of the tombs and sighed in frustration. “This statue - we've passed by this three times, all whilst going in the same direction.”

Elijah and I brainstorm silently as my brother examines the various tombs near us. “They've fabricated some kind of illusion,” Elijah stated.

With that idea in mind, I sped to the top of the tomb with the angel statue and tried to get a better view of the cemetery. When I looked out, there seemed to be an infinite number of tombs, stretching out and making the cemetery appear endless, and my eyes widen in horror.

“That's one word for it.”

\---------------------------------------------

_**8:00 am** _

Elijah and I were still walking through this stupid maze, using a stone as a piece of chalk in order to mark the tombs that we have passed already. I sighed, “It's ingenious. I can see them, I can feel them, and yet they are not real,” I pondered as I touched one of the tombs. Elijah was still visibly distraught as he ran his hands through his hair.

“There has to be a way. Even if we could just push through -”

“- What we need to do is focus,” I informed him and Elijah turned to me.

“My only focus right now are those children and their safety, do you understand me?” Elijah growled, losing his temper with me once again. 

“And you think that is not my focus as well?!” I yelled at him. “There my fucking children! I only looked at them once before those lunatic witches snapped my neck and stole them from Alexandria and me!”

My brother glared at me furiously, with a mocking smile, as I stared at him in shock for his accusation. “But don’t you see brother? This - all of this,” Elijah gestured to the world around us. “- This is the world that you’ve created, Niklaus.” My older brother stated.

I know. “Brother -”

“All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your _miserable life_ \- what results did you expect? That your children will be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to _save_ her children? That we could live and thrive as some - as some sort of _family_?” Elijah ranted. 

“That was _your_ fantasy, brother, not mine!” I rebuked, even though it wasn’t the truth. I did actually. I actually believe that I had found my happy ending and that - yes - I would live a happy life in New Orleans with them. With Alex.

“ _NO_ , brother! This was our _hope_ . This was _our family's hope_.” Elijah shouted at me enraged by my words. He began to hyperventilate and stopped to try to catch his breath. “And now it’s gone.” Elijah sat down on the stoop of one of the tombs, then put his head in his hands. I quietly sat down next to him and gripped his arm in comfort. I knew he loved Alex like a little sister. The way he has protected and cared for her since the moment we stepped foot in New Orleans. It was obvious from the start. 

“Brother,” I begged. “Please, help me save my children. I can’t lose them.” Elijah looked at me with glossy eyes, then nodding before we continued looking for my kids.


	41. Chapter 40

###  Alex’s P.O.V

####  ~At the Church~

_**8:30 am** _

I woke up with a gasp, still lying on the altar of the sacristy where I had my throat slit. As I sat up, I was overwhelmed with flashbacks of the babies being born, Klaus being pinned to the wall then helping me give birth to our son, holding my children, and Monique slitting my throat forcing me to watch as they walked away with them. They have my children. There were three different tugs pulling me away from the altar. 

Klaus.

My children.

And my anger.

####  ~At the Cemetery~

I walked through, letting my soulmate bond with Klaus guide me to him. I was going to need his help if I were to save my children. Soon I heard Klaus and Elijah’s voices. “ _ We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time. _ ” Elijah said, punching a wall in anger and frustration.

“ _ Then we move faster, _ ” Klaus said and Elijah scratched something against the wall.

“Or smarter,” I interjected and saw them both freeze when they heard my voice. They turned around and stared at me. I stood at the doorway, slightly dazed, and I probably looked exhausted. Klaus sped in front of me.

“Alex,” Klaus said in shock. I nodded slightly and Klaus touched my face to make sure I wasn't an illusion, before pulling me into a hug. I didn’t return it and Klaus slowly pulled away from me as I looked around the tomb.

“We-”

“Are idiots,” I stated and walked forward. “I can feel them. They’re here. I can feel my babies.” I started walking towards the feeling when Elijah grabbed my arm, having noticed the fury in my demeanor. I quickly twisted his around and pinned him to the wall next to me. “I swear to God if one more person stops me from holding my children, I’ll rip their hearts out,” I growled and let go of Elijah, then left with them following behind me.

~

Elijah, Klaus, and I walked through the cemetery looking for my children. I turned the corner, stopping in my tracks at the sight of Genevieve holding a knife above my children’s heads. 

“NOOO!” I cried, and the witches looked up at us.

Elijah picked up an urn and launched it at them, which slams against Genevieve's hand and knocks the knife onto the ground. We rushed towards them as Monique and the unknown harvest girl channeled the ancestors' power to throw us backward, while Genevieve goes to find the athame. 

“ _ La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur… _ ” The harvest girl chanted.

“You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!” Monique said and I groaned.

“And I hope you know that won’t stop me!” I screamed as they continue to use magic against us. Klaus, Elijah, and I can see that hundreds and hundreds of dead witches have come together to protect them as they complete their sacrifice.

Klaus and I look at each other than run in opposite directions, while Elijah continues to rush straight towards them, in hopes of overpowering them. I found Genevieve picking up the dagger, and kicked it out of her hand then punched her in the face. I hit her head against one of the tombs and turned towards my children, then ran towards them. Genevieve cast a pain infliction spell on me, which made me fall onto my knees. The harvest girls continued to chant and I screamed in pain.

I looked up and the harvest girl flew back, with an iron stick through her stomach. Good job Klaus, now what about the other one. Monique ran and grabbed the dagger before placing a line of fire between her and the original vampires. 

“Noooo! Ahhhh!” I screamed when I saw Monique was about to kill my babies and Genevieve continued the pain infliction spell to prevent me from interference. 

All of a sudden Monique was hit with something, which embeds itself in her stomach. Her body became covered in cuts, and she coughed up blood before falling to the ground. I looked up and watched as Marcel sped up to my children. He grabbed them and looked at me as I screamed in pain, then sped away with them. 

I groaned and forced myself to stand up before punching Genevieve in the face then sped her to the wall. She stopped the spell as she tried to move my hands away from her neck.

“ALEX!” Elijah yelled and I looked at him, before looking back at Genevieve with a smirk. 

“This is gonna be fun,” I stated and I saw the fear in her eyes. You tried to kill my babies, you should be afraid. I knock her out and looked at Elijah with my golden eyes. He looked disappointed, but I didn’t really care.

~

We chained Genevieve up in the cemetery and she looked at us. “Why?” I asked her furiously. She didn’t answer me, so I grabbed her by the throat. “Answer me,” I demanded, and let her go, so she _ could _ answer me.

“The Ancestors left me no choice -”

“You were willing to sacrifice two innocent babies for more power?” I asked her appalled and annoyed. 

“No, not just power! It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree.” Genevieve quickly corrected, and Elijah grabbed her roughly by the face. He forced her to look at him in the eyes.

“It was whose decree?” He asked and she smiled weakly. 

“I'm surprised you have to ask,” She laughed darkly. “After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil.” She explained. Elijah let go of her, visibly disgusted when he realized who she's talking about. I rolled my eyes when I realized it.

“Esther,” I growled.

“So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood,” Elijah told me.

“Yes and that-” I stormed up to Elijah. “That is why I told you both it wasn’t a good fucking idea!” I yelled at him. 

Elijah was about to open up his mouth when Genevieve spoke up again, “This isn't the end.” We both look back at her. “As long as those children live, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for them.” She started to cry. “Esther will never stop coming for them. It has been decreed - your babies will be consecrated among their ancestors. They will not live.” Genevieve said, anxiously. Elijah and I just glare at her. Genevieve began to bleed from her eyes. “They're coming for me, I can feel it. I failed them. Understand - I just wanted to live. Alex... I'm sorry.” Genevieve begged me and started to choke on her blood. I watched her for a moment before sighing and stabbing her in the stomach with the dagger meant for my children. 

“I’m not,” I whispered to her, cutting her abdomen open. I walked out of the tomb, as Elijah followed behind me. 


	42. Chapter 41

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I sped up the stairs to the nursery and saw Klaus standing there looking down at our children. I was completely frozen and Klaus turned to me. I slowly walked up to the cribs, not even looking towards Klaus, as I felt tears roll down my eyes at the slight of them. They were so small and beautiful. Klaus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Our children,” Klaus whispered in awe at the sight before him.

“They’re perfect,” I replied. It was all I could think to say as I leaned back against his chest. My son squirmed a bit in his crib before he opened up his eyes for the first time. He had beautiful icy blue eyes, like mine. 

“Looks like he has your eyes,” His father commented and our son smiled once he saw us. I laughed at the little smirk he had on his face. 

“And your smile,” I retorted, then stepped towards my youngest’s crib. I reached down and gently moved my son into my arms. He wouldn’t break, but he was so small. While resting my hand on his back, I grinned when I felt his little arms wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes again when I heard my daughter fussing and chuckled a bit, as I turned around to her. 

I watched every move she made as Klaus lifted her up. He was in complete awe at both of them. I smiled as our daughter had calmed down the second Klaus held her. Despite his worrying, he’ll make a great father. I know he loves them and would tear apart the world for them. That and I think our daughter’s going to be a daddy’s girl. 

“Cordelia,” Klaus’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. “It was the name of a legendary queen and considering how her mother is one - that should be her name. ”

“Cordelia Lily Mikaelson,” I said. 

“Lily?” He asked, not knowing where the name came from.

“After my mother,” I explained. 

“Ah, and what’s his?” He asked me. “If I named our daughter, it’s only fair that you name our son.” I looked at the baby in my arms. I thought for a moment before it came to me. 

“Leo,” I answered. “My brave little lion. He’ll be a warrior, but his middle name’s either Henry or Henrik.” I looked up at Klaus and he seemed stunned that I was naming him after his little brother. “It’s up to you.”

After the shock wore off, Klaus looked at our son and answered, “Henry is fine.” I looked between Klaus and Cordelia for a while, then chuckled. 

“She definitely has your eyes,” I laughed. Our daughter seemed to realize that I stole Klaus’s attention from her, and grabbed his attention again by reaching for his hair. “And she doesn’t like the idea of fighting for your affection.”

“I have a feeling that’ll mean he’s a mama’s boy,” Klaus rebuked and I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever they turn out to be, I’ll love them anyway,” I replied and closed my eyes to focus on this moment with my children.

~

Klaus and Elijah sat together, while I sat with Cordelia in the nursery located right off of my bedroom. Victor was holding Leo with Hayley, while Daniel stood next to me looking down at my daughter and our family photos on the dresser. Although I was paying attention to the conversation Klaus and Elijah were having. 

“We should have felt our mother’s hand in this,” Klaus said. Yes, it would have saved so much time. “We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death.” A truth I knew and warned you about, but you didn’t listen. Except all I got as a response was “we’ll deal with it when it comes to light,” -  or some bullshit like that - and guess what, it came to fucking light. “And now she has control of the witches. They will never stop.”

“No,” Elijah said and I looked over to Victor who had been staring at me for a while. Apparently I’m not the only one listening in.

“Nor would I expect the Guerra wolves to back down. Alex and the twins are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca’s claim to leadership. They will never be safe.” Klaus explained and I frowned a bit. “What was it you said to me earlier, that I’ve made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother. I have brought into the world two weapons they can use against me.”

“Then we will arm ourselves. Brother, we’ve fought every adversary in this town, and we have won, and we’ll fight them again, no matter who they are.” Elijah stated and I looked to Hayley. Her parents probably thought the same thing and they died. She grew up here whole life never knowing who her parents were, and I refuse to let my children live a life like that. “We’ll make this home a fortress.”

“I will not have them live their lives as a prisoner,” Klaus stated and I smiled. 

“Then we leave here together, all of us,” Elijah said. So know you like that idea?!

“Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us, they will hunt them,” Klaus explained. “They have inherited all our enemies, and any enemies Alexandria has ever made in her life, yet they don’t have our defenses.”

“So, whether we stay, or we leave, we condemn them,” Elijah concluded.

I stood at the doorway with Cordelia in my arms. “There's a third option.” The Mikaelson brothers looked at me. “And even though it’s the best option, I hate it with all my heart.” That sentence earned me a confused look. “I made a promise to my children that they would grow up safe, loved, and live the most normal life I could give them. Yet, here they are, on their first day in this world, with a grandmother who is hell-bent on sacrificing them,” I started to cry. “And a town who will use them as leverage against their parents.” Swallowing my tears, I looked back at them. “I think the only thing to do is... to send them away... while we stay behind and clean up our mess,” I said after taking in a deep breath.

“No! This is insane. You heard Genevieve - so long as they live, those babies will be hunted.” Elijah exclaimed. “How do you suppose we protect them from the threats they now face if we’re not there to defend them?” 

Klaus suddenly stood up and joined me, which causes Victor to place Leo in my free arm. Daniel and Victor didn’t say anything against my plan, because they know I would never suggest it if there wasn’t another way. Klaus stood next to me in the doorway with our children.

“Not if no one knows they live,” Klaus answered.

“What is it you intend to do, brother?” Elijah asked him in confusion.

“Whatever it takes to save our family.” He replied.

####  ~Later that Night~

I was in the courtyard packing up the Cordelia and Leo’s bags. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see it was Stefan. I closed my eyes and turned my phone over, not being able to think of a lie to tell him. I looked at my children as they sat in there travel seat in front of me and smiled. 

“I love you both so much,” I said to them and looked to my right to see Klaus coming down the stairs with Elijah.“And for a little while, you have to go away, so I can build you a safe home with your daddy.” They must have sensed my sorrow because they started to fuss and were about to cry. “Shh, Shh,” I cooed them. “It’s ok.” I let them hold onto my pointer fingers for comfort. “You’ll come back to me soon...I promise.” I kissed both of their foreheads and held in my tears as I stood up and walked over to Klaus and Elijah. 

They looked down sadly and I let a few years drop. “Go,” I commanded Klaus. “Take them, because if you don't do it now, I won’t let you do it later.” Klaus opened his mouth to try and find the words to make this easier, but there were no words. So he walked over and took our babies out of the compound. I broke down the second they left my eyesight, and Elijah pulled me into his arms. 

####  ~In the Quarter~

[I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/520728775658056931/?lp=true) changed for the ceremony in the quarter to honor the dead. Elijah and I walked up to the crowd of people as they made a pathway for us. Then I placed a bouquet of flowers by the two Baby Mikaelson's spot on the memorial wall. I kissed both of them and started to cry again. I turned around to see everyone staring at me and Elijah holding out his hand so we could leave.

“Come on, Alex,” Elijah said kindly and I took his hand before we left.

We came home and I saw Victor sitting there, drinking away all of the events that happened today. I walked up to him and took the bottle out of his hand. I took a swig and they looked at me, concerned. They knew I didn’t handle grief well. I threw the bottle across the room while screaming because of the hole in my heart. I broke down in front of him and Elijah. Daniel and Hayley ran out not knowing where the noise came from, all while Victor pulled me into a hug me and held me closer to him, so I didn’t hurt anyone.

“I want my children back.” I sobbed against him. He rubbed my back, as he looked at Elijah behind me, before sighing.

“I know, Alex. I know,” Victor said as I cried even harder.


	43. Chapter 42

###  Alex’s P.O.V

_ November 16th, 2013 _

It had been two weeks since Klaus gave Cordelia and Leo to Rebekah. They couldn’t be anymore safer in her hands and I slept well with that thought in mind. The city believed they died by the witch's hands. I’m sure Oliver seeing the stillborn baby Marcel procured from the hospital helped sell our story the most. Then Klaus compelled Marcel. Elijah had informed Kol on what happened so we wouldn’t have to lie to him, as Klaus - for good measure - called up my friend Aaron from Georgia. He found a spell to make it possible for Hayley, Victor, and Daniel to be compelled. I wanted them to remember that the twins were alive, I didn’t want to risk the possibility they could spill the information to anyone. Now they could never speak about it to anyone that wasn’t an Original or myself.

They only two people who hadn’t been informed on the whole ordeal were my brothers. I was staring at my phone with my thumb hovering over Damon's contact information. Since Kol was in Mystic Falls, he said he would compel them the same way Klaus had compelled the others. I finally clicked it and it went to voicemail, so I tried Stefan next. 

“Stefan?” I asked when the call connected.

“ _ Alex _ ,” Stefan said and he sounded sad.

“What? What is it?” I asked him. “What’s wrong?”

“ _ It’s Damon, _ ” Stefan stated. “ _ He’s dead. _ ” Stefan then went on to explain what happened but his voice was muffled. I felt dizzy and stumbled back onto the couch in the living room with a thump. “ _ Alex! Are you ok? _ ”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” I managed to say. “Did you try and find a way to bring him back?” 

“ _ Every lead was a dead end. _ ” He explained. “ _ For the past two weeks, I went from Florida all the way to Portland to find a way so I could bring him back - and there isn’t one. _ ” 

“You’re giving up.” I realized. “You can’t give up Stefan!”

“ _Alex,_ ” Stefan sighed. “ _I’ve gone down every road-_ ”

“Then go down them again! You can’t give up on him! I can’t lose Damon not after-” I stopped talking and broke down crying.

“ _ Alex? _ ” Stefan asked softly. “ _ Not after what? _ ”

“The babies,” I said to him. “They died.” It broke my heart to lie to him, but I couldn’t let him know. Not if Damon was ever going to know.

“ _ I’m so sorry, _ ” Stefan said solemnly and I sat there.

“Where are you?” I asked him. 

“ _ Doesn’t matter. _ ”

“Stefan-”

“ _ I’m not in Mystic Falls. I couldn’t stay there after Damon died. So I’m going to restart my life. _ ” Stefan explained.

“What? Go back to High School? Fall in love with a different girl in a different town?” I asked him.

“ _ No, I just - I just want a normal life, _ ” Stefan stated. 

“Yeah well having a normal life, given what we are, is not that easy. The universe proved that to me when it ripped me away from my children.” I scolded and ended the call before throwing my phone to the other side of the room. It broke the window and fell on the street outside. 

Hayley came into the room and found me sitting on the couch with tears running down my face, but no readable emotions attached to them. She slowly moved over to me and sat down. “Are you ok?” Hayley asked me.

“Am I ok?” I shot back at her and stood up in anger. “That’s all everybody on this motherfucking earth has been asking me. ‘Am I ok?’ Of course I’m not fucking ok. My children are gone. My little brother is trying to reset his life again, which I know will fail. My boyfriend hasn’t talked to me in the past two weeks, and will only come to bed after he knows I’ve fallen asleep.” I took a deep breath. “I fucking need him and the only time I see him is before he wakes up in the morning, then he leaves me to continue on acting as if I don’t  _ fucking exist _ ! Then- _ THEN _ my older brother is dead,” Hayley looked at me shocked. “My older brother is dead, Hayley. Damon was always there for me. He was there when my mother died, he was there to protect me from out father, when my first love died, when I got married and had my son, then all the other shit I went through after I turned. But now he’s gone and I wasn’t there to help him or say goodbye,” I dropped to my knees on the floor. Tears were running down my face as Hayley rushed over to me and pulled me into her arms. “Why does this always happen to me?”

“I don’t know, Alex,” Hayley confessed as she rocked me back and forth. “But you’re going to be ok.”

“No, no I’m not. Everything I love is gone. My children, Klaus, and now Damon.” I whimpered.

“Stefan isn’t,” Hayley mentioned, hopefully.

“And if I know him, he’ll ignore me while he tries to reset his life,” I replied and groaned as I sat in front of Hayley. “I wish I could just turn it off.”

“No.” Hayley demand and forced me to look into her eyes. “You are not turning off your emotions Alex, do you understand?”

“Why not?” I asked her as I stood up angrily. “Damon’s dead, Stefan’s MIA, and Klaus’s obviously doesn’t give a shit about me!” 

“Of course Klaus cares about you! He loves you, Alex!”

“Well, he has a funny way of showing it,” I exclaimed. 

“No, he cares about you, if he didn’t he would have moved back into his old room,” Hayley argued. “He just doesn’t know how to comfort you and look at you without seeing his children. He’s grieving in the only way he knows how to, even if it’s not the best way.”

“So he’s ignoring me because I remind him of our kids?” I sobbed.

“No,” Hayley hushed and wiped away some of my tears. “He’s ignoring you because he is ashamed with himself since he doesn’t know how to help you. He hates seeing you cry and it hurts him to see you in so much pain.” 

“But all he needs to do is be there,” I explained. “Be here, in the position you are in.” 

 “I know, and no matter how many times Victor, Daniel, Elijah and I tell him that, he doesn’t believe us,” Hayley told me. “But he’ll stop doing all this, when he’s done processing his grief for your children as well and can think clearly enough to realize that you need his help.” I looked at her and continued to sob in her arms, as she continued to gently rock me back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my second installment in the Only His Series and sticking with me for this long. 
> 
> The third book is called: Protecting Them. I’ve started writing it, but I probably won’t have the first few chapters written and ready to publish till March or April at the latest.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> BewareTheBear


	44. Book 3

Hello fellow readers,

The prologue for Protecting Them (Only His Series: Book 3) is finally posted. Chapters 1-3 are in progress but won't be posted until March or April (at the latest).

See you in Book 3,

BewareTheBear


End file.
